Annäherungen
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Severus Snape hat sich nach Voldemorts Tod in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen. Nur eine Person weiß von seinem Überleben. Zwanzig Jahre später wird er mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert. SS/HG, außerdem mit McG/HP/AD/NL/etlichen Weasleys u. a. *ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Rückblick eines Einsiedlers

_Ich bin von Anfang an begeistert in J. K. Rowlings Zauberwelt eingetaucht. Im letzten Band hatte mich jedoch enttäuscht, wie abrupt plötzlich einige Charaktere über die Klinge springen mussten, die jahrelang als besonders interessante Persönlichkeiten aufgebaut wurden. Das Gefühl, dass noch einiges fehlt, bin ich seither nicht losgeworden, zumal die Bücher ja aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben wurden. Es reizte mich daher sehr, auch mal den Blickwinkel und die Motivation anderer Charaktere näher zu ergründen und ein wenig damit zu jonglieren._

_ACHTUNG SPOILER BAND 1 - 7!_

_Das Urheberrecht aller ausgeliehenen Charaktere liegt bei J. K. Rowling._

_Viel Freude beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 1 – Rückblick eines Einsiedlers**

Er saß in seinem Kräutergarten vor einem winzigen Häuschen. Jeder Spaziergänger, der sich in diese abgelegene Gegend verirrt hätte, wäre erstaunt gewesen, dass ein derart raues Klima ein solch duftendes Farbenmeer hervorbringen konnte.

Aber seit vielen Jahren war immer nur eine einzige Besucherin den Weg zu seinem Haus gegangen. Für alle anderen blieb es unsichtbar und er hatte großes Interesse daran, dass es auch erst einmal so blieb.

Die Sonne sendete ihre warmen Strahlen auf seinen Rücken und das muntere Gezwitscher der Vögel mischte sich in das sanfte Rauschen der Bäume. Der Wind fuhr durch seine dunklen, von vielen Silberfäden durchzogenen Haare.

Er schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit zurück und blieben an jenem denkwürdigen Tag vor 19 Jahren hängen, an dem Voldemort besiegt wurde:

Seit diesem Tag galt er als verschollen oder als tot – da gingen die Meinungen in der Zaubererwelt immer noch weit auseinander. Alljährlich, wenn der Jahrestag des Sieges über Voldemort sich näherte, wurden die Spekulationen im Tagespropheten wieder aufgenommen.

Harry Potter hatte ihn sterben sehen, aber seine sterblichen Überreste konnten nie geborgen werden. Irgendwann las er, dass die Heulende Hütte abgebrannt war und der Wald in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit das gesamte Territorium zurückerobert hatte.

An jedem Jahrestag der großen Schlacht blühten seitdem für exakt 7 Tage in einem großen Kreis um das ehemalige Gelände der Hütte herum zahllose Blumen in allen Farbschattierungen. Auch darüber wurde viel spekuliert, aber bis zum heutigen Tag blieb das Rätsel ungelöst.

Er hatte damals befürchtet, dass Voldemort ihn ermorden wollte, um in den Besitz des Zauberstabes zu gelangen und war mit äußerster Wachsamkeit zum Treffen in der Heulenden Hütte gegangen. Da Nagini häufig zur Bestrafung eingesetzt wurde, war er auch auf einen eventuellen Angriff durch die Schlange vorbereitet gewesen.

Dieser Angriff war allerdings noch schneller erfolgt als angenommen. So hatte das vor dem Treffen eingenommene Gegengift erst in nahezu letzter Sekunde seine Wirkung entfaltet.

Er war in Panik verfallen, als er merkte, wie schnell ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Auch wenn ihm der Tod seit Lilys Ermordung immer sehr verlockend erschienen war, wollte er nicht in dem Wissen sterben, dass Voldemort ihn überlebte.

Als dann plötzlich Lilys Sohn in der Heulenden Hütte auftauchte, hatte er keine Kraft mehr gehabt, ihn nach Dumbledores Willen komplett einzuweihen.

Seine Erinnerungen waren die letzte Chance gewesen, Harry Potter auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Er hatte dem Jungen aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus mehr Einblicke in sein Leben überlassen, als notwendig gewesen wären. Lilys Augen waren das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, bevor Harry und Lily zu einem großen grünen See verschmolzen, in den er eintauchte - immer tiefer und tiefer, bis ihn Finsternis umgab.

Als er diese tiefe Dunkelheit wieder verließ, waren die grünen Augen verschwunden. Stattdessen saß eine dunkel verhüllte Gestalt vor ihm und schaute ihn besorgt an. Er blinzelte und in dem Moment vernahm er die freudig geflüsterten Worte: „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wachst nicht mehr auf, Severus."

Severus Snape hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. Langsam konnte er die Person neben sich zuordnen.

„Minerva?!" Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. „Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in einer Hütte im Verbotenen Wald", entgegnete die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Harry Potter hat deine Erinnerungen angeschaut und während des Kampfes Voldemort die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschleudert. Es klang für uns alle erst unbegreiflich, was er sagte, aber ich bin sofort zu Albus Porträt gelaufen.

Albus bestätigte alles und mahnte mich zur Eile, da du noch leben und in der Heulenden Hütte mit dem Tod ringen würdest. Woher er so schnell diese Information hatte, war mir zwar unklar, aber ich fand dich tatsächlich lebend, wenn auch bewusstlos vor und habe dich hierher gebracht.

Sie seufzte. „Als meine Heilzauber nicht halfen, fürchtete ich, wir hätten dich doch verloren, aber seit etwa einer Stunde scheint es dir besser zu gehen. Ich hoffe, dass du bald wieder auf den Beinen bist. Mein Gott, Severus, wenn ich das alles doch vorher gewusst hätte!" Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

Snape erstarrte und hatte Mühe, seine nächsten Gedanken zu artikulieren: „Der dunkle Lord…?", brachte er mühsam hervor, „…und - Potter?"

Minerva lächelte. „Voldemort ist besiegt, Severus." Sie berichtete und wurde ab und zu von Snapes erregten Zwischenfragen unterbrochen.

Als Minerva schließlich schwieg, entspannten sich seine Züge. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Matratze zurückfallen, auf die ihn Minerva anscheinend gelegt hatte.

„Endlich." In diesem Wort lag unendliche Erleichterung, aber vor allem die Erschöpfung vieler Jahre. Endlich. Endlich konnte er sein verzehrendes Doppelleben, all die Lügen und Verstellungen hinter sich lassen. Endlich musste er auf niemanden mehr Rücksicht nehmen.

Sein Lebensziel war dieser Sieg gewesen, darauf hatte er all seine Kraft konzentriert, dafür alles ertragen. Doch schon einen Moment später wurde ihm bewusst, dass es ein eventuelles Danach in seiner Vorstellung nie gegeben hatte.

Ihn schauderte. Hatte er unbewusst immer damit gerechnet, dies nicht mehr zu erleben? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Eine erschreckende Perspektivlosigkeit ergriff plötzlich Besitz von ihm und er fühlte sich wie gelähmt.

McGonagalls Stimme drang zu ihm durch: „… all die Jahre dein Leben zurückgestellt, um für Dumbledore zu arbeiten, Severus. Deine Tätigkeit für den Orden hat entscheidenden Anteil daran gehabt, dass Voldemort besiegt werden konnte. Du hast Harry Potter beschützt und deinen Eid erfüllt, auch wenn die Umstände es dir noch schwerer gemacht haben. Ich kann nur erahnen, welche körperlichen, aber vor allem seelischen Qualen du in den vergangenen Jahren erduldet hast."

Sie zögerte. „Ich ahne auch, welche Gedanken jetzt in dir sind, Severus."

Snape sah sie fassungslos an.

„Oh ja", fuhr sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape fort, „ich kann nachvollziehen, dass dich nur der Gedanke, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen, über all die Jahre hinweg zum Durchhalten und Leben motivierte."

Snape entgegnete beißend: „Ach ja? Was verschafft dir denn die tiefen Einblicke in meine Persönlichkeit, Minerva? Noch vor wenigen Tagen hast du mich als Verräter und Dumbledores Mörder angesehen und ein paar Erinnerungen bewirken dann mit einem Schlag, dass du mich … verstehst?"

McGonagall Mundwinkel zuckten. Es schien ihm wieder besser zu gehen.

„Auch wenn ich dein schroffes Verhalten in Hogwarts nicht immer nachvollziehen, geschweige denn, verstehen konnte, so ist es doch seit vielen Jahren offensichtlich, dass du nicht sonderlich am Leben hängst, selbst bei positivsten Dingen immer das Haar in der Suppe suchst und dein Gemüt zeitweise in tiefster Schwärze versinkt", provozierte sie ihn.

Snape fuhr auf und fiel mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht wieder auf seine Matratze zurück. Er schien eine heftige Entgegnung mühsam herunterzuschlucken.

„Mir sind die Ursachen dafür natürlich bewusst, zumindest teilweise", fuhr sie leise fort.

Er beruhigte sich und seufzte: „Du hast recht, Minerva."

Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an. Das gab er unumwunden zu?

„Ich bin froh, dass es mir noch vergönnt ist, von Voldemorts Tod zu erfahren. Nur das hat mich in den vergangenen Jahren durchhalten lassen, wie du richtig erkannt hast. Aber nun ist meine Aufgabe erfüllt und ich sehe keine Perspektive, Minerva."

„Du wirst weitere Aufgaben für dich finden, Severus", entgegnete Minerva ernst.

„Welche Zukunft gibt es denn für mich?" Er merkte mit Schrecken, dass ihm fast die Stimme versagte. „Du siehst, was aus mir geworden ist. Ich habe viel Schuld auf mich geladen. Es macht für mich auch kaum einen Unterschied, dass das Meiste davon auf Dumbledores Geheiß geschehen ist und höheren Zielen diente."

Nach einem Moment fuhr Snape in bitterem Ton fort: „Du weißt genau, dass ich als Lehrer ungeeignet bin und immer war! Ich möchte keinen Tag länger vor einer Klasse stehen! Ich kann und will nicht über meinen Schatten springen! In Hogwarts gibt es für mich keine Zukunft und ich könnte es jetzt nicht ertragen, dorthin zurückzukehren!!"

Minerva schwieg. Albus hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte sie gewarnt, dass sie von Severus Seite mit einer solchen Reaktion rechnen müsste.

„Albus hat mich beauftragt, dir eine Botschaft von ihm zu übermitteln."

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	2. Dumbledores Vorschlag

**Kapitel 2 – Dumbledores Vorschlag**

Snape atmete tief ein. „Albus?" Es klang harsch. Er haderte noch immer mit Dumbledore, weil ihn dieser jahrelang zu Potters Schutz abbestellt, aber die wichtigsten Informationen zurückgehalten und ihn nicht ausreichend aufgeklärt hatte.

Wut durchflutete ihn, als er daran dachte, wie nonchalant Dumbledore über seinen eigenen Tod verfügt und ihn zum Henker bestimmt hatte. Nun wollte er sich anscheinend immer noch in sein Leben einmischen – selbst aus einem Bild heraus.

McGonagall sprach weiter: „Severus, nach all dem, was in den letzten Jahren gewesen ist, hast du dir einen Neuanfang mehr als verdient, einen Neuanfang nach deinen Vorstellungen. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dich dabei zu unterstützen…" – mit einem kurzen Blick auf sein finsteres Gesicht – „…wenn du es zulässt."

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas, aber Minerva McGonagall begann, sich so in Rage zu reden, dass ihre Wangen einen tiefen Rotton annahmen:

„Jahrelang hast du mutig unter Einsatz deines Lebens gekämpft, um die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort zu befreien. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo diese Aufgabe gemeistert ist, hat einer der mutigsten Männer, die ich je getroffen habe, Bedenken vor dem Leben?"

Snape schwieg. Er konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass ihre Worte eine Saite in ihm berührten. Es war die Anerkennung, die aus ihren Worten sprach, die Achtung davor, was er jahrelang geleistet hatte und das bisher vom Orden so selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt worden war. Aber was erwartete sie? Dass er jetzt einfach aufstand, als wäre nichts gewesen?

Lily war tot.

Voldemort war tot.

Er hatte seinen Eid erfüllt und Potter lebte.

McGonagall zerschnitt seine Grübeleien erneut. Ihre Stimme klang ruhiger, aber eine gewisse Schärfe war noch immer herauszuhören: „Albus bat mich, dir mitzuteilen, dass er dir sein Haus vererbt hat. Dorthin könntest du dich zurückziehen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen."

„Ja, das klingt typisch nach Albus", höhnte Snape. „…den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen…" Er sah ihn förmlich vor sich und fuhr sich gereizt mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, was sie noch gesagt hatte.

„Ein Haus? Seit wann und wo hat Albus überhaupt ein Haus? Was soll ich dort? Man wird mich mit Fragen nerven, nach allem, was gewesen ist."

„Niemand wird wissen, dass du dort bist. Das Haus hat Albus viele Jahre als Rückzugsort genutzt. Es befindet sich gar nicht so weit entfernt, in der Nähe des Loch Lomond, aber es ist vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Auf ihm liegt der gleiche Zauber wie auf Hogwarts: Falls sich Muggel in die Gegend verirren, sehen sie nur ein Gelände mit einer alten verfallenen Ruine, das wegen Einsturzgefahr abgesperrt ist. Und es ist mit diversen Schutzzaubern so gesichert, dass es auch aus unserer Welt nur für die Personen, denen du selbst es erlaubst, sichtbar wird. Du allein kannst festlegen, ob und wann du dich der Zauberergemeinschaft wieder stellen möchtest. Du allein entscheidest, mit wem du Kontakt hast."

Snape schien wie versteinert.

Minerva fuhr fort: „Ich leiste dir gern Gesellschaft, so oft es meine Zeit erlaubt. Vielleicht möchtest du ein Bild von Albus im Häuschen anbringen?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. In all den Jahren in Hogwarts hatte er seine Kollegin als äußerst reservierte Person empfunden, bestenfalls zu einem feurigen Streitgespräch bereit. Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, sprach sie weiter:

„Dumbledore hat einen großen Kellerraum in seinem Haus, der sich hervorragend für ein Labor eignen würde. Dort könntest du dich wie zu Hause fühlen – obwohl er zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz so düster ist wie deine Hogwartsgemächer." In ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es schon wieder und Snape schaute sie empört an.

„Wie wäre es, eine Möglichkeit zu haben, deine Forschungen weiterzuführen, dies alles in einer wunderschönen, ruhigen Landschaft – so lange bis du das Bedürfnis verspürst, dich der Welt wieder zuzuwenden? Niemand müsste bis dahin erfahren, dass du lebst. Harry Potter sah dich sterben."

Nun war Snape verblüfft. Es war ihm bisher noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass bisher nur Minerva von seinem Überleben wusste. Die Vorstellung von einem zurückgezogenen Leben, wo er nach eigenem Ermessen forschen konnte, hatte durchaus einen Reiz.

„Schmerzen können verblassen, Severus, auch wenn die Erinnerungen bleiben", fügte sie sanft hinzu.

Sie hatte gut reden. Wie sollte er es schaffen, mit seiner Vergangenheit weiterzuleben und sich den Geistern dieser Vergangenheit stellen?

„Willst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, diese Chance zu ergreifen?", jetzt klang ihre Stimme bedrückt und es schimmerte verdächtig in ihren Augen.

Dieses Auf und Ab der Emotionen überforderte ihn gänzlich. Wieso sorgte sie sich um ihn?

Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Pause entgegnete er schwach: „Gut, Minerva. Ich werde in Albus lauschiges Häuschen ziehen. Aber schwöre mir, dass absolut niemand davon erfährt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Und so hatte er den Versuch gewagt. Seine Heilung war erstaunlich schnell erfolgt und sie konnten schon zwei Wochen später zum Loch Lomond apparieren. Das Häuschen bot mit zwei Zimmern ausreichend Platz, außerdem gab es eine kleine Küche, ein winziges Badezimmer und eine Kammer. Es war einsam gelegen und die Aussicht auf den See atemberaubend.

Der große Kellerraum schien tatsächlich wie für ein Labor geschaffen zu sein.

Minerva hatte ihm unzählige Zutaten organisiert und die beiden Regale in seinem Wohnraum mit Büchern gefüllt.

Er neigte – im Gegensatz zu Albus - eher zu einem minimalistischen Lebensstil und unternahm eine radikale Entrümpelungsaktion im Haus. Seine Einrichtung beschränkte er auf einen alten Schrank, einen Schreibtisch, ein Sofa und einen bequemen Sessel, einen kleinen Esstisch mit zwei Stühlen, ein Küchenschränkchen, eine Kommode, ein Bett und die zwei Bücherregale.

Zwei Hauselfen aus Hogwarts hatten ihn anfangs in Minervas Auftrag und unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit mit allen notwendigen Lebensmitteln versorgt. Später war er mehr und mehr dazu übergegangen, seine Einkäufe aller paar Wochen mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank selbst zu erledigen.

Auch wenn die Tatsache bisher wenig anerkannt worden war, dass er eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke war, so eröffneten sich ihm nun mit Hilfe des bestens ausgestatteten Labors und seines Wissens fast unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten, neben seiner Forschung auch sämtliche nützliche Tränke herzustellen, die es ihm in seinem Eremitendasein ermöglichten, nahezu ohne die Hilfe anderer für sich zu sorgen.

Minerva verwaltete als seine offizielle Erbin seine Finanzen, da er das schon einige Zeit vor seinem vermeintlichen Tod verfügt hatte. Sie wusste, wo er einen Teil seines Geldes in Hogwarts aufbewahrt hatte. Zugriff zu seinem Gringotts-Fach erhielt sie allerdings erst, nachdem er offiziell für tot erklärt worden war.

Die erste Zeit hatte er hauptsächlich mit dem Sortieren sämtlicher Zutaten in seinem neuen Labor und mit Streifzügen durch die Gegend in der Dämmerung verbracht, wenn das diffuse Licht verirrte Spaziergänger zum Heimkehr zwang und ihm überraschende Begegnungen ersparte.

Später begann er, seine Erinnerungen zu Papier zu bringen, da er merkte, dass ihm es ihm half, analytisch und strukturiert vorzugehen, um das Chaos seines bisherigen Lebens besser zu verstehen. In Hogwarts hatte er nie diese Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt.

Dieser Prozess entpuppte sich nach einiger Zeit jedoch als so schmerzhaft, dass er in einer Phase schwärzester Depression versunken war. Albträume suchten ihn heim, sobald er die Augen schloss.

Minerva hatte die alarmierenden Anzeichen rechtzeitig bemerkt und ihre Besuche mit viel Klugheit und unaufdringlich ausgeweitet, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben.

Er war in der Zwischenzeit so abgemagert, dass sie – wie sie später gestand - Dumbledore um Rat ersucht hatte.

Irgendwann schlugen die Depressionen in Wut auf andere und vor allem in Selbsthass um.

Er selbst hatte sich mit diversen Tränken unter Kontrolle gehalten. Die Nebenwirkungen waren beachtlich, aber nur so war es ihm möglich gewesen, seinen inneren Aufruhr zu dämpfen und buchstäblich sein Leben neu zu erkämpfen.

Alles wurde besser, nachdem ihn Minerva überzeugt hatte, ein Bild von Albus im Wohnraum des Hauses aufzuhängen. So hatte er endlich nach langen Gesprächen und Diskussionen Frieden mit ihm geschlossen.

Auf der Suche nach Antworten auf unzählige Fragen wurde sein Blickwinkel weiter und vieles rückte in eine neue Perspektive. Sein dicker Schutzpanzer fing an zu bröckeln. Lang verdrängte Empfindungen kamen ans Licht: Reue, Trauer - und Hoffnung.

Er mied nach wie vor sämtliche Gesellschaft. Minerva war die einzige, die er ertragen konnte. Sie hatte sich als genau die hochintelligente Gesprächspartnerin entpuppt, wie er schon aufgrund ihrer Streitgespräche in Hogwarts vermutet hatte. Doch nun – bar jeder Häuserrivalität – fand er in ihr eine wohlmeinende Ratgeberin, mit der er stundenlang diskutieren und philosophieren konnte.

Manchmal verliefen die Gespräche hitzig, doch auch das genossen beide. Snape gestand sich ein, dass er wirkliche Kommunikation mit einem anderen Menschen fast sein ganzes Leben vermisst hatte. Ein wesentlicher Faktor dabei war, dass sie aufgrund ihres Alters und ihrer Lebenserfahrung eine Abgeklärtheit erreicht hatte, die sie über viele seiner Ausbrüche hinwegsehen ließen. Sie verstand, mit ihm umzugehen, gab niemals klein bei und bot ihm ordentlich Paroli, wenn er in zynischer und angriffslustiger Stimmung war.

Albus schien durch die Wanderungen zwischen den Bildern viele Informationen aufzuschnappen, die in der Welt passierten. Von ihm erfuhr er auch, dass Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley geheiratet und einen ihrer Söhne nach Albus und ihm benannt hatten. Er hatte es mit ungläubigem Erstaunen aufgenommen.

Nach und nach war der schlimmste Schmerz verblasst, wie Minerva vorhergesagt hatte. Er hatte anfangs befürchtet, dass die negativen Erinnerungen niemals ihren eisernen Griff um ihn lockern würden. Doch irgendwann spürte er, dass seine Verbitterung Risse bekommen hatte und er plötzlich in der Lage war, schöne Dinge um sich herum wahrzunehmen und zu genießen.

So ging die Zeit dahin, aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus Wochen wurden Monate und schließlich zogen die Jahre ins Land.

Er fühlte sich gefestigter als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Sein neues Leben war von der Erforschung und Verbesserung zahlreicher Tränke geprägt und er vergaß die Zeit im Labor und im Kräutergarten.

Den Weg zurück in die menschliche Gemeinschaft hatte er immer wieder aufgeschoben, auch wenn er hin und wieder Ausflüge nach Edinburgh und London unternahm. Allerdings bevorzugte er diese nach so vielen Jahren Zurückgezogenheit fein dosiert und anonym. Dies war wiederum nur mit Vielsafttrank möglich, dessen Einnahme ihn anekelte. Er war außerdem auch mehrmals nur um Haaresbreite einer Entdeckung entgangen, was besonders riskant war, wenn die Wirkung des Tranks plötzlich nachließ.

Doch inzwischen kannten ihn nahezu drei Hogwartsgenerationen nur noch aus Geschichtsbüchern und aus Erzählungen der Älteren. Vermutlich würde seine Rückkehr erst einmal ein Spektakel auslösen, aber relativ schnell wieder verpuffen. Andererseits war er sicher, dass auch jetzt seine Persönlichkeit noch nicht kompatibel mit den Ansprüchen und Forderungen der meisten anderen Zeitgenossen war. Zu sehr hatte er den Frieden der letzten Jahre genossen, um diesen einfach so wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape tauchte aus seinem Rückblick auf. Selbst zwei Jahrzehnte später spürte er noch immer, wie ihm bei bestimmten Erinnerungen ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief.

Langsam wurde es kühl. Die Sonne würde gleich verschwunden sein. Er stand auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Kräuter und ging zurück ins Haus.

sssssssssssssssssss

Zur gleichen Zeit streckte sich viele Meilen entfernt - mitten in London - Hermione Granger erschöpft auf ihrem Sofa aus.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	3. Hermione

**Kapitel 3 – Hermione**

Hermione Granger hatte ihre schmerzenden Füße hochgelegt. Was für ein Tag! Ihre Fachbuchhandlung Magic Brain in der Winkelgasse lief ausgezeichnet, aber an manchen Tagen konnten sie den Andrang im Laden nicht mehr zu zweit bewältigen. Sie brauchte dringend noch etwas Urlaub, bevor das Schulbuchgeschäft für Hogwarts in zwei Monaten begann. Das hieß, sie musste sich in den nächsten Tagen nach einer Aushilfe umsehen.

Nach ihrem ausgezeichneten Abschluss in Hogwarts, der wegen der Kriegswirren erst ein halbes Jahr später stattfand, hatte sie es als äußerst schwierig empfunden, sich auf ein Gebiet festzulegen und saugte auch jetzt noch nahezu alles Wissen auf, was sie bekommen konnte.

Nach einem abgebrochenen Studium als Heilerin stand ihre Entscheidung fest, sich der Welt der Bücher zu widmen, wo ihre Wissbegier in nahezu jedem Bereich gestillt werden konnte. Sie hatte den Laden vor acht Jahren für einen Spottpreis von einem Antiquar übernommen und das Sortiment komplett umgestellt.

Zur Überraschung ihres gesamten Umfelds stellte sie umgehend einen Mitarbeiter ein. Nicht die Tatsache eines zweiten Mitarbeiters an sich war das Verblüffende, sondern dass es sich dabei um Percy Weasley handelte.

Percy Weasley hatte nach dem Krieg im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Nerven verloren und mehrere Monate im St. Mungo Hospital verbracht. Seine ehrgeizigen Pläne lösten sich durch die Kriegsentwicklungen in Luft auf.

Der Tod seines Bruders Fred stellte dann das i-Tüpfelchen dar, um ihn komplett aus der Balance zu bringen.

Für die Familie, die schon etliche Schicksalsschläge einstecken musste, war es eine bittere Zeit gewesen. Hermione, damals noch mit Ron liiert, erlebte alles hautnah mit. Einige Weasleys, vor allem Ron und George, hatten Percy darüber hinaus die zeitweilige arrogante Abkehr von der Familie immer noch nicht verziehen, allerdings war nicht mehr viel von Percys altem Selbst übrig geblieben, an dem sie dies hätten auslassen können.

Percy wurde als gebrochener Mann aus dem Hospital entlassen. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und mit den Wichteln im Garten zu sprechen. Hermione hatte Mitleid empfunden und nach und nach sein Interesse an Büchern wiedererweckt. In den ersten Wochen seines neu erwachten Wissensdurstes vergrub er sich zwar wie ein Besessener Tag und Nacht in Büchern, aber nach und nach normalisierte sich sein Zustand.

Als feststand, dass sie die Buchhandlung führen würde, hatte Hermione ihn gefragt, ob er mitarbeiten wolle. Er war nach einigen Monaten regelrecht aufgeblüht und seither zu einem unentbehrlichen Mitarbeiter geworden. Auch wenn sein ganzes Wesen durch die Krankheit etwas schwerfällig geworden war, so sorgte er mit seiner pedantischen Art dafür, dass der Laden in einer tadellosen Ordnung war.

Wenn – ganz selten - ein leichter Anflug seines alten Egos hindurchschimmerte, war dies meist in solchen Momenten geschehen, wo er die 2 – 3 ungern gesehenen Nervensägen, die jeder Ladeninhaber als regelrechte Heimsuchung kennt, zu vergraulen versuchte.

Der Laden florierte und wurde zumindest in Sachen Fachliteratur zu einer ernsthaften Konkurrenz von Flourish und Blotts.

Hermiones kleine Wohnung befand sich mitten in London. Als Muggel-Geborene fühlte sie sich nach wie vor zerrissen zwischen beiden Welten und hatte deshalb entschieden, Arbeit und Wohnungsumfeld zwischen der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt aufzuteilen.

Ihre Freizeit verbrachte sie bevorzugt lesend oder in Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde. Harry und Ginny wohnten mit ihren drei Kindern in der Nähe. Die beiden Söhne gingen bereits nach Hogwarts zur Schule.

Ron und seine Frau Maggie hatten sich mit den Kindern etwas weiter entfernt in der Nachbarschaft des Fuchsbaus niedergelassen. Ron und sie hatten es geschafft, nach ihrer fünf Jahre dauernden Beziehung Freunde zu bleiben, nachdem sie beide letztendlich gespürt hatten, dass sie zu verschieden waren. Hermione war sehr froh, dass die Freundschaft erhalten blieb. Einziger Wermutstropfen war, dass sie und Maggie nicht miteinander klarkamen, weil sie in vielen Dingen völlig unterschiedliche Ansichten vertraten.

So traf sie Ron meist allein während der Mittagspause oder nach der Arbeit, da er immer noch zusammen mit George den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse betrieb.

Ihre darauf folgende langjährige Beziehung mit einem ehemaligen Studienkollegen und mittlerweile angesehenen Heiler war vor knapp zwei Jahren in die Brüche gegangen. Eine junge Praktikantin hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht. Am schlimmsten für Hermione waren seine Lügen und Ausflüchte gewesen.

In der ersten Zeit hatte sie bei Harry und Ginny gewohnt, welche noch immer ihre beste Freundin war. Doch so sehr sie ihre Freunde schätzte, hatte sie bald das Bedürfnis nach Alleinsein gespürt.

Seitdem lebte sie allein und fühlte sich wohl dabei. Manchmal überfielen sie zwar düstere Gedanken, da die meisten ihrer gleichaltrigen Freunde ihren Singlestatus schon lange aufgegeben hatten, aber diese Niedergeschlagenheit hielt nie lange an. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihre hohen intellektuellen Ansprüche an einen Partner unrealistisch waren. Den meisten Männern wiederum war sie zu ernsthaft und einzelgängerisch, wie ihre Freunde schon oft festgestellt hatten. Ihr immenses Wissen schien viele abzuschrecken, auch wenn sie sich inzwischen oft zurücknahm.

Sie versuchte, diese ungebetenen Gedanken mit einem umfangreichen Fachbuch über Heilkräuter zu verscheuchen, als sie das Klingeln des Telefons aus ihrer Lektüre riss.

„Hallo Hermione, hier ist Ginny. Wie geht's?"

„Ginny, hallo! Schön von dir zu hören! Mir geht's prima, ich habe gerade die Füße hochgelegt und genieße den Feierabend."

Ginny grinste. Sie konnte sich ihre Freundin gut vorstellen, vermutlich hatte sie wieder irgendeinen Wälzer in Angriff genommen, ein Glas Rotwein und Schokolade vor sich stehen und würde die Zeit beim Lesen vergessen.

Es hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, mit welcher Konzentration Hermione arbeiten konnte und selbst in ihrer Freizeit permanent geistige Betätigung brauchte. Sie selbst war da etwas anders, lieber an der frischen Luft und in Bewegung.

Zum Lesen war sie kaum noch gekommen, seit die Kinder auf der Welt waren und sie ständig auf Trab hielten. Aber sie genoss die Gespräche mit Hermione und die Klugheit und Vielseitigkeit ihrer Freundin immer wieder aufs Neue. Es war ein angenehmer Ausgleich zu ihrem derzeitigen Hausfrauendasein.

Hermione und sie telefonieren regelmäßig. Seit sie die Kinder hatte und nicht mehr so flexibel Freunde treffen konnte, hatte ihr Harry die Vorteile eines Telefons deutlich gemacht. Es war eine angenehme Kommunikationsform, einfach eine Nummer zu wählen, die Stimme des anderen zu hören und sich auszutauschen.

„Sag mal, Hermione, hättest du Lust und Zeit, deinen Urlaub am Loch Lomond zu verbringen? Harry und ich wollten in zwei Wochen in unsere Hütte fahren, doch nun bekommt Harry wegen eines Spezialauftrags im Ministerium nicht frei."

Ginny seufzte. „Meine Mutter liegt mir auch schon lange in den Ohren, dass ich wieder mal mit den Kindern vorbeikommen soll, sodass ich beschlossen habe, mit den Kindern 3 Wochen am Loch Lomond zu bleiben und dann noch einen Monat in den Fuchsbau zu fahren."

Sie lächelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir gemeinsam in die Highlands reisen? Wir könnten einige Zeit dort gemeinsam verbringen und du bleibst dann einfach noch, solange du willst. Was meinst du dazu?"

Hermione war begeistert: „Das ist phantastisch. Weißt du, dass ich erst heute überlegt habe, wo ich eine Weile ausspannen könnte? Besuchst du heimlich die Abendschule bei Trelawny und übst dich im Hellsehen? Dein Angebot rennt offene Türen ein!"

Ginny freute sich. „Toll! Wir fahren in zwei Wochen los."

Hermione lächelte: „Okay, Ginny, ich komme ein paar Tage später nach. Ich muss noch eine Aushilfe für den Laden finden, hatte aber mit Percy ohnehin verabredet, bald in den Urlaub zu gehen. Ich freue mich auf euch!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen. Hermione befand sich seit einigen Tagen am Loch Lomond und genoss die Zeit mit Ginny und den Kindern. Sie unternahmen lange Spaziergänge und die Kinder tobten begeistert im Wald.

Manchmal brauchte sie aber auch ihre Ruhe. Sie hatte eine Lieblingsstelle gefunden, an der sie abends oft den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

So stand sie auch an diesem Abend am See. Sie waren tagsüber lange unterwegs gewesen, bis es anfing zu regnen. Ginny hatte es schließlich geschafft, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die untergehende Sonne bot zusammen mit den verbliebenen Wolken ein bemerkenswertes Schauspiel. Sie war so in diesen Anblick versunken, dass sie nicht den Schatten bemerkte, der sich näherte und im Schutz der Bäume abrupt stehen blieb.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	4. Eine Silhouette am See

**Kapitel 4 – Eine Silhouette am See**

Severus Snape hatte eine dieser Nächte hinter sich, in der er Punkt 3:35 Uhr aufwachte, wo ihn die Vergangenheit und pessimistische Zukunftsgedanken bedrängten, bis er etwa gegen 5:15 Uhr wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Zum Glück waren solche Nächte in den letzten Jahren seltener geworden.

Er fühlte sich nach all den schwarzen Gedanken morgens immer wie gerädert und konnte dann nicht mehr nachvollziehen, welche Macht diese frühen Morgenstunden über ihn hatten. Die darauf folgenden Stunden verbrachte er meist mit ausgedehnten Streifzügen durch die Gegend. Bewegung und Natur hatte er als beste Heilmittel gegen düstere Anwandlungen zu schätzen gelernt.

So auch an diesem Tag: Gegen Abend war er zum dritten Spaziergang aufgebrochen, nachdem er schon den gesamten Morgen und Nachmittag in Bewegung verbracht hatte. Plötzlich fand er sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Sees wieder. Hier war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne spiegelten sich im Wasser. Ein schöner Anblick. Eine Bewegung am Wasser ließ ihn plötzlich zusammenzucken und hinter einem Baum Schutz suchen.

Eine Frau stand am See. Er konnte nicht viel mehr als ihre Silhouette erkennen. Sie wirkte groß und schlank und ihre schulterlangen krausen Haare schimmerten kastanienbraun in der Abendsonne. Sie strahlte Ruhe aus.

Sie stand reglos und war anscheinend tief in den Anblick des Sonnenuntergangs versunken. Erst, als es schon fast gänzlich dunkel war, wandte sie sich ab. Er hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen nicht von der in sich ruhenden Gestalt losreißen können und als sie loslief, folgte er ihr wie unter einem Zwang.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten gelangten sie zu einem kleinen Häuschen, in dem sie verschwand. Gedankenverloren trat er den Rückweg an.

sssssssssssssssssss

In dieser Nacht fand Severus Snape erneut wenig Schlaf, doch dieses Mal wälzte er ein Problem, das aus seinem abendlichen Rundgang resultierte: War er verrückt geworden, einfach hinter dieser Frau herzugehen, was, wenn sie ihn entdeckt hätte?

War es ihre Präsenz gewesen - die absolute Ruhe und Konzentration, die ihn fasziniert hatte? Er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben kaum Personen getroffen, die in der Lage gewesen wären, Ruhe zu genießen und sich zu konzentrieren.

All die oberflächlichen Gespräche, das ständige Schwatzen und Klatschen war ihm schon zu Hogwartszeiten zutiefst zuwider gewesen. Selbst Dumbledore war ihm oft auf die Nerven gegangen. Da konnte er nur Minerva positiv hervorheben. Allerdings hatte sie es verstanden, sich auf weniger aggressive Art Respekt und Abstand zu verschaffen als er.

Trotz der ruhigen Ausstrahlung der Frau am See war das immer noch kein ausreichender Grund, ihr einfach zu hinterherzugehen. Außer Lily Evans war er noch nie einer Frau gefolgt. Doch seine ohnehin schwach ausgeprägte Fähigkeit, sich auf andere einzulassen, war mit dieser gestorben und er hatte nie Ambitionen gehabt, diese Lücke zu füllen. Er fand, dass er sein Defizit im Umgang mit anderen durch sein Untertauchen ziemlich elegant gelöst hatte, ohne dass er sich weiter damit auseinandersetzen musste.

sssssssssssssssssss

Drei Stunden später brühte er sich einen extrastarken Kaffee und ließ sich im Kräutergarten nieder. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass er am ehesten seinen Frieden wiederfinden würde, wenn er mehr über sie herausfinden könnte, um ihr den Mythos zu nehmen. Es würde ihm sonst keine Ruhe lassen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ginny und Hermione saßen mit den Kindern beim Frühstück.

„Mama, dürfen Albus und ich zum See?" fragte James, nachdem er sein Besteck aus der Hand gelegt hatte.

„Ja, aber seid vorsichtig und pünktlich zum Mittagessen wieder hier."

„Oh Mami, darf ich mit?", bettelte Lily.

„Nein, Lily, es ist besser, wenn du hier bei uns bleibst. Die Jungs werden sicherlich einiges vorhaben, wofür du noch zu klein bist. Aber wir machen mit Hermione einen Ausflug zu den Eichhörnchen, was hältst du davon?"

„Ja, toll!", jubelte die Kleine. „Dann nehme ich ganz viele Nüsse mit."

Ginny lächelte. Die Kleine war ihr Sonnenschein. An den Jungs hing sie auch sehr, wobei sie sich immer wieder über ihre totale Gegensätzlichkeit wunderte. James war ein kleiner liebenswerter Rabauke, der immer wieder versuchte, die Grenzen seiner Umwelt auszutesten. Albus, ihr sanfter, ruhiger Sohn, neigte eher zu Grübeleien. Er war schlaksig und hatte als einziger Harrys grüne Augen geerbt.

Sie hatten ihren ältesten Sohn und die kleine Tochter nach Harrys Eltern benannt, es war ihnen beiden wichtig gewesen, die Erinnerung an sie in den Namen der Kinder weiterleben zu lassen. Doch bei Albus hatten sie erst eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt, da Harry unbedingt Severus als Zweitnamen haben wollte. Sie war skeptisch gewesen, da sie fürchtete, dass der Kleine mit dieser Namenskombination in der Schule Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnte. Aber es diese Sorge war unbegründet geblieben.

Ginny schreckte auf, als in der Küche ein Glas zu Bruch ging. Ein paar Minuten später kam Hermione fröhlich lachend ins Zimmer und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Wenn Scherben wirklich Glück bringen, müsste ich die glücklichste Person auf Erden sein!"

Ginny betrachtete ihre Freundin lächelnd. Sie war auf eine aparte Art anziehend. Hermione machte sich nicht viel aus modischen Accessoires und Make-up. Trotzdem besaß sie Geschmack und bestach durch ihren schlichten Kleidungsstil.

Man sah auf den ersten Blick, dass man ein intelligentes Gegenüber vor sich hatte. Im Freundeskreis wusste man aber auch, dass man sich in Acht nehmen musste, wenn sich Hermiones Augenbrauen auf eine gewisse Art zusammenzogen. Doch momentan war in ihrem fröhlichen Gesicht kein Anzeichen davon zu entdecken.

„Gehen wir?" fragte Hermione.

„Ja, ich bin fertig. Komm, Lily!" rief Ginny.

Die drei machten sich einträchtig auf den Weg in den Wald.

sssssssssssssssssss

Albus und James waren inzwischen am See angekommen und ins kalte Wasser gesprungen.

„Huh, ist das eisig!", schrie Albus und spritzte James voll.

„Schau mal, Fische", entgegnete dieser begeistert und beide betrachteten eine Weile einen Fischschwarm, der im klaren Wasser entlang schwamm.

„Wollen wir uns eine Laubhütte bauen?", schlug James vor.

„Ja, da drüben wäre ein guter Platz", entgegnete Albus.

„Lass uns die Äste der Weide zusammenbinden, dass sie das Dach bilden und noch Holz zum Bauen suchen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand James im Wald.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape lief zum See, aber von der Frau war bisher nichts zu sehen.

Stattdessen hörte er schon von fern Gekreische und sah zwei Jungen von ungefähr 10 – 12 Jahren, die ausgelassen im Wasser tobten. Er schaute ihnen aus dem sicheren Schutz einer Baumgruppe zu. Nach einer Weile rannte der eine in den Wald, der andere blieb am Ufer und versuchte, die Zweige einer Weide zusammenzubinden, sodass sich eine Art Eingang ergab.

Erst beim dritten Versuch klappte es und der Kleine lächelte glücklich. In diesem Moment kam der andere Junge mit einem Bündel Holz aus dem Wald zurück. „Guck mal, Albus, was ich gefunden habe!" rief er.

Albus? Snape erstarrte, doch schon im nächsten Moment fing er sich wieder. Albus war ein sehr beliebter Name nach dem Krieg geworden, viele hatten zur Würdigung von Dumbledore ihre Söhne nach ihm benannt. Trotzdem war es für ihn ungewohnt, diesen Namen mit einem Kind in Verbindung zu bringen.

Er beobachtete die beiden Kinder noch eine Weile, die anscheinend vorhatten, sich unter der Weide eine Hütte zu bauen, bevor er durch den Wald heimwärts ging.

Da sein Ausflug nicht das gewünschte Resultat gebracht hatte, beschloss Severus Snape, gegen Abend seinen Radius zu erweitern und die Hütte näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, in welche die Unbekannte am Vorabend entschwunden war.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	5. Entdeckung

**Kapitel 5 – Entdeckung**

Am Abend zog ein schweres Gewitter auf und Unmengen Wasser ergossen sich über den Highlands. Snape entschied, seine Aktion auf den kommenden Tag zu verschieben. Bei diesem Wetter würde sich vermutlich niemand freiwillig aus dem Haus wagen.

Stattdessen machte er es sich mit dem riesigen Wälzer „Zaubertränke gestern und heute" und einem großzügigen Glas Feuerwhisky vor dem Kamin bequem. Doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu der Frau und den beiden Kindern am See, bis plötzlich Albus Stimme erklang:

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich hoffe, die Natur deiner Gedanken ist erfreulich?"

„Guten Abend, Albus. Ich habe heute einen Namensvetter von dir getroffen", begrüßte er Dumbledore in seinem Bild mit süffisantem Grinsen.

„Wirklich erstaunlich", erklang Dumbledores amüsierte Stimme. „Wer war denn der Glückliche oder Unglückliche, der in dieser einsamen Gegend meinen Namen trägt?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Wir reden von einem etwa 10 – 12-jährigen Jungen, der am See mit einem anderen Jungen spielte. Ich sah die beiden während eines Spaziergangs, blieb ihnen aber glücklicherweise verborgen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es sich um Muggeljungen handelte, denn diese würden kaum den Namen Albus tragen. Kennst du vielleicht Zaubererfamilien, die sich hier am Ostufer niedergelassen haben?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Nanu, woher das plötzliche Interesse an deinen Nachbarn, Severus?"

Snape schwieg.

„Mir ist nichts von Zaubererfamilien bekannt. Es gibt zwar einige verrückte Muggel, die von Rowardennan zum Ben Lomond hinaufklettern, aber die verirren sich normalerweise auch nicht bis hierher. Ich kann mich gern mal umhören, wenn du möchtest" fuhr Dumbledore kichernd fort und verschwand aus dem Bild.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen sah die Landschaft aus wie in einem Bilderbuch. Die Farben strahlten durch den Regen mit klarer Brillanz, der Himmel war aquamarinblau und überall brach sich das Licht der Sonnenstrahlen in den Regentropfen in den Farben des Regenbogens.

Severus Snape hatte vor dem Häuschen gefrühstückt und das Naturschauspiel genossen. Seinen Kräutern hatte der Regen gut getan und sie dufteten intensiver als sonst. Immer wieder beobachtete er Regenpfeifer. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie sich so weit südlich aufhielten, normalerweise waren sie im Norden unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich zog der See sie an.

Albus war noch nicht wieder in seinem Bild aufgetaucht. Minerva hatte sich für den Nachmittag angekündigt. Es blieben ihm also mehrere Stunden, um eventuelle Besucher des Sees und gegebenenfalls die Hütte näher zu inspizieren.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte sich ebenfalls ins Freie begeben und saß mit einem Buch in dem kleinen Gärtchen, das wind- und blickgeschützt an die Rückseite der Hütte anschloss. Die Kinder waren mit Ginny zum See gegangen. Sie streckte sich und seufzte. Das Leben konnte wirklich schön sein.

sssssssssssssssssss

Albus und James hatten Ginny und Lily zu ihrer Baumhütte geführt.

„Es fehlt nur noch ein Tisch und zwei Baumstämme zum Sitzen müssen wir auch noch suchen - und dann ist sie fertig", verkündete James stolz.

Ginny bewunderte das Werk ihrer Sprösslinge gebührend und sie verbrachten einen heiteren Morgen mit Baden und Herumalbern.

James und Albus hatten inzwischen ihre Suche nach den Baumstämmen aufgenommen. Nahezu gleichzeitig entdeckten sie einen und es entbrannte ein Streit, wer ihn zuerst gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe ihn zuerst gesehen und deshalb gehört er mir!", beharrte Albus. James war sauer. „Ich habe ihn vor dir entdeckt und wenn du nicht darüber gestolpert wärest, hättest du ihn gar nicht gesehen", entgegnete er wütend und wollte ihn ausgraben.

„Wollen wir nicht gemeinsam nach einem zweiten Stumpf suchen, dann haben wir beide einen?" kam ihm Albus entgegen. Doch James hatte sich darin verrannt, dass dieser Baumstamm ihm gehörte und der Streit wurde lauter, bis sich beide Jungen auf dem Waldboden wälzten.

Plötzlich stand Ginny zornfunkelnd vor ihnen. „Was ist hier los?", verlangte sie.

Die beiden Jungen drucksten herum und antworteten nicht. „James, wieso prügelst du dich mit deinem jüngeren Bruder?" Ginny hatte ihre Stimme erhoben. Er antwortete nicht.

"Albus Severus Potter, hast du vielleicht etwas dazu zu sagen?"

Aber auch Albus schwieg sich aus.

Hinter den Eichen, die er als Beobachtungsposten auserkoren hatte, stand Severus Snape. Er war wie vom Donner gerührt. Albus Severus Potter. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass von allen Leuten auf dieser Welt ausgerechnet Harry Potters Sohn mit seinen Geschwistern und seiner Mutter in dieser Einöde umherlief?

War es die Mutter, die er abends gesehen hatte? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ginevra Potter erkannte er bei näherer Betrachtung sofort. Sie stand sehr aufrecht vor ihren Söhnen, das lange rotblonde Haar wallte den Rücken hinab und ihr Ausdruck war energisch. Molly Weasley – in verjüngter, schlankerer Form.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den drei Kindern. Jetzt, wo er den Zusammenhang erkannte und die Jungen etwas dichter in seiner Nähe waren als gestern, sah er Züge von Harry Potter im kleineren der beiden Jungen, der seinen Namen trug. Snape spürte einen eigenartigen Kloß in der Kehle, als er den Jungen betrachtete.

Ginny und die Kinder hatten kurz darauf ihre Sachen eingepackt und entfernten sich vom See, einen unsichtbaren Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen. Auch sie verschwanden in der kleinen Hütte, die er vor zwei Tagen abends entdeckt hatte.

Er ließ sich im Schatten der Bäume nieder und versuchte, das eben Gesehene zu verarbeiten, bis ihm der Besuch von Minerva einfiel und er rasch zu seinem Haus apparierte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Minerva McGonagall stand bereits vor der Tür. Das Alter hatte in ihrem Gesicht zwar Spuren hinterlassen, aber ihre Augen funkelten munter und ihre Stimme klang genauso knapp wie eh und je als sie ihn mit den Worten „der Meister der Pünktlichkeit scheint sein Zeitmaß verloren zu haben" begrüßte.

Snape war noch zu verwirrt von dem eben Erlebten, um darauf einzugehen und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung ins Haus.

„Möchtest du einen Tee, Minerva?"

„Gern. Hast du noch etwas von deinem leckeren Ingwer-Tee?"

Snape setzte den Kessel auf und bereitete den gewünschten Tee zu.

Minerva beobachtete ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen.

„Albus erzählte mir vorhin, dass du dich dafür interessierst, wer am linken Seeufer wohnt", begann sie das Gespräch.

„Ich weiß es inzwischen", antwortete Snape widerwillig.

Minerva McGonagall blickte ihn fragend an.

„Vorhin war ich spazieren und sah, wie eine Mutter ihre prügelnden Jungen zurechtwies. Sie nannte den einen Albus Severus…"

McGonagall zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das ist ein außergewöhnlicher Zufall, Severus. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es nur einen Jungen mit dieser Namenskombination und dieser gehört zu den Erstklässlern in Gryffindor und…"

„Es war Potters Sohn. Sie hat ihn mit seinem vollen Namen angesprochen und ich habe Ginevra Potter erkannt", schnitt ihr Snape das Wort ab.

Minerva McGonagall blickte ihren ehemaligen Kollegen schweigend an. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie es in ihm aussah. Obwohl er sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinandergesetzt und einen Neuanfang geschafft hatte, war er immer noch kein Mensch, der über alles sprechen konnte, was ihn bewegte. Die Schutzmauern waren zwar brüchig geworden, aber dennoch vorhanden.

Aber sie kannte ihn nun schon so lange und wusste mehr aus ihm herauszulesen, als ihm bewusst war. Sie sah ihm an, dass ihn die Begegnung mit Potters Kindern trotz der vielen Jahre Abstand aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Doch vielleicht war es auch ein Zeichen des Schicksals? Ein Signal für Severus Snape, dass das Leben weiterging, eine Aufforderung, sich ihm wieder zu stellen? Sie behielt diese Gedanken für sich.

„Harry Potter hat eine Hütte in der Nähe. Sie soll sehr einsam in der Nähe des Sees gelegen sein" – ertönte plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme.

Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall drehten sich zu ihm um und riefen synchron „Das wissen wir bereits." Dumbledore schien verblüfft zu sein.

„Ich habe die Kinder und Potters Frau heute gesehen", erklärte Snape. „Allerdings wundert mich, wieso es Potter in so eine abgelegene Gegend zieht", setzte er bissig hinzu.

„Severus, Severus", ließ sich Dumbledore seufzend vernehmen, „dir ist doch inzwischen längst klar, dass Harry Potter kein Bedürfnis nach permanenter öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit hat und noch nie hatte. Wieso hackst du immer noch auf ihm herum? Meinst du, du bist der Einzige, der das Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit gepachtet hat?"

Minerva schmunzelte. Selbst um Snapes Augen spielte so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

Doch nachdem sich Minerva verabschiedet hatte, versank er wieder in Grübeleien. Erst die Frau am See, dann Potter bzw. seine Familie – das hatte seine gleichmäßige ruhige Routine erheblich durcheinander gewirbelt. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, die Sache zu klären.

sssssssssssssssssss

Wie von selbst führten ihn seine Schritte am nächsten Tag wieder in die Richtung des Sees.

Dort war niemand zu sehen. Er ging weiter zur Hütte, wo er Stimmen im Inneren hörte und vorsichtshalber stehen blieb. Nach einer Weile ging die Tür auf und Ginevra Potter erschien mit den Kindern.

„Viel Spaß beim Beerensammeln", rief eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Haus.

„Tschüß, bis heute Abend, halte schon mal die Teller für den Nachtisch bereit!", antwortete Ginevra Potter munter und verschwand mit den Kindern im Wald.

Snape überlegte. War die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte im Haus zurückgeblieben? War sie allein oder Harry Potter bei ihr? Er beschloss, abzuwarten und die Hütte im Blick zu behalten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte sich für den Nachmittag vorgenommen, diverse Bestellkataloge der Herbst- und Winterneuerscheinungen durchzusehen, um ihrer Urlaubsvertretung eine Eule mit der entsprechenden Bestellliste zukommen zu lassen. Sie kochte einen Tee und versank in der Bücherwelt, bis sie schließlich beschloss, eine Pause und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür.

Snape saß und wartete auf der anderen Seite. Nichts passierte, nichts war zu hören. Nach endlosem Warten, was seine übliche Geduldsgrenze schon lange überschritten hatte, gab er schließlich auf und betrat schnellen Schrittes den Pfad, von dem er gekommen war.

In diesem Moment bog Hermione um die Ecke und prallte mit dem großen, hageren Mann zusammen.

Sie schrie auf vor Schreck. Er wollte schnell apparieren, aber es war zu spät.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	6. Wer sind Sie

**Kapitel 6 – Wer sind Sie? **

Snape war so überrumpelt von dem Zusammenprall und so verärgert über seine Unvorsichtigkeit, dass er es zwar noch schaffte, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, ihm dieser aber in dem Moment aus der Hand flog, als er zu „Oblivi…" ansetzte.

Hermione hatte aus den Augenwinkeln seine Bewegung gesehen und reflexartig mit „Expelliarmus" reagiert. Keuchend vor Aufregung hielt sie nun ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet. Die Sonne blendete und sie konnte nur schemenhaft erkennen, dass es sich um einen großen Mann handelte.

Snape fluchte. Hätte er nicht noch paar Minuten in Ruhe warten und sich dann auf dem abgelegeneren Pfad zurückziehen können? Welcher Wahnsinn hatte ihn ergriffen, mit einem Male schnurstracks loszugehen, ohne die Umgebung sorgfältig zu prüfen?

Hatte ihn sein zurückgezogenes, friedliches Leben so in Sicherheit gewiegt, dass er die Grundbegriffe der Vorsicht achtlos in den Wind schlug? Oder wurde er alt? Auch seine Reaktionsfähigkeit hatte mangels Notwendigkeit und fehlender Übung gelitten.

Hermione trat näher an ihn heran.

Der Ausdruck ihrer braunen Augen wechselte vom ersten Schreck zum Schock des Erkennens und schließlich zur Ungläubigkeit. Aus ihrem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen und sie taumelte.

„S-snape? Professor S-snape?", flüsterte sie bestürzt.

Es wäre seine Chance gewesen, seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen und zu verschwinden. Doch er stand wie versteinert. Sie kannte ihn?!

Hermione schwankte und er packte sie am Arm. Ja, es war die Frau, die er am See gesehen hatte. Es war zu spät, jetzt noch zu apparieren, denn dass sie ihn gesehen hatte und anscheinend kannte, stellte ein großes Risiko für ihn dar.

Was für ein Albtraum! Er beschloss, abzuwarten, mehr über sie herauszufinden und dann ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen.

„S-Sie leben!?" stotterte Hermione, die sich aus seinem Griff gelöst hatte und einen Schritt zurückgewichen war.

„Offensichtlich."

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich sah Sie sterben."

Das waren Neuigkeiten für Snape. „Das ist ganz und gar unmöglich. Soweit ich weiß, war der einzige Zeuge meines vermeintlichen Todes Harry Potter." Er musterte sie noch einmal genau.

„Vielleicht helfen Sie meinem Gedächtnis, wer Sie sind und woher wir uns kennen" verlangte er.

Hermione blickte ihn noch geschockter an.

Doch dann überlegte sie, dass zwanzig Jahre – besonders im Zeitraum zwischen Teenageralter und erwachsenem Selbst - ein gewaltiger Sprung waren.

Sicher hatte sie sich seither enorm verändert. Letztendlich hatte er so viele unterrichtet und wenig Interesse für seine Schüler aufgebracht – wieso sollte er sie nach so langer Zeit erkennen?

Während sie ihn verstohlen musterte, stellte sie auch an ihm etliche Veränderungen fest.

Er war zwar noch genauso hager wie früher, aber sein Gesicht wirkte lebendiger und nicht mehr so fahl. Letzteres lag vielleicht auch daran, dass der frühere harte Kontrast – die pechschwarzen Haare und die permanent schwarze Kleidung - an dem Snape, der ihr jetzt gegenüberstand, fehlte.

Seine Haare waren ziemlich grau geworden, er trug sie kürzer. Um die Schultern hatte er einen leichten dunkelgrünen Umhang gelegt.

Auffällig waren noch immer seine dunklen Augen, die sie früher so gefürchtet hatte. Diese fixierten sie gerade ziemlich durchdringend.

Sie verliehen ihm - zusammen mit der tiefen Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel, der markanten Nase und den grüblerischen Zügen um seine Stirn - noch immer etwas Rätselhaftes, schwer Greifbares. Doch die bedrohliche, einschüchternde Ausstrahlung von damals war einer entspannteren Haltung gewichen. Oder, überlegte Hermione, lag es nur daran, dass sie jetzt erwachsen war und inzwischen einen anderen Blickwinkel hatte, was ihn betraf?

Sie fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt er überlebt hatte und warum niemand davon wusste. Lebte er unter falschem Namen?

Sie suchte nach Worten. "Hermione Granger. Ich war vor vielen Jahren Schülerin in Hogwarts. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Sie am Leben sind."

Ihr Name sank langsam in sein Gedächtnis. Hermione Granger? Natürlich erinnerte er sich an sie - die kleine Nervensäge aus Potters Gefolge.

Zum einen war ihr Vorname ziemlich ungewöhnlich, zum anderen war sie durch ihre Nähe zu Potter immer auch im Brennpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit gewesen. Und nicht zuletzt hatte sie ihn im Unterricht mit ihren Fragen und ihrer altklugen Art genervt.

Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, in ihrem Gesicht nach Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu suchen, so wenig konnte er finden. Allerdings waren seine Erinnerungen an seine unzähligen Schüler inzwischen eher verschwommen. Sein Namensgedächtnis war schon immer um einiges besser als sein Personengedächtnis gewesen.

Hermione hatte sein Minenspiel mit gerunzelter Stirn verfolgt. Und da war es plötzlich: eine Erinnerung. Als er ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah, ein Funkeln in den Augen, die Unterlippe ganz leicht vorgeschoben – da hatte er ein Bild vor Augen, wie eine kleine Besserwisserin trotzig mit ihrem ausgestreckten Arm wedelte und ihn ganz genauso anschaute wie die Frau vor ihm.

„Ja natürlich", murmelte er unhörbar vor sich hin.

„Miss Granger, ich erinnere mich an Sie. Freundin von Harry Potter, wandelnder Speicher der Hogwarts-Bibliothek und eine Lieblingsschülerin von Minerva? Oder bevorzugen Sie jetzt die Anrede Mrs. Granger?", fügte er mokant hinzu.

Hermione spürte, wie dieser Tonfall sofort eine Saite in ihr anschlug und sie 20 Jahre in einen modrigen Kerkerraum zurückversetzte.

Aber sie beschloss, seine Art einfach zu ignorieren. Sie war jetzt eine gestandene Frau mit Lebens- und Berufserfahrung und keine Schülerin mehr, die sich von einem tyrannischen Lehrer provozieren ließ. Letztendlich brannte sie darauf zu erfahren, wie sich Snape die ganzen Jahre lang vor der Welt hatte verborgen halten können.

„Ich ziehe Ms. Granger vor, schließlich bin ich keine Schülerin mehr!", stellte sie daher ruhig fest.

"Ja, das sehe ich", erkannte Snape an. Ihre Ruhe in dieser unerwarteten Situation imponierte ihm und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich angeregt und lebendig.

Nach so langer Zeit ohne jegliche Verkleidung mit jemandem anders als Minerva zu sprechen, war erfrischend. Sein Gegenüber schien eine willensstarke und kämpferische Natur zu haben. Aber sie strahlte auch etwas Zurückhaltendes und vor allem diese unglaubliche Gelassenheit aus, die ihm neulich am See aufgefallen war.

Hermione Granger musste jetzt – er rechnete schnell nach – ungefähr Mitte/Ende 30 sein.

Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren weich und feminin. Die Haare hatten einen Braunton mit leichtem Rotschimmer und kringelten sich zum Teil recht widerspenstig bis auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Augen waren braun, die Augenbrauen energisch und ihre Kleidung unauffällig, aber geschmackvoll.

Hermione war sein observierender Blick nicht entgangen und sie hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um ihn ihrerseits genauer zu betrachten, bis er ihre Musterung unterbrach:

„Ms. Granger, nachdem Sie mich nun so ausgiebig begutachtet haben, gestatten Sie, dass ich meinen Zauberstab wieder an mich nehme?"

Hermine nickte und nachdem er diesen sicher verwahrt hatte, fragte sie frei heraus: „Professor Snape, warum sind Sie nicht zurückgekommen? Wo waren Sie all diese Jahre?"

Snape überlegte schnell. Die Tatsache, dass eine ehemalige Schülerin am See eine solche Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt hatte, war verwirrend. Doch gleichzeitig schien es sein Problem zu lösen, hatte er doch früher wenig Sympathie für sie gehabt.

Er entschied daher, auf ihre Frage einzugehen und gleichzeitig die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, mehr über sie zu erfahren. Ihre Erinnerung an die Begegnung würde er ihr zu seiner Sicherheit ohnehin nehmen müssen.

„Ms. Granger, vorab möchte ich eindringlich darauf hinweisen, dass ich meinen Aufenthaltsort nicht preisgeben werde. Ich hoffe, Sie respektieren meinen Wunsch, dass ich weiterhin unerkannt bleiben möchte. Ich habe momentan noch kein Bedürfnis, wieder mit der Zauberergemeinschaft konfrontiert zu werden."

Nachdem Hermione dies durch eine kurze Kopfbewegung bestätigt hatte, umriss er in knappen Worten sein Überleben und Weiterleben mit Minervas Hilfe.

Ihr Erstaunen wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Nur Minerva McGonagall hatte die ganze Zeit davon gewusst! Hermione befürchtete, dass Snape nicht vorhatte, sie mit diesem Wissen einfach davonziehen zu lassen. Doch sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie mit dem Obliviate belegte, damit er sich wieder unerkannt in seine Abgeschiedenheit zurückziehen konnte. Sie beobachtete die ganze Zeit sehr wachsam seine Bewegungen, hielt ihren Zauberstab griffbereit, auf eine eventuelle Abwehr vorbereitet.

Doch es sollte nicht soweit kommen. Kinderstimmen erklangen in der Nähe. In dem Moment, als Ginevra Potter unter einer Gruppe von Tannen auftauchte, war Snape mitten im Satz verschwunden. Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, bis Ginny direkt vor ihr stand.

Sie fühlte sich wie in einem surrealen Traum.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	7. Fragen über Fragen

**Kapitel 7 – Fragen über Fragen**

Ginny tippte Hermione auf die Schultern.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest", ulkte sie.

Hermione war nicht zum Lachen zumute, aber sie riss sich zusammen und folgte der Freundin ins Haus. Die Kinder waren stolz auf ihre Körbe voller Beeren und sie genossen ein ausgelassenes Essen.

Doch Hermione blieb einsilbig und verabschiedete sich früh ins Bett.

sssssssssssssssssss

In der Zurückgezogenheit des Abends, der einbrechenden Nachtstille, drang ihr die Ungeheuerlichkeit der heutigen Begegnung erst richtig ins Bewusstsein.

Professor Severus Snape – Schrecken ihrer Schulzeit – lebte. Sie wunderte sich im Nachhinein, dass sie so ruhig reagiert hatte, als der Totgeglaubte plötzlich vor ihr stand.

Hatte sie unbewusst vielleicht doch mit der Möglichkeit seines Überlebens gerechnet? Immerhin hatte man seinen Leichnam nie gefunden und die Spekulationen im Tagespropheten waren in den ersten Jahren in alle Richtungen gegangen.

Sie bedauerte, dass Ginnys Rückkehr das Gespräch mit ihm so abrupt unterbrochen hatte, denn es waren für sie viele Fragen offen geblieben.

Sie wusste lediglich, dass er nun seit zwei Jahrzehnten irgendwo ein Eremitendasein lebte, seine Zeit überwiegend mit der Erforschung und Verbesserung von Tränken verbracht und Stapel von Pergament beschrieben hatte.

Ihr Versprechen, sein Überleben geheim zu halten, belastete sie und ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück nach Hogwarts.

Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts war er ungefähr in ihrem jetzigen Alter gewesen, überlegte sie betroffen. Sein Gesicht war schon damals von den Strapazen und von Verbitterung gekennzeichnet gewesen und er war ihr immer viel älter erschienen. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich überhaupt einen jungen Snape vorzustellen, der noch nicht vom Leben gebrandmarkt war.

In den ersten Jahren hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt.

Seine gedehnte, leise Art zu sprechen, das Modulieren der Wörter, bei dem ein leichtes Heben der Stimme schon bedrohlich wirkte, hatte ihr so manche Gänsehaut beschert. Maliziös, verbittert und bösartig war er ihr meist erschienen, besonders seine herablassende Art gegenüber Schwächeren.

Er hatte ihnen oft genug Entsetzen bereitet, wenn seine schwarzgewandete Gestalt unversehens vor ihnen auftauchte. Sein nahezu lautloses Gleiten durch die Gänge und sein Wohnsitz in den Kerkergewölben hatten ihm außerdem den Ruf eines düsteren Sonderlings eingebracht, um den sich manche Schreckensmär rankte.

Doch später - durch die Erinnerungen, die Snape Harry überließ - hatte sie unerwartet die anderen Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit erfahren.

Dass dieser Mann hinter der sarkastischen, ungerechten Fassade so tiefe Liebe empfand, dass er sein Leben opferte, um einen Fehler zu sühnen, war ihr damals nahe gegangen und schwer vereinbar mit dem Snape, den sie bisher kannte. Es erschien ihr sinnlos und ungerecht, dass ein ganzes Leben durch einen Fehler in der Jugend so grausam geprägt worden war.

Hermione dachte an den Freund: Harry hatte lange gebraucht, um Snapes Liebe zu seiner Mutter zu begreifen und seine Gefühle diesem Mann gegenüber auszuloten. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber Snapes Persönlichkeit bedrückte ihn, Snape falsch eingeschätzt und Dumbledore in dem Punkt nie vertraut zu haben.

Hermione konnte jedoch trotz ihres Mitgefühls für Snapes Leben nie nachvollziehen, wieso er Harry das Leben vom ersten Moment an so schwer gemacht hatte.

Harry glaubte, dass Snape seinen Hass auf James sofort auf ihn übertrug. Aber Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein derart beherrschter Mensch so undifferenziert und auffällig alte Animositäten vom Vater auf den Sohn übertragen haben sollte.

Gab er etwa Harrys Existenz die Schuld, dass Lily gestorben war? Überwog das seine eigenen Schuldgefühle, dass er mit dem Weitergeben der Prophezeiung die Potters überhaupt erst zu Voldemorts Zielscheibe gemacht hatte? Auch das schien Hermione, gemessen an der Persönlichkeit Snapes, eher unwahrscheinlich.

Nicht zuletzt hat er Harry für Lily beschützt, überlegte sie zum zigsten Male. Und da soll ein Meister der Okklumentik und Legilimentik nicht imstande gewesen sein, in Harry wie in einem offenen Buch zu lesen und die vielen Parallelen zu Lily zu sehen? Er hatte doch sogar mehr oder weniger offiziell während Harrys Okklumentik-Unterricht zahlreiche Einblicke in dessen Erinnerungen gehabt!

Außerdem blieb immer noch die Frage, wieso Snape Harry mehr Erinnerungen an seine Mutter überlassen hatte, als für Dumbledores Mission notwendig gewesen wären.

Doch Antworten auf all diese Rätsel konnte nur ein einziger Mensch geben.

Ihr eigenes Problem mit Snape war eher ihrer strebsamen Natur entsprungen: seine konsequente Ablehnung ihrer Leistungen. Ihr Ehrgeiz hatte diese Ignoranz nicht ertragen, zumal er der einzige Lehrer in Hogwarts war, der ihr die Anerkennung für ihre überdurchschnittlichen Leistungen sieben Jahre lang verweigerte.

Wie konnte man sich permanent darüber beklagen, Dummköpfe unterrichten zu müssen, während man zum anderen die Motivation wirklich interessierter und begabter Schüler schon im Keim erstickt? Hermione spürte, wie der alte Groll langsam wieder in ihr emporstieg.

Aber der Mann, dem sie heute begegnet war, hatte nichts Einschüchterndes mehr an sich gehabt, sondern eher eine beherrschte, ungezwungene Überlegenheit ausgestrahlt. Er bewegte sich, als wäre er ein Teil der Natur um ihn herum. Das klang zwar selbst in ihren Ohren ein bisschen eigenartig, aber ihr fiel kein anderer Vergleich ein.

Seine Stimme besaß ohne den früheren angespannten kalten Unterton einen anderen Klang. Aber eine scharfe Zunge hatte er noch immer. Der Sarkasmus war vermutlich wie ein siamesischer Zwilling mit seiner Persönlichkeit verwachsen, überlegte sie schläfrig.

Mit diesen Gedanken glitt sie schließlich in die Traumwelt hinüber.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape saß seit Stunden im Garten. So aufgewühlt war er von den Ereignissen zurückgekommen, dass ihn selbst die kühle Nachtluft nicht dazu bewegen konnte, ins Haus zurückzugehen.

Inzwischen war er nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er nicht bewusst nachlässig das Risiko einer Entdeckung eingegangen war. Konnte es sein, dass ihm die vertraute Umgebung langsam zu eng wurde?

Er hoffte, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Die Kluft zwischen dem Wunsch nach neuen Eindrücken und dem Risiko, dass sein mühsam errichteter Frieden zusammenstürzte, wenn er sich der Welt wieder öffnete, sah er momentan noch als unüberbrückbar an.

Sein Ziel, mehr über die Frau herauszufinden, hatte er erreicht. Sogar schneller und überraschender, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Dass es sich um eine ehemalige Schülerin handelte, die er früher wenig sympathisch fand, schien ihm eine nahezu salomonische Lösung zu sein, um seine Verwirrung und Faszination zu neutralisieren.

Andererseits war es ungünstig gewesen, dass ihm Ginevra Potter mit ihrer plötzlichen Rückkehr die Gelegenheit nahm, einen kleinen, eleganten Obliviate über seiner Begleitung auszusprechen. Er musste einen Weg und einen Vorwand finden, um dies nachzuholen. Er hoffte, dass Ms. Granger ihr Schweigeversprechen so lange hielt.

Doch eine nächste Begegnung gestaltete sich schwierig. Mehrere Tage lang versuchte er vergeblich, sie bei einem seiner Spaziergänge abzupassen, um die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Sie selbst würde sich ohne die Erinnerung an ihn auch um einiges leichter fühlen, nahm er an.

Wie musste es für sie gewesen sein, plötzlich jemandem gegenüber zu stehen, der seit 20 Jahren als tot galt und den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit - und da hatte er keine Illusionen - vermutlich in schlechter Erinnerung hatte?

Aber sie ließ sich nicht ein einziges Mal blicken. In die Nähe der Hütte hatte er sich nach dem letzten Zwischenfall nicht mehr gewagt, da auch die Kinder immer präsent waren.

sssssssssssssssssss

Je mehr Tage verflossen, desto mehr verblasste sein Wunsch, ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sie schien ihr Wort zu halten, denn wenn die Begegnung mit ihm an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt wäre, hätte er es sicherlich längst bemerkt oder zumindest von Albus erfahren, dass Gerüchte im Umlauf waren.

Hermione Granger. Nie hätte er vermutet, dass er nach so langer Zeit in dieser abgelegenen Gegend ausgerechnet mit der Potter-Familie oder engen Potter-Freunden konfrontiert werden würde.

Als Kind war sie sehr besserwisserisch gewesen, eine Eigenschaft, die ihn zur Weißglut brachte. Aber sie hatte zu den wenigen gehört, die ihre Angst ihm gegenüber relativ früh bezwangen. Ihr Wissen und ihre Leistungen stachen aus der Menge hervor, was er nie offen gewürdigt hatte. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort und bei der Horcrux-Suche hatte sie Beharrlichkeit, Mut und Loyalität bewiesen.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke: Sie sagte, dass sie ihn sterben sah. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie mit Harry Potter in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen war, als ihn die Schlange anfiel. Minerva hatte nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Er selbst konnte sich nur noch an Lilys Sohn erinnern und an seine unvermittelte Sehnsucht, durch seine – ihre - Augen in das Schattenreich einzutreten.

Was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass Hermione Granger Zeugin dieser letzten Minuten seines früheren Lebens war und nun - abgesehen von Minerva - die erste Zeugin seines Überlebens? Snape spürte in genau dem Moment, dass ihm die Dinge entglitten.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	8. Eine alte Bekannte

**Kapitel 8 – Eine alte Bekannte betritt den Schauplatz des Geschehens**

Der Sommer war vorübergehend verschwunden und das Wetter hatte sich in den letzten Tagen von einer so launischen Seite gezeigt, dass Hermione die Hütte kaum verließ und sich einem Bücherstapel widmete, morgens bei einem Pott Kaffee, tagsüber bei mehreren Tassen Tee und abends mit einem Glas Wein.

Ginny hatte sich vor zwei Tagen mit den Kindern Richtung Fuchsbau verabschiedet. Hermione genoss die Abwesenheit des täglichen Lärms. So sehr sie die Kinder mochte, so ungewohnt war der familiäre Trubel in ihrem sonst so zurückgezogenen Leben.

Heute schien zum ersten Mal die Sonne wieder und sie nutzte dies für einen Abstecher zum See. Der Wald duftete nach dem Regen und hier und dort entdeckte sie bereits die ersten Pilze. Sie hatte ein paar Lebensmittel eingepackt und ließ sich zu einem kleinen Picknick am Ufer nieder.

Danach streckte sie sich im weichen Gras aus und schloss die Augen.

Sie erwachte abrupt, als sie von fern Schritte hörte und legte sicherheitshalber ihren Zauberstab bereit. Seit dem Zusammenprall mit Snape war sie etwas schreckhafter.

Sie sah eine Gestalt mit langem weinrotem Umhang und einem auffälligen Hut mit großen, weißen Federn, die sich näherte. Hermione rieb sich die Augen, sprang auf die Beine und lief der Person lachend und winkend entgegen.

Minerva McGonagall bemerkte eine junge Frau, die auf sie zustürmte. Ehe sie es sich versah, stand Hermione vor ihr, strahlte sie an und schüttelte ihr atemlos die Hände.

„Professor McGonagall, ich freue mich so, Sie zu sehen!", sprudelte Hermione hervor."

„Ms. Granger! Wie schön, Sie mal wieder zu sehen und dann auch noch in dieser herrlichen Gegend! Ich hatte ohnehin geplant, Ende August in Ihrer Buchhandlung vorbeizuschauen, um ein paar Sätze Lehrbücher zu kaufen, aber es ist sehr schön, Sie mal außerhalb Londons zu treffen."

„Verbringen Sie die Ferien hier?", fragte Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall überlegte schnell. Sie kam gerade von einem ziemlich angespannten Nachmittag mit Severus zurück und hatte beschlossen, vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts noch ein wenig die Natur der Highlands zu genießen.

„Ich habe einen alten Freund besucht. Und Sie?"

„Ginny Potter hat mich in ihre Hütte eingeladen, um dort den Urlaub zu verbringen. Sie sind inzwischen weitergereist und ich bleibe noch eine Weile, um mal richtig auszuspannen."

„Ja, es ist eine herrliche Gegend zum Erholen." Minerva wusste zwar, dass Severus die Potter-Kinder mit ihrer Mutter am See gesichtet hatte, aber Hermione war damals anscheinend nicht dabei gewesen.

Sie betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Hermione gehörte den ehemaligen Schülerinnen, die sich am meisten verändert hatten: Aus dem sehr eifrigen Mädchen mit den wirren Haaren war eine aparte, ernste Frau geworden.

Minerva nahm an, dass Hermiones Leben auch nicht ganz so glatt verlaufen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Man spürte es an der Art, wie sie Situationen und Menschen begegnete. Normalerweise war sie nicht so übersprudelnd wie bei der heutigen Begrüßung.

Hermione war froh und erleichtert, auf ihre alte Lehrerin zu treffen. Das Versprechen, das sie Snape gegeben hatte, belastete sie zunehmend. Sie fasste einen Entschluss.

„Professor McGonagall, haben Sie ein wenig Zeit für eine Tasse Tee? Ich würde gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen. Die Hütte ist nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt", fragte sie deshalb.

Minerva nahm dankend an und als sie beide eine Tasse mit heißem Heidelbeertee vor sich stehen hatten, nahm Hermione das Gespräch wieder auf:

„Professor McGonagall, ich bin sehr froh, dass ich Sie heute getroffen habe. Sie sind die einzige Person, mit der ich reden kann, ohne ein gegebenes Versprechen zu brechen, da Sie bereits Bescheid wissen."

McGonagall sah sie fragend und erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe vor einigen Tagen Professor Snape getroffen."

Die ältere Frau verschüttete ihren Tee. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sehr erschrocken war. Sie blickte Hermione forschend an: „Haben Sie irgendjemandem davon erzählt?"

„Nein, er hat mich zum Schweigen aufgefordert. Warum er jedoch noch mit mir gesprochen und nicht gleich mein Gedächtnis gelöscht hat, ist mir unerklärlich."

„Das ist es in der Tat", murmelte Minerva. „Was genau hat er Ihnen erzählt",

fuhr sie mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme fort und beobachtete Hermione aufmerksam.

„Er erzählte, wie er den Schlangenbiss überlebte, Sie ihn im Wald versteckten und in Dumbledores Haus brachten. Er wies eindrücklich darauf hin, dass er kein Bedürfnis nach Entdeckung spürt. Er forscht und schreibt Bücher und züchtet Kräuter", fasste Hermione zusammen.

McGonagall nickte. Nicht, dass sie Hermione misstraut hätte, aber irgendetwas in ihr verlangte nach einem Beweis, dass Hermione tatsächlich mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Es war ihr im ersten Moment unvorstellbar erschienen, dass er so nachlässig gewesen und entdeckt worden sein sollte.

Am unverständlichsten fand sie aber, dass Snape ihr gegenüber dieses Ereignis mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das sehr erstaunt. Severus Snape hat es seit zwei Jahrzehnten verstanden, sich versteckt zu halten und war immer übervorsichtig, wenn er sein geschützten Aufenthaltsort verließ. Es sei denn" - fuhr sie nun beinahe verschmitzt fort - „sein Bedürfnis nach anderen ist mittlerweile gewachsen."

„Den Eindruck hat er aber nicht vermittelt", meinte Hermione. „Ich habe ihn übrigens nicht weit von hier entfernt getroffen. Anscheinend ist er am See entlanggelaufen und hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Hütte bewohnt ist."

Da war Minerva zwar anderer Meinung, aber sie äußerte sich nicht. Im Stillen fragte sie sich jedoch, ob Severus vorgehabt hatte, einen Blick auf Harry Potter zu werfen, nachdem er erfuhr, wem die Hütte gehörte.

Hermione fuhr fort: „Er wirkte verändert. Früher hatte ich entweder Angst vor ihm oder war wütend, weil er kleinlich und ungerecht reagierte. Später habe ich ihn wegen seiner verlorenen Liebe und seines schwierigen Lebens bedauert. Und jetzt taucht er plötzlich gesund und gelassen auf, erzählt, dass er seitdem als Eremit in einer Einöde lebt und Kräuter züchtet. Das alles bekomme ich nicht unter einen Hut."

Minerva nickte verständnisvoll.

„Severus hat viel erlitten und nichts von sich preisgegeben. Wer ihn nur mit seinem Schreckensgehabe im Unterricht erlebt hat, kennt natürlich nur einen Bruchteil seiner Persönlichkeit und keine Hintergründe. Ich kenne ihn nun schon fast sein ganzes Leben. Er traf damals als verschüchtertes Kind ein. All seine Hoffnungen hatte er auf Hogwarts gerichtet, auf Freunde und ein besseres Leben in Anerkennung, nur um zu erkennen, dass er von einer Gruppe Gryffindors aufs Korn genommen wurde, die fast alle ein sattes und behütetes Leben hatten. Ich habe mich manchmal für das Verhalten meiner Schüler geschämt."

Sie seufzte. „Dass seine Zuneigung zu Lily Evans eine Kette derart unglücklicher Umstände auslöste, war jedoch nicht absehbar. Später sah er sich dann als Verursacher und Auslöser für den Tod der Potters und den Zustand der Longbottoms, da er die unselige Prophezeiung überbracht hatte. Er verbitterte zusehends und projizierte seinen Selbsthass auf sein gesamtes Umfeld. Ein weiterer unglücklicher Umstand war, dass er Lilys Sohn von Anfang an vehement ablehnte. Wissen Sie, dass ich manchmal den Eindruck hatte, dass er Angst vor Harry hatte? Angst, diesen näher an sich heran zu lassen, Angst vor Gefühlen!"

Von dieser Seite hatte das Hermione noch gar nicht betrachtet.

Minerva blickte Hermione aus ihren klugen Augen freundlich an und fuhr fort: „Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Noch heute spricht er nicht über alles offen. Aber ich weiß, dass sich sein Weltbild um einiges geändert hat und dass er verwirrt war, als ausgerechnet das Kind Harry Potters seinen Namen erhielt. Severus ist ein sehr komplizierter Mensch. Ich hatte den Vorteil, hinter die Kulissen schauen zu können. Natürlich rechtfertigen seine negativen Erfahrungen nicht, wie er sich anderen gegenüber verhalten hat. Aber mehr über eine Person zu wissen, erleichtert es, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. In den letzten Jahren konnte ich zahlreiche Veränderungen und Entwicklungen an Severus Snape feststellen."

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er entspannter und höflicher wirkte", bestätigte Hermione. „Trotzdem muss es schwer sein, völlig abgeschieden zu leben."

„Er wollte es damals so und hat dieses Leben beibehalten. Es tat ihm ohne Zweifel gut", meinte Minerva McGonagall, „wobei ein bisschen mehr Gesellschaft und Abwechslung inzwischen sicher nicht schaden würden."

„Lebt er in der Nähe?" fragte Hermione neugierig.

Minerva sah sie ernst an. „Wenn er Ihnen das nicht verraten hat, verstehen Sie sicher, dass auch ich darüber schweige."

„Natürlich. Selbstverständlich", entgegnete Hermione.

Danach wandten sie sich anderen Themen zu, bis sich Minerva herzlich verabschiedete.

sssssssssssssssssss

Abends in ihren Räumen in Hogwarts ließ sie den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Severus war ihr aufgewühlt und unausgeglichen vorgekommen, hatte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit provoziert, aber kein Wort über seine Begegnung mit Hermione Granger verloren, die sicherlich der Auslöser für seinen Gemütszustand war.

Andererseits gab sie Hermione Recht, es war ungewöhnlich, dass er ihr so viel von sich erzählt hatte und sie mit diesem Wissen nach Hause gehen ließ. Letztendlich hätte er – das Misstrauen in Person - doch damit rechnen müssen, dass es kein Geheimnis bleibt und er aufgeflogen war.

„Ja", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „Severus Snape ist ein vielschichtiger Mann und falls er beschließt, eines Tages mehr von sich zu zeigen, können wir alle gespannt sein."

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape fühlte sich seit der Begegnung mit Hermione Granger rastlos.

Minerva hatte ihn bereits auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Er hatte ihr nichts von seiner Begegnung erzählt, da er selbst noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er entschied, sich bei ihr für seine Übellaunigkeit zu entschuldigen und ihr die Sache zu erklären.

Zwanzig Minuten später brach eine zerzauste Waldohreule Richtung Hogwarts auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Minerva McGonagall hatte sich gerade mit dem Tagespropheten am Fenster niedergelassen, als eine verwuschelte kleine Eule ihre Hand anstupste.

Sie erkannte sie als eine von Snapes drei Eulen. Er wechselte sie regelmäßig ab.

Sie sahen sich alle ziemlich ähnlich, aber das schien entweder Gufo oder Chouette zu sein. Sowa war etwas dunkler. Nur diese drei Eulen konnten die Schutzzauber von seinem Aufenthaltsort überwinden.

Auf dem Pergament standen nur wenige Worte:

„_Liebe Minerva, bitte verzeih mein heutiges Verhalten. Es haben sich einige Dinge ereignet, die ich erst überdenken musste. Wenn deine Zeit es erlaubt, würde ich mich freuen, dich an einem der nächsten Abende zum Essen zu begrüßen. S."_

Auf Minervas Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln aus. Sieh mal an, dachte sie, würde er jetzt etwa die Katze aus dem Sack lassen? Sie war gespannt, wie er mit der Situation umging und was er als nächsten Schritt zu tun gedachte.

Noch am gleichen Abend stand sie erneut auf seiner Türschwelle.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	9. Snape springt über seinen Schatten

**Kapitel 9 – Severus Snape springt über seinen Schatten**

Der Mond tauchte den Garten in ein mystisches Licht. Inmitten seiner Kräuter saß Severus Snape. Immer, wenn er rastlos war, spendete ihm der Garten Kraft. Nachts war es ein nahezu magischer Ort, wenn der Wind leise durch die Baumwipfel strich und die Stille nur ab und zu durch einen Eulenruf unterbrochen wurde.

Minerva hatte sich vor einer Stunde verabschiedet und ihn erschöpft zurückgelassen. Über drei Stunden waren gefüllt gewesen mit Erklärungen, Fragen, Zweifeln, Überlegungen, Empfehlungen, hitzigen und leisen Worten.

Doch nun hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde sie gleich morgen früh umsetzen, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nach der Begegnung mit Minerva McGonagall fühlte sich Hermione erleichtert. Zumindest gab es noch eine weitere Person, die von Snape wusste und sie musste dieses Geheimnis nicht allein tragen.

Die Morgensonne schien ins Zimmer und sie hatte sich genüsslich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, als sie ein Geräusch an der Tür aufschrecken ließ. Sie spähte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Da war es wieder – ein vorsichtiges Klopfen.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie erschrocken. Es hatte sich kein Besuch angekündigt.

„Ms. Granger?" ertönte eine fragende, tiefe Stimme.

Sie langte nach ihrem Zauberstab und eilte zur Tür.

Dort stand ihr ehemaliger Professor in voller Größe aufgerichtet, mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf dem hageren Gesicht.

„Professor Snape?!", rief sie überrascht aus und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Sie behielt ihn aber sicherheitshalber in der Hand.

„Sie können ihn unbesorgt weglegen. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich keine negativen Absichten verfolge", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Nur, wenn Sie mir auch Ihr Wort geben, dass Sie mir sämtliche Erinnerungen lassen", forderte Hermione. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich mit niemandem über Ihr Überleben gesprochen habe und sprechen werde, so lange Sie das nicht wollen."

„Ich verspreche es", bemerkte Snape. „Abgesehen davon hatte ich ohnehin nicht mehr vor, Ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. Trotzdem ist mir nicht ganz klar, warum Sie sich unbedingt erinnern wollen. Wäre es nicht besser, Sie würden Ihr Leben unbeschwert weiterleben, wären nicht mit einem derartigen Geheimnis belastet und ließen mich in dem Grab, in dem Sie mich glaubten?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Hermione entschlossen. „Ich ziehe es vor, mir aller Erlebnisse bewusst zu sein. Sagt man nicht, dass man sich nach einem Obliviate zwar nicht mehr an das Ereignis selbst erinnern kann, aber ein diffuses Unbehagen empfindet? Ist es nicht besser zu wissen, warum man sich gut oder schlecht fühlt?"

„Darüber kann man sicher geteilter Meinung sein und es kommt auf die jeweiligen Umstände an. Aber im Allgemeinen teile ich Ihre Auffassung. Nur wenn man sich aller Ereignisse bewusst ist, kann man die Reaktionen anderer nachvollziehen und sich entsprechend verhalten."

Hermione nickte bestätigend.

„Wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich erübrigen können, würde ich Sie gern etwas fragen", fuhr Snape fort.

„Selbstverständlich. Bitte treten Sie ein und nehmen Sie Platz. Kann ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?", fragte Hermione höflich.

„Gern." Snape legte seinen Umhang ab, ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und blickte sich um. Es war sehr ungewohnt für ihn, sich in einer fremden Umgebung zu befinden.

Der Raum wirkte angenehm luftig, die Besitzer hatten anscheinend auch Freude an spartanischer Einrichtung. Aber sie nutzten die Hütte vermutlich nur in den Ferien, was die Abwesenheit diverser persönlicher Dinge erklärte, die sonst in Behausungen nahezu unvermeidlich herumstanden. Auf einem Regal befand sich ein Sammelsurium aus Fach-, Kinder- und Quidditchbüchern.

Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Frau, von der Minerva der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie vertrauenswürdig sei und sein Überleben geheim halten würde.

Minerva fand es gut, dass sie das Geheimnis nun mit einer anderen Person teilen konnte. Das konnte Snape durchaus nachvollziehen. Es war sicher nicht einfach für sie gewesen, all die Jahre Stillschweigen zu bewahren und er rechnete es ihr hoch an.

Grund für seinen Besuch war aber ein Gedanke, der nach und nach seit der Begegnung mit Ms. Granger in ihm gereift war. Minerva hatte ihn darin bestärkt.

Abgesehen davon interessierte ihn eine Fortsetzung der Unterhaltung mit ihr.

Während Hermione in der Küche den Tee zubereitete, fragte sie sich, was der Anlass für sein überraschendes Auftauchen war. Mit zwei Bechern und einer altertümlichen Teekanne kehrte sie in den Wohnraum zurück.

„Danke", bemerkte er, als sie ihm Tee einschenkte. „Da Sie nun zum Kreis der … Erlesenen gehören, die um mein Weiterleben wissen, möchte ich Ihnen den Grund für meinen Besuch offenbaren."

Sie sah ihn interessiert an.

„Sie haben bei unserem Gespräch neulich erwähnt, dass Sie eine Buchhandlung in der Winkelgasse führen."

Hermione nickte.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie über diverse Kontakte in die Verlagswelt verfügen?"

Sie bestätigte auch dies.

„Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit umfangreiche Forschungsergebnisse zusammengetragen und möchte diese der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr vorenthalten. Würden Sie mir dabei behilflich sein, damit ich nicht in Erscheinung zu treten brauche?"

Hermione war verblüfft. Natürlich wäre es für sie überhaupt kein Problem, die entsprechenden Kontakte herzustellen. Aber wie stellte er sich das vor, wenn er unentdeckt bleiben wollte?

Er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich dachte selbstverständlich an ein Pseudonym und an Sie als Kontaktperson. Wie ich schon bei unserer letzten Begegnung erläuterte, fühle ich mich einer Rückkehr nicht gewachsen."

„Haben Sie schon einen Autorennamen für die Veröffentlichung gewählt?", fragte Hermione neugierig.

„Perus Vanesse. Ein Anagramm meines Namens", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Meine Aufzeichnungen sind zwar thematisch geordnet, aber um eine erste Auswahl zu treffen, müssten sie erst gesichtet werden."

„Ich kann Ihnen beim Durchsehen helfen, Sir", bot Hermione zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung an. Auch wenn sie von der Entwicklung der Dinge etwas überrumpelt war, so bot sich doch dadurch eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, den heutigen Professor Snape genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und vielleicht

Fragen zu wagen, die ihr keine Ruhe ließen.

Snape überlegte einen Moment. „Das wäre vielleicht hilfreich", entgegnete er schließlich. „Wie viel Zeit können Sie erübrigen?"

„Ich habe Urlaub und bin noch knapp zwei Wochen hier. Wir können ja einfach morgen Nachmittag anfangen und sehen, wie schnell wir vorankommen."

„Es ist sehr viel Pergament", warnte Snape, „aber den Rest kann ich auch allein sichten, wenn es während Ihres Urlaubs nicht zu schaffen ist."

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape hatte tatsächlich solche Unmengen an Notizen zusammengetragen, dass sie verabredeten, sich täglich am späten Nachmittag in der Hütte zu treffen.

Abends versah Snape die Aufzeichnungen dann jeweils mit einem kunstvollen Zauber, damit unverhoffte Besucher darin nur eine langatmige Geschichtsabhandlung erkennen konnten.

Hermione stellte fest, dass es eine angenehme Zusammenarbeit war. Snape arbeitete sehr konzentriert und effektiv und verhielt sich ausnahmslos höflich.

Aber seine Menschenscheu war buchstäblich greifbar. Sie zeigte sich auch darin, wie reserviert er mit ihr umging und dass sein Distanzbedürfnis größer als das anderer Menschen zu sein schien. Er hielt großen Abstand und wahrte diesen auch sehr genau.

Als sich beim Übergeben eines Pergamentstapels einmal ihre Hände zufällig berührt hatten, war er zurückgezuckt, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

Noch hatte Hermione nicht gewagt, ihm Fragen zu stellen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Einige Tage nach der überraschenden Entwicklung der Dinge blätterte sie neugierig durch einen Stapel Pergament, auf dem ein rotes Ausrufezeichen und der Vermerk „GEFÄHRLICH" prangten: „Trank gegen schwere Depressionen", „Paranoia-Bekämpfung", „Trank des flüchtigen Vergessens" usw.

Du meine Güte, dachte sie. Sie schaute die Zutatenliste des Vergessenstranks alarmiert an.

„Es ist nicht alles zum Veröffentlichen gedacht und geeignet", ertönte es hinter ihr mit ironischem Unterton. „Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich Sie um Ihre Mithilfe als neutrale Begutachterin gebeten habe, da meine Grenzen bezüglich diverser Tränke weiter gesteckt und erprobt sind, als die der Allgemeinheit. Sie werden sicherlich noch auf einige Zusammenstellungen stoßen, die Sie erschrecken und einiges mag Sie vielleicht sogar… schockieren. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Wissbegierde größer ist als eine eventuelle Ängstlichkeit."

Beim weiteren Blättern konnte ihm Hermione nur zustimmen. Nach den vielen Heiltränken, die sie schon sortiert hatten, erfüllte sie dieser Stapel wirklich mit Schaudern. Sie rechnete nicht ernsthaft damit, dass irgendeine dieser hochgefährlichen Flüssigkeiten Eingang in das Buch finden würde. Aber ihre Neugier war tatsächlich geweckt, da hatte er sie richtig eingeschätzt.

„Wie wirkt der Trank des flüchtigen Vergessens, Professor? Ich nehme an, Sie haben ihn getestet?", fragte sie interessiert. Als keine Antwort kam, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Selten hatte sie einen solchen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht eines Menschen gesehen. Er schien weit weg zu sein, seine Augen starrten ins Leere.

„Professor Snape?"

Er reagierte nicht.

Hermione wurde beklommen zumute. Sie stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, ängstlich sein Gesicht beobachtend.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sobald er ihre Berührung spürte, nahm er mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Sicherheitsabstand wieder ein und hatte sich offensichtlich wieder in der Gewalt.

Doch seine Stimme verriet, dass ihn die Frage aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

„Der Trank des flüchtigen Vergessens ist ein so dämonisches Gebräu, Ms. Granger, dass ich ihn schon längst hätte aus diesen Aufzeichnungen entfernen, zerreißen und verbrennen sollen. Ich habe bisher vergeblich versucht, dem Trank seine Gefährlichkeit zu nehmen."

Hermione blickte ihn bestürzt an.

„Dieser Trank wurde vor etwa 80 Jahren von einem Tränkemeister namens Carusens entwickelt. Er neutralisiert für einige Stunden alle negativen Erinnerungen. Sie erinnern sich zwar an alle Ereignisse, aber das Schlechte wird relativiert, wie in einen Kokon aus Luft eingeschlossen. Keine seelische Qual mehr, keine verzehrenden Reuegefühle, keinerlei Belastungen. Ja, das klingt verlockend" – warf er bitter ein, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah – „aber die Rückkehr all dieser ungebetenen Empfindungen ist so brachial, dass es schon manchen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Und die Nebenwirkungen sind…"

„...Reizbarkeit und extreme Ambivalenz gegenüber anderen", ergänzte Hermione unwillkürlich.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Sobald die eigene Autorität in Frage gestellt wird, reagiert man gereizt und heftig. Wird die Autorität jedoch akzeptiert, erträgt man die Passivität und Feigheit der Umwelt nicht und ist genauso gereizt und provoziert selbst die Auflehnung – die man dann wiederum nicht erträgt, weil die Autorität in Frage gestellt wird. Ein Teufelskreis. Auf diese Weise verscherzt man es sich sicherlich früher oder später mit allen."

Meinte sie da kurz Anerkennung in seinen Augen aufflackern zu sehen?

„Wenn Sie diesen Trank während Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts eingenommen haben, wird mir jedenfalls einiges klar", murmelte Hermione. „Schließlich war ich Ihre Schülerin."

„Ja, Sie haben Recht. Ich habe diesen Trank früher häufig zu mir genommen. Doch in einem Punkt liegen Sie nicht ganz richtig: Der Trank verstärkt als Nebenwirkung nur bereits vorhandene negative Anlagen und Eigenschaften - allerdings um ein Vielfaches. Ja, ja, ich weiß, das wirft kein gutes Licht auf meinen Charakter", warf er spöttisch ein, „aber das ist für Sie als ehemalige Schülerin schließlich keine Offenbarung."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dass er sein früheres Verhalten ungeschminkt zugab, war sensationell. Gleichzeitig verspürte sie Mitleid. Freiwillig einen solchen Trank einzunehmen zeigte, wie peinigend seine Erinnerungen von früher Jugend an gewesen sein mussten.

Als sie aufblickte, trafen sich ihre Augen. In seinen stand eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Reserviertheit, Schmerz und Achtung.

„Ich sollte noch hinzufügen, dass ich Albus Dumbledore mehr als einmal geradezu angefleht habe, mir das Unterrichten zu ersparen und mich auf die Erforschung und Herstellung von Tränken konzentrieren zu lassen.", bekannte er mit der bekannten zynischen Nuance in seiner Stimme.

Dass das überraschend für Hermione war, zeichnete sich deutlich in ihrem Gesicht ab und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ja, Ms. Granger, ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich vermutlich der schlechteste Pädagoge war, den Hogwarts damals gesehen hat. Die Schüler brachten mich zur Weißglut und den Lehrerstatus habe ich als permanente Zumutung empfunden", bemerkte er spöttisch. „Doch ich bin bei Albus immer wieder auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Albus war der festen Überzeugung, dass ein Hauslehrer auch unterrichten müsse und von meiner Funktion als Hauslehrer zurückzutreten kam nicht in Frage, da damit mein Leben und meine Funktion als Spion gefährdet gewesen wären. Außerdem war es unumgänglich, einige Schüler des Slytherin-Hauses und ihre Eltern genau im Auge zu behalten."

„Und deshalb haben Sie Slytherin bevorzugt und uns anderen das Leben schwer gemacht?"

Er schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf. „Ich wollte Distanz und ich brauchte ein Ventil für meinen Zorn. Bei den Schülern meines eigenen Hauses musste ich jedoch Vorsicht walten lassen. Wenn Slytherin durch die überdurchschnittliche Präsenz desinteressierter Rohlinge weniger Punkte im Glas gehabt hätte, hätte das mit Sicherheit die Aufmerksamkeit einiger unangenehmer Personen erweckt!"

Er sah, dass sie verstand. Es erleichterte ihn auf eine nahezu unheimliche Weise. So musste sich jemand fühlen, dem Absolution erteilt wurde, dachte er selbstironisch. Das Verblüffende aber war, dass es ihm so leicht fiel, über diese Dinge zu sprechen, stellte er erstaunt fest.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	10. Ein Klopfen an der Tür

**Kapitel 10 – Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Es war ein herrlicher Abend. Die Grillen zirpten, eine Amsel sang. Hermione fühlte sich wie magisch in Freie hinaus gezogen.

„Ich würde gern eine Weile die Abendluft genießen. Kommen Sie mit?"

„Ich möchte diesen Stapel noch fertig sortieren", erwiderte Snape mit einem hochkonzentrierten Ausdruck auf seinem hageren Gesicht.

Die Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und gaben ihm ein fast verwegenes Aussehen, stellte Hermione amüsiert fest. Heute trug er trotz der Wärme ein hochgeschlossenes Gewand und während der letzten Tage war ihr aufgefallen, dass er eine eindeutige Vorliebe für Dunkelgrün und Dunkelblau entwickelt hatte.

Es ließ ihn nicht mehr so hart und abgezehrt wie früher wirken, dachte sie, während sie sich einen leichten Umhang überwarf.

„Okay. Ich laufe nur zum See und bin spätestens in einer Stunde wieder zurück", rief sie von der Tür aus.

Snape konnte sich denken, wohin sie ging. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte er sie dort stehen gesehen. Und nichts von dem, wovor er solche Bedenken gehabt hatte, war eingetreten. Im Gegenteil – nun saß er sogar hier in der Hütte und hatte eine Aufgabe, die ihn mit Energie erfüllte. Und was das Wichtigste war: seine Identität blieb weiterhin geschützt.

Hermione Granger hatte sich als Glücksfall herausgestellt. Sie respektierte seine Privatsphäre und ihre unverblümte, klare Art lud zum Reden ein. Sie hörte ohne Wertung zu, eine angenehme Eigenschaft, die ausgesprochen selten war.

Abgesehen von seinen Bekenntnissen, als sie ihn mit ihrer Frage zum Vergessenstrank überrumpelt hatte, waren ihre Gespräche meist fachlicher Natur. Der freimütige Austausch über seine frühere Lehrertätigkeit hatte jedoch etwas sehr Befreiendes für ihn gehabt. Er, der jahrelang gezwungen gewesen war, jede Emotion zurückzuhalten, genoss die Unbeschwertheit solcher Konversation! Er musste erst 56 Jahre alt werden, um das zu erleben.

Von Ms. Granger wusste er bisher nur, dass sie in London lebte und die Buchhandlung mit einem der Weasley-Söhne führte.

Manchmal, wenn sie es nicht bemerkte, hatte er sie verstohlen studiert. Er spürte, dass unter ihrer gelassenen Oberfläche einiges schlummerte, was sie nach außen gut im Griff hatte. Ihre Augenbrauen und die leichte Falte über ihrer Nasenwurzel verrieten ihm, dass sie auch hitzig werden konnte. Ihre Natürlichkeit und Direktheit gefielen ihm. Er schätzte Menschen mit Rückgrat.

In gewisser Weise erinnerte sie ihn an Minerva. Die beiden besaßen viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Minerva war das anscheinend schon während Hermiones Schulzeit aufgefallen, denn sie hatte Hermione immer besonders gefördert.

Ihm selbst fiel es hingegen noch schwer, die altkluge kleine Person von früher mit der Frau von heute zusammenzubringen. Aber so viele Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, die Erinnerungen verblasst, einige Schuljahre vom Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger geprägt, in denen er dem Unterricht und dem Schülerheer noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

Er konnte sich aber noch gut erinnern, dass Hermione Granger damals in Hogwarts dem Sohn der Longbottoms die Zutaten für Tränke souffliert hatte. Nicht immer brachte es das gewünschte Resultat, dazu war der Junge zu ungeschickt und zu sehr von Angst erfüllt gewesen.

Dass er einem Schüler eine solche Furcht einzuflößen vermocht hatte wie Neville Longbottom, dass sogar dessen Irrwicht seine Gestalt annahm, war rückblickend eine erschreckende Erkenntnis für ihn gewesen. Doch unfähig, mit einem derart verschüchterten Jungen umzugehen, hatte er einst ein fast gehässiges Vergnügen daran gefunden, ihn zu provozieren, zum Teil auch, um ein bisschen Wut und Mut in ihm zu entfachen.

Er war als Pädagoge untauglich gewesen. Er verstand zwar Albus Beweggründe, ihn unterrichten zu lassen, aber fiel der Schaden, der bei einigen angerichtet wurde, auch unter Albus Philosophie, dass man einem großen Ziel viel opfern musste? Zählte der Einzelne wirklich so wenig?

Neville Longbottom hatte seinen Mut schließlich gefunden und sogar Voldemort getrotzt. Ausgerechnet Longbottom hatte die Schlange getötet, der er, Snape, fast erlegen war. Das Schicksal ging erstaunliche Wege.

Es war erstaunlich, wie bruchstückhaft in den letzten Tagen während des Sortierens Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit wieder ans Licht kamen.

Auch Draco Malfoy hatte zu Hermione Grangers Jahrgang gehört. Er war ein arroganter, wenn auch nicht dummer Knabe gewesen, vom Vater für die dunkle Seite aufgehetzt und von der Mutter verhätschelt. Eine ungünstige Kombination, die ihm viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte und die ihn als Hauslehrer und Pate sich in gewisser Weise für ihn verantwortlich fühlen ließ, um ihn vor dem gleichen Fehltritt bewahren, den er in seiner eigenen Jugend begangen hatte. Auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz geglückt war, so konnte er zumindest mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, in diesem Fall sein Bestes versucht zu haben.

Die Rivalität zwischen Malfoy mit seinen grobschlächtigen Kumpanen und Potters Kreis war über die übliche Häuserrivalität hinausgegangen. Sie hatte ihn so einige Male an seine eigene freudlose Schulzeit erinnert.

Er verscheuchte diese Erinnerungen und wandte seine Gedanken wieder der heutigen Hermione Granger zu. Natürlich war absehbar gewesen, dass sie mit ihrem Wissensdurst auch beruflichen Ehrgeiz entwickeln und vielseitige Interessensgebiete verfolgen würde. Aber sie hatte auch eine persönliche Ausstrahlung hinzugewonnen, der man nicht oft begegnete.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione saß an ihrer Lieblingsstelle am See. Sie hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft verspürt. Das süße Singen der Amsel hatte eine Sehnsucht in ihr geweckt, die sie nicht näher benennen konnte.

Vorhin hatte sie bemerkt, dass Snape sie eindringlich musterte. Wenn man ihr früher gesagt hätte, dass sie eines Tages einträchtig mit ihm an einem großen Holztisch sitzen und seine Aufzeichnungen sortieren würde, hätte sie diejenigen als Kandidaten für einen Aufenthalt in St. Mungos empfohlen. Genauso unglaubwürdig hätte sie Voraussagen gefunden, dass sie ihn eines Tages sogar mögen könnte. Doch es stimmte: Sie schaute gern den ruhigen Bewegungen seiner Hände mit den langen, feingliedrigen Fingern zu, wenn er die Aufzeichnungen umblätterte und sie mochte seine Art zu sprechen.

Er flößte ihr zwar noch immer Respekt ein, aber durch sein höfliches, gelassenes Auftreten war nichts Einschüchterndes mehr an seiner Person. Nach und nach hatte sie sogar einige bekannte Verhaltensweisen an ihm entdeckt, die sie jetzt als Erwachsene eher erheiterten.

Seine ironischen Bekenntnisse über seine Lehrerzeit waren dennoch verwirrend für sie gewesen. Aber sie hatte auch den Eindruck gehabt, dass es ihm Spaß bereitete, sie mit dieser plötzlichen Offenheit und Mitteilsamkeit durcheinander zu bringen und zu provozieren.

Noch drei Tage, dann musste sie zurück nach London. Einerseits freute sie sich auf ihre Wohnung und ihre Freunde, doch ganz unbeschwert war diese Freude nicht. Diese konzentrierten Arbeitsnachmittage und -abende würden ihr fehlen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape sortierte gerade den großen Stapel Pergament über giftige Zutaten weiter, als es draußen klopfte. War Ms. Granger schon zurück? Aber warum klopfte sie?

Er löschte das Licht und blickte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Doch von dort konnte er die Tür nicht sehen.

Leise lief er in den Nebenraum und spähte hinaus.

Vor der Tür stand ein großer, schlaksiger Mann mit dunklen, zerzausten Haaren und Brille.

Er erkannte ihn.

Es war Harry Potter.

Snape erstarrte. Warum musste Ms. Granger ausgerechnet jetzt spazieren sein?

Er konnte nicht einfach apparieren und die kostbaren Aufzeichnungen liegenlassen. Wenn er die mühevolle, tagelange Sortierung nicht gefährden wollte, musste er den Verwandlungszauber anwenden, doch der dauerte zu lange. Inzwischen wäre Potter längst in der Hütte.

„Hermione?" rief Harry in dem Moment von draußen. Ihm war mulmig zumute. Er hatte den Umriss eines Mannes am Fenster gesehen. Dann war plötzlich das Licht ausgegangen. Wo war Hermione? Hoffentlich war ihr nichts geschehen!

Snape spielte auf Zeit, in der Hoffnung, dass Ms. Granger zurückkehren und Harry Potter eine glaubhafte Geschichte auftischen konnte, bevor dieser die Hütte betrat. „Sie kommt gleich wieder", rief er mit verstellter Stimme.

„Wer ist da? Öffnen Sie sofort" – forderte Harry ungeduldig.

„Bitte bleiben Sie zu Ihrem eigenen Besten draußen, sie ist gleich wieder da und wird alles erklären." rief Snape alarmiert.

Harry war nun richtig besorgt. „Wo ist Hermione, wer sind Sie und was tun Sie hier?"

Snape fluchte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Potter hatte doch ohnehin einen Schlüssel zu seiner eigenen Hütte und würde unweigerlich das Haus betreten.

Und plötzlich war er sämtliche Versteckspiele leid. Er lief zur Tür, rief nahezu heiter „Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Potter" und öffnete.

Harry Potter - Bezwinger Voldemorts, Held und erfolgreicher Auror – starrte sein Gegenüber an, wurde kreideweiß und verlor das Bewusstsein.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	11. Snape und die Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 11 – Snape ****und die Vergangenheit**

Snape trug den bewusstlosen Harry zum Sofa und legte ihn in Seitenlage hin. Er suchte Essig, konnte aber keinen finden. Aber Potter war nur in Ohnmacht gefallen und würde jeden Moment wieder aufwachen. Er war auf seine weitere Reaktion gespannt.

Was für eine bizarre Situation! Nach so vielen Jahren Abgeschiedenheit überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Hütte Potter gehörte und er ein gewisses Risiko einging, hier seine Papiere zu sortieren. Doch andererseits war er davon ausgegangen, dass Ms. Granger über die Besuche Potters informiert wäre.

Er warf einen reservierten Blick auf den jüngeren Mann. Selbst jetzt noch, zwei Jahrzehnte später, stellten sich widersprüchliche Gefühle ein.

Nachdem ihm Albus in seinem schwächsten Moment den Eid abgenommen hatte, Potter zu schützen, musste er dessen Bewegungen in Hogwarts jahrelang überwachen. Wie oft hatte er ihm damals den letzten Nerv geraubt mit seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen, seinen Regelbrüchen, seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und der manchmal aufbrausenden Arroganz! Wie oft hatte er sich an James Potter erinnert gefühlt!

Er nahm einen Kerzenständer, betrachtete den jüngeren Mann zum ersten Mal aufmerksamer und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Er ging näher an ihn heran und forschte in seinen Zügen. Das pechschwarze, verstrubbelte Haar und die Brille waren zweifellos unverändert, die berühmte Narbe verblasst. Doch ansonsten erinnerte nur noch wenig an den jungen Potter aus seinen Erinnerungen.

Er studierte das Gesicht nun sehr genau, setzte sich und schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

In dem Moment kam Hermione von ihrem Spaziergang zurück. Sie erschrak, als sie den bewusstlosen Harry sah.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er hat vor etwa 2 – 3 Minuten angeklopft und ist bei meinem … ungeahnten Anblick einfach umgekippt." Snape fühlte Potters Puls. „Es geht ihm gut. Er wird mit einigem fertig werden müssen, wenn er aufwacht."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich und in dem Moment sah er auch wieder Potters entgeistertes Gesicht vor sich, als er ihm die Tür öffnete. Snape spürte, wie sich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete und in seiner Kehle emporstieg bis es aus ihm herausbrach – er lachte. Er lachte erst leise und vorsichtig, dann wurde ein tiefes, herzhaftes Lachen daraus.

Harry Potter schaute fassungslos auf die beiden Personen im Raum. Das eine war Hermione. Aber wer war der andere, der wie Snape aussah und ihn vorhin beinahe zu Tode erschreckt hatte? Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Diese Bewegung von ihm erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden.

„Harry! Ich wusste nicht, dass du vorbeischaust. Es tut mir leid, dass dir Professor Snape einen solchen Schreck eingejagt hat."

„Er ist echt?", murmelte Harry, immer noch völlig durcheinander.

Snape war anzusehen, dass er die Situation genoss. Er stand hoch aufgeragt vor dem Sofa und ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Hermione, was geht hier vor? Sag doch bitte was!" Harrys Stimme hatte einen panischen Unterton und er setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sein Blick wanderte von Hermione zu Snape und wieder zurück.

„Ich bin so real wie Sie, Mr. Potter", ließ sich Snape vernehmen. „Sie brauchen

keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Wer sind Sie und wieso haben Sie seine Gestalt angenommen? Snape ist tot, ich sah ihn sterben. Voldemort hetzte die Schlange auf ihn, ermordete ihn, er lag tot am Boden. Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Geist. "

„Ich bin kein Geist. Aber vor allem BIN. ICH. NICHT. TOT." betonte Snape langsam und artikuliert. Die Sache machte ihm zunehmend Spaß.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen etwas gefasst. „Bitte erklären Sie mir, was hier los ist. Ich sah Sie sterben!"

„Nein, Mr. Potter, das sahen Sie nicht. Sie nahmen lediglich wahr, wie mich meine Kräfte immer schneller verließen."

„Die Schlange hat Sie demnach nicht getötet?"

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wieso hat niemand davon erfahren?"

„Ich wollte es so", entgegnete Snape, inzwischen sehr ernst.

Das endlich schien Harry zu überzeugen. „Aber Hermione wusste es?" Er schaute sie anklagend an.

„Nein, Ms. Granger und ich sind auch erst vor kurzem durch einen unglücklichen Umstand aufeinander geprallt. Wobei – so unglücklich war es dann doch nicht", setzte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Hermione hinzu.

„Bitte erzählen Sie mir alles der Reihe nach, ich habe das Gefühl, die Welt steht Kopf", bat Harry.

Snape kam seinem Wunsch nach.

Harry brauchte eine ganze Weile, um das Ganze zu fassen. Immer wieder wurde Snape von seinen skeptischen Blicken getroffen.

„Ich bin froh – sehr froh sogar - dass Sie noch am Leben sind", sagte Harry schließlich. Doch man sah ihm an, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

Snape war während seines kurz gefassten Überlebensberichts im Zimmer umhergewandert. Jetzt lehnte er mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und schaute Harry Potter schweigend an.

Diese Augen. Sieben Jahre hatte Potters Gegenwart eine einzige Tortur dargestellt, die mit dem Tag begann, als er zum ersten Mal die große Halle betrat. Ungläubig hatte er damals vom Lehrertisch aus auf eine Miniaturausgabe von James Potter geschaut. Doch schon in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde wurde er ihm schmerzlich gewahr, dass Lily ihn aus Harry Potters Augen anschaute. Die extreme Widersprüchlichkeit dieser Empfindungen hatte ihn die ganze Zeit während Potters Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts begleitet und belastet.

„Ich habe Sie während meiner Schulzeit falsch eingeschätzt, Professor Snape und bin sehr dankbar, dass ich noch eine Chance erhalten habe, mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Nach einem Moment Nachdenken fuhr er fort: "Ihr Mut hat vielen das Leben gerettet und die Zaubererwelt von einem großen Übel befreit. Und Sie haben mir Erinnerungen an meine Mutter gegeben, die mir sehr viel bedeuten."

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. „Lassen wir die Vergangenheit erst einmal ruhen, Mr. Potter." Ein Schatten hatte sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht gelegt. „Ich sollte mich jetzt langsam auf den Heimweg begeben."

„Leben Sie in der Nähe?" forschte Harry.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

„Kommen Sie morgen Abend wieder vorbei?" erkundigte sich Hermione.

Als Snape mit der Antwort zögerte, warf Harry sofort ein: „Ich wollte nur ein paar Sachen holen, die die Kinder liegengelassen haben und muss bereits morgen früh wieder in London sein."

„Danke, Mr. Potter. Darf ich auf Ihr … Schweigen hoffen?"

„Ja. Aber im Gegenzug würde ich mich sehr gern einmal in Ruhe mit Ihnen unterhalten."

„Wollen Sie mich etwa erpressen, Mr. Potter?" fragte Snape.

Harry betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Doch Sie kannten meine Eltern sehr gut, meine Mutter sogar schon als Kind. Ich möchte mehr über sie erfahren. Können Sie das denn nicht verstehen, Sir?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Mr. Potter und Ihnen meine Antwort zukommen lassen", entgegnete Snape steif.

„Danke, Sir."

Auf den Zügen des jungen Mannes breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus. Ein schönes, offenes Lächeln.

Doch Snape versetzte dieses Lächeln einen Stich. Er wandte sich ab und ging rasch zur Tür.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor", riefen Hermione und Harry. Snape nickte zum Abschied und schloss die Tür.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry und Hermione sahen sich an.

„Hast du gerade seinen Blick bemerkt?", flüsterte Hermione.

Harry nickte. „Er wirkte getroffen. Traurig. Er wollte nicht, dass wir es sehen. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich wollte ihm nicht zu nahe treten, aber ist es nicht verständlich, dass ich mehr über die Vergangenheit und meine Eltern erfahren möchte, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er noch lebt?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Er hat plötzlich so abrupt reagiert, so habe ich ihn in den ganzen letzten Tagen nicht erlebt."

„Ich muss das alles erst einmal fassen und verstehen, Hermione."

„Mir ging es anfangs auch so. Natürlich war ich schockiert, als er starb und habe Mitleid empfunden, als du von seinen Erinnerungen erzähltest. Aber seit ich mit ihm an seiner Veröffentlichung arbeite, spüre ich, dass ich unbedingt mehr über ihn erfahren möchte, über seine Vergangenheit, seine Gedanken. Seine Meinung ist mir wichtig. Klingt das verrückt?"

Harry zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Er hatte bereits vorhin bemerkt, wie Hermione Snape manchmal anschaute und eine gewisse Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden festgestellt. Aber er hoffte, dass seine Freundin sich nicht in etwas verrannte, was ihr Kummer bereiten würde.

„Nein, das klingt nicht verrückt, Hermione", entgegnete er schließlich. „Weißt du, als ich vor zwei Jahrzehnten Snapes Erinnerungen anschaute und meine Mutter so oft in ihnen sah, ist mir auch viel durch den Kopf gegangen und ich habe sehr bedauert, dass er tot war, bevor ich mit ihm sprechen konnte. Er war plötzlich eine Person mit Gedanken und Gefühlen – vorher hatte ich ihn nur als Tyrannen betrachtete, dem es Freude machte, uns zu schikanieren. Aber dass sich dahinter ein Mensch verbarg, hatte ich auch erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war."

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape war den Weg nach Hause sehr langsam gegangen und lange am See stehengeblieben. Potters Lächeln hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht. Es war haargenau Lilys Lächeln.

Sein Schmerz um sie war im Laufe der Jahre verblasst, aber sie so plötzlich in ihrem Sohn wiederzusehen, einem Sohn, dem er immer nur widerwillig begegnet war, traf ihn unvorbereitet.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	12. Schwermut

**Kapitel 12 – Schwermut**

An den letzten Abenden vor Hermiones Abreise war Snape wortkarg. Sie spürte zwar, dass er sich zusammenriss und um einen unverbindlich freundlichen Ton bemühte, aber gelegentlich ertappte sie ihn dabei, wie er in sich gekehrt aus dem Fenster sah. Harrys Besuch musste ihn aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Obwohl so viele Jahre dazwischen lagen, saßen manche Dinge wohl zu tief, dachte sie.

Auch ihr Abschied fiel sehr förmlich aus. Snape hatte sich zwar für ihre Mitarbeit bedankt und vereinbart, dass er ihr am kommenden Wochenende den Rest übergeben wollte, aber sie war trotzdem von der steifen Kühle enttäuscht, schließlich hatten sie so viele Abende entspannt zusammengearbeitet.

Mit einem Gefühl des Bedauerns war sie wieder nach London zurückgekehrt. Die vertraute Umgebung lenkte sie zum Glück etwas ab. Sie hatte sich für die morgige Mittagspause mit Harry verabredet, um wenigstens in einem kurzen Gespräch noch einmal dieses denkwürdige Zusammentreffen Revue passieren zu lassen.

sssssssssssssssssss

In ihrer Wohnung ließ sie sich eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser und duftendem Rosenöl ein und verbrachte die nächste Stunde mit einem Buch abgeschottet in den dampfenden und beruhigenden Wasserfluten.

Am nächsten Morgen begab sie sich voller Elan in den Laden. In den vergangenen Wochen war es laut Percy ruhig gewesen. Das würde sich erfahrungsgemäß bald ändern, wenn die Hogwarts-Schüler mit ihren Bücherzetteln auftauchten.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, umgehend einen Teil von Snapes Arbeiten den entsprechenden Verlegern vorzustellen.

Der erste Tag in der Buchhandlung begann ruhig. Gegen Mittag schwebte Professor Trelawny in den Laden und zog eine Wolke Moschusgeruch hinter sich her. Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort äußern konnte, verdrehte Hermione die Augen, rief rasch: „Percy, deine Kundin" und eilte zum Treffen mit Harry.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry saß schon im Tropfenden Kessel. An den letzten Tagen hatte er oft über die Begegnung mit Snape nachgedacht und nach und nach war die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Zusammentreffens in sein Bewusstsein gesunken.

Nachdem er Snape versprochen hatte, sein Geheimnis zu wahren, konnte er auch Ginny nicht einweihen. Sie war zwar durch seine Arbeit gewohnt, dass er ein Leben neben dem Privatleben besaß, über das er schweigen musste und nahm das locker, doch in dem Fall hätte er gern mit ihr gesprochen.

So war er dankbar, dass wenigstens Hermione Bescheid wusste und er sich mit ihr austauschen konnte.

Der unverhoffte Anblick Snapes hatte ihn heftig getroffen. Niemand außer ihm selbst wusste, wie viele Jahre er mit Albträumen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Die ganze Welt sah ihn als strahlenden Helden, dem alles scheinbar mühelos gelungen war, der von Geburt an zu großen Taten berufen wurde. Doch wenige hatten sich bisher die Mühe gemacht, ihn wirklich kennenzulernen und sich mit der äußeren Fassade begnügt – ihn entweder ehrfürchtig verehrt oder beneidet. Den Menschen Harry Potter kannte nur der engste Familien- und Freundeskreis und selbst in diesem wusste man nicht alles über ihn.

Nach dem Krieg war ihm Snape mehrfach in seinen Träumen erschienen, anklagend, mit klaffender Wunde am Hals. Seine Erinnerungen stellten Harrys ganze Identität und die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern in Frage. Er hatte unzählige Stunden damit verbracht, um Erklärungen für Snapes Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu finden – und sich immer wieder im Kreis gedreht.

Als er neulich zu Hermione sagte, dass er erst zu spät den Menschen in Snape sah, war dies nur ein Teil der Wahrheit gewesen. Er hatte ihr und auch allen anderen verschwiegen, wie sehr ihn Snapes Erinnerungen seit vielen Jahren belastetet hatten, welch starke Schuldgefühle ihn plagten, ohne Aussicht auf Erlösung, denn der Mann, dem sie galten, war vor seinen Augen durch den Biss der Schlange dahingemetzelt worden.

Am meisten quälte ihn die Erinnerung an den letzten Moment, in dem Snape ihn damals bat, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser letzte Wunsch eines Sterbenden, der seiner Mutter galt, hatte ihn verstört. Noch Jahre später verfolgte ihn der Blick aus den dunklen Augen, in denen er unverhofft Liebe und Zärtlichkeit gesehen hatte. Dies mit dem kalten, zynischen Menschen zu vereinbaren, der ihm jahrelang das Leben schwergemacht hatte, war ihm lange Zeit nicht geglückt.

Seine Mutter hätte die Macht gehabt, Snape von der dunklen Seite abzuhalten, da war er sich seither ganz sicher. Warum war es gescheitert?

Irgendwann hatte er es geschafft, mit der Vergangenheit Frieden zu schließen und seinen Sohn nach Severus Snape benannt - als kleines Zeichen der Wiedergutmachung. Und so war das Leben weitergegangen bis zu dem Moment vor wenigen Tagen, als er zu seiner Hütte kam und bei Snapes Anblick glaubte, in einem Albtraum gestaltannehmender Magie gefangen zu sein.

Diese Erfahrung dunkler Magie hatte er bisher zwei Male während seiner Arbeit als Auror durchlebt. Sie war am ehesten mit einem Irrwicht vergleichbar, der die Gestalt schmerzlichster Erinnerungen annahm und dem Opfer sämtliche Kraft entzog, ähnlich einem Angriff durch mehrere Dementoren gleichzeitig. Erst später war ihm der Verdacht gekommen, Opfer eines üblen Scherzes geworden zu sein. Doch die Wahrheit war letztendlich noch unglaublicher.

sssssssssssssssssss

Inzwischen war Hermione eingetroffen. Harry stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Hallo Hermione. Schön, dich so bald wiederzusehen!"

„Hi, Harry! Unser letztes Treffen stand ja unter einem sehr überraschenden Stern."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Leider blieb ihnen während der Pause nur wenig Zeit und so kam er auch gleich auf den Punkt, der ihn am meisten interessierte: „Hat Snape sich schon geäußert, ob er mit mir sprechen will?"

„Nein, Harry, leider nicht. Er war seit deinem Besuch verändert und hat auch mit mir nur noch das Notwendigste gesprochen."

Harry schaute sie prüfend an. Sie wirkte traurig. Seine Ahnung schien sich zu bestätigen, dass sie dem Professor Gefühle entgegenbrachte, die ihr vielleicht selbst noch nicht einmal bewusst waren.

„Vielleicht fängt er sich bis zu eurem nächsten Treffen am Wochenende wieder, Hermione", tröstete er die Freundin. „Stell dir vor, wie es für ihn gewesen sein muss, innerhalb so kurzer Zeit gleich mit zwei Personen konfrontiert zu werden und dann ausgerechnet noch mit uns beiden.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wobei er von Glück sagen kann, dass er GERADE AUF UNS getroffen ist, denn schließlich bewahren wir sein Geheimnis, was nicht jeder tun würde", setzte Hermione hoheitsvoll hinzu.

Harry lächelte, so gefiel sie ihm schon besser.

Er hatte ein wirklich schönes Lächeln, dachte Hermione. Es war ihr in den letzten Jahren oft aufgefallen. Man glaubte gar nicht, was für ein schmächtiger, kleiner Junge Harry früher gewesen war, wenn man den hoch gewachsenen Mann vor sich sah. Auch seine ernsten Gesichtszüge waren im Laufe der Jahre entspannter geworden, woran Ginny und die Kinder sicher auch ihren Anteil hatten, vermutete Hermione.

In der Wohnung der beiden hing das magische Bild von Harrys Eltern mit ihm als Baby und in den letzten Jahren hatte sie festgestellt, dass er seiner Mutter äußerlich immer ähnlicher wurde.

In dem Moment stutzte sie. Natürlich! Sie schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Natürlich musste Snape diese Ähnlichkeit sofort aufgefallen sein! Wieso war sie noch nicht früher darauf gekommen? Kein Wunder, dass er so bestürzt gewirkt hatte!

Das Essen traf ein und sie verzehrten es schweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Warten wir am besten ab, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln, Hermione", bemerkte Harry schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf. „Wir sollten uns aber bald wieder treffen."

„Gern. Ich bin die ganze Woche im Laden, gib mir einfach Bescheid!" entgegnete Hermione, bevor sich ihre Wege wieder trennten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape ging es nicht gut. All die Energie und Lebensfreude, die er in den vergangenen Tagen beim Sichten seiner Aufzeichnungen empfunden hatte, war verpufft und einer deprimierten Stimmung gewichen. Hätte er dem verflixten Potter doch nie die Tür geöffnet.

Er war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, soviel von ihr in ihm zu entdecken. Potter war immer ein Ebenbild von James gewesen, was es ihm oft einfacher gemacht hatte, mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen. Nur die Augen waren früher der Beweis, dass er auch ihr Sohn war. Aber jetzt – die Mimik, das Lächeln... Momentan sah er sich nicht in der Lage, Potter noch einmal gegenüberzutreten.

Gut, dass er mit seiner Veröffentlichung abgelenkt war, wobei die Zusammenarbeit mit Ms. Granger in den vergangenen Tagen auch schon unter seiner schwermütigen Stimmung gelitten hatte. Er hatte sich zwar bemüht, seine Depression nach außen zu verbergen, denn sie opferte so viel von ihrer freien Zeit. Aber immer wieder sah er Potters Lachen vor sich. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr bei der Sache war und es hatte auch ihren Enthusiasmus erheblich gedämpft.

Er hoffte, sich bis zum nächsten Wochenende wieder im Griff zu haben, um den ersten Teil der Arbeit dann erfolgreich abschließen zu können, denn er war ihr dankbar für ihre Unterstützung. Sie hatte wesentlichen Anteil daran, dass er so von Elan und Schaffenskraft durchdrungen gewesen war, wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

Er holte eine Flasche Elfenwein und ließ sich im Wohnraum nieder. Unmittelbar darauf ertönte Albus Stimme „Guten Abend, Severus. Du wirkst bedrückt."

„Albus, bitte, mir ist nicht nach einem Gespräch."

„Ach Severus, so lange kenne ich dich nun schon und so lange habe ich diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr auf deinem Gesicht gesehen. Es ist Lily, nicht wahr?"

Es hatte keinen Zweck, Albus etwas vorzumachen. Er konnte höchstens aus dem Zimmer gehen, aber dazu fehlte ihm momentan die Kraft.

„Ja, alter Mann. Wie immer triffst du den Nagel genau auf den Kopf. Zufrieden?", entgegnete er müde.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Ich habe neulich einen Plausch mit ihrem Sohn gehalten", bemerkte er und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es Albus zumindest vorübergehend die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Das ist eine sehr überraschende Neuigkeit, Severus", sagte er schließlich.

„In der Tat", kam es bissig zurück.

„Wie kam es zu diesem erstaunlichen Treffen?"

„Wie du von Minerva sicher erfahren hast, arbeite ich seit einiger Zeit mit Ms. Granger zusammen, um meine Forschungsergebnisse unter einem Pseudonym zu veröffentlichen. Sie verbrachte ihren Urlaub in Potters Hütte und da es nicht in Frage kam, die Papiere hier zu sichten, war ich gerade dort anwesend, als er abends unvermittelt auftauchte."

Ein Kichern erklang aus dem Porträt. „War er nicht sehr überrascht, dich dort vorzufinden?"

„Er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen." Bei dieser Erinnerung hoben sich Snapes Mundwinkel.

„Tatsächlich?", bemerkte Albus sinnend. „Was mag in dem Moment alles in ihm vorgegangen sein?"

„Ja, tatsächlich", bestätigte Snape mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der unübertreffliche Harry Potter allein beim Anblick eines ehemaligen Professors die Nerven verliert?"

„Nun sei nicht zu hart ihm gegenüber, Severus", ergriff Dumbledore Partei für Harry. „Versetz dich doch einmal in seine Lage: Er geht zu seinem Haus und wen findet er vor? Einen Toten. Noch dazu einen, an den er unzählige widersprüchliche Erinnerungen hat und mit dem er viele Jahre viel enger verbunden war, als er jemals dachte, wie ihm plötzlich neue Informationen verrieten! Und bei all dem war ihm auch noch die Chance verwehrt, mit dir zu sprechen und etwas davon aufzuklären, denn du bist ja offensichtlich vor seinen Augen verblutet!"

„Jawohl, ENG verbunden, Severus!", wiederholte er energisch beim Anblick von Snapes zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und du weißt, dass das stimmt, auch wenn du den Knaben nie an dich herankommen ließest, sondern es vorgezogen hast, ihm aus sicherer Distanz das Leben schwer zu machen. Oh, ich kenne dich zu gut, Severus Snape! Was hat dich denn an diesem überraschenden Treffen mit Harry so betrübt, Severus?"

Snape seufzte. Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn, Albus auszuweichen und so entgegnete er widerwillig: „Ich hatte erwartet, einen erwachsenen James Potter zu sehen, aber als ich ihn näher betrachtete, sah ich Lily vor mir. Er sieht ihr inzwischen sehr ähnlich, vor allem seine Mimik, sein Lächeln."

„Verstehe", entgegnete Albus ruhig. „Verzeih mir bitte mein Worte, Severus, aber meinst du nicht, dass es ein Geschenk ist, sie auf diese Weise wiederzusehen? Gibt es dir nicht die Möglichkeit, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen oder diese neu zu bewerten, auch zu Harry ein neues Verhältnis zu finden? Er ist das Vermächtnis seiner Mutter, du hast ihn jahrelang für sie beschützt. Wird es nicht Zeit, die Früchte deiner Mühe zu genießen?"

„Du hast gut reden, Albus. Er ist auch das Vermächtnis seines Vaters! Eines Vaters, der mit einen großen Teil meiner Jugend zur Hölle gemacht hat."

„Willst du nicht wenigstens herausfinden, welche Teile heute in ihm überwiegen? Oder hast du etwa Angst, du könntest zu viel von Lily in ihm wiederfinden und zu sehr an deinen Verlust erinnert werden?"

Jetzt hatte Snape genug. Er stand auf, nahm seinen Wein und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar den Raum. Wenn Albus nicht aufhörte, würde er das Bild entfernen und in die Ecke stellen. Aber dieser schien das Signal verstanden zu haben und hielt sich mit einem weiteren Besuch vorerst zurück.

Albus Dumbledore kannte Snape wirklich sehr gut und wusste, wann Dinge ihre Zeit zum Reifen brauchten und wann man ihnen am besten einfach ihren Lauf ließ.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	13. Unerwartete Zwischenfälle

**Kapitel 13 – Unerwartete Zwischenfälle**

Severus Snape war nach dem Gespräch mit Albus sehr aufgebracht. Zorn hatte er in den letzten Jahren in seinem ruhigen Leben nur noch selten empfunden, aber nun merkte er, wie ihm langsam die Beherrschung entglitt.

Nicht einmal sein Labor verschaffte ihm die notwendige Ablenkung und nachdem er unkonzentriert zwei Phiolen zerbrochen hatte, nahm er ein Buch und versuchte zu lesen. Doch immer wieder schlich sich ein Unbehagen dazwischen und schließlich legte er es genervt weg.

Ärger und Wut waren schon immer seine Schwachstellen gewesen. Als Kind hatte er alles ängstlich geschluckt, weil die Folgen offenen Zorns nur schwere Bestrafungen durch seinen Vater nach sich gezogen hätten. Doch im Stillen erlernte er wie besessen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und Flüche, um diese im richtigen Moment anzuwenden und zurückzuschlagen. In Hogwarts hatten die Sticheleien und Schikanen durch die Gryffindors anfangs Hilflosigkeit ausgelöst, bis diese irgendwann in Empörung umschlug, in eine kalte, verzehrende Wut auf die Unterdrückung durch andere.

Da er immer eine sehr zurückhaltende Mentalität sein eigen genannt hatte, die die üblichen Prügeleien zur Konfliktschlichtung verachtete, sammelte sich diese Wut immer mehr und mehr in ihm an und kanalisierte sich letzten Endes in eher subtilen Racheaktionen, die hauptsächlich geistigen Quellen in Kombination mit seinem Zauberstab entsprangen. Die dunkle Seite der Magie hatte ihm dabei ein schier unendliches Feld an Studienmöglichkeiten geboten und ihm irgendwann so viel Respekt in seinem Haus verschafft, dass Tom Riddle auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war.

Die Konsequenzen daraus hatten schließlich sein Leben zerstört und eine permanente bittere Wut in ihm entstehen lassen, derer er lange Zeit nicht mehr Herr geworden war. Erst die letzten Jahre hatten ihn das Ausmaß seines Grolls in der Vergangenheit erkennen lassen und den Zusammenhang zwischen Ursache und Wirkung. Hätte er es damals früher geschafft, gegenzusteuern, wäre sicher einiges anders gekommen.

Glücklicherweise konnten sich im Laufe der letzten 20 Jahre lange unterdrückte Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit unter den veränderten Lebensbedingungen entfalten. Seine Herangehensweise und Sichtweise hatte sich in einigem geändert und Snape hoffte, dass seine bitteren, aggressiven und selbstquälerischen Seiten in dem Winkel blieben, in den er sie verbannt hatte.

Aber ob ihm ein dauerhafter Frieden mit sich selbst vergönnt war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt und war sehr stark von der weiteren Entwicklung der Umstände abhängig.

Doch nichts gab Dumbledore das Recht, sich noch immer in seine persönlichsten Angelegenheiten einzumischen, dachte er erzürnt. Und das ganze auch noch aus einem Porträt heraus – das allein war der Gipfel der Anmaßung! Doch was allem die Krone aufsetzte war, dass Dumbledores Worte noch immer die Macht hatten, ihn zu beeinflussen.

Albus war doch derjenige, der immer gepredigt hatte, die Dinge fließen zu lassen, gärte es in Snape. Dumbledore musste doch am besten wissen, dass Zeit dabei der entscheidende Faktor war! Sich mit Harry Potter auseinanderzusetzen, würde wohl unumgänglich sein, wenn er irgendwann wieder zur Ruhe kommen wollte. Aber er würde es definitiv auf seine Weise lösen und sich von niemandem drängen lassen!

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Freitagabend war gekommen und Snape machte sich auf den Weg zu Potters Hütte. Um 19 Uhr war er mit Ms. Granger verabredet. Er hatte seine Aufzeichnungen zu Ende geordnet und war gespannt, ob sie schon Neuigkeiten von einem Verleger hatte. An der Eingangstür fand er jedoch nur einen Zettel in

Hermiones Schrift:

„_Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich bin gezwungen, in London zu bleiben. Meine beiden Kollegen sind kurzfristig erkrankt. Ich hoffe jedoch, am nächstmöglichen Wochenende hier zu sein. H. Granger"_

Auch wenn es auf ein paar Tage mehr nicht ankam, spürte Snape überraschend eine Welle der Enttäuschung.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte am Freitagmorgen eine Eule von Percy erhalten, mit der er ihr mitteilte, dass er erkrankt sei. Kurz darauf kam eine weitere Eule von ihrer Aushilfe mit ähnlichem Inhalt.

Es passierte nur selten, dass zwei Leute gleichzeitig ausfielen, aber besonders an dem Wochenende war es äußerst ungünstig. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, zwischendurch in Schottland ein wenig durchatmen zu können. Nun bedeutete es, dass sie den Ansturm ganz allein bewältigen, aber vor allem auch am Wochenende im Laden präsent sein musste. Selbst wenn sie so kurzfristig noch eine weitere Aushilfe finden würde, so konnte sie jemanden Neues unmöglich allein im Laden lassen.

Sie seufzte. So musste sie ihren Besuch in Schottland erst einmal auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben. Doch wie sollte sie Snape benachrichtigen? Die Hütte stellte den vereinbarten Treffpunkt dar und sie wusste auch, dass der Zugang zu seinem Domizil nur für Minerva McGonagall und bestimmte Eulen zugänglich war. Sollte sie McGonagall um Hilfe bitten?

Sie verwarf diese Idee, nachdem Harry mit seinen Söhnen in der Buchhandlung aufgetaucht war, um die Schulbücher abzuholen. Er erwähnte, dass er am gleichen Nachmittag wegen eines Spezialauftrags nach Glasgow reisen musste. Sie fragte, ob ihm ein Umweg über den Loch Lomond möglich sei, um eine Nachricht von ihr an der Eingangstür anzubringen. Er stimmte sofort zu.

sssssssssssssssssss

Auch am zweiten Wochenende nach Hermiones Abreise lenkte Snape einige Male seine Schritte zur Hütte, fand aber keinerlei Anzeichen dafür vor, dass Ms. Granger in der Zwischenzeit wieder dort war. Eine weitere Notiz von ihr gab es nicht. Er suchte das Umfeld sehr sorgfältig, aber vergebens nach Nachrichten ab.

Snape spürte, wie eine leise Unruhe Besitz von ihm ergriff. Er war mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit davon ausgegangen, dass Ms. Granger die weiteren Wochenenden am See verbrachte, wie sie ursprünglich geplant hatte. Eventuelle Zwischenfälle, die das vereitelten, waren ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Jahrelang hatte er sich mit sehr wenig Gesellschaft begnügt. Konnte es sein, dass er diese nun schon nach zwei Wochen vermisste?

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione Grangers Zauber begann während ihrer Abwesenheit zu wirken und schlich sich wie ein süßes Gift in seine Gedanken.

Während Snape in seinem Labor Zutaten für einen komplizierten Trank zusammenrührte, ergriff eine leise Ahnung von ihm Besitz, dass er offensichtlich mehr unter diesem Zauber stand, als er bisher wahrhaben wollte, denn sie verfolgte ihn plötzlich bis in seine Träume. Lilys, Ms. Grangers und Potters Gesichter verschwammen zu einem und lächelten ihn an, das Lächeln übertrug sich auf ihn und begleitete ihn bis zum Aufwachen am Morgen.

Doch sobald er wach war und beschäftigt, versuchte er vehement gegen diese unerwünschten Eindrücke anzukämpfen. Ms. Granger hatte ihn zwar von Anfang an bezaubert, als er sie zum ersten Mal am See gesehen hatte und sie war ihm eine angenehme Hilfe und Gesprächspartnerin gewesen. Aber ihre Motive für die Unterstützung waren wohl eher in Neugier, Dankbarkeit oder in alten Schuldgefühlen zu suchen. Es gab keinen Grund, äußeren Umständen zu erlauben, mehr in sein Leben einzubrechen, als er gestattete.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, am zweiten Wochenende nach Schottland reisen zu können, doch der Plan wurde in letzter Minute zerschlagen, weil Percy noch nicht 100 Prozent fit war und Molly ihn davon abhielt, in seinem geschwächten Zustand arbeiten zu gehen.

Die Aushilfe, eine bücherbesessene Mittvierzigerin mit dem passenden Namen Libreria, war nach wie vor krank. So musste Hermione in den sauren Apfel beißen und fast ohne Pause jeden Tag von morgens bis abends dem Ansturm standhalten.

Sie konnte nur verächtlich die Nase rümpfen, wenn sie die Meinungen derjenigen hörte, die eine Buchhandelstätigkeit für einen leichten Zeitvertreib hielten, bei dem man den ganzen Tag auf Kunden wartete und zwischendurch gemütlich Tee trank und las. Diese Leute hatten keine Ahnung.

Hermione vermisste die Spaziergänge in der Natur, die so viel Kraft gaben, den Kopf frei werden ließen. Die Stadt schlauchte sie momentan mehr denn je. In Muggellondon hatte man den ständigen Verkehrslärm auszuhalten sowie hektische, gereizte Menschenscharen auf den Bürgersteigen, die zur Arbeit oder U-Bahn eilten und vollgestopfte Busse, die im Verkehrschaos feststeckten. Das geschäftige Treiben in der Winkelgasse war genauso aufreibend.

Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, genau jetzt eine Auszeit von 2 – 3 Tagen zu haben und am Loch Lomond spazieren zu gehen! Sie sehnte sich danach, mit Snape zu sprechen und einen Eindruck zu erhalten, ob er sich inzwischen von dem Schreck erholt hatte, den ihm Harrys Anblick versetzte.

Sie dachte oft an ihn. Auch wenn er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, zurück in die Zaubererwelt zu gehen, so war es doch schon ein gewaltiger Schritt, dass er seine Forschungen der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Hermione hatte bereits Antwort von einem Verlag, welcher sehr interessiert war. Sie brannte darauf, ihm diese erfreuliche Nachricht bald mitzuteilen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Dienstag der dritten Woche war der Laden immer noch so brechend voll, dass sie kaum zum Luftholen kam. An eine Pause war nicht zu denken gewesen und sie fühlte sich langsam schwach vor Hunger. Viele bekannte Gesichter waren mit ihren Kindern und mit Paketen beladen durch den Laden geeilt. Soweit es die Zeit und der Andrang zuließen, hielt sie mit allen, die sie kannte, einen kleinen Plausch.

Die Bücherkisten stapelten sich mittlerweile, viele halb erst ausgepackt, weil sie einfach keine Zeit fand, die Bestellungen zu prüfen und die Regale aufzufüllen. Sie hatte den Laden für die neuen Erstklässler dekoriert und einzelne Ecken den einzelnen Unterrichtsgebieten nachempfunden.

Dazwischen flogen streichholzgroße Nachbildungen von Feuerblitzen und ein magischer Kessel im Zaubertränkebereich brodelte fröhlich in einer purpurfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor sich hin und gab gelegentlich ein heiseres Pfeifen von sich, was vor allem die Kinder wie Bienenschwärme anlockte und zu vielen Lachsalven reizte.

Am späten Nachmittag leerte es sich dann endlich. Nur noch eine Familie war im Laden und ein Kunde, der schon eine beträchtliche Zeit zwischen den Kräuterbüchern stöberte und ab und an zu ihr hinüberschielte. Er wirkte etwas abgerissen und Hermione behielt ihn argwöhnisch im Blick. Er schien ein Trinker zu sein, denn sie beobachtete, wie er zwischendurch eine kleine Flasche an seine Lippen setzte.

Inzwischen war auch die Familie gegangen und Hermione bereitete sich darauf vor, den Laden zu schließen. Der Trinker machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Sie hatte Hunger und wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Der Laden schließt jetzt. Bitte kommen Sie mit zur Kasse, wenn Sie noch etwas kaufen möchten."

„Warum so eilig?", krächzte der dürre Alte. Ich habe etwas für Sie." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr einen Stapel Pergament. Hermione blickte auf die vertraute Schrift und dann auf den Überbringer.

„Das ist der Rest, Ms. Granger" – der Alte verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Da Sie sich so rar in Schottland machen, beschloss ich, einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen und mich ein wenig in der so genannten Zivilisation umzuschauen."

Hermione schluckte. Er hatte eine sonderbare Tarnung gewählt, aber sie war sich sicher, vor ihr stand - Severus Snape.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	14. Der Besucher

**Kapitel 14 – Der Besucher**

Snapes Entschluss, London einen Besuch abzustatten, stand am Montag der dritten Woche fest, nachdem zwei Wochenenden verflossen waren, ohne dass Ms. Granger in der Hütte weilte.

Er benötigte ohnehin eine Menge Zutaten. Seit einiger Zeit arbeitete er an einem komplizierten Trank mit vielversprechenden Resultaten. Wenn ihm dieser gelang, wäre es unter Umständen möglich, einige dunkle Flecken der Vergangenheit abzumildern.

Auch seine Vorratskammer neigte sich dem Ende zu. Verkleinerungszauber gehörten zu den praktischsten Dingen der Magie, auf diese Weise konnte er vieles in sein Zuhause transportieren und war auf niemanden angewiesen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem Snape aus seinem bevorzugten Kamin gestiegen war und den Umhang ausgeschüttelt hatte, nahm er einen Schluck aus einer Flasche und betrat London. Sein letzter Besuch lag einige Monate zurück. Er bevorzugte Edinburgh, da er diese Stadt als übersichtlicher empfand. Allerdings bekam er bestimmte Zutaten dort nicht, sodass er schon gelegentlich ins Gedränge der Winkelgasse eingetaucht war, jedoch immer nur zielstrebig seine drei Läden ansteuerte, um so schnell wie möglich den Trubel wieder zu verlassen.

Er verfügte über ein ganzes Sammelsurium an verschiedenen Haaren zur Zubereitung des Vielsafttrankes. Seine übliche Strategie bestand darin, sich in seiner jeweiligen Verkleidung die Haare im größten Muggel-Herrenfriseurladen schneiden zu lassen, den der jeweilige Ort zu bieten hatte. Dabei beobachtete er die dort anwesenden Leute sorgfältig und verließ den Laden jedes Mal mit mindestens zwei verschiedenen Haarsorten. Dank unausgesprochener Magie bereitete dies keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Zu Hause wanderten sie dann in kleine Behälter, die er akribisch mit den jeweiligen Merkmalen der Personen beschriftete. Zum Glück hielt sich der jeweilige Trank dann eine Weile, denn das Brauen war jedes Mal eine langwierige Angelegenheit.

Für London bevorzugte er die Aufmachung als alter Mann, da ihm diese eine gewisse Rücksichtnahme im Gedränge der Großstadt verschaffte. Nur einmal hatte er einen Moment lang diese Verwandlung bereut, als er von jungen Muggeln aufgehalten wurde, die anscheinend meinten, ein alter Mann könne sich nicht wehren. Doch er hatte sie schnell eines Besseren belehrt und ihre schockierten Gesichter, als er sie ein paar Zentimeter über dem Erdboden schweben und in der Luft zappeln ließ, erheiterten ihn noch heute.

Als er die Winkelgasse erreichte, wurde er von den hin und her eilenden Massen fast überrannt. Unzählige Familien mit Kinderscharen schoben sich durch die enge Gasse und Trauben hingen vor den Schaufensterauslagen. Er erblickte etliche bekannte Gesichter und beschleunigte unwillkürlich seine Schritte. In solchen Momenten beglückwünschte er sich immer wieder, all dem Trubel entkommen zu sein und das Privileg zu haben, in einer wunderschönen Umgebung unerkannt ein Leben nach seinem Geschmack führen zu können, auch wenn er einen hohen Preis für diese Freiheit gezahlt hatte.

Er fand Ms. Grangers Buchhandlung auf Anhieb. Sie war genauso überfüllt wie der Rest der Läden, was ihm aber sehr gelegen kam, denn dann konnte er sich umschauen, ohne aufzufallen. Er blickte sich interessiert um. Der Laden war nur mittelgroß, aber das Sortiment sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt.

Snape verbrachte eine ganze Weile fast genießerisch mit Stöbern, frischte zwischendurch seinen Verwandlungstrank auf – nichts wäre katastrophaler, als plötzlich mitten in den Massen seine Tarnung zu verlieren – und beobachtete Hermione Granger. Sie war dem Ansturm gewachsen, schritt gelassen zwischen den Regalen hin und her, um mit sicherem Griff die gewünschten Titel herauszusuchen und hatte für jeden ein freundliches Wort.

Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er in ihrer Buchhandlung unerwartet vor ihr stand?

sssssssssssssssssss

„Professor Snape", flüsterte Hermione und musterte sein abgerissenes Äußeres.

Sie war sehr überrascht, aber auch sehr erfreut.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das Treffen hinausschieben musste. Aber Sie haben ja gesehen, was hier los ist. Meine Mitarbeiter sind erkrankt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Sie erreichen sollte. Harry war so freundlich, eine Notiz von mir an der Hütte anzubringen, damit Sie wenigstens informiert sind."

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Snape sinnend.

„Ich habe bereits Antwort von einem Verleger erhalten. Kann ich Sie zu einem Essen in meine Wohnung einladen, um Sie über den aktuellen Stand zu informieren? Die Unterlagen sind dort und ich bin kurz vorm Verhungern."

„Gern, Ms. Granger."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione schloss den Laden ab und ließ die Jalousie herab, welche die verglaste Eingangstür schützte.

„Ich laufe oft zu Fuß nach Hause, um ein wenig Bewegung zu erhalten und nebenbei noch einige Einkäufe zu erledigen. Es sind ungefähr 2,5 Meilen." Sie betrachtete zweifelnd seinen klapprigen geliehenen Körper.

„Das bewerkstellige ich schon", entgegnete Snape, innerlich belustigt. „So gebrechlich wie ich aussehe, bin ich keineswegs."

Die nächsten Minuten liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Hermione das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.

„Was führt Sie nach London, Professor Snape?"

„Dann und wann benötige ich einige Zutaten, die ich nur hier erwerben kann. Es erschien mir passend, Ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich die restlichen Aufzeichnungen auszuhändigen", antwortete Snape nach kurzem Zögern. In Wahrheit war es genau umgekehrt: Er hattet das Bedürfnis verspürt, Ms. Granger wiederzusehen und die Aufzeichnungen waren ein geeigneter Anknüpfungspunkt. Aber das würde er ihr natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Woran arbeiten Sie zurzeit?", frage Hermione interessiert.

Snape zögerte seine Antwort erneut hinaus. Normalerweise sprach er nicht über seine Forschungen, so lange kein zufriedenstellendes Resultat vorlag. Aber da Ms. Granger ohnehin in seine bisherige Forschung involviert war und inzwischen vermutlich mehr von ihm wusste, als andere nach Jahrzehnten, entschloss er sich zu einer Auskunft:

„Ich arbeite seit vielen Jahren an einem Trank, der den Geist und die Seele der Personen wieder vereint, welche diese aufgrund schwarzmagischer Flüche verloren haben. Es gibt noch immer Langzeitfolgen aus den Zeiten, als Voldemort Macht besaß. Da niemand weiß, was die Zukunft bringt, könnte ein solcher Trank auch später einmal nützlich werden."

Hermione blieb erstaunt stehen. Sie dachte sofort an Nevilles Eltern, die noch immer im St. Mungos dahinvegetierten. Beide in Snapes Alter, hatten sie ihre jungen Jahre verloren und sahen einem ebenso tristen Alter entgegen.

„Sie denken an Longbottoms Eltern." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Hermione nickte.

Snape schwieg und als sie ihn vorsichtig von der Seite anblickte, war sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos, wie sie es früher oft im Unterricht gesehen hatte. Nanu, dachte sie, wäre hier neben Harry und Lily noch ein Schwachpunkt von Professor Severus Snape? Interessant. Sie blickte schnell wieder weg, bevor er sie ertappte.

Nachdem sie sich durch mehrere überfüllte Geschäftsstraßen gequält hatten, blieb Hermione vor einem alten Haus mit gelbem Anstrich stehen und kramte in ihrer Tasche.

„Hier wohnen Sie?", erkundigte sich Snape und studierte das Haus genauer. „Es ist mehr als 100 Jahre alt?"

Hermione öffnete die Tür. „Ja, es wurde ungefähr 1900 erbaut. Allerdings gab es im letzten Muggelkrieg im vorigen Jahrhundert einige Schäden, sodass es wohl nicht mehr den originalen Grundriss hat."

Sie betraten ein ziemlich helles Treppenhaus mit ausgetretenen Stufen, geschnitztem Geländer und alten Türen. „Schade, dass so wenig an dem Haus repariert wird", ergänzte Hermione und blieb vor einer Tür in der 3. Etage stehen.

„Ich habe zwar schon das eine oder andere mit ein klein wenig Magie ausgebessert, aber zu offensichtlich möchte ich nicht aktiv werden."

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich amüsiert.

„Bitte treten Sie ein."

sssssssssssssssssss

In Hermiones Wohnung blickte sich Snape erst einmal erstaunt um, während Hermione in der Küche beschäftigt war.

Der Raum wirkte geräumig. Außer einem Sofa, einem Tisch mit vier Stühlen, zwei Bücherregalen und einer Kommode befanden sich noch Apparaturen der Muggeltechnik darin, welche Bilder und Töne übertrugen. Sein Vater hatte früher auch ähnliche Geräte besessen, ihm aber nicht erlaubt, sie anzufassen. Mit dem Telefon hingegen war er vertraut.

Ungewohnt erschienen ihm die Pflanzen in der Wohnung. Die Muggel holten sich die Natur ins Haus. Das kannte er aus seinem Elternhaus nicht, aber es gefiel ihm. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er Pflanzen in einen Raum sperren könnte, dazu war er zu sehr Gärtner.

Er inspizierte ihre Bücher – nur Muggelliteratur. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre anderen Bücher in dem zweiten Raum aufbewahrt, dessen Tür er vom Flur aus wahrgenommen hatte. Da sie mitten in London lebte, pflegte sie vermutlich auch Kontakt zu Personen, die nichts über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten wussten und dieser Raum hier war als neutraler Ort gedacht.

Hermione brachte das Essen und Wein. Nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, holte sie einen Ordner.

„Die Lektoren von Radiant Herbage sind sehr interessiert. Sie wollten natürlich wissen, wer Professor Perus Vanesse ist. Ich habe Sie als alten Professor beschrieben, der sein Leben der Forschung gewidmet hat und der von dem ganzen bürokratischen Drumherum verschont und ungestört bleiben möchte."

Sie kicherte, als sie Snapes erhobene Augenbraue sah. „Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass das eine geniale Idee ist, ein alter klappriger Professor, der sein Lebenswerk veröffentlichen will, aber die Öffentlichkeit scheut. Das leuchtet den Leuten ein und passt sogar zu Ihrem derzeitigen Aufzug. Ich bin jetzt der Ansprechpartner für die Verlagsleute und kann Ihnen damit alles vom Halse halten."

„Und ich wette, das macht Ihnen Spaß", murmelte Snape.

„Ja!", blitzte ihn Hermione übermütig an. „Der Verlag plant dünne Bände jeweils zu abgeschlossenen Themen, sodass es eine ganze Reihe werden könnte, wenn die ersten Bände gut laufen. Sie fragen nun nach Ihren Konditionen, das heißt ich werde mit dem Verlag in Ihrem Namen verhandeln, wenn Sie mich entsprechend informieren."

Sie stand auf, holte ein Notizbuch und einen weiteren Ordner, der den Verlag und sein sonstiges Programm vorstellte. Snape kannte Radiant Herbage zwar, war aber trotzdem über die Menge der Publikationen erstaunt und die Vielfalt der Themen beeindruckt.

„Habe ich ein Mitspracherecht, welches Thema zuerst veröffentlicht wird?", fragte er.

„Das ist sicherlich verhandelbar. Am besten, Sie teilen mir Ihre Vorstellungen

ganz detailliert mit. Es gibt eine Checkliste des Verlags und soweit ich gesehen habe, lassen sie den Autoren viele Wahlmöglichkeiten, bis hin zur Festlegung und Gestaltung des Einbands."

Snape blätterte konzentriert in den Materialien, die ihm Hermione überreicht hatte. „Ich nehme diese Unterlagen erst einmal mit, um sie in Ruhe durchzusehen", bemerkte er schließlich.

„Natürlich. Ich habe den nächsten Termin am Donnerstag, um erst einmal die allgemeinen Konditionen abzustecken. Die Details werden dann ohnehin erst beim darauf folgenden Termin zur Sprache kommen."

Snape nickte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sein eigenes Aussehen zurückgewonnen, was Hermione mit Erleichterung registrierte. Der spindeldürre, zerzauste alte Mann war ihr etwas unheimlich gewesen.

Nachdem sie zwei Stunden lang diverse Klauseln, Konditionen und Vorgehensweisen abgestimmt hatten, schloss Hermione schließlich den Ordner und legte ihren Stift beiseite. Sie stand auf und suchte etwas in ihrem Bücherregal, was ihm Gelegenheit gab, sie unauffällig zu betrachten. Ihr langes Kleid, was bei einer Frau von kleinerer Statur lächerlich gewirkt hätte, wirkte an ihr nahezu königlich.

Sie ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Die warme Abendluft strömte ins Zimmer. Hermione blickte auf und sah die zwei schwarzen Augen unverwandt auf sich gerichtet.

„Danke für Ihre Unterstützung, Ms. Granger. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie künftig auch per Eule mit mir in Verbindung treten können. Bitte geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie wieder am Loch Lomond sind oder Näheres vom Verlag erfahren", sagte Snape und erhob sich.

Hermine nickte. „Percy arbeitet übermorgen wieder. Ich bin ab Freitagabend in Schottland. Schauen Sie doch einfach vorbei."

Snapes Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er nahm seine Flasche mit dem Trank und schluckte ihn. Durch ein Fenster fiel Licht auf ihre Haare und sie schimmerten rotbraun. Ihre Augen blickten abwesend – und plötzlich bewegte sich seine Hand wie von selbst zu ihrer Wange. Die Berührung war so sanft, als ob der Flügelschlag eines Vogels sie gestreift hätte.

„Bis zum Wochenende, Ms. Granger", flüsterte er. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder in den alten Mann verwandelt und war verschwunden.

Hermione stand perplex in der Tür, bis die Schritte auf der Treppe verklungen waren.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	15. Überraschende Entwicklungen

**Kapitel 15 – Überraschende Entwicklungen**

Hermione hatte eine Ewigkeit auf ihrem Sofa gesessen und der federleichten Berührung auf ihrer Wange nachgespürt. Einem Beobachter hätte sich ein seltsames Schauspiel geboten: Ab und zu schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf, dann wieder entwich ihr ein verklärtes Lächeln und hin und wieder runzelte sie grüblerisch die Stirn.

Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Snape einfach in ihrer Buchhandlung auftauchen würde. Doch vor allem hatte sie der außergewöhnliche Moment, bevor er ihre Wohnung verließ, bewegt. Das Wochenende lag in greifbarer Nähe. Würde er sie besuchen? Wie würde er reagieren? Sein Verhalten war ihr inzwischen schon öfter unvorhersehbar erschienen. Besonders seine Reaktion auf Harrys Anblick und die Tage danach waren ihr noch sehr präsent.

Dennoch wünschte sie sich schon seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr, als diesen widersprüchlichen Mann besser kennenzulernen und hinter seine undurchschaubare Fassade zu blicken. Seinen früheren Schrecken hatte er schon längst für sie verloren.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape schritt am gleichen Abend unruhig in seinem Labor auf und ab.

Noch immer sah er Ms. Grangers erstauntes und ungläubiges Gesicht im Türrahmen vor sich. Er war noch eine Weile ziellos durch London gelaufen, um sein Entsetzen abzustreifen, dass er einen Augenblick lang ganz unvermittelt die Kontrolle über sein Handeln verloren hatte. Seiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung verdankte er mehr als einmal sein Leben, wie konnte ausgerechnet diese ihn plötzlich so im Stich lassen?

Das beunruhigte ihn fast noch mehr als die Verwirrung, Rastlosigkeit und Melancholie, welche ihn in den letzten Tagen immer häufiger begleiteten. Er hatte gehofft, dass ein erneutes Zusammentreffen mit Ms. Granger diese irrwitzige Sehnsucht, die ihre Abwesenheit in ihm genährt hatte, als eine Torheit entlarven würde.

Doch nun war er selbst derjenige gewesen, der ihre Zusammenarbeit ernstlich gefährdete. Denn wie konnte er ihr nach diesem Vorfall wieder unbefangen gegenübertreten?

Er spürte schon länger, dass ihm die Kontrolle über sein Leben immer mehr entglitt. Er musste sich einigen Dingen stellen, bevor sie anfingen, ihn permanent zu schwächen. Entschlossen schritt er zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder zur Hand.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry Potter saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee in seinem Büro, als es an sein Fenster klopfte. Die niedlichste Eule, die er je gesehen hatte, trug ein Stück Pergament am Bein. Harry löste es vorsichtig und strich der kleinen Eule über ihr Gefieder.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_während unserer Begegnung vor einigen Wochen formulierten Sie den Wunsch, mit mir über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Ich bin bereit, diesem Anliegen nachzukommen. Eine Begegnung am Loch Lomond wäre mir am angenehmsten, da dort meine erforderliche Anonymität gewährleistet ist. Wenn dies auch Ihren Vorstellungen entgegenkommt, setzen Sie mich bitte über diese Eule in Kenntnis, wann Ihnen das Gespräch recht ist. Fremden Eulen ist der Zugang zu meinem Aufenthaltsort verwehrt, aber Sowa findet den Weg. _

_Ich möchte Ihnen außerdem meinen Dank bekunden, dass Sie Stillschweigen über unser Treffen gewahrt haben. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_S. S._

Harry Potter schüttelte erstaunt, aber erfreut den Kopf. Die Eule sträubte ihr Gefieder und fing an, sich auf seinem Fensterbrett zu putzen. Drollig sah sie aus, befand Harry. Er nahm sein Tintenfass und eine Feder und überlegte.

_Sehr geehrter Professor_

Ja, wie weiter?

Snape hatte diesbezüglich keine Auflagen hinterlassen, aber er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass sein Name auf einem Brief auftauchte, der unterwegs abgefangen werden konnte. Er setzte die Feder neu an und vollendete die Anrede.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Professor,_

_ich freue mich und bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie bereit sind, mit mir zu sprechen. Ein Auftrag führt mich in den nächsten Tagen in den Süden des Landes, aber am Mittwoch der nächsten Woche bin ich in Schottland. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, erwarte ich Sie um 18 Uhr in der Hütte._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

Harry sah zu, wie die putzige kleine Eule namens Sowa mit ihrem Schnabel den Brief am Bein zurechtzupfte und sich in die Lüfte erhob. Er war sehr gespannt auf dieses Treffen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione verbrachte den Freitag in einem Zustand, den man nur als Geistesabwesenheit bezeichnen konnte. Je näher ihr Feierabend rückte, desto unruhiger wurde sie. In ihrem Magen schien ein Bienenschwarm unterwegs zu sein, sobald sie an das bevorstehende Wochenende und an Snape dachte.

Am Abend traf sie am Loch Lomond ein und fühlte sich sofort wie zu Hause. Als erstes lief sie zum See. Er lag ruhig da, die Enten hatten ihre Schlafplätze eingenommen, nur ab und zu ertönte ein leises Schnattern.

Ausgeruht und gestärkt erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen. Sie verbrachte Stunden im Garten und in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Hütte, immer in der Hoffnung, ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören oder die vertraute Gestalt in der Ferne zu erblicken.

Am Nachmittag gab sie die Warterei zermürbt auf. Verflixter Snape, dachte sie enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich war er nun von seiner eigenen winzigen Geste erschrocken und wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Und doch hatte er damit geschafft, eine wunderbare Hoffnung in ihr zu erwecken, Gefühle, die sie in dieser Intensität schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Andererseits waren Enttäuschung und Schmerz nun schon jahrelang so fest in ihrem Gefühlsleben verankert, dass ihr Stolz automatisch griff. Niemals würde sie es wieder zulassen, dass sie sich vom Verhalten eines Mannes abhängig machte. Zu viel Zeit hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon mit enttäuschtem Warten verbracht und einfach ernüchtert von einigen typischen männlichen Verhaltensweisen.

Die positive Seite daran war, dass dies alles wesentlich dazu beigetragen hatte, eine Unabhängigkeit als Frau zu erlangen, die sie nicht so einfach wieder aufs Spiel setzen würde. Sie packte ein paar Lebensmittel ein und brach zu einem langen Spaziergang auf, fest entschlossen, nicht vor dem Abend wieder zurück zu sein.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich. Permanent waren Argumente für und gegen ein Treffen mit Hermione Granger in seinem Kopf umhergegeistert.

Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, die Lage erst einmal aus sicherer Entfernung zu sondieren und zu sehen, wie er auf ihren Anblick reagierte. Am frühen Samstagnachmittag begab er sich auf den Weg. Die Hütte der Potters lag verlassen in der Nachmittagssonne. Vorsichtig schaute er zum hinteren Gartentor, dessen Existenz damals dazu geführt hatte, dass er mit Ms. Granger zusammenprallte. Doch auch dort befand sich niemand. Vielleicht war sie spazieren.

Hatte er sie eventuell so verschreckt, dass sie den Weg nach Schottland scheute, fragte er sich mit einem Male alarmiert. Und genau in diesem Moment wusste Snape, dass er sie auf jeden Fall sehen und die Sache klären wollte.

Mit einem Gefühl der Enttäuschung schlug er den Weg zum See ein und fand sich an ihrer Lieblingsstelle wieder, die momentan von einigen Enten belagert wurde. Er ließ sich am Ufer nieder und verstand, warum sie diese Stelle so mochte. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht, ein leichter Windhauch umspielte seine Haare und er schloss die Augen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione wollte nach ihrer langen Wanderung noch ein wenig am See verweilen und steuerte ihre Lieblingsstelle an. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie eine Gestalt wahrnahm, die IHREN Platz eingenommen hatte. Der ganze See lag verlassen da und ausgerechnet diese Stelle musste jemand vereinnahmen! Sie wollte schon sauer weitergehen, als sie das vertraute Profil erkannte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Snape!

War er auf dem Weg zu ihr gewesen und hatte vor verschlossener Tür gestanden? Er schien zu schlafen, was für ein ungewohnter Anblick! Seine Züge wirkten entspannt, ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Wie vertraut ihr diese Züge inzwischen waren. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile und näherte sich dann behutsam.

Mit einem Satz stand er vor ihr, hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und blickte sie finster an. Hermione sprang erschrocken zurück.

Als er sie erkannte, ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht gab keine Regung preis. Aber Hermione hätte schwören können, soeben noch einen flüchtigen Ausdruck der Überraschung und Freude über seine Züge huschen gesehen zu haben.

„Ms. Granger!"

„Professor Snape! Wollten Sie zu mir? Ich war eine Weile spazieren", entgegnete Hermione. Der Bienenschwarm war zurück und tanzte in ihrem Magen.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie die bedrohliche Begrüßung."

„Ihre Reflexe sind noch sehr gut."

Sie standen sich einen Moment wortlos gegenüber und eine seltsame Befangenheit wurde fast greifbar.

Snape ergriff als erstes das Wort: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Geschäftigkeit in Ihrer Buchhandlung etwas nachgelassen hat, da es Ihre Zeit wieder erlaubt, in Schottland zu sein?"

„Ja, zum Glück! Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder hier zu sein und der Großstadt zu entfliehen", sprudelte Hermione lebhaft hervor.

Automatisch waren sie Richtung Hütte gelaufen und blieben nun davor stehen.

„Trinken Sie einen Tee mit mir, Professor Snape?", fragte Hermione. „Wir können im Garten sitzen, er ist momentan sehr schön"

Snape folgte ihr. Die Potters hatten ein Sammelsurium ausgesät, kreuz und quer durcheinander in unzähligen Farben. Er hielt nicht so viel von reinen Blumengärten, sondern bevorzugte eher die Nutzpflanzen und klar strukturierte Beete, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass dieses Blumenmeer der Natur von Hermione Granger entsprach.

Hermione brachte Tee und einen Stapel Papier und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Hier sind noch ein paar Ergänzungen von Radiant Herbage für Sie. Ich habe mich am Donnerstag mit dem Lektor getroffen. Vielleicht könnten wir während des Wochenendes ein paar Einzelheiten besprechen, da ich nächste Woche den Verleger sehe, um Details zu klären?"

Snape betrachtete sie grüblerisch, nickte zerstreut und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.

„Ms. Granger, ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, was am Dienstag in mich gefahren ist. Sie haben mir Ihre Zeit geopfert und ich bin Ihnen nahe getreten. Es muss eine Nebenwirkung des Vielsafttrankes gewesen sein, den ich wenige Sekunden vor unserer Verabschiedung zu mir genommen hatte. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären und…"

Hermione spürte eine jähe, eiskalte Enttäuschung.

„Professor Snape!", unterbrach sie ihn augenblicklich. „Bitte tun Sie das nicht!"

Snape starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Ms. Granger, lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden!", entgegnete er schärfer als beabsichtigt, denn sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Unterbrechung aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Hermione blickte ihn fast beschwörend an. Was war nur plötzlich in sie gefahren?

„Bitte, Sir, sprechen Sie nicht weiter!"

„Ms. Granger, wollen Sie mir etwa den Mund verbieten?", entgegnete er ungläubig in jenem leisen Tonfall, der trotz seiner Sanftheit so bedrohlich wirkte. Er spürte, wie er langsam sauer wurde. Er hatte sich seine Worte so mühsam zurechtgelegt und jetzt boykottierte sie einfach seinen Versuch, die Sache zu klären?

Er sprang auf und stand ihr unmittelbar gegenüber. In seinen Augen glomm unterdrückter Zorn. Hermione wich zurück, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter:

„Professor Snape, bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich möchte Ihnen natürlich nicht den Mund verbieten, aber tun Sie das nicht. Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht für einen Augenblick, nur weil er persönlich und …" – an dieser Stelle zögerte sie einen Moment – „…schön war!"

Snape ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Was um alles in der Welt sollte das bedeuten?

Hermione hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst. Sie war viel zu impulsiv. Mit dem Versuch, ihre gesagten Worte in eine neutralere Richtung zu lenken, fuhr sie ruhig und sachlich fort:

„Was ich damit sagen wollte: Durch Ihre etwas persönlichere Verabschiedung neulich hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Sie mich nicht mehr als die unangenehme Besserwisserin betrachten, als die Sie mich früher oft abwerteten. Und das hat mir viel bedeutet. Ich finde die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen sehr angenehm und es ist gibt nichts, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssten."

Snape schwieg verblüfft. Demnach hatte er sich umsonst tagelang den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er ihr sein Verhalten erklären sollte. Sie sah es also sogar positiv? Das war eine große Erleichterung.

Aber ihre Worte hatten ihn getroffen. Es stand außer Frage, dass auch er die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr schätzte. Die Schülerin von damals sah er ohnehin völlig losgelöst von dieser Frau, die ihm jetzt gegenüber saß. Aber ihre Reaktion zeigte ihm ungeschönt, wie viel Schaden er als Lehrer angerichtet hatte und wie schwer die Vergangenheit noch wog. Es lag nun bei ihm, ihr verständlich zu machen, wie sehr er sie und ihre Arbeit achtete – und er wusste auch schon, wie er diese Wertschätzung vermitteln konnte.

Hermione hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. Sie verfluchte ihre Unüberlegtheit. Als keinerlei Reaktion von ihm kam, fragte sie behutsam: „Professor Snape? Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie einfach unterbrochen habe. Ich handle manchmal sehr impulsiv und unbedacht und möchte nichts…"

„Severus", unterbrach dieses Mal Snape abrupt.

Hermione schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Mein Name ist Severus", fuhr er sanft fort. „Es erscheint mir aufgrund unserer Zusammenarbeit passender, sofern Sie keine Vorbehalte gegen den Gebrauch meines Rufnamens haben, Ms. Granger. Auch ich empfinde unsere Zusammenarbeit als angenehm. Ich habe Sie nicht einen Moment mehr als Schülerin betrachtet. Abgesehen davon liegt meine Lehrtätigkeit in ferner Vergangenheit und nur Dank Ihrer Hilfe bin ich in der Gegenwart in der Lage, meine Forschungen der Allgemeinheit zugänglich zu machen."

„Ich habe keine Vorbehalte…", wiederholte Hermione - ein Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg zu ihren Augen und ihr wurde warm ums Herz - „…und ich heiße Hermione."

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	16. Severus Snape und Harry Potter

**Kapitel 16 – ****Severus Snape und Harry Potter**

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine dunkle Wand aus Gewitterwolken gebildet. Während ihrer kurzen Auseinandersetzung war sie von beiden unbemerkt geblieben.

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir ins Haus gehen", meinte Hermione mit besorgtem Blick zum Himmel. „Es sieht nach einem Unwetter aus."

„Ich muss mich auf den Rückweg begeben, um einen Schutzzauber über meinen Garten zu sprechen", äußerte Severus Snape, indem er die dicken Wolken musterte. „Dort wächst zurzeit eine sehr seltene Pflanze heran, deren Blüten sich voraussichtlich in einer Woche öffnen werden. Die Blütenblätter sind sehr wertvoll und für den Trank, an dem ich gerade forsche, von existentieller Bedeutung.

„Wollen wir morgen noch alles durchsprechen, was ich dem Verlag mitteilen soll?", fragte Hermione, etwas enttäuscht über seinen raschen Aufbruch.

„Selbstverständlich. Wäre 11 Uhr für einen kleinen Ausflug angenehm, sofern es nicht regnet?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

„Gut. Ich werde 11 Uhr hier sein. Auf Wiedersehen, Hermione." Snape nickte ihr zum Abschied zu.

„Bis morgen!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er nach Hause. Als die ersten Regentropfen fielen, sprach er den Zauber über seinen Garten und suchte danach den Schutz seines Wohnraums auf. Der Wetterumschwung kam ihm sehr gelegen, um die vergangenen Stunden mit Hermione Granger Revue passieren zu lassen.

Was für eine überraschende Wendung, dachte er erleichtert. Dass sie seinen Fauxpas vom Dienstag so unkompliziert, ja sogar positiv bewerten würde, hatte er gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Er musste jetzt nur darauf achten, dass er den Status quo nicht wieder gefährdete.

Betroffen hatte er jedoch registriert, wie lebendig Hermiones Erinnerung an sein Wirken in Hogwarts noch war und wie sie es automatisch auf das Jetzt übertrug. Er hoffte, dass die persönlichere Anrede mit dazu beitragen würde, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu trennen. Der Professorentitel war ihm unter den gegebenen Umständen ohnehin unpassend erschienen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione lächelte und summte den ganzen Abend vor sich hin. Snape hatte sie erneut überrascht.

Severus. Severus. Severus, tönte es in ihrem Kopf. Sie war zwar noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen, zu ungewohnt erschien es ihr, aber wie viel ihr diese drei Silben inzwischen bedeuteten, wusste nur sie allein. Nur gut, dass es ihr vorhin noch gelungen war, ihre impulsiven Worte in die richtige Bahn zu lenken.

Sie durfte keinesfalls unterschätzen, wen sie vor sich hatte. Seine unterdrückte Wut, als sie ihn mitten im Satz unterbrach und seine unmittelbare Reaktion darauf sah sie als deutlichen Hinweis, dass Severus Snape zwar nach zwanzig Jahren entspannter und umgänglicher geworden sein mochte, aber dies nichts darüber aussagte, wie er heute in Situationen reagierte, die ihn unter Druck setzten oder verärgerten. Sie musste sehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl beweisen, wenn sie sich diesem schwierigen Mann wirklich annähern wollte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Sie frühstückte im Garten und erfreute sich an den einzigen Spuren, die der Regen hinterlassen hatte: an den unzähligen glitzernden Tropfen, die Bäume, Sträucher und Pflanzen schmückten.

Während sie ein paar Lebensmittel für ihren Ausflug zusammenpackte, bemerkte sie durchs Fenster Snape, der sich mit weit ausholenden Schritten und wehendem Umhang näherte. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihn Harry und Ron früher als Fledermaus bezeichnet hatten. Ihr erwachsenes Ich jedoch registrierte die Eleganz seiner Bewegungen, die für einen Mann mit einer derart hageren Statur ungewöhnlich waren. Unter dem Arm trug er eine Tasche aus Stoff, die vermutlich die Papiere enthielt. Sie trat vor die Tür.

„Guten Morgen. Bereit zum Aufbruch?", fragte er und musterte sie unauffällig.

Sie wirkte fröhlich und unternehmungslustig. Ihre Haare leuchteten wieder in der Sonne und sie trug ein einfaches langes grünes Kleid. Wieder stellte er fest, dass er ihre ungekünstelte, natürliche Art anziehend fand.

„Guten Morgen", rief sie heiter. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Es gibt einen versteckten Pfad, den ich vor einiger Zeit entdeckt habe. Er ist etwas unwegsam, hat aber den Vorteil, dass sich niemand dorthin verirrt. Der Weg führt zu einer Wiese, die dir vielleicht gefällt. Sie ähnelt ein wenig Potters Garten", entgegnete er. Hermiones Augen leuchteten auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Wiese überstieg sämtliche Erwartungen, denn das Blumenmeer verströmte nicht nur einen zarten Duft, sondern zog auch Schmetterlinge und Bienen in Scharen an. Hermione ließ sich mit einem begeisterten Ausruf nieder und packte das mitgebrachte Essen aus. Sie liebte es, in der freien Natur zu essen. Snape beobachtete sie amüsiert.

„Ich habe genug für uns beide mitgenommen, bitte such dir etwas aus, S…Severus."

Der Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Mund überwältigte ihn, auch wenn er es mit keiner Regung erkennen ließ.

Er murmelte „Nein danke, ich bin nicht hungrig", nahm ein Stück entfernt Platz und widmete sich intensiv der Betrachtung einiger Kräuter.

Hermione war glücklich. Was für ein schöner Platz. Träge verschränkte sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf und betrachtete die Wolkenformationen am Himmel. Stundenlang könnte sie hier liegen.

Snape pflückte mittlerweile einige Kräuter und verstaute sie vorsichtig in kleinen Gläsern. Diese Wiese hatte ihm schon viele Zutaten geliefert. Danach nahm er den Stapel Papier zur Hand. Hermione lag ausgestreckt im Gras und machte noch nicht den Eindruck, als hätte sie große Ambitionen auf Arbeit.

Er ging noch einmal alle Punkte durch, die er bei der Veröffentlichung berücksichtigt haben wollte: Erstes Thema sollten nach seinen Vorstellungen seltene Heiltränke sein, da ihm dabei einige sehr wirksame Tränke gelungen waren, die in der Form noch nicht existierten. Ein schlichter, zweckmäßiger Einband, nur mit dem Schriftzug seines Namens und dem Buchtitel versehen, schwebte ihm vor. Auch die Wahrung seiner Rechte stellte einen wichtigen Punkt dar.

Die Beteiligung am Umsatz half zwar, seine Finanzen stabil zu halten, aber Minerva hatte in der Hinsicht sehr effektiv für ihn vorgesorgt. Für ihn zählte vor allem die Veröffentlichung selbst. Im Prinzip waren seine Wünsche eindeutig in den Papieren eingetragen. Hermione brauchte nur noch einmal zu überfliegen, ob es Lücken und Unklarheiten gab.

Das Geraschel des Papiers brachte Hermione schließlich dazu, sich mit entrücktem Blick aufzusetzen.

„Ausgeruht?", ertönte es aus einigen Metern Entfernung.

Sie rieb sich die Augen, nahm neben Snape Platz und begann etwas widerwillig, sich dem Papier zu widmen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Abend waren die Vorräte aufgezehrt und die Arbeit erledigt und sie traten den Heimweg an.

„Ich werde dich umgehend über den Stand der Dinge informieren", versprach Hermione, als sie vor der Hütte der Potters angekommen waren. „Am Freitag bin ich wieder hier. Ich hoffe, dass meine Aushilfe bis dahin wieder gesund ist und Percy im Laden unterstützt, damit ich ein paar Tage länger in Schottland sein kann. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir unseren Ausflug von heute wiederholen könnten. Diese Wiese ist wunderschön. Danke, dass du sie mir gezeigt hast."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen und ich werde dich am nächsten Wochenende gern wieder zu einem Spaziergang abholen", antwortete Snape steif.

Er hatte bisher noch nie Probleme mit Abschieden gehabt, weil er meist froh war, wieder allein zu sein, doch nun spürte er, dass dieser Abschied eine andere Qualität besaß, obwohl sie bereits am Freitag wieder hier sein würde. Abrupt wandte er sich zum Gehen, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Hermione ließ sich grübelnd auf den Stufen nieder. Konnte es sein, dass Severus Snape bedauerte, dass sie wieder abreisen musste?

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Mittwochabend um 18 Uhr saß auf eben diesen Stufen Harry Potter und wartete auf Professor Snape.

Ein dunkler Schatten löste sich aus einer Baumgruppe und trat auf ihn zu. Snape strahlte trotz seiner Hagerkeit noch immer eine unglaubliche Präsenz aus.

Harry ging ihm entgegen. „Guten Abend, Sir. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", entgegnete Snape reserviert.

Harry führte ihn in den wohlbekannten Raum. „Möchten Sie ein Butterbier?"

„Gern", antwortete Snape höflich und ließ die Züge seines Gegenübers bewusst auf sich wirken. Erneut bestürzte ihn die Ähnlichkeit mit Lily. Doch der Schmerz, auf den er sich innerlich eingestellt hatte, blieb dieses Mal aus.

Snape fuhr sich mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern durchs Haar.

Harry stellte zwei Flaschen Butterbier auf dem Tisch ab. Sein ehemaliger Professor war nervös, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab, dies zu verbergen, registrierte Harry. Er musterte ihn sorgfältig.

„Wie darf ich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit verstehen, die Sie mir zuteil werden lassen?", riss ihn die Stimme seines Gegenübers aus seinen Betrachtungen. „So konzentriert habe ich Sie während des Unterrichts nie erlebt!"

„Sie haben sich verändert."

„Eine bemerkenswerte Feststellung. Also gut, Mr. Potter. Sie äußerten den Wunsch, mich zu sprechen. Haben Sie die Begutachtung meines … Alterungsprozesses … inzwischen abgeschlossen?"

Harry grinste innerlich. Nein, so sehr verändert hatte sich Snape doch nicht. Er schien bewusst eine fast greifbare Wand zwischen ihnen aufzubauen und der Sarkasmus war das Werkzeug. Es würde kein einfaches Gespräch werden. Er suchte nach einem Einstieg.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie überlebt haben und mir heute Gelegenheit geben, mit Ihnen zu sprechen, obwohl Sie Ihr Überleben vor der Zaubererwelt verbergen."

Snape nickte abwartend.

„Mir sind viele Zusammenhänge erst durch die Erinnerungen bewusst geworden, die Sie mir gegeben haben."

„Zu diesem Zweck überließ ich sie Ihnen."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie meine Mutter schon seit Ihrer Kindheit kannten und sie später …liebten. Das erschien mir lange Zeit unbegreiflich!"

„Unbegreiflich, Mr. Potter? Subtilität war noch nie Ihre Stärke. Unbegreiflich, dass jemand wie ich zu solchen Gefühlen fähig ist oder unbegreiflich, dass Ihre Mutter einem Slytherin und späteren Todesser einige Jahre Zuneigung entgegenbrachte?"

„Beides, denn Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber ließ diesen Schluss nicht zu. Warum haben Sie mich über Ihre enge Verbindung zu meinen Eltern immer im Dunklen gelassen?" Harry spürte, wie er wütend wurde.

„Wie hätten Sie eine solche Offenbarung denn seinerzeit aufgefasst?"

„Es wäre fairer gewesen, wenn ich wenigstens eine Ahnung von den Hintergründen gehabt hätte!!" Snapes Gelassenheit brachte ihn immer mehr auf.

„Mr. Potter, ist Ihnen nach dem Einblick in meine Erinnerungen in all den Jahren nie bewusst geworden, welche Macht Sie damals besaßen - nur allein durch die Tatsache, dass Sie der Sohn Ihrer Mutter sind?", fragte Snape kühl.

„Macht? Vom ersten Augenblick an haben Sie mich abgelehnt, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort mit mir gesprochen zu haben. Die ersten Worte, die Sie jemals an mich richteten, zielten darauf ab, mich vor der ganzen Klasse zu demütigen und lächerlich zu machen. Sie haben mir sofort unterstellt, ein verwöhnter Prinz zu sein, der nach dem Heldenstatus strebt – UND SO GING ES WÄHREND MEINER GESAMTEN SCHULZEIT WEITER!"

Harry war selbst erschrocken, wie längst verschlossen geglaubte Emotionen plötzlich in ihm hochkochten.

Snape starrte ihn mit dem undurchdringlichen Ausdruck an, den Harry nur zu gut kannte.

„Noch immer bittere Gefühle, Mr. Potter? Nach all den Jahren?"

Snape wappnete sich für den weiteren Gesprächsverlauf. Potter reagierte sehr emotional und steckte voller unterdrückter Wut. Mit Hermione Granger über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen, hatte etwas Befreiendes für ihn gehabt. Doch Harry Potter war eine ganz andere, sehr persönliche Angelegenheit.

Harry atmete tief aus und zwang sich zu einem sachlichen Ton. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich für meine Mutter beschützten und Ihren Eid mit mir als Zielobjekt professionell erfüllten. Sie haben mir dadurch mehrmals das Leben gerettet, wofür ich Ihnen sehr dankbar bin. Doch gleichzeitig verabscheuten und schikanierten Sie mich vom ersten Moment an, nur weil ich Sie an meinen Vater erinnerte."

Snape schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, doch Harry redete sich bereits wieder in Rage.

„Sie übertrugen den Hass, den Sie auf meinem Vater hatten, einfach auf mich, nur weil ich ihm ähnlich sah. Aber Sie haben nie anerkannt, dass ich auch der Sohn der Frau bin, die Sie liebten und …vielleicht immer noch lieben."

„Genug!" Snape fixierte Harry mit seinem unergründlichen Blick und sprach mit sichtlicher Selbstbeherrschung, jedem Wort ein besonderes Gewicht verleihend:

„Mr. Potter, haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört? Sie hatten die Macht, mein Leben aus der Balance zu bringen. Und wissen Sie, warum? WEIL Sie Lilys Sohn sind! Wie hätte ich diese Tatsache denn jemals übersehen sollen? Sie haben ihre Augen! Verstehen Sie? Ausgerechnet ihre AUGEN!"

„Aber wieso….?" Ungläubiges Verstehen zeichnete sich plötzlich auf Harrys Gesicht ab. Einen Moment später lief er im Zimmer hin und her und ordnete seine Gedanken. Schließlich blieb er vor Snape stehen.

„Meine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Vater half Ihnen, ganz bewusst eine Abneigung zu entwickeln und zu kultivieren, um mich auf Abstand zu halten?"

Eine kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegung von Snape bestätigte dies.

Harry schien in sich zusammenzusinken und fuhr flüsternd fort:

„Und all das nur, weil ich Sie an meine Mutter erinnert habe. Welche Ironie - durch den Eid waren Sie auch noch gezwungen, mir mehr Zeit zu widmen als anderen, obwohl Sie mich am liebsten von der Schule verwiesen hätten. Meine bloße Gegenwart war eine Qual für Sie."

„Jeder einzelne Tag", bestätigte Snape mit angespanntem, blassen Gesicht. „Jeden Tag wurde mir bei Ihrem Anblick aufs Neue deutlich, dass sie tot war. Tot durch meine Schuld."

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	17. Harry Potter

**Kapitel 17 – ****Harry Potter**

Mehrere Minuten waren vergangen, in denen sich Severus Snape und Harry Potter schweigend anstarrten.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mich so anzusehen, Mr. Potter. Wir sprachen von der Vergangenheit, in der meine Situation eine andere war als heute. Ihre Mutter hatte eine besondere Bedeutung in meinem Leben und ich trage Mitschuld an ihrem Tod. Das ist die Realität. Schuld und Bitterkeit sind denkbar ungünstige … - ich sagte doch gerade, ersparen Sie mir diesen Blick, Mr. Potter - … sind denkbar ungünstige Voraussetzungen zum Unterrichten, geschweige denn, für den Umgang mit Schülern."

Harrys Blick wandelte sich in Verwirrung.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren genug Zeit für ein Resümee meines Lebens", setzte Snape noch hinzu und vervollkommnete damit Harrys Erstaunen.

„Um Ihre durchaus treffenden Erkenntnisse noch weiter auszuführen: Dass Sie als Sohn Ihrer Mutter fast täglich meinen Weg kreuzten, hat die Lage nicht verbessert. Mit Ihnen musste ich mich nicht nur wegen des Eids, sondern auch aufgrund Ihrer besonderen Verbindung zu Voldemort und Ihrer Vorliebe zu Regelbrüchen mehr auseinandersetzen als mit anderen – viel mehr, als mir lieb war", fuhr Snape beherrscht fort.

„Vielleicht beantwortet das auch Ihre unausgesprochene Frage, warum ich Ihnen – um meines eigenen … Seelenfriedens … willen - nicht einfach aus dem Weg gegangen bin, Sie einfach ignorieren konnte?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er würde es doch wohl nicht gewagt haben… Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, was Snape mit einem amüsierten Aufflackern seiner Augen quittierte.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter, Ihre Frage stand Ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war nicht notwendig, in Ihren Gedanken zu lesen."

Harry wagte die nächste Frage und zwang sich zu einem betont sachlichen Ton: „Ist Ihnen jemals bewusst gewesen, Professor Snape, dass ich damals ein Kind war, als ich nach Hogwarts kam: ein kleiner Junge, der weder Ihre Vergangenheit kannte, noch seine Eltern, noch die Zaubererwelt, mit der er sich plötzlich konfrontiert sah?"

Snape schwieg.

„WUSSTEN SIE, WAS SIE MIR ZUMUTETEN?!", Harry spürte, wie es schon wieder in ihm gärte. Er senkte die Stimme und fuhr fort: „Während meiner Schulzeit habe ich Sie noch mehr als die Dursleys gehasst, bei denen ich wohnen musste. UND DAS WILL ETWAS HEIßEN!!"

„Vernehme ich da einen Hauch Melodramatik?", äußerte sich Snape endlich. „Es mag Sie überraschen, Mr. Potter, aber mit Ihrer … speziellen … Situation, das heißt mit Ihren bedauerlichen Lebensumständen außerhalb Hogwarts, wurde ich erst während Ihres Okklumentik-Unterrichts vertraut. Die näheren Umstände waren mir bis dahin nicht bekannt. Es erschien mir unvorstellbar, dass Albus Dumbledore einen offensichtlich bevorzugten Schützling einem solchen Umfeld ausgesetzt hat."

„Es war kein Geheimnis, dass ich bei den Dursleys leben musste."

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Potter. Aber kaum jemand kannte Details. Es war zum Beispiel den meisten von uns lange Zeit unbekannt, dass man Sie als Kind komplett von der Zaubererwelt abgeschirmt hatte. Dumbledore hielt vieles unter Verschluss. Viele Jahre lang. Er hatte einen Plan und dazu gehörte nicht immer, alle über alle Einzelheiten zu informieren", bemerkte Snape bitter. „Jeder war in irgendeiner Form über irgendetwas im Bilde, aber das Gesamtbild kannte nur Albus."

Das war neu für Harry. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke: „Kam es Ihnen gelegen, den Okklumentik-Unterricht einfach abzubrechen, um das hasserfüllte Bild, das Sie von mir aufgebaut hatten und hegten, nicht durch meine Erinnerungen gefährdet zu sehen?"

„Sie wissen, warum ich den Unterricht abgebrochen habe. Sie verletzten auf unverzeihliche Weise meine Privatsphäre", entgegnete Snape sehr ruhig. „Und Ihre Wahrnehmung meiner Empfindungen Ihnen gegenüber erscheint mir etwas … drastisch. Aber Ihre Erinnerungen waren durchaus aufschlussreich. Ich war erstaunt, dass Sie trotz dieser Kindheit nicht in Selbstmitleid gebadet haben."

Das klang fast wie Anerkennung. Harrys Verblüffung zeichnete sich so deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab, dass Snape mit einem fast unmerklichen Zucken um seine Mundwinkel fortfuhr:

„Auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt zu glauben: Ich habe immer anerkannt, wenn jemand Mut und Entschlossenheit beweist und sich nicht von widrigen Umständen brechen lässt. Ihr Verhalten war oft unbeherrscht und arrogant, aber Courage konnte man Ihnen nie absprechen."

Snape schwieg einen Moment, bevor er wie unter Zwang und fast widerwillig fortfuhr: „Respekt … Harry … dass Sie sich im Kampf Voldemort entgegenstellten und aus freiem Willen Ihr Leben opfern wollten. Das war für einen Jungen Ihres Alters außergewöhnlich."

Harry erlebte einen dieser Momente, die ihm fast unwirklich erschienen. Trotz der sparsamen Worte seines Gegenübers hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl, dass jemand wirklich dieses Kapitel seines Lebens verstand. Denn nur jemand, der selbst lange in unmittelbarer Nähe von Voldemort gewesen war, konnte dies erfassen. Jemand, der das Ausmaß des Schreckens selbst durchlebt hatte und kannte, jemand, der auch immer ein Außenseiter gewesen war - jemand wie Snape.

Trotz aller Vorbehalte und Animositäten, die ohne jeden Zweifel immer noch vorhanden waren, spürte auch Snape, dass sich während dieses Gespräches etwas verändert hatte. Sie überspielten einen Moment der Verlegenheit und standen dann synchron auf.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir unser Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzen könnten, Professor Snape."

"Ich halte es nicht für … ausgeschlossen. Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter." Snape schloss die Tür hinter sich.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry hatte in dieser Nacht kaum Ruhe gefunden und war erst in der Morgendämmerung kurz eingeschlafen. Müde und ausgelaugt schleppte er sich in die Küche, um einen Kaffee aufzusetzen. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn, bis er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung am Fenster wahrnahm. Eine Eule saß davor und bewegte ihren Kopf hin und her. Sie hielt einen Umschlag im Schnabel und bei näherer Betrachtung sah er, dass es Snapes Eule Sowa war.

Er öffnete das Fenster und sie flog sofort auf den Küchentisch und legte den Umschlag ab. Harry nahm ihn in die Hand. Er trug lediglich den Vermerk Mr. Potter und war ziemlich dick. Neugierig öffnete er ihn und entnahm mehrere magische Fotografien. Alle zeigten seine Mutter - entweder als Kind, als Jugendliche in Hogwartsuniform oder als junge Frau.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er ein Stück Papier, das sich noch im Umschlag befand.

_Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie in Ihren Besitz gelangen._

Harry bemerkte zu seinem größten Entsetzen, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.

Er nahm einen Zettel, schrieb nach kurzer Überlegung nur ein Wort darauf - _Danke_ - und gab ihn der kleinen Eule, die Richtung Fenster flatterte. Danach stützte er seinen Kopf auf den Armen ab und saß lange bewegungslos am Küchentisch.

So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass die Eule mit seiner Antwort nur wenige Meter geflogen war und sich auf der Schulter eines großen, dünnen Mannes niederließ, der nach einigen Minuten vorsichtig seinen Beobachtungsposten neben dem Fenster verließ.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte genug gesehen. Auch vom gestrigen Gespräch war ihm noch jedes einzelne Wort präsent. Der Abend hatte ihn sehr angestrengt, aber das Wichtige war, dass er schließlich gesagt hatte, was zu sagen war. Nicht nur Potter hatte Antworten erhalten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry reiste aufgeregt nach Glasgow weiter. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, Hermiones Meinung zu diesem Gespräch zu hören und hoffte, sie am nächsten Tag noch vor ihrer Schottlandreise anzutreffen.

Am Freitag war er rechtzeitig wieder in London und stand mittags in ihrem Laden, wo er sofort von einer jungen Kundin in Beschlag genommen wurde, die außer sich vor Entzücken geriet, auf ihn zu treffen.

„Sie sind der berühmte Harry Potter!", quietschte sie begeistert. „Geben Sie mir ein Autogramm?" Percy grinste hinter der Ladenkasse.

Harry seufzte abwesend, unterschrieb auf einem Papierschnitzel, mit dem sie ihm vor der Nase herumwedelte und hielt Ausschau nach Hermione. Durch das Kreischen aufmerksam geworden, tauchte sie hinter einem Regal auf und winkte ihn in ihr kleines Büro, wo sie vor neugierigen Ohren sicher waren.

„Harry!", rief sie überrascht.

„Hallo Hermione. Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich, sodass wir irgendwo hingehen können, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?"

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermione besorgt.

„Nichts Schlimmes, aber ich muss mit jemandem sprechen."

„Warte mal einen Moment, ich frage Percy, ob er seine Pause nach hinten verschieben würde." Einen Augenblick später kam sie zurück. „Kein Problem, lass uns gehen." Die Kundin warf Harry verzückte Blicke hinterher.

Sie verließen die Winkelgasse und gingen in einen kleinen Park, wo sie sich auf einer der abgelegenen Bänke niederließen.

„Snape war gestern bei mir", begann Harry.

Hermione spürte, wie ihr bei der Erwähnung seines Namens das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Doch Harry war mit seinen Gedanken woanders und bemerkte es nicht. Er wirkte fahrig.

„Weißt du, warum er mir jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat? Weil er meinen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte! Während meiner Schulzeit hatte er immer noch Schuldgefühle wegen meiner Mutter und der Prophezeiung."

Nachdem er sinngemäß den Inhalt seines Gesprächs mit Snape wiederholt hatte, rief Hermione: „Oh Harry, das tut mir so leid! Für dich – und auch für ihn."

Aber später, als sie noch einmal über alles nachdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass das Gespräch mit Snape, so schmerzhaft es für Harry auch gewesen sein mochte, heilsam war. Endlich hatte Harry Antworten erhalten, nach denen er seit so vielen Jahren suchte.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Severus Snape. Was hatte er dabei empfunden, nach so langer Zeit mit Harry und der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden? Wie viel Bedeutung hatte diese Vergangenheit noch für ihn?

Hermione fragte sich, ob er seine Begegnung mit Harry bei ihrem nächsten Treffen erwähnen würde.

sssssssssssssssssss

Doch der Freitagabend verging und auch der Samstag, ohne dass Snape sie zu dem versprochenen Spaziergang abgeholt oder ihr eine Nachricht übermittelte hätte.

Am Sonntagmorgen saß Hermione mit einem Buch im Garten, doch die Entspannung und Ruhe, die sie sonst in dem schönen Umfeld am See fand und genoss, wollten sich nicht einstellen. Immer wieder überlagerten ein schmales verschlossenes Gesicht, das von kinnlangen glatten Haaren umrahmt war, und zwei dunkle Augen ihre Gedanken. Auch Harrys Worte über das Gespräch klangen immer wieder in ihr nach.

Hermione, wie konntest du das zulassen, fragte sie sich selbst verzweifelt. Severus Snape hat dich fasziniert und du wolltest seine Veränderungen und seine Widersprüchlichkeit ergründen und jetzt bist du an einem Punkt, wo er bereits deine Gedanken dominiert. Sie seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite.

Es mochte ja sein, dass ihre Nähe eine angenehme Abwechslung für ihn war und er vielleicht beim letzten Mal ihre Abreise bedauert hatte. Aber es war ein bedenkliches Signal, wenn sie sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren konnte, nur weil er nicht sofort auftauchte, sobald sie wieder in Schottland war.

Du musst mehr Abstand gewinnen! Abstand! Abstand! wiederholte sie in Gedanken wie ein Mantra.

Trotz ihrer vernünftigen inneren Stimme fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und traurig. Wie vertraut ihr diese Empfindungen doch waren. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob man 17 oder fast 38 ist, dachte sie betrübt. Aber einen Vorteil hatte es, älter zu sein, man ließ sich nicht mehr völlig davon beherrschen. Man passte sich den Umständen besser an und ertrug mehr. Man versuchte zu leben, wie man gerade am besten leben konnte.

Hermione straffte ihre Haltung. Sie hatte es immer geschafft und es würde ihr auch in diesem Fall gelingen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Nachmittag verlagerte sie ihren Leseplatz zum See, da es ihr im Garten in der prallen Sonne zu warm geworden war. Das leise Plätschern der Wellen hatte einen beruhigenden Effekt auf ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt.

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihr Buch. Er hatte sich lautlos genähert. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz raste und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Scheinbar unbeteiligt hob sie den Kopf und ihr Blick traf seine Augen, die genauso wenig preisgaben.

„Hallo Severus."

„Guten Tag, Hermione."

Er wirkte gelassen und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Hermione klappte das Buch zusammen und legte es zur Seite. Seine Nähe überwältigte sie und sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Ich bedaure, dass ich dich aus deiner Lektüre gerissen habe", bemerkte Snape schließlich zurückhaltend.

Er hatte sofort wahrgenommen, dass sie angespannt auf sein Erscheinen reagierte. „Aber es gibt etwas, was ich dir zeigen möchte."

„Was ist es?", frage Hermione neugierig.

„Eine sehr seltene Heilpflanze, die gerade und nur für kurze Zeit blüht. Sobald sich die Blüte schließt, muss man sie verarbeiten. Wartet man zu lange, ist die Heilkraft vergangen. Ich konnte gestern bereits drei Blüten und heute Vormittag zwei weitere pflücken. Die letzte schließt sich in etwa zwei Stunden. Interessiert?"

Hermione wurde noch neugieriger. „Und wie! Von mir aus können wir gleich losgehen. Wo wächst sie und wie heißt sie?"

„Wir apparieren." Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, aber er hatte schon ihre Hand ergriffen, ohne ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Der leichte Druck seiner schmalen Finger elektrisierte sie so, dass sie die Luft anhielt.

Einen Augenblick später standen sie auf einer Wiese. Hermione konnte nicht einordnen, wo sie sich befand. Die Umgebung gab wenig preis. Ein paar Berge und Hügel, vermutlich immer noch die Highlands, aber ob sie noch in der Nähe von Harrys Hütte waren, blieb ihr verborgen.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	18. Green Mansion

**Kapitel 18 – Green Mansion**

„Wo sind wir?", rief Hermione erstaunt.

„Ich werde den Ort nicht preisgeben", bemerkte Snape ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck. „Er ist auch nur in meiner Begleitung auffindbar."

Hermione spürte ein leises Unbehagen bei seinen Worten.

Snape, der sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und ihre Gedanken ahnte, fügte hinzu: „Du kannst von hier jederzeit zu Potters Hütte zurück apparieren. Der weitere Weg ist jedoch geschützt. Ich versichere, dich entweder umgehend hierher oder zum See zurück zu begleiten, sobald du den Wunsch äußerst."

Hermione entspannte sich wieder und Snape lenkte seine Schritte zu einer Gruppe alter, knorriger Eichen, berührte eine mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Ein Durchgang wurde sichtbar.

Er winkte ihr zu und gemeinsam gingen sie hindurch. Einige Minuten später tauchten Kräuter in allen Varianten vor Hermiones Augen auf und soweit sie es erkennen konnte, auch viele exotische Gewächse, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Staunend sah sie sich um. Wie konnten all diese Pflanzen hier überleben? Und plötzlich stieg eine Ahnung in ihr auf: Es war eindeutig ein angelegter Garten mit klaren Strukturen, in dem starke Magie im Spiel sein musste.

Sie blickte ihn fragend und verblüfft an. „Der Schutzzauber … vor einer Woche … bei dem Unwetter … er war für diesen Garten?"

„Ja. Und ganz speziell für diese eine Pflanzenstaude, die ich dir zeigen möchte."

Hermione war überwältigt. Er gewährte ihr Zutritt zu seinem Garten, zu seinem Domizil? Das war ein außerordentliches Privileg.

Snape führte sie in einen sonnigen Winkel und wies auf eine Pflanze.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Etwa 1 m hoch thronte zwischen filigranen Blättern eine Blüte von schwer beschreibbarer Schönheit: sternenförmig mit abwechselnd weinroten und blassblauen Blütenblättern.

„Sie gehört zu den seltensten Pflanzen der Erde und hat zwischen Juli und September etwa 10 Blüten, jeweils nur für wenige Stunden. Es ist mir gelungen, sie hier zu kultivieren und zu vermehren, aber die Pflege ist sehr aufwendig."

„Wie heißt sie?", fragte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Man nennt sie _Zierlicher Feuerstern_.

„_Zierlicher Feuerstern_?!" Hermione schnappte nach Luft. „Aber das ist ja ganz außergewöhnlich! Sie ist extrem selten und wurde bisher nur wenige Male gesichtet! Wo hast du diese Pflanze entdeckt?"

„In der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte. Ich bin eines Tages dorthin zurückgekehrt, um die sagenumwobenen Blumen zu sehen, von denen der Tagesprophet jedes Jahr berichtet und auf dem Rückweg fand ich sie." Snapes Augen glänzten bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass man aus der Blütenessenz einen äußerst wirksamen Heiltrank gewinnen kann, der dort Wirkung zeigt, wo viele andere Heilmittel versagen. Aber er soll so schwer zu brauen sein und viele Jahre zum Reifen benötigen, dass es im Laufe der Jahrhunderte bisher nur wenigen Experten gelungen ist", bemerkte Hermione begeistert.

„Das ist richtig. Die Blüte reflektiert das Sonnenlicht und im Blütenkelch bildet sich ein exquisiter, hoch wirksamer Balsam. Sobald sich die Blüte wieder geschlossen hat, legt man sie in eine Essenz aus Rosenblättern. Dort belässt man sie genau 24 Stunden. Diese Flüssigkeit gießt man dann zusammen mit exakt ausgewogenen Anteilen diverser seltener Zutaten in ein Gefäß, was fest verschlossen drei Jahre lagern muss, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Erst dann kann man den Balsam weiterverwenden. Er ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Tranks, an dem ich gerade arbeite.

Hermione fand ihre Sprache wieder. „Danke, dass du sie mir gezeigt hast", flüsterte sie andächtig.

„Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass dich der Anblick und die Existenz dieser Pflanze erfreuen. Allerdings muss ich nach dem Schließen der Blüte sehr schnell handeln und mich danach dem Entnehmen der gestrigen Blüten aus dem Rosenwasser und ihrer Weiterverarbeitung widmen."

Snape hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich würde dich gleich nach dem Pflücken zurückbegleiten, damit ich rechtzeitig wieder hier bin. Wie lange weilst du dieses Mal in Potters Hütte?"

„Bis morgen Abend. Am Dienstagvormittag habe ich einen Termin beim Verleger bekommen, um den Vertrag abzuschließen."

„Das ging wirklich schnell", murmelte Snape. „Steht schon fest, wann mit dem Erscheinen des ersten Bandes zu rechnen ist?"

„Das wird am Dienstag festgelegt. Ich schicke dir umgehend eine Eule."

„Ich bin … dankbar …, dass du dich in dieser Angelegenheit so engagierst." Er überlegte kurz. „Erlaubt es deine morgige Zeitplanung noch, dass wir den Ausflug nachholen?"

„Das wäre wunderbar, denn ich würde gern noch einmal zu dieser wunderschönen Wiese gehen", entgegnete Hermione, während sie die aufwallende Freude, die sie bei seinem Vorschlag verspürte, nach außen verbarg.

„Gut." Auch Snapes Gesicht zeigte keine Bewegung. „Möchtest du Tee?"

„Ja, das wäre nett."

Er wies auf eine Bank und Hermione nahm Platz. Snape sprach leise ein paar Worte und hinter ein paar hohen Stauden wurde plötzlich ein kleines Häuschen sichtbar. Hermione hatte den Vorgang staunend verfolgt.

„Hier lebst du?"

Snape nickte, machte eine weit ausholende Geste, die auch den Garten mit einschloss und entgegnete ironisch: „Green Mansion. Albus hat es so genannt." Mit diesen Worten war er im Haus verschwunden, was sich nach seinem Betreten wie von Geisterhand wieder vor ihren Augen verbarg.

Hermione ließ ihre Blicke durch den Garten schweifen und die Ruhe, nach der sie in den letzten Tagen so vergeblich gesucht hatte, überkam sie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape bereitete mit langsamen, effektiven Handgriffen den Tee zu. Er hatte bis zuletzt mit sich gerungen, ob er Hermione Einblick in einen Teil seiner Privatsphäre geben sollte oder nicht. Erst in den gestrigen Abendstunden war die Entscheidung dafür gefallen, da ihn die Pflanzen nun ausgerechnet dieses Wochenende an seinen Garten banden.

Er brachte den Tee zur Bank und betrachtete aufmerksam die Blüte, die sich schon ein Stück geschlossen hatte.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern", bemerkte er, während er Tee in zwei Becher einschenkte und ihr einen davon reichte.

„Danke."

Hermione betrachtete ihn verstohlen und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Dass er sich von den langen, strähnigen Haaren getrennt hatte, war nicht nur optisch von Vorteil, sondern die nun halblangen Haare trugen mit dazu bei, die Schärfe und Bitterkeit abzumildern, die schon so früh ihre Spuren in seine Züge eingegraben hatten. Niemand würde Severus Snape schön nennen, dachte sie, aber ihr erschien es, als gebe es kein Gesicht auf der ganzen Welt, das sie so zu fesseln vermochte. Seine Klugheit und Reife machten es für sie anziehender als jedes der vielen glatten und nichtssagenden Gesichter, die üblicherweise so oft mit Schönheit in Verbindung gebracht wurden.

Wie würde es sich anfühlen, durch diese Haare zu streifen und sanft die Linien seines Gesichts nachzuziehen… Hermione riss sich aus diesen Gedanken und lenkte sie auf eine sachliche Ebene.

Sie hatte lange überlegt, ob sie das Thema Harry ansprechen sollte. Immerhin war es eine sehr private Angelegenheit zwischen Severus und Harry, in die sie sich nicht einmischen wollte. Andererseits verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, Severus zu danken, dass er Harry letztendlich dieses Gespräch ermöglicht hatte.

Schließlich begann sie: „Ich habe am Freitag Harry getroffen." Auf seinen abwartenden Blick hin setzte sie fort: „Er berichtete von dem Gespräch."

„Ah", stellte er sich unbeteiligt. Es war unglaublich, wie er mit einer winzigen Bewegung seiner Augenbraue eine ganze Palette an Ausdrücken variieren konnte: von einer harmlosen Frage bis hin zur sardonischsten Zweideutigkeit, stellte Hermione belustigt fest.

„Ich kenne Harry nun schon so lange…", setzte sie zögernd an, „…und trotz aller Erfolge, die er verbuchen konnte und trotz seiner Familie spielte immer wieder die Vergangenheit eine Rolle. Er konnte nicht vergessen, die unbeantworteten Fragen haben ihn gequält."

„Ja, das war deutlich zu spüren", bestätigte Snape mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Er hat auch keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ein Großteil seiner …Leiden … mit mir zusammenhing."

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie auf diese Antwort reagieren sollte. Sie fand durchaus, dass Harry Unrecht geschehen war, auch wenn sein Blickwinkel bezüglich Snape manchmal etwas eingleisig wirkte und er früher zu viel auf sich selbst bezogen hatte. Schnell wechselte sie den Kurs:

„Er ist sehr dankbar für das Gespräch. Und ich bin es auch, denn ich habe mir oft Sorgen um ihn gemacht", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Severus Snape nahm das langsame Schließen der Blüte dankbar zum Anlass, um das Thema zu beenden.

Hermione beobachtete, wie er ein Glasgefäß voller Flüssigkeit neben sich stellte, die Blüte vorsichtig mit einem Messer vom Stiel trennte und in das Gefäß hineinlegte.

Er schaute auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin jetzt… leider… gezwungen, mich einigen Reagenzgläsern zu widmen, um die gestrige Ernte weiterzuverarbeiten. Der richtige Zeitpunkt ist von großer Bedeutung. Führen wir das Gespräch morgen fort?"

Hermione nickte zustimmend. Er begleitete sie zur Wiese, fortwährend Zaubersprüche murmelnd. Von dort waren sie in wenigen Sekunden wieder in Hermiones vertrauter Umgebung angelangt.

„Ich weiß sehr zu schätzen, dass ich den Garten betreten durfte."

Er schaute sie einen Moment wortlos an, bevor er zum Gehen wandte. Nach einigen Schritten jedoch drehte er sich um und bemerkte langsam: „Das Gespräch mit Harry Potter war kein selbstloses Handeln Potter zuliebe. Auch ich möchte die Vergangenheit abschließen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er – einmal mehr – eine verblüffte Hermione zurück.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	19. Severus Snape alias Perus Vanesse

**Kapitel 19 – Severus Snape alias Perus Vanesse**

Hermione saß in ihrem Büro und knabberte am Ende des Federkiels.

_Lieber Severus,_

stand auf einem Blatt vor ihr. Sie überlegte. Die Anrede war sehr persönlich. Konnte, nein durfte sie sich diese Freiheit nehmen? Doch welche Alternativen boten sich an? _Hallo Severus_, wie sie ihre Freunde normalerweise grüßte, schied von vornherein aus.

Der Federkiel zeigte mittlerweile deutliche Spuren ihrer Schneidezähne und das Blatt Papier war nach einem geflüsterten Verschwindezauber wieder weiß und leer.

„Zum Kuckuck mit den Schwierigkeiten des zwischenmenschlichen Umgangs!", schimpfte Hermione leise vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich hatte sie eine Eingebung:

_Guten Tag Severus,_

Ja, das wirkte neutral und freundlich, befand sie. Doch dann folgte die nächste Überlegung: Konnte sie einfach so seinen Namen in einem Brief erwähnen? Doch dann schüttelte sie die Bedenken ab. Wer würde nach all der Zeit schon den Namen eines Toten mit einer Briefanrede in Verbindung bringen, immer vorausgesetzt, jemand machte sich überhaupt die Mühe, den Brief abzufangen? Niemand, entschied sie und schrieb ohne weitere Unterbrechung:

_Guten Tag Severus,_

_Radiant Herbage hat entschieden, den ersten Band noch mit in die Neuerscheinungen aufzunehmen, die in Kürze herauskommen sollen. Es gibt bereits einen Probedruck. Voraussetzung ist jedoch, dass sie den Vertrag bis spätestens Freitagabend unterzeichnet erhalten. Ich bin erst am Wochenende wieder in Schottland. Wie soll ich weiter verfahren?_

_Hermione_

Nun lag es an Severus Snape zu entscheiden, ob er den ersten Band bald in den Auslagen der Fachbuchhandlungen sehen wollte. Heute Vormittag konnte sie sämtliche Details mit dem Verleger klären und er unterbreitete den überraschenden Vorschlag, den ersten Band noch Ende September herauszubringen. Sie nahm an, dass dies in Severus Sinne war.

Severus, dachte sie mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Er hatte sie gestern wie versprochen abgeholt und sie waren noch einmal zur Wiese gelaufen. Allerdings zeigte er keinerlei Neigung, das Gespräch vom Vortag wieder aufzunehmen und war ziemlich zugeknöpft neben ihr her geschritten. Das Gespräch drehte sich dann hauptsächlich um seinen Garten und diverse Kräuter. Sie selbst hatte sich befangen in seiner Nähe gefühlt. Gegen Abend war sie zurückgereist.

sssssssssssssssssss

Schon am Mittwochvormittag saß die kleine Eule wieder auf der Fensterbank und brachte seine Antwort:

_Hermione,_

_danke für die erfreuliche Nachricht. Es liegt sehr in meinem Interesse, den Vertrag noch in dieser Woche zu unterzeichnen, doch gegenwärtig bin ich gezwungen, einige Tränke in meinem Labor unter strikter Beobachtung zu halten. Wenn es zeitlich nicht zu knapp ist, würde ich dich diesbezüglich am Freitagnachmittag in deiner Buchhandlung aufsuchen. _

_S._

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Freitagmittag verspürte Hermione bereits eine innere Unruhe und schaute oft zur Uhr. „Nachmittag" war ein dehnbarer Begriff.

Auch Harry hatte mitgeteilt, dass er kurz vorbeischauen wollte, um ein Buch abzuholen. Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie mit ihm im Park. Hermione verspürte das übergroße Bedürfnis, über Severus zu sprechen.

„Snapes Buch wird in Kürze veröffentlicht", bemerkte sie.

„Schon? Das ging aber schnell! Er kann froh sein, dass du ihn so unterstützt", meinte Harry. "Wie kommst du eigentlich mit ihm klar?"

„Gut. Er ist höflich und ein sehr belesener Gesprächspartner", wich sie aus.

„Hm." Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Immer höflich?" Sie nickte.

"Erstaunlich. Mir gegenüber hat er anfangs ganz schön bissig reagiert. Aber vielleicht kann man das auch nicht vergleichen. Du hilfst ihm bei einer Publikation, während ich allein durch meine Existenz und meine Eltern die Fähigkeit habe, ihn aufzubringen", gab er zu.

„Weißt du, Harry, ich glaube, eure Unterhaltung hat auch bei ihm einiges bewirkt. Er muss sich nur noch daran gewöhnen. Neulich äußerte er, dass er sich von der Vergangenheit lösen will."

„Den Eindruck hatte ich schon bei unserem Gespräch und vor allem, als er mir die Fotos schickte. Aber dass er es tatsächlich ausgesprochen hat, freut mich. Ich würde gern noch weitere Gespräche mit ihm führen."

„Was für Fotos?", fragte Hermione schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Harry reichte ihr die Fotos seiner Mutter.

„DIE HAT ER DIR ÜBERLASSEN?", rief Hermione überrascht. „Warum hast du letztes Mal nichts davon erzählt?"

„Ich konnte es irgendwie noch nicht. Er schickte sie am Morgen nach dem Gespräch und diese Geste von ihm hat mich – na ja, ergriffen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione durchflutete auf dem Rückweg eine neue Welle der Hoffnung. Doch vor der Buchhandlung blieb sie abrupt stehen, denn innen schien eine hitzige Diskussion im Gange zu sein:

„Nein, wie oft soll ich es Ihnen denn noch sagen: Ich suche Bücher speziell über Heiltränke der Antike und keine Abhandlung über die gesamte Medizin der Antike!", krächzte eine streitlustige ältere Stimme.

Ein Knall ertönte, als ob ein schweres Buch hingeworfen würde.

„Sie sagten, Sie suchen Bücher über die Heilkunde der Antike", beharrte Percy.

„Und genau das habe ich Ihnen gebracht!"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie genauer hinhören! Ich existiere zwar schon über 100 Jahre, aber klar ausdrücken kann ich mich noch", kam die zänkische Erwiderung.

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch, Großvater", hörte sie Percy beschwichtigend sagen.

„ICH BIN NICHT IHR GROßVATER, junger Mann! Ich will vernünftig bedient werden! Wo ist die junge Dame, die sonst hier ist?"

„Sie hat gerade Pause, am besten, Sie warten noch ein paar Minuten. Nehmen Sie doch einen Moment dort Platz." Percy klang erschöpft.

„Denken Sie etwa, dass ich jetzt schon so gebrechlich bin, dass ich sitzen muss?!", schäumte der Alte. „Mein Vater ist 139 Jahre alt geworden und meine Mutter 151!"

Hermione hatte genug gehört und betrat den Laden. Sie warf Snape einen amüsierten Blick zu, denn kein anderer war es, der ihren Mitarbeiter gerade drangsalierte.

„Guten Tag, Professor Vanesse", grüßte sie freundlich. Der Angesprochene blickte sie überrascht an, fasste sich jedoch schnell und ging auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, junge Dame. Ihr Anblick ist mir eine Freude. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir weiterhelfen, im Gegensatz zu dem da", fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf Percy.

„Dem da" stieg langsam Farbe ins Gesicht und ein klein wenig seines früheren Selbst kam zum Vorschein. „Mir gefällt Ihre Arroganz nicht, alter Mann. Sie WOLLTEN ja gar nicht von mir bedient werden. Sagen Sie das beim nächsten Mal gleich und verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit. Ich habe auch noch andere Kunden, um die ich mich kümmern muss!"

Snape richtete seinen geliehenen klapperdürren alten Körper würdevoll auf, trat auf Percy zu und fuchtelte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger vor der Nase herum. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, wer Sie sind", setzte er ominös hinzu.

Percy war nun gänzlich verdutzt. „Hermione, ich würde jetzt gern meine Pause antreten."

„Ja, natürlich, lass dir ruhig Zeit", entgegnete sie.

Nachdem sich die Ladentür hinter Percy geschlossen hatte, lächelte Snape. Das geliehene Gesicht des alten Mannes wirkte dadurch gleich sympathischer.

„Also, was sollte der Aufruhr", forderte Hermione, ihrerseits nur schlecht ihre Freude über sein Auftauchen verbergend. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Mitarbeiter ärgert."

„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Wieso hast du ausgerechnet diesen hochmütigen Weasley-Spross eingestellt?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass sich Menschen ändern können?", fragte ihn Hermione mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, ließ dies aber unkommentiert.

Hermione setzte erklärend hinzu: „Percy verlor nach dem Krieg für lange Zeit den Verstand: viele Monate St. Mungos, danach ein Wrack. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt wieder zu sich gefunden hat. Die Bücher und diese Aufgabe halfen ihm wahrscheinlich dabei", setzte Hermione sehr ernst fort.

„Das wusste ich nicht", bemerkte Severus Snape nach einem Moment. „Ich bedaure in dem Fall, ihn provoziert zu haben."

„Er wird es überleben", lächelte Hermione. „Es gibt einige anstrengende Kunden in diesem Laden und er ist diesen normalerweise auch gewachsen."

Der Laden war leer und sie winkte Snape durch eine angrenzende Tür. „Der Vertrag liegt in meinem Büro."

Er blickte sich aufmerksam in dem kleinen Raum um.

„Tee? Kaffee?"

„Lieber Kaffee, wenn ich dieses ganze Pamphlet lesen soll", meinte er mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf den Papierstapel.

Hermione verbiss sich ein Lachen. „Schau dir alles in Ruhe an."

„Der Vielsafttrank ist abscheulich. Ich möchte eine Weile darauf verzichten. Betritt jemand außer dir dieses Büro?"

„Nur Percy. Aber ich werde ihn mit der Warenlieferung beschäftigen und lasse dir auch den Schlüssel hier, dann kannst du dich einschließen."

Erst reichlich zwei Stunden später tauchte der alte Professor wieder im Laden auf, wo ihn Percy finster musterte.

Hermione ging mit ihm zurück in ihr Büro, da sie ihn lieber unter vier Augen sprechen wollte. „Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

Severus Snape nickte zustimmend. „Darf ich dir zum Dank für deine Unterstützung ein paar Heilpflanzen aus meinem Garten anbieten?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Nachdem er ihr erfreutes Lächeln als "Ja" interpretiert hatte, erkundigte er sich: "Planst du, heute zu Potters Hütte zu reisen oder erst morgen?"

"Gleich nach der Arbeit. Meine Sachen stehen schon griffbereit."

„Wenn du Zeit für einen kleinen Umweg hast, können wir gemeinsam zum Garten apparieren. Dann kannst du die Pflanzen gleich aussuchen und mitnehmen", bot er an.

Sie verabredeten sich für 18:30 Uhr vor der Buchhandlung. Als Hermione die Tür abschloss, brachte eine Eule die Eingangsbestätigung des Verlages. Damit stand dem Buch nichts mehr im Wege.

sssssssssssssssssss

Kurz darauf trafen sie in Schottland auf der Wiese vor Snapes Domizil ein. Wie beim letzten Mal lotste er sie durch den Durchgang bei den Eichen und führte sie in den Garten. Nachdem sich Hermione ein paar Ableger ausgesucht hatte, nahm sie auf der Gartenbank Platz und schloss für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen. Die Luft war mild und ein herrlicher Duft nach Gras und Kräutern umgab sie.

Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen zugezogen und die dunklen Wolken verhießen einen baldigen Regenschauer. Schade, dachte Hermione, sie wäre so gern noch eine Weile im Garten sitzen geblieben. Aber wenn es regnete, würde sie wohl zurückapparieren müssen. Vielleicht konnte sie Severus vorschlagen, noch auf ein Glas Wein mit in Harrys Hütte zu kommen, damit der Abend nicht so abrupt endete?

„Tee? Ein Glas Elfenwein?", fragte er in dem Moment überraschend.

„Ein Glas Elfenwein würde ich gern probieren", entgegnete sie erfreut.

Severus Snape verschwand im Haus.

Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen. Hermione suchte unter dem Vordach einer Gartenlaube Schutz und wartete auf seine Rückkehr, um ihren Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

Doch Severus tat etwas absolut Unerwartetes – er winkte sie ins Haus.

Hermione zögerte beim Schritt über die Schwelle, in dem Bewusstsein, einen gewaltigen Schritt in seine Privatsphäre zu tun.

Unauffällig, um nicht zu neugierig zu wirken, blickte sie sich in dem kleinen Wohnraum um, in den er sie geführt hatte. Spartanisch, befand sie. Aber zu ihm passend. Sein Labor war vermutlich großzügiger eingerichtet.

Snape deutete auf das Sofa. Sie nahm Platz und ließ ihre Blicke über seine Bücherregale schweifen. Erstaunlich, dass er nicht mehr Bücher hatte, dachte sie.

„Das sind alles Bücher, an denen mir wirklich liegt." Er war ihrem Blick gefolgt und reichte ihr ein Glas Wein. „Mein Platz ist begrenzt und ich halte nichts davon, jede freie Ecke zuzustellen mit Dingen, die man nicht benötigt. Es lenkt nur von den wesentlichen Dingen ab und man verzettelt sich.

Hermione nickte bestätigend. Dazu hatte sie eine ähnliche Meinung.

An einer Wand hing ein schlichter Holzrahmen. „Albus", erklärte Snape. „Doch in letzter Zeit verbringt er die Abende immer in Hogwarts."

„Ich hätte mich gern einmal wieder mit ihm unterhalten", bemerkte Hermione sehnsüchtig.

Snape wagte gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie Albus wohl Hermiones Besuch in seinem Haus kommentieren würde und war froh, dass der alte Zauberer heute mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht wieder in seinem Bild auftauchte.

Schon bald waren sie in ein Gespräch über die bevorstehende Publikation vertieft, was sich nach einiger Zeit den Heilkräutern und dem _Zierlichen Feuerstern_ zuwandte.

„Es ist unglaublich, dass du diese Pflanze entdeckt hast", meinte Hermione. „Und ausgerechnet auf dem Gebiet der Heulenden Hütte, wo dich die Schlange fast getötet hätte!"

„Ja", entgegnete er ernst. „Das fand ich ebenfalls sehr ungewöhnlich. Ich habe im Labor übrigens ein Buch über die Verarbeitung der Pflanze, wenn es dich interessiert?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und er erhob sich.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Regal.

Er zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch dann nickte er und verließ den Raum.

Es standen überwiegend Bücher über Tränkeherstellung, Kräuter, Pflanzen und geschichtliche Werke auf den Regalbrettern, außerdem 2 – 3 Bände, die ihr eindeutig schwarzmagisch erschienen.

Auf dem obersten Bord befand sich ein dickes Buch in einem kobaltblauen Einband, das sofort ihr Interesse erweckte. Es trug keinen Titel. Hermione stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, ergriff es und es öffnete sich wie von selbst auf einer Seite. Diese war mit Snapes Schrift versehen und sie begann kreuz und quer mit zunehmendem Schock zu lesen:

… _sie hing über dem Tisch und flehte mich an, ihr zu helfen, doch ich konnte nichts tun, ohne meine Tarnung aufzugeben. Sie haben sie verhöhnt und getötet..._

_...der dunkle Lord schenkte mir keinen Glauben und quälte mich viele Minuten mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Albus und Poppy gelang es nach Stunden, mich wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen…_

…_ich höre noch immer ihre Hilferufe, als Goyle sie in den Wald zerrte…_

…_die Narbe brannte schlimmer als je zuvor, doch man schenkte uns keinen Glauben…_

„…_bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert. Die Großmutter fand sie, als sie nach Hause kam. Der kleine Junge hatte sich in der Speisekammer versteckt…"_

Hermione wurde übel.

Oh nein! Anscheinend hatte er sein Leben aufgearbeitet. Schnell stellte sie das Buch zurück. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand er im Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt und musterte sie schweigend.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	20. Das Buch

**Kapitel 20 – Das Buch**

Hermione war im ersten Moment vor Schreck wie gelähmt.

Snape betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben – Entsetzen über die Worte in dem Buch? Entsetzen, dass sie beim Lesen überrascht worden war? Oder beides?

„Nun, Hermione, wie fandest du den kleinen Ausflug in meine Vergangenheit?", fragte er schließlich ruhig. Aber sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn und sie bemerkte, wie mühsam er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Severus! Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Band beinhaltet. Der ungewöhnliche Einband hat mich angezogen."

Er nickte und entgegnete noch ruhiger: „Es ist besser, wenn ich dich jetzt zurückbegleite."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione blieb niedergeschlagen vor Harrys Hütte sitzen. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass er verärgert war, doch sie hatte ihn sogar gefragt, ob sie einen Blick auf sein Bücherregal werfen dürfe. Dass man ein solches Buch normalerweise nicht so offensichtlich in einem Regal aufbewahrte, konnte man ihm allerdings nicht zum Vorwurf machen, war sie doch die Erste nach Ewigkeiten, die er überhaupt in seine Privatsphäre ließ.

Genau dies schmerzte sie besonders. Er hatte ihr damit so viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Ach Severus, dachte sie unglücklich. Wie gern hätte sie ihm gezeigt, dass sie dieses Vertrauen sehr hoch schätzte. Stattdessen war der Besuch gründlich schiefgelaufen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snapes Zorn richtete sich jedoch vor allem gegen sich selbst. Hätte er das Buch doch nur irgendwo aufbewahrt, wo es nicht zufällig zugänglich war oder es mit einem Schutzzauber versehen! Aber da ihn nur Minerva besuchte, hatte er den Gedanken oder die Notwendigkeit überhaupt nicht in Erwägung gezogen.

Es war das erste Mal nach all den Jahren, dass er jemanden außer Minerva in sein neues Leben ließ, was seine empfindliche Reaktion erklärte. Hermione konnte in der kurzen Zeit nicht viel gelesen haben und seine Vergangenheit war ihr letztendlich auch nicht unbekannt. Trotzdem war ihm ihr kurzer Einblick in seine privatesten Aufzeichnungen höchst unangenehm.

In der Morgendämmerung stand er auf. Es wäre besser gewesen, gleich mit Hermione zu sprechen. Schließlich hatte er ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben, sein Bücherregal zu betrachten. Er beschloss, sie am Morgen aufzusuchen.

Gegen 9 Uhr brach er auf. Sie reagierte nicht auf sein Klopfen.

Schlief sie noch? Vorsichtig spähte er durchs Fenster. Ihre Tasche stand noch da. Er lief ein ganzes Stück des Ufers ab und klopfte danach noch einmal. Am Nachmittag wiederholte er den Versuch, ließ sich schließlich auf den Eingangsstufen nieder und wartete.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione verließ ebenfalls gegen 9 Uhr die Hütte und schickte eine Eule mit ein paar erklärenden Worten zu Severus. Viel lieber hätte sie noch einmal persönlich mit ihm gesprochen, doch die Möglichkeit war ihr leider verwehrt und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.

Sie entschied sich zu einem langen Spaziergang. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos und sie konnte keinen Moment irgendwo untätig sitzen. Sie lief viele Meilen, war schließlich völlig orientierungslos und verbrachte den Nachmittag auf einer Lichtung.

Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Moment Severus Snapes Vergangenheit vergessen können?

Als sie abends erschöpft zurückkehrte, saß er lesend auf den Stufen vor der Hütte.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie verspürte eine große Erleichterung.

Severus wirkte sehr ernst. „Hermione, ich wünschte, das Buch wäre nicht so leicht zugänglich gewesen."

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus, dass ich ausgerechnet diesen Band herausgegriffen habe. Mir ist bewusst, wie viel Vertrauen du mir entgegenbringst, indem du mir Zugang zu deiner Privatsphäre gibst. Ich wollte dieses Vertrauen nicht verletzen!"

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen", schlug er vor.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her gelaufen waren, begann er: „Ich habe kurz nach dem Einzug in Dumbledores Haus angefangen, die Vergangenheit aufzuschreiben. Es war kein schöner Zeitvertreib, aber es hat mir geholfen, zu überleben."

„Ja, Schreiben hat eine sehr befreiende Wirkung", meinte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Aber man benötigt dafür Zeit und Ruhe. Die letzten Jahre gaben mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben diese Gelegenheit. Das erste Mal war mein Leben wirklich mein Leben, meine Gedanken waren wirklich meine Gedanken - ohne Verstellung, ohne Verzerrung." Bitterkeit hatte sich in seine Stimme eingeschlichen und seine Züge erhielten plötzlich den harten Ausdruck, den Hermione von früher noch so gut kannte.

Sie überlegte einen Moment und entschied dann, sich auf das dünne Eis zu begeben, das dieses Thema darstellte: „Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was es bedeutet, als Doppelspion tätig zu sein, sich ständig verstellen zu müssen und so überzeugend aufzutreten, dass keiner Verdacht schöpft."

Er lachte unfroh. „Das war eines der Hauptprobleme, denn Voldemort hatte die Macht, jederzeit die Todesser zu sich rufen zu können. JEDERZEIT!! Es ist unvorstellbar, aber jeder war permanent abrufbar und Voldemort konnte in fast jeden Geist eindringen und darin lesen wie in einem offenen Buch."

Severus Snape hing einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach und setzte dann zynisch fort: „Aber ich hatte … Vorteile, vor allem Hogwarts. Meine Position dort ermöglichte mir, vielen von Voldemorts Aktionen fernzubleiben mit der Begründung, dass Dumbledore Verdacht schöpfen würde. So rief er mich nur abends oder an den Wochenenden, wo kein Unterricht stattfand. Aber es ersparte mir bei Weitem nicht alles."

Bei diesen Worten hatte sich sein Gesicht so verschlossen, dass Hermione keine genaueren Fragen wagte.

„Weitere Vorteile waren Okklumentik und Dumbledores Denkarium, wo ich gefährliche Erinnerungen ablegen konnte", fuhr er fort.

„Wie kann man so etwas so lange aushalten?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß.

Snape schaute sie scharf an, doch als er bemerkte, dass sie um ihre Fassung rang, bemühte er sich um einen neutralen, ruhigen Ton.

„Das frage ich mich heute auch immer wieder. Dumbledore erpresste mich mit meinen Schuldgefühlen. Diese waren viele Jahre so mächtig, dass dachte, ich müsse alles ertragen können, um wenigstens einen Teil der Schuld zu sühnen. Doch wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass er Harry Potter lediglich als Waffe großziehen wollte und nicht um seiner Mutter willen..." Er ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen. Sein Gesicht war grau geworden.

„Es muss ein entsetzliches Leben für dich gewesen sein", murmelte Hermione.

Severus Snape merkte, wie ihm die Beherrschung entglitt. Das Gespräch wühlte ihn zu sehr auf.

„LEBEN, Hermione? Ich habe permanent meine Gedanken und Gefühle vor Voldemort schützen müssen, eine Rolle nach der anderen gespielt – jeder Fehler hätte das Ende bedeuten können. Nebenher musste ich unterrichten, das Labor pflegen, Potter Okklumentik-Unterricht geben, Heiltränke herstellen, Schüler zum Nachsitzen beschäftigen. Es blieb keine Zeit für irgendein LEBEN! Ich war eine Marionette: eine Marionette Dumbledores und gleichzeitig eine Marionette des Bösen – oder such dir eine Definition aus, die dir am besten gefällt!"

Sie erschrak über seinen Ausbruch und meinte beschwichtigend:

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte lediglich ausdrücken, dass ich mir eine solche Existenz überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann. Ich hätte keinen Tag in Voldemorts Gegenwart überlebt und gleichzeitig die Feindseligkeit der Leute ertragen können, auf deren Seite ich wirklich stehe. Ich bewundere deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit."

Als sie sah, wie er seine Stirn runzelte, fuhr sie schnell fort: „Du hast dich den Fehlern deiner Vergangenheit gestellt und dafür viele Jahre deines Lebens Buße getan – das ist mehr, als die meisten von sich behaupten können."

Die letzten Worte kommentierte er mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

„Die meisten haben auch nicht in ihrer Jugend der dunklen Seite gedient und Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen! Die meisten haben auch nicht den Menschen geopfert, den sie liebten. Die meisten haben nicht tatenlos daneben stehen müssen, wenn andere ermordet und gefoltert wurden – nur um ihre Tarnung nicht zu verlieren!"

Hermione merkte, dass sich Snape schon längst nicht mehr an sie wandte, sondern an ein imaginäres Gegenüber. Dumbledore?

„Du hast getan, was du tun konntest, um schließlich den richtigen Weg zu wählen."

„Danke für dein … Verständnis, Hermione, ich weiß das zu schätzen.

Aber was ist der richtige Weg? Ist es gut, Leben zu opfern, damit das so genannte Böse besiegt werden kann? Wer kann sich anmaßen zu entscheiden, dass ein Leben weniger wertvoll ist? Wo zieht man die Grenzen? Wer entscheidet, wie das Verhältnis zwischen geopferten und geretteten Leben aussehen muss?"

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und Hermione verstand, dass ihn diese Fragen schon lange beschäftigten, er schon lange nach einer Antwort darauf suchte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus", entgegnete sie leise. „Aber wenn man alles hinnimmt, was geschieht, dann hat das Böse leichtes Spiel.

Snape starrte sie an.

„Das Rücksichtslose, Grausame und Egoistische nimmt sich einfach, was es will. Wenn es keinen Widerstand dagegen gibt und keine Moral, dann überleben nur die Grausamsten und Rücksichtslosesten und man kann sich vorstellen, was für eine Welt das dann wäre – sowohl die Zaubererwelt als auch die Muggelwelt."

Sie holte kurz Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Aus welcher Motivation heraus sich jemand dagegen wehrt, ist letztendlich egal, Hauptsache, es gibt noch positive Impulse, Gewissen, Ehrgefühl und Rücksicht. Aber mir ist natürlich auch klar, dass die Entscheidung über Leben oft von anderen getroffen wird und viele keinen Einfluss darauf hatten, dass sie einer Sache geopfert wurden. Doch aus eigenem Willen sein Leben zu riskieren, um Böses zu verhindern, halte ich für sehr edel."

Snapes Augenbrauen und Mundwinkel hatten sich bei dieser leidenschaftlichen Ansprache leicht gehoben. „Der legendäre gryffindorsche Mut", spöttelte er leise.

Doch Hermione hatte ihn gehört und wurde mit einem Mal sauer. „Ach zum Kuckuck mit den Häusern!! Was kann gut daran sein, sich nur mit einem Haus zu identifizieren?"

Ihre Wangen hatten sich rot verfärbt. „Du allein bist schon der Beweis, dass du nicht nur die typischen Tugenden eines Slytherin in dir hast. Du hast genauso viel Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff in dir. Und ich genauso! Wer sich dieses bescheuerte System ausgedacht hat, schürt nur Unruhe! UND DAS WOLLTE ICH SCHON LANGE EINMAL SAGEN!!"

„Hufflepuff?"

Snape fixierte sie einen Moment lang und plötzlich begann er zu lachen. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel löste die angespannte Atmosphäre.

„Hermione, auch wenn ich es vielleicht etwas anders formuliert hätte, so sehe ich es doch inzwischen ähnlich. Und vermutlich sind wir nicht die einzigen. Doch ich fürchte, Hogwarts würde sich gegen eine Reform vehement wehren."

Hermione fiel eine Zentnerlast von der Seele. Er war anscheinend nicht mehr sauer auf sie und hatte sich – wenn auch nur kurz – auf ein heikles Thema eingelassen, ohne ihr auszuweichen.

Als sie wieder vor Harrys Hütte standen, war es dunkel geworden.

„Du hast deine Pflanzen gestern bei mir vergessen, Hermione", bemerkte er, noch immer erheitert. „Morgen Nachmittag erhalte ich Besuch von Minerva, aber wenn du magst, können wir morgen Vormittag noch einmal miteinander sprechen."

Hermione stimmte nur zu gern zu.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Tag lachte die Sonne. Hermione saß auf Severus Snapes Gartenbank, neben sich einen Stapel Bücher und ließ sich zufrieden die Sonne auf das Gesicht scheinen. Severus hatte angeboten, ihr Bücher zu leihen, was sie mit großer Freude annahm.

„Dieser Trank, den du neulich erwähntest", fragte Hermione, „wie lange arbeitest du schon daran?"

„Etwa 15 Jahre. Aber eine Realisierung ist bisher vor allem an den Zutaten gescheitert."

„Aber du sagtest, du hast Fortschritte erzielt!"

In diesem Moment erinnerte sie ihn an die eifrige Schülerin von damals. Wissbegierig und hartnäckig dabei, Informationen zu erlangen.

Ein feines Lächeln, nicht ganz frei von Ironie, huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, durchaus, aber hatte ich nicht neulich deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht über meine Forschungen spreche, so lange keine endgültigen Resultate vorliegen?"

Hermione hielt seinem ablehnenden Blick stand, bis er unwillig detaillierter erklärte:

„Mit der Gewinnung des Balsams und der Kultivierung des _Zierlichen Feuersterns_ ist mir ein entscheidender Schritt gelungen, aber eine Zutat muss noch veredelt werden. Daran arbeite ich seit Monaten mit vielversprechenden Ergebnissen. Allerdings konnte ich noch keine Quelle zu finden, wo ich diese Zutat in größeren Mengen erwerben kann. Eine große Hürde ist letztendlich noch der praktische Test, ob die endgültige Zusammensetzung wirkt."

Hermione hatte eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, doch Snape fuhr bereits fort:

„Obwohl die Einnahme für die Patienten ohne Risiko ist und es höchstens geschehen kann, dass die gewünschte Wirkung nicht eintritt, wird niemand von einem unbekannten Fremden einen solchen Trank annehmen."

„Ja, das könnte ein Problem sein", gab Hermione zu. „St. Mungos wird sicher nicht irgendeinen Trank an seine Patienten verabreichen, dessen Quelle nicht zu 100 Prozent vertrauenswürdig und sicher ist. Das könnte sogar ein gewaltiges Problem werden."

„Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich zur Veröffentlichung meiner Forschungen entschieden habe. Wenn mein Name, das heißt mein Alias, in der Fachwelt auftaucht und die Ergebnisse Beachtung finden, dann sehe ich auch Möglichkeiten, dass meine Tränke eingesetzt werden. In der Hinsicht hat mir bereits Minerva ihre Hilfe zugesichert."

Sein Garten war einfach wundervoll. Beim Summen der Bienen und Hummeln fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Severus Snape betrachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich und fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sie es geschafft hatte, durch seine jahrzehntelang errichteten Schutzwälle einfach hindurch zu schreiten, als ob sie aus Luft wären.

Er fühlte sich zweifellos zu ihr hingezogen und ihr Einfluss auf ihn wurde immer stärker. Sein Dilemma bestand schon längere Zeit darin, dass ihm ihre Gesellschaft Freude schenkte, er aber andererseits auch wusste, dass er ihr widerstehen musste, wenn er sein Leben wie bisher fortsetzen wollte.

Ob ihm Hermione die Vergangenheit immer noch nachtrug, hatte er noch nicht zufriedenstellend herausgefunden. Doch seine Gegenwart konnte ihr nicht unangenehm sein, wenn sie in seinem Garten zu schlafen vermochte. Ihre direkte Art war manchmal sehr erfrischend. Die gestrigen Worte über Hogwarts klangen noch immer in ihm nach und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sie unverwandt studierte. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nur eins: die Zeit in seinem Garten für eine Weile anzuhalten.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	21. Minerva McGonagalls Betrachtungen

**Kapitel ****21 – Minerva McGonagalls Betrachtungen**

Einige Stunden später saß Minerva McGonagall auf seiner Gartenbank und nippte an einem Becher Tee. Ihr letzter Besuch lag eine ganze Weile zurück und er stellte fest, dass er ihre Freundschaft seit der Arbeit an dem Buch ein wenig vernachlässigt hatte. Aber auch Minerva war seit dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs sehr eingespannt.

„Nun, Severus, wie ich sehe, hat deine Wunderpflanze ihre Blüten schon verloren. Dein Vorrat muss mittlerweile sehr angewachsen sein."

„Ja, letzte Woche habe ich die letzten Blüten geerntet und verarbeitet. Aber der Balsam ist so kostbar, dass man nicht genug davon haben kann, zumal er Bestandteil einiger seltener Tränke ist."

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass du dich so zurückgezogen hast. Was könntest du mit deinem Wissen alles bewirken!"

Snape betrachtete seine alte Freundin gelassen. „Hast du schon mit Longbottom gesprochen?"

„Nein, ich wollte erst die Resultate deines Wiederholungsexperiments abwarten. Und?", setzte sie neugierig hinzu.

„Es sieht so aus, als könnte es gelingen. Das Hauptproblem ist, dass ich noch keine Quelle gefunden habe, wo ich die Tabetiblätter in größeren Mengen bekommen kann. Mein derzeit verbliebener Vorrat reicht kaum für eine Dosis."

„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich: Professor Jenkins hat während seines Aufenthalts auf Madeira in der Nähe eines kleinen, abgelegenen Fischerortes wild wachsende Tabetibäume entdeckt. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ein alter Freund von mir nach einer ergiebigen Quelle dieser Blätter sucht und er sagte mir seine Unterstützung zu. Er kennt einen Heiler vor Ort, der diese sammelt und auch verkauft."

Snape saß wie versteinert da. „Und du hast es nicht für nötig befunden, mich früher darüber zu informieren?! Du weißt, wie lange ich schon nach diesen Blättern suche!"

„Nun reg dich nicht auf, Severus, ich habe auch erst vor zwei Tagen davon erfahren und wollte es dir heute sozusagen als Überraschung präsentieren." Auf ihrem strengen Gesicht erschien ein gütiges Lächeln. „Meinst du wirklich, ich hätte dir diese Neuigkeiten bewusst vorenthalten? Vor allem im Hinblick auf die vielversprechenden Ergebnisse, die du erreichen könntest?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Minerva", gab er zu. „Was hatte Jenkins denn auf Madeira verloren?", fügte er bissig hinzu.

Professor Jenkins war sein Nachfolger auf Hogwarts – sowohl im Fach Zaubertränke als auch als Hauslehrer von Slytherin und er hatte dessen offensichtliche Popularität mit einigem Misstrauen verfolgt. Selbst Minervas Augen bekamen einen eigenartigen Schimmer, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Jenkins wäre anscheinend eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz für Lockhart gewesen, wenn dieser noch seine Sinne beisammen hätte und noch immer auf Hogwarts weilen würde.

„Warum soll er nicht nach Madeira reisen? Und überhaupt, was interessiert dich Professor Jenkins, Severus? Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts? Nach wissbegierigen Schülern? Hast du nicht entschieden, dein Leben hier zu verbringen?", provozierte sie ihn.

Aus seinen dunklen Augen schossen Blitze.

Aber Minerva fuhr ungerührt fort: „Nun müssen wir nur noch auf dein Buch warten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es das Interesse der Fachwelt erweckt! Und ich spreche bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Professor Longbottom."

Severus Snape entschied sich zum Waffenstillstand und nickte zustimmend.

„Wie ist der derzeitige Stand? Hat Hermione Granger bei den Verlegern schon etwas erreicht?"

„Der erste Band erscheint in Kürze. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen den Vertrag unterzeichnet. Wenn er von der Fachwelt angenommen wird, kommen weitere Bände heraus."

„Das ist phantastisch, Severus", freute sie sich. „Es war ein ausgesprochener Glücksfall, dass du ausgerechnet auf Hermione Granger getroffen bist. Sie ist eine der klügsten Schülerinnen, die ich je unterrichten durfte."

Sie blickte ihn mit einem ihrer scharfen Blicke an, bei denen man das Gefühl hat, dass sie bis auf den Grund der Seele zu blicken vermochten. Snape verschloss seinen Geist und erwiderte den Blick ungerührt.

„Sie hat sich sehr engagiert und in meinem Namen mit den Verlegern verhandelt. Dass sie die Wochenenden oft in Potters Hütte verbringt, um der Großstadt zu entfliehen, ist ein günstiger Umstand. So kann ich in meinem Umfeld bleiben und das Risiko einer Entdeckung minimiert sich."

„Weiß sie eigentlich, dass du ganz in der Nähe von Potters Hütte wohnst?"

„Nein."

Minerva McGonagall beobachtete ihren ehemaligen Kollegen erneut sehr aufmerksam. Er wich ihr aus. Interessant.

Die Jahre hatten sich zwar unbarmherzig in seinen Zügen verewigt, doch einen großen Unterscheid zu früher stellte der Umstand dar, dass das Leben wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt war und den früher manchmal so leeren Blick durch einen interessierten, wachen Ausdruck ersetzt hatte.

Alle Achtung, Hermione, dachte sie. Du hast etwas geschafft, was vor dir nur sehr wenige geschafft haben: du bist zu Severus durchgedrungen und du hast seine Lebensgeister neu belebt. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass diesen beiden bücherbesessenen Menschen der fachliche Gesprächsstoff nie ausging. Aber das allein reichte nicht, um mit einem Severus Snape klarzukommen. Dazu bedurfte es einer erheblichen Portion an Geduld, Fingerspitzengefühl, Toleranz und Beharrlichkeit.

Sie fragte sich, was Hermione Granger inzwischen über ihren ehemaligen Lehrer denken mochte. Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte sie verunsichert gewirkt, weil sie die vielen Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit noch nicht zu vereinen wusste. Schlechten Kindheitserinnerungen ist schwer beizukommen, dachte Minerva.

Severus hatte ein hartes und für ihre Begriffe oft ungerechtes Regime in seinem Klassenraum geführt. Heute waren ihr die Ursachen dafür zwar klarer. Aber auch wenn Albus noch immer unnachgiebig betonte, dass ein höherer Plan solche Maßnahmen rechtfertigte, hatten doch vor allem ganze Generationen von Schulklassen darunter gelitten.

Mit Schaudern dachte sie an den Trank, den Severus jahrelang geschluckt hatte, der zwar vorübergehend bittere Erinnerungen ausblendet, aber auch die schlimmsten Eigenschaften zum Vorschein bringt und verstärkt. Erst vor einigen Jahren hatte er ihr davon erzählt. Sie hoffte, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr zu diesem Mittel des Vergessens griff.

Für Minerva McGonagall bestand jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich Hermione ihrem ehemaligen Professor gegenüber inzwischen behauptet hatte, denn noch etwas erforderte der Umgang mit Severus Snape: sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Seinen ausgeprägten Hang zu Sarkasmus und Schärfe durfte man niemals persönlich nehmen. Man musste es als Verteidigungsstrategie sehen, die er bewusst einsetzte, um sich unangreifbar zu machen.

Hermione schien über diese Souveränität zu verfügen. Oder aber - hier schlich sich ein kleines wissendes Lächeln in Minerva McGonagalls Augenwinkel - sie hatte etwas noch Bemerkenswerteres geschafft: das Herz von Severus Snape berührt und seine Verteidigungsmechanismen in einer stillen Revolution außer Gefecht gesetzt. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr manifestierte sich dieser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Es wäre wunderbar, wenn Severus sich wieder öffnen und die Chance, die ihm das Leben gegeben hatte, auch für zwischenmenschliche Kontakte nutzen würde.

Nachdem sie von dem aufreibenden Doppelleben erfuhr, das Severus in den letzten beiden Jahren vor Voldemorts Bezwingung führen musste, war sie sehr zornig auf Albus gewesen, dass er sie nicht eingeweiht hatte. Wenn Severus damals wenigstens einen Mensch in Hogwarts auf seiner Seite gehabt hätte!

Sie dachte an den Moment zurück, als er schwer verletzt im Verbotenen Wald lag und mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Wie erleichtert war sie gewesen, als er letztendlich doch noch den Versuch wagte, in Albus Haus zu ziehen. Sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er damals einfach resigniert hätte.

Sie beschloss, ihn auf die Probe zu stellen: „Ich würde Hermione Granger auch gern einmal wiedersehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir drei uns bei nächster Gelegenheit einmal treffen und ihr berichtet mir über die verlegerischen Fortschritte? Natürlich respektiere ich, dass es nicht in deiner Privatsphäre stattfindet, aber vielleicht können wir, solange das schöne Wetter anhält, ein Picknick am See machen, an einem geschützten Ort, wo du sicher bist?"

Picknick am See, schnaubte Snape innerlich. Typisch Minerva. Sie versuchte, seine Haltung Hermione gegenüber auszuloten. Er war gespannt, wie die neugierige alte Katze auf seine nächsten Worte reagieren würde:

„Wir können uns gern hier treffen. Im Garten oder bei Regen im Haus – ganz wie es dir beliebt, Minerva." In seinen Augen funkelte ein spöttisches Licht, als er bemerkte, wie ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb.

„Hier? Bei dir? Bist du sicher?"

„Warum nicht?", meinte er. „Schade, fast hättest du Hermione schon heute treffen können. Du hast sie vorhin nur um wenige Minuten verfehlt", setzte er mokant hinzu.

„Wie bitte?! Hermione? Verfehlt? Hier?", schnappte sie.

Er genoss ihre Verblüffung in vollen Zügen und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hattest du vorhin nicht gesagt, sie wüsste nicht, wo du wohnst?"

„Das weiß sie auch nicht."

Minerva hatte sich wieder gefasst und blickte ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.

Er wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Gegenangriff und er folgte auch prompt:

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass dir eine so kluge junge Frau freiwillig in dein Domizil folgt, ohne den Ort zu kennen? Und – was mich vielleicht sogar noch mehr interessiert: Was hat einen Einsiedler wie dich zu diesem außergewöhnlichen Schritt bewogen?", neckte sie ihn.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich schlagartig verdüstert und sie bedauerte bereits, ihm zu nahe getreten zu sein, als sie für einen winzigen Moment etwas in seinen Augen entdeckte, was dort sehr ungewöhnlich zu sehen war. Sie blickte ihn noch einmal forschend an, aber sein Ausdruck erschien ruhig und abwartend. Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben, das Licht hatte ihr vermutlich einen Streich gespielt.

Snape seufzte. Er hatte nicht widerstehen können, Minerva mit ihrer Neugier ein wenig aufzuziehen. Aber nun würde es wohl unvermeidlich sein, gemeinsam mit ihr und Hermione zusammenzutreffen.

Aber Hermione würde ohnehin frühestens in zwei Wochen wieder in Schottland sein, vielleicht auch erst in drei Wochen, wie er vorhin mit einem Gefühl der Enttäuschung erfahren hatte. Sie musste an den nächsten Wochenenden arbeiten. Die gute Nachricht war jedoch, dass sie Potters Hütte auch in der kühlen Jahreszeit weiterhin an den Wochenenden nutzen wollte. Die Winter am See waren sehr schön, aber lang, sodass die Aussicht, sie weiterhin zu sehen, ihn mit Freude erfüllt hatte.

Doch nun musste er erst einmal eine Lösung für Minerva finden.

„Da du sowieso nicht eher Ruhe gibt, bis du deinen Willen durchgesetzt hast, schlage ich vor, dass ich dich und Hermione Granger bei nächster Gelegenheit zu einem – ah - Treffen versammle. Ich lasse dir selbstverständlich…" - an dieser Stelle verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem wahrhaft sardonischen Ausdruck - „… noch eine schriftliche Einladung über den genauen Zeitpunkt zuteil werden."

Minerva neigte hoheitsvoll den Kopf.

„Wunderbar, Severus. Ich freue mich darauf."

Er überlegte scheinbar angestrengt einen Moment. „Vielleicht können wir auch noch Harry Potter einladen und dem lieben Albus in seinem Rahmen etwas Sonne und Gartenluft gönnen – dann wäre der ganze illustre Kreis, der um mein Überleben weiß, versammelt…"

Minerva McGonagall warf ihm einen ihrer strengsten Blicke zu, unter denen den die Schüler normalerweise verlegen in sich zusammenfielen.

Nach einer Weile Überlegung entgegnete sie: „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe ich eine viel bessere Idee - Neville Longbottom wird ohnehin wissen wollen, wer Perus Vanesse ist, wenn er von deiner Forschung erfährt. Ich schlage vor, du triffst ihn zu gegebener Zeit direkt, wir müssen das Treffen ja nicht unnötig ausdehnen, damit du nicht so viel von dem Trank schlucken musst. Und Hermione laden wir mit dazu ein als deine Kontaktperson der Veröffentlichung. Da sie mit Neville zur Schule gegangen ist, könnte dies alles etwas auflockern. Ich kenne ein kleines Cafe in Hogsmeade mit einem abgetrennten Raum. Den Zeitpunkt können wir kurzfristig absprechen."

Severus stimmte nach kurzem Zögern zu.

sssssssssssssssssss

Zwei Wochen waren seit ihrem letzten Schottlandbesuch ins Land gegangen. Die ersten Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr schwebte Hermione wie auf Wolken. Die intensiven letzten Treffen mit Severus hatten ihre Gefühle für ihn noch verstärkt. Im Hinblick auf die nächsten Wochenenden in London war sie nur sehr ungern wieder abgereist. Doch sie standen per Eule in Kontakt. Er schickte ihr ein Buch über Heilkräuter und sie hatte sich mit einer Neuerscheinung revanchiert. Seine Briefe waren knapp und förmlich, aber sie fieberte jedem Lebenszeichen von ihm entgegen. Allein beim Anblick seiner kleinen Eule vor ihrem Fenster spürte sie jedes Mal ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln in ihrem Magen.

Heute Abend fand eine Lesung in der Buchhandlung statt, was noch einigen Stress für sie bedeutete, aber für den morgigen Sonntagmittag hatten Harry und Ginny ihren Besuch angesagt, worauf sie sich schon sehr freute. Teddy wollte Babysitter für Lily spielen, damit Harry und Ginny auch mal ein paar Stunden allein verbringen konnten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Summend stand sie am Sonntag in ihrer Küche und ließ im Herzen von Muggellondon Töpfe hin und her schweben. Die Jalousie war vorsorglich heruntergelassen, damit kein neugieriger Nachbar Einblicke in diese ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse hatte.

Punkt 12 Uhr klingelte es an ihrer Tür und Ginny fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Hallo Hermione, da wohnen wir schon in der gleichen Stadt und trotzdem haben wir es seit unserer Zeit am Loch Lomond nicht geschafft, uns wiederzusehen! Manchmal wünschte ich, ich würde auch in der Stadt arbeiten, um die Mittagspause mit meinen Freunden zu verbringen", seufzte sie.

Harry legte den Arm um seine Frau und schaute sie liebevoll an. „Du weißt, dass du jederzeit deine Freunde treffen kannst und wir immer jemanden finden, der mal auf Lily aufpasst, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Ja", murmelte Ginny. „Es fällt mir nur so schwer, sie loszulassen."

„Nehmt Platz, das Essen kommt gleich", rief Hermione. Einige Minuten später balancierte sie ein Tablett mit Tellern und Schüsseln zum Tisch.

„Toll, mal nicht selbst kochen zu müssen", rief Ginny begeistert und Harry warf einen neugierigen Blick in die Schüsseln.

„Habt ihr was von den Jungs gehört?", fragte Hermione und belud ihren Teller.

„Wir haben Fotos mitgebracht. Hier.." – Harry reichte ihr einen Stapel, den sie aufmerksam betrachtete und dann auf dem Tisch ablegte.

„James scheint in Harrys Fußstapfen zu treten", grinste Ginny. „Er stromert nachts durchs Schloss und wurde schon mehrmals zu Strafarbeiten bei Filch verdonnert."

„Filch? Den gibt es immer noch?" Hermione war erstaunt.

„Ja, und stell dir vor, seine gruselige Katze existiert auch noch!", meinte Harry. „Das Viech muss mittlerweile über 40 Jahre alt sein! Ich wusste immer, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmt."

Hermione dachte an Crookshanks, ihren vierbeinigen Freund, der vor einigen Jahren gestorben war. Seither hatte sie keine Katze mehr gehabt, sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz.

„Albus Severus ist sehr sensibel und wird gern von den Slytherins aufs Korn genommen", meinte Ginny. „Aber James verteidigt ihn heroisch."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn", meinte Harry.

Hermiones Gedanken schweiften schon wieder ab. Sie dachte an einen anderen Jungen, der von einer Horde Gryffindors schikaniert worden und schließlich auf der Seite der Todesser gelandet war. Ein Junge, der den gleichen Namen trug…

Irgendwann hatte Hermione irische Musik angestellt und bald begannen alle drei, ausgelassen dazu durch die Wohnung zu tanzen, kichernd und sich an alte Zeiten erinnernd, als die Türglocke ertönte.

Vor der Tür stand Professor Perus Vanesse. Hermione traute ihren Augen kaum.

„Severus", flüsterte sie. Er blickte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.

„Harry und Ginny sind zu Besuch", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du bleibst. Da Ginny nichts von dir weiß, stelle ich dich als Professor Vanesse vor. Harry wird sicher schnell reagieren."

Er schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, trat aber schließlich zögernd ein.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	22. Ginny Potter vs Perus Vanesse

**Kapitel 22 - Ginny Potter vs. Perus Vanesse**

„Harry und Ginny Potter", stellte sie vor. „Das ist Professor Perus Vanesse. Er ist ein guter Kunde in der Buchhandlung und veröffentlicht gerade seine Forschungsergebnisse."

Ginny nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Nach einem winzigen Moment der Verblüffung verbarg Harry sein Erstaunen perfekt. Eine wahrhaft sonderbare Tarnung hatte sich Snape da ausgesucht, wunderte er sich und begrüßte seinen ehemaligen Professor formvollendet mit einer leichten ironischen Verbeugung: „Professor Vanesse, ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Mr. Potter? DER ruhmreiche Mr. Harry Potter? Der Held?", revanchierte sich Snape.

Harry warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und die dünnen Lippen des Alten verzogen sich.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Professor Vanesse. Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?"

„Danke, Ms. Granger." Hermione schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein.

„Was für Forschungsergebnisse veröffentlichen Sie, Professor Vanesse?", fragte Ginny.

„Der erste Band erscheint zum Thema Heiltränke."

Vanesse alias Snape musterte die junge Frau vor ihm. Ginevra Potter hatte sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter Molly. Sie wirkte so unkompliziert, pragmatisch und lebensfroh wie sie und gehörte damit zu den Frauen, in deren Gegenwart man entspannen konnte, die aber wenig intellektuelle Herausforderung boten.

Hermione war ein ganz anderer Typ, dachte er. Hermione nahm nicht alles als gegeben hin und ging lächelnd darüber hinweg, sondern er hatte festgestellt, dass sie eher zum Grübeln und zur Vorsicht neigte, den Dingen auf den Grund ging und sie von allen Seiten betrachten wollte. Menschen wie sie machten es sich selbst nicht einfach und waren sehr wählerisch im Umgang mit anderen, während Ginevra Potter die Gabe hatte, über vieles hinwegzusehen und einfach das Leben zu genießen.

Er betrachtete Hermione verstohlen. Ihr letzter Besuch in Schottland lag zwei Wochen zurück und er hatte dem Impuls, sie wiederzusehen, entgegen jeder Vernunft nachgegeben. Er musste wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein, denn Hermione hatte die Macht, die stabile Umfriedung seines jetzigen Lebens einzureißen und alles auf den Kopf zu stellen, ein Gedanke, der ihm Unbehagen verursachte.

„Heiltränke? Bewundernswert", entgegnete Ginny. „Ich glaube, das hätte mir auch Freude gemacht, denn früher habe ich auch mal gern Tränke gemischt."

Vanesse runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, wie sie als Schülerin in seinem Unterricht mit Tränken umgegangen war, konnte sich aber nicht mehr so genau erinnern. „Warum haben Sie dies nicht weiter verfolgt?", fragte er schließlich.

„Na ja, unser Lehrer hat einem die Freude daran schnell genommen", meinte Ginny lässig. „Aber durch die Kinder hätte ich sowieso nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, zumal das Zusammenstellen von Tränken nicht ohne Risiko ist."

„Was war das für ein Lehrer?", begehrte Vanesse zu wissen.

Hermione überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie von der brisanten Entwicklung des Themas ablenken konnte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Severus unter den Umständen hereinzubitten. Aber wer hätte denn vermutet, dass Ginny sofort auf das Thema „Zaubertränke" ansprang. Sie bemerkte, wie Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch Vanesse warf ihr einen scharfen, warnenden Blick zu. Er wollte hören, was Ginny Potter dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Unser Zaubertränkelehrer, Professor Snape", meinte Ginny. "Viele hatten Angst vor ihm. Man konnte sich nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn er die ganze Stunde um die Kessel herumschlich und man jeden Moment mit einer schneidenden Bemerkung rechnen musste. Vor allem, wenn man zu den Gryffindors gehörte", fügte sie mit einem leisen Auflachen hinzu. „Sein eigenes Haus hatte es leichter, sie konnten sich bei ihm so ziemlich alles erlauben."

„Konnten sie das?", murmelte Vanesse.

Harry und Hermione sahen sich inzwischen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Beide hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Ginny so arglos mit ihm plauderte und sie ihr nicht sagen konnten, wer der dürre Alte wirklich war. Andererseits versprach es unterhaltsam zu werden, was sich Snape mit seiner Frage selbst eingebrockt hatte. Ginny schätzte zwar wie alle anderen den Mut des Professors während des Kriegs sehr, aber von seinem Unterricht waren auch bei ihr etliche Narben geblieben.

Harry war klar, dass ein Ablenkungsmanöver nichts bringen würde. Ginny war nicht so schnell zu stoppen, wenn sie bei einem Thema einmal in Fahrt geriet.

„Ja, vor allem Malfoy konnte sich alles erlauben – ein widerlicher arroganter Tyrann in Harrys Jahrgang in Slytherin", setzte Ginny erklärend hinzu. „Ihm ist nie etwas passiert, Snape nahm ihn immer in Schutz. Malfoy hat vor allem Hermione ständig wegen ihrer Herkunft beleidigt."

Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich mit einem brennenden, fragenden Blick aus Vanesses Augen konfrontiert. Trotz seines klapprigen Äußeren spürte sie Snapes mächtige Präsenz hinter diesem Blick und ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab.

Ginny bekam davon nichts mit. „Professor Snape hatte ein großes Faible für die Dunklen Künste und wir dachten lange Zeit, dass er auf der Seite Voldemorts steht. Er hasste und schikanierte Harry vom ersten Tag an. Doch nach Snapes Tod stellte sich plötzlich heraus, dass er einen Eid abgelegt hatte, um Harry zu schützen. Das passt doch alles nicht zusammen und klingt nahezu unglaublich, finden Sie nicht?"

„In der Tat, Mrs. Potter." Vanesse überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Doch manchmal sind wir geneigt, nur die Oberfläche zu betrachten oder unser Umfeld nur die Oberfläche sehen zu lassen. Vielleicht war das bei Ihrem Professor auch der Fall?"

Ginny stutzte einen Moment und fuhr mit einem Blick zu Harry fort: „Ja. Sie haben vermutlich Recht. Harry sieht das auch so wie Sie. Er ist sich sicher, dass er ohne den Mut von Professor Snape niemals in der Lage gewesen wäre, Voldemort zu bezwingen."

Nun sah sich Harry einem intensiven Blick aus Vanesses Augen gegenüber.

„Aber Sie kannten Professor Snape ja vermutlich oder haben von ihm gehört, wenn Sie auch im Tränkebereich tätig sind?", fiel Ginny plötzlich ein.

„Ja."

Ginny spürte, dass er das Thema nicht weiter verfolgen wollte. „Kennen Sie auch Professor Jenkins, den jetzigen Tränkemeister in Hogwarts?", fragte sie.

„Ich hatte nie das Vergnügen, aber ich bin in den letzten Jahren auch wenig ausgegangen. In meinem Alter ist man froh, wenn man seine Ruhe hat."

Harry grinste.

„Professor Jenkins kommt einem vor wie der Tag nach der Nacht", meinte Ginny.

„Sie haben einige neue Lehrer in Hogwarts bekommen", versuchte Harry nun doch alarmiert einen Themenwechsel. Aber, wie schon vermutet, ließ sich Ginny nicht einfach abwürgen, wenn sie einmal einen Gedankengang verfolgte.

„Jeder sagt, dass Professor Jenkins eine Bereicherung des Kollegiums ist. Vor allem greift er ein, wenn seine Schäfchen über die Stränge schlagen", fuhr sie fort. „Es lässt sich sicher nicht vermeiden, dass die Häuser und Schüler ihre Kämpfe untereinander austragen, aber so bin ich wenigstens beruhigt, dass meine Kinder von allen Lehrern fair behandelt werden und..."

„Es waren damals andere Zeiten, Ginny", unterbrach Hermione. „Professor Snape konnte Slytherin nicht benachteiligen, denk mal an seine Position als Spion und an die Elternhäuser der Kinder!" Doch Vanesse selbst kam ihrem Beschwichtigungsversuch in die Quere.

„Was genau meinten Sie damit, als sie sagten, Professor Jenkins kommt einem vor wie der Tag nach der Nacht, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny lachte etwas verlegen. „Na ja, schon wenn man ihn sieht, vermittelt er einen hellen, heiteren Eindruck, während…." Sie stoppte. Hermione und Harry verhielten sich irgendwie eigenartig, beide schienen mit Mühe einen Lachreiz zu unterdrücken. Sie blickte sie fragend an und fuhr dann fort „…während Snape früher eine finstere, einschüchternde Ausstrahlung hatte."

„Wie definieren Sie ‚finster', Mrs. Potter?" Vanesse klang jetzt sehr interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie ihn erlebt haben. Aber in Hogwarts war er immer schwarz gekleidet und wirkte ziemlich gruselig mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, den durchbohrenden schwarzen Augen und einer gespenstigen Gesichtsfarbe. Seine ganze Art war einschüchternd. Und die Stimme erst: man bekam eine Gänsehaut - je leiser er sprach, desto gefährlicher war die Situation."

An dieser Stelle kam aus Hermiones Ecke ein perlendes Lachen. Ginny war aber auch zu köstlich in ihrer Beschreibung. Aber man musste sie stoppen, bevor sie sich noch weiter in der Situation verrannte. Sie konnte natürlich verstehen, dass Severus seine Anonymität behalten wollte und Ginny nicht einweihen würde, aber er musste sie nicht noch ermuntern. Sie hatte den unbestimmten Verdacht, dass er die Situation genoss. Man sollte ihm einen Dämpfer verpassen.

„Was ist daran so erheiternd, Ms. Granger?", erkundigte sich Vanesse mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Fanden Sie ihn auch so finster und einschüchternd?"

„Tyrannisch", entgegnete sie ernst. „Ich kann verstehen, dass er aufgrund seiner speziellen Situation verbittert war, aber er hat es an den Schwachen ausgelassen und ihnen damit das Leben schwergemacht." So, das schlucke erst mal, dachte sie und hör auf, Ginny auszufragen. Es ist ihr gegenüber nicht fair.

Doch Vanesse lächelte nur ein feines, zahnloses Lächeln und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu.

„Seit wann ist Professor Jenkins eigentlich in Hogwarts?", schritt Hermione schnell ein, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellen konnte.

„Er kam gleich nach dem Krieg", meinte Harry. „Professor McGonagall hat ihn eingestellt."

„Merian Jenkins ist sehr beliebt bei den Schülern, vor allem bei den Schülerinnen", lachte Ginny und bekam selbst einen verträumten Ausdruck. „Ausgeglichen und fröhlich, aber auch fachlich brillant, wie mir Neville erzählte."

Von Vanesse ertönte ein Schnauben, was er schnell als Niesen tarnte. Hermione blickte ihn sehr amüsiert an. Nun schien das Loblied auf Jenkins in eine Richtung zu gehen, die ihm gar nicht behagte. Geschah ihm recht.

Auch Harry lächelte und ergänzte: „Ja, er ist sehr klug und hat eine wirklich verblüffende Ausstrahlung, müsste ungefähr 10 Jahre älter sein als wir. Unter uns – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Veela-Vorfahren besitzt."

Interessante Spekulation, dachte Vanesse alias Snape. Er wusste nicht, wie Jenkins aussah, aber es hatte ihn schon gewundert, dass selbst Minerva eine gewisse Verzauberung nicht leugnen konnte, sobald sie seinen Namen in den Mund nahm. War nur die Frage, ob er wirklich über so brillante Fähigkeiten verfügte oder ob es eher seiner ach so betörenden Erscheinung zuzuschreiben war, mit der er den Leuten den Geist vernebelte, mutmaßte er grimmig. Aber es sollte ihm letztendlich egal sein, Hogwarts ging ihn nichts mehr an. Minerva hatte Recht.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr meinte Ginny plötzlich erschrocken: „Ich muss los, Teddy hat sicher keine Lust, den ganzen Tag den Babysitter zu spielen."

„Er ist gern mit der Kleinen zusammen, Ginny", sprach Harry ruhig auf sie ein. „Genieß doch auch mal ein paar Stunden ohne sie, sie fordert dich doch sonst rund um die Uhr."

Doch Ginny wirkte unruhig bei dem Gedanken an ihre Tochter. „Lass uns bald mal durch die Winkelgasse streifen, Hermione", bat sie die Freundin zum Abschied. „Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Professor Vanesse."

„Das Vergnügen war ganz meinerseits, Mrs. Potter", entgegnete Snape.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Ginny geschlossen hatte, schauten sich Harry, Hermione und Snape schweigend an.

Harry fragte sich, was Snape in Hermiones Wohnung wollte.

Snape fragte sich, ob er schleunigst den Rückzug antreten sollte.

Hermione fragte sich erstens hoffnungsvoll, warum Snape vor ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht war; zweitens, was Harry wohl denken mochte und drittens, wie sie die Situation jetzt entspannen könnte, denn eine befangene Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

„Das war äußerst erhellend", bemerkte Snape schließlich.

„Sie haben die Situation selbst provoziert", entgegnete Harry erheitert. „Aber mir ist trotzdem nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Ginny nicht wusste, mit wem sie spricht."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen, aber ich möchte nicht noch mehr Mitwisser. Abgesehen davon hat Ihre Frau lediglich ihre Sicht früherer Ereignisse dargestellt und es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass Ihre Frau zu den Menschen gehört, die genauso ehrlich reagiert hätten, wenn ich ihr als Severus Snape gegenüber gesessen hätte – vielleicht mit differenzierter gewählten Worten, aber die Gesamtaussage wäre die gleiche gewesen."

Harry und Hermione schauten sich erstaunt an und nickten dann beide zustimmend. Er hatte in dieser Hinsicht Recht. Aber trotzdem wäre Ginny sicher sauer auf sie, dass sie als Einzige nicht Bescheid wusste.

Snape verzichtete auf die weitere Einnahme des Tranks und gewann nach und nach sein eigenes Aussehen zurück. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry die Verwandlung.

Severus Snape blickte auf die Fotos auf dem Tisch, auf denen die Potterkinder zu sehen waren.

„Das ist Ihr Namensvetter", bemerkte Harry und reichte ihm ein Bild von Albus Severus.

Ja, das war der kleine Junge mit den grünen Augen seiner Großmutter und seines Vaters, den er schon am See gesehen hatte. Snape studierte das Bild aufmerksam und legte es dann weg.

„Albus Severus – ja?", meinte er schließlich. „Welche Ehre, mit Albus Dumbledore in einem Atemzug genannt zu werden!"

„Kein Grund, sarkastisch zu werden, Professor Snape. Ohne Sie hätte Voldemort nicht besiegt werden können und das wissen Sie so gut wie Dumbledore und ich. Warum akzeptieren Sie nicht einfach, dass ein Kind Ihren Namen weiterträgt?"

Snape nickte skeptisch.

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal für die Fotos meiner Mutter bedanken. Das war eine sehr großzügige Geste von Ihnen", meinte Harry nach einer Weile.

Der Angesprochene schwieg, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Hermione beobachtete Severus und Harry und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Severus Haltung Harry gegenüber entspannter war als jemals zuvor.

Harry wiederum hatte Hermione und Snape schon die ganze Zeit im Blick und stellte einige interessante Dinge fest. Er erhielt eine Bestätigung, als Snape plötzlich aufstand und meinte: „Hermione, danke für den Tee. Ich werde mich Anfang der Woche mit dir in Verbindung setzen."

Hermione. Er duzte sie. Das war ein Meilenstein für den Professor, mutmaßte Harry.

Die Freundin schien über Snapes Aufbruch enttäuscht zu sein und Harry sprang auf. „Bitte lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören, Professor Snape. Sicher haben Sie noch wegen Ihrer Veröffentlichung mit Hermione zu sprechen. Hermione, gehen wir nächsten Freitag in der Pause in den Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Ja, gern, Harry. 12:30 Uhr?"

„Okay. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape!"

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Hermione begleitete Harry zur Tür. Als sie zurückkam, lief Snape im Zimmer hin und her.

„Ich wollte deine Gäste nicht vertreiben!"

„Ist in Ordnung, Severus", lachte sie. „Ginny kann ihre Tochter noch nicht richtig loslassen und wäre ohnehin früher gegangen und Harry sehe ich ja bald wieder." Sie zögerte einen Moment. Es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Hattest du in London zu tun?", fragte sie unverbindlich.

„Da du … nicht nach Schottland reisen konntest, wollte ich dir diese hier vorbeibringen, sie sind zu schwer für Gufo zum Transportieren", meinte er distanziert, ergriff seinen Umhang und zog zwei dicke Bücher daraus hervor.

„Danke, Severus", strahlte sie.

Er ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. An den üppig wuchernden Kräutern, die sie vor zwei Wochen aus seinem Garten mitgenommen hatte, blieb er hängen. „Sonnen- und Wärmezauber?", fragte er.

„Sonnen- und Wärmezauber", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten sich fest. Der Glanz in seinen Augen ließ sie wie unter Zwang ein paar Schritte auf ihn zugehen.

Doch er hatte eine Hand erhoben und wehrte sie ab.

„Hermione – ich …"

Er erschrak vor der Intensität ihres Blickes und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er seinen Umhang und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um, die Türklinke bereits in der Hand.

Sie war ihm gefolgt und stand schweigend vor ihm. Sein Gesicht gab nichts preis, doch in den Tiefen der dunklen Augen meinte sie, Verlangen und Abwehr zu erkennen. Sehr langsam ließ sie ihre Hand sanft über seine Wange und vorsichtig durch seine Haare gleiten. Doch er nahm hastig Abstand von diesen zarten Berührungen und trat ohne ein weiteres Wort den Rückzug an.

Noch nie hatte er in den Augen einer Frau solche Zuneigung gesehen, die allein ihm galt.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	23. Verstand und Gefühl

**Kapitel ****23 – Verstand und Gefühl**

Seit seinem fluchtartigen Aufbruch am Sonntag hatte es keinerlei Lebenszeichen von Severus Snape mehr gegeben. Immer und immer wieder war Hermione in Gedanken die Momente mit ihm in ihrer Wohnung durchgegangen.

Er kannte nun ihre Gefühle und sie befand sich klar im Nachteil: Severus wusste, wo sie wohnte und arbeitete und die Wochenenden verbrachte, während er für sie unerreichbar blieb. Auf ein paar Zeilen, die sie ihm per Eule geschickt hatte, war bisher keine Reaktion erfolgt.

Das Warten zermürbte sie und sie fühlte sich elend. Da sie am Wochenende wieder in der Buchhandlung arbeitete, konnte sie nicht einmal nach Schottland fahren. Andererseits würde sie dort vermutlich auch nichts anderes tun, als vergeblich zu warten. Hier war sie wenigstens in ihrer eigenen Umgebung und konnte sich besser ablenken.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie hätte gern früher mit Harry gesprochen, doch er verschob das verabredete Treffen wegen eines Auftrags. So betrat sie erst einige Tage später als geplant den Tropfenden Kessel.

Harry erschrak bei ihrem Anblick.

„Hermione, ist etwas passiert?"

„Mir geht es nicht so gut." Mit Erschrecken merkte sie, wie ihr die Stimme versagte und sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals zu bilden begann.

Snape, dachte er sofort. Er ahnte es schon lange. Sie verbarg es gut, aber er kannte sie. Was mochte vorgefallen sein? Neulich hatte er mit großem Erstaunen bemerkt, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer Hermione keinesfalls gleichgültig gegenüberstand. Auch Snape hatte sich Mühe gegeben, ungerührt zu wirken, aber Harry war dank seiner Tätigkeit als Auror ein geschulter Beobachter und sehr empfänglich für seine jeweilige Umgebung.

„Was ist geschehen, Hermione?", fragte er sanft.

„Ach Harry", bei seinem ruhigen Ton begannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Die Wirtin hatte sich diskret wieder zurückgezogen.

„Ich … er … ach verdammt!!" Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wischte die Tränen weg. "An dem Tag, als ihr zu Besuch bei mir gewesen seid … gab es einen Moment …, ich habe … nur Severus Wange … sein Haar … vorsichtig berührt."

Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Ich … mag ihn ... sehr, Harry!"

„Ich weiß."

Sie warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, bevor sie ruhiger fortfuhr: „Er… ist regelrecht aus meiner Wohnung geflohen. Ich habe seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Harry schwieg gedankenvoll. Es war untypisch für Hermione, so aufgelöst zu reagieren. Es signalisierte noch mehr als ihre Worte, wie ihr die Sache zusetzte.

Hermione hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst. „Tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte sie. "Eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen."

Harry zögerte einen Moment. „Ich habe euch neulich beobachtet und eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit, Hermione: Er empfindet mehr für dich, als er zeigt."

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und Harry überlegte seine nächsten Worte sehr genau:

„Er ist kein spontaner Mann, Hermione, sondern gewohnt, alles genau abzuwägen und Risiken einzuschätzen. Früher hing sein Leben davon ab. Sieh mal, wie viele Jahre meine Mutter seinen Lebensweg bestimmte und niemand wusste davon. Spricht es nicht auch für sich, dass er seit zwanzig Jahren so zurückgezogen lebt und alles vermeidet, was ihn in irgendeiner Weise Emotionen aussetzt?"

Sie nickte zustimmend. Harry hatte recht, ihre Überlegungen waren auch schon in diese Richtung gegangen. Genau deswegen befürchtete sie, dass sich Severus wieder komplett zurückziehen würde.

Harry fuhr langsam fort: "Trotz seiner spröden, unnahbaren und sarkastischen Art deutet all das darauf hin, dass Gefühle bei ihm tiefer gehen und vermutlich beständiger sind, als bei vielen anderen. Das macht es in seiner speziellen Situation nicht gerade einfacher für ihn. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das jetzt auch für dich ist. Du kannst nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten. Das ist deprimierend."

"Allerdings."

Er bemerkte, wie ihre Augen schon wieder verdächtig zu schimmern begannen. Es tat ihm sehr leid, denn sie hatte es so verdient, glücklich zu sein. Leider konnte niemand abschätzen, wie sich Snape weiter verhalten würde. Er hoffte um der Freundin willen, dass alles nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape saß in seinem kleinen Wohnraum, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in Reichweite - und grübelte.

Er mochte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn er einen Augenblick länger in ihrer Wohnung verweilt hätte. Nichts wäre mehr so gewesen wie vorher.

Doch war es jetzt noch wie vorher? Nein. Was er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, veränderte alles. Es galt ihm. Allein ihm, dem schwarzmagischen Jugendlichen, dem Todesser und Mörder, dem verhassten Lehrer, dem Spion, dem Einsiedler.

Wie war das möglich? In rationaler Hinsicht teilten sie zweifellos einige Interessen, aber das allein erklärte noch keine Anziehung. War es eine flüchtige, romantische Anwandlung für den Mann, der jahrelang um eine unerwiderte, verlorene Liebe getrauert und dafür Gefahren auf sich genommen hatte?

Er fand keine andere Erklärung. Auch seine Erscheinung hatte noch nie sonderlich anziehend auf andere gewirkt. Was sah sie in seinem heutigen Selbst?

Er hatte sich in seinem Leben selten Gedanken gemacht, wie er auf andere wirkte und sein Spiegelbild suchte er nach Möglichkeit zu meiden, wann immer es ging. Doch nun betrat er sein kleines Badezimmer und zwang sich, seinem eigenen Anblick standzuhalten.

Er erblickte einen Mann Mitte 50, dem man jedes einzelne Jahr und die vielen Strapazen ansah: das Gesicht so ernst und hager wie eh und je, von der Nase dominiert, die glatten Haare mittlerweile von zahllosen Silbersträhnen durchzogen. Spöttisch blitzten sie ihm seine dunklen Augen bei dieser Selbstbetrachtung aus dem Glas entgegen und er wandte sich ab, peinlich berührt.

Mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit warf er den Spiegel zu Boden.

sssssssssssssssssss

Fasziniert hatte sie ihn schon damals am See, als er noch gar nicht wusste, wer sie war. Er dachte an seine Erleichterung, als sich herausstellte, dass es sich um eine ehemalige, früher sehr altkluge Schülerin handelte. Hatte er wirklich daran geglaubt, dass sie ihm und seinem Leben dadurch nicht gefährlich werden könnte?

Fast 20 Jahre Versteinerung folgten nach Lilys Tod – in weiteren 20 Jahren war er in einem sehr schmerzhaften Prozess aus der Erstarrung langsam wieder aufgetaut. Und dann kam Hermione und schritt durch seine Schutzwälle, als ob diese niemals existiert hätten. Ihre Gegenwart brachte Seiten in ihm zum Vorschein, die ihm selbst noch nicht vertraut waren.

Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, um ein Leben zu erschaffen, das vor dem Auf und Ab von Emotionen verschont geblieben war. Er war kein emotionaler Mann, sondern neigte seit jeher dazu, Für und Wider genau auszuloten. Ihm hatte dieser Teil seiner Persönlichkeit geholfen, zu überleben.

Was wäre, wenn er seinen Gefühlen und seinem Verlangen nachgab? War es das Risiko wert, dieses Leben, diese zerbrechliche Freiheit, die er geschaffen hatte, in die Hände einer anderen Person zu legen? War ihre Zuneigung eine flüchtige Laune? Konnte er einen weiteren Verlust ertragen?

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag Hermiones Brief. Obwohl er ihn inzwischen auswendig kannte, las er die Zeilen noch einmal:

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich habe dir etwas offenbart, was ich verborgen halten wollte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen, denn ich wollte dir in keiner Weise zu nahe treten. Ich habe keinerlei Erwartungen an dich, nur die Hoffnung, dass unser Kontakt so wie bisher erhalten bleibt._

_Hermione_

Der sachliche Ton beruhigte ihn. Doch nach langem Abwägen entschied er, erst wieder mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, wenn er mit sich selbst im Reinen war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione wartete und wartete - auf eine Nachricht, auf ein Lebenszeichen. Harrys Versicherung, dass Severus ihr ohne Zweifel Gefühle entgegenbrachte, ließen sie zwar etwas ruhiger werden, doch nach weiteren zwei Wochen war ihre Stimmung so düster wie das derzeitige Novemberwetter.

Snapes Buch war vor einigen Tagen erschienen und sie hatte ihm kommentarlos ein Exemplar geschickt, doch auch darauf keine Antwort erhalten.

Unverbesserlicher Einsiedler, dachte sie bitter und begann ihr Herz zu verhärten. Sollte er sich doch wieder in seiner Einsamkeit vergraben und jemanden anders suchen, der sich um seine nächsten Bücher kümmerte! Das Warten hatte ihre letzte Kraft geraubt.

Harry beobachtete das alles mit Sorge. Die Freundin schien nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich tiefe dunkle Schatten eingegraben und sie aß anscheinend kaum noch. Er hatte zwar befürchtet, dass sich Snape erst einmal zurückzog, aber dass er nicht einmal auf Hermiones Brief reagierte, war ihr gegenüber nicht fair, da sie sonst über keinerlei Möglichkeit verfügte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.

Was mochte in Snape jetzt vorgehen? Harry vermutete, dass es sich dieser keineswegs nur einfach machte, sondern sich wahrscheinlich selbst in ungelösten Widersprüchen verhedderte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte zweimal in einer neuen Tarnung ihre Buchhandlung besucht und sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet: das erste Mal wenige Tage nach seinem schnellen Rückzug aus ihrer Wohnung, nachdem ihn ihre Augen nächtelang verfolgt hatten und er ihre sanften Berührungen noch immer spürte.

Doch er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, auf sie zuzugehen. Nach mehr als zwei Wochen war sein Bedürfnis, sie wiederzusehen, jedoch so übermächtig geworden, dass er gestern erneut ihren Laden aufsuchte. Im Schaufenster entdeckte er ein Exemplar seines Buches und er gestattete sich einen winzigen Moment des Stolzes.

Doch als er unerkannt den Laden betrat, erschrak er. Sie wirkte krank und deprimiert und eine alte Vertraute, Schuld, ergriff von ihm Besitz. Während er zerstreut in historischen Abhandlungen blätterte, weil diese Leseecke den besten Blickwinkel auf die Ladentheke bot, traf er seine Entscheidung, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Nur in ihrer Gegenwart konnte er die Antworten finden. Mit ihrem Brief hatte sie ihm den besten Anknüpfungspunkt dafür gegeben. Warum hatte er das nicht gleich erkannt?

Er blieb, bis sie sich von Percival Weasley verabschiedete. Als er vernahm, dass sie nach Schottland fuhr, beschloss er, sie am nächsten Tag dort aufzusuchen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem Hermione immer blasser wurde, hatten Harry und Ginny gemeinsam auf sie eingeredet, ein Wochenende nach Schottland zu fahren und die Stadthektik hinter sich zu lassen.

So saß sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder am See, ungeachtet des kühlen Windes. Das Herbstlaub, das die Wege bedeckte, sah wunderschön aus, doch die Freude, die sie sonst bei diesem Anblick verspürte, blieb aus. Sie fühlte sich elend und verspürte Ärger auf sich selbst, dass sie sich so unbedacht in dieses Gefühlschaos gestürzt hatte.

Eine Bewegung erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie drehte sich um.

„Guten Tag, Hermione", grüßte er ruhig.

„Severus", stellte sie fest. Den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks nahm er ein Leuchten in ihren Augen wahr, was jedoch sofort wieder erlosch.

Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Baumstamm nieder.

„Danke für deinen Brief."

Sie schwieg und schaute an ihm vorbei. Sie würde es ihm nicht einfach machen, soviel stand fest.

„Ich habe lange über deine Zeilen nachgedacht."

„Offensichtlich."

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber ihre kurz angebundene Ablehnung stand so im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Art, dass ein kalter Hauch sein Inneres streifte.

„Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich mich nicht früher mit dir in Verbindung gesetzt habe."

Jetzt zeigte sie das erste Anzeichen von Interesse.

„Dein Brief …. dass unser Kontakt wie bisher erhalten bleibt … möchtest du das noch?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment zu lange und er erkannte, dass sein Rückzug für sie noch schwerer gewesen war als für ihn, dass sie inzwischen eine Mauer errichtet hatte, um sich zu schützen. Vor ihm.

Schließlich sprach sie, langsam und müde: „Vor einigen Tagen hätte ich das sofort mit Ja beantwortet, denn ich wollte den Kontakt zu dir nicht verlieren." Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich hätte dir niemals meine Gefühle aufgedrängt oder irgendetwas von dir erwartet, sondern mich gefreut, einfach ein paar Stunden mit dir zusammen zu sein, so wie bisher. Aber das wochenlange Warten auf irgendein Lebenszeichen hat mich zermürbt, Severus.

Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich … dieses Warten … nicht mehr ertrage. Ich weiß weder, wo du lebst, noch wie ich dich erreichen kann, wenn du es vorziehst, Briefe nicht zu beantworten."

Ein einzelnes Blatt, das der Sturm noch nicht geholt hatte, löste sich vom Baum, unter dem sie saß und tanzte in der Luft. Er verfolgte es mit seinen Augen, bis es den Boden berührte.

„Hätte es denn einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn dir mein Aufenthaltsort bekannt gewesen wäre?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wahrscheinlich. Allein das Wissen, dass man den anderen erreichen kann, auch wenn man die Möglichkeit nicht … nutzt, hätte mir dieses zermürbende Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins erspart." Sie klang resigniert.

Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht, das Anspannung und ungewohnte Härte zeigte. Er war der Grund dafür, weil er nicht die Gabe besaß, mit anderen umzugehen. Wieder einmal würde er etwas Wunderbares zerstören, wenn er jetzt nicht handelte.

Er suchte ihren Blick. „Würdest du mir eine Stunde deiner Zeit schenken, Hermione?"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an und spürte, wie ihr Widerstand bereits in sich zusammenschmolz.

„Ist das ein Ja?"

Sie nickte.

„Komm."

Sie folgte ihm ein Stück am See entlang, dann kreuz und quer durch den Wald, zum Teil durch unwegsames Gelände. Nach etwa 20 Minuten blieb er stehen. Sie waren ziemlich hoch gestiegen und hatten einen phantastischen Ausblick auf den See.

„Hast du dir den Weg gemerkt, Hermione?"

„Nicht so richtig, es ging kreuz und quer durch die Gegend", antwortete sie etwas atemlos.

„Ich gehe ihn mit dir, bis du ihn kennst." Er blieb vor einer Ahorngruppe stehen.

Sie fragte sich, was er vorhatte.

„Wenn du an dieser Stelle ankommst, berührst du diesen Baum und sagst „Rivela Recluso". Versuch es."

„Rivela Recluso". Zu ihrer Verblüffung erschienen dahinter plötzlich die Wiese und die Eichen, von wo aus sie schon zweimal zu Severus gelangt war.

„So nah?"

In seinem angespannten Gesicht zeigte sich die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Hermione, ich würde gern auf deinen Brief zurückkommen."

Sie wartete ab.

„Auch ich möchte den Kontakt so wie bisher aufrechterhalten – wenn du das unter diesen … Umständen… noch willst" fuhr er leise fort. „Ich vermag dir im Moment nicht mehr zu geben, aber ich kann dir den Zugang zu meinem Leben öffnen - zu meinem Garten und zu meinem Labor. Es gäbe dir die Möglichkeit, mich jederzeit aufzusuchen, wenn dir mein Schweigen einmal zu lange dauert."

In seinen Augen sah sie, was er nicht aussprach. Die Sonne schien plötzlich heller, die Farben wirkten bunter und der Gesang der Vögel bildete die musikalische Umrahmung des Hochgefühls, das sie in diesem Moment ergriff.

Severus Snape forschte aufmerksam in ihren Zügen und ein befreites Lächeln, das die Resignation aus ihrem Gesicht verdrängte, zeigte ihm die Antwort.

Er erwiderte es und sie entdeckte Erleichterung und eine neue Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen. Ja, jetzt, unter den neuen Umständen, konnte und würde sie warten. Auf seinen ersten Schritt.

_Alle ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe allein aus Freude und es sind keine finanziellen Vorteile damit verbunden._


	24. Eine Delegation aus Hogwarts

**Kapitel 24 – Eine Delegation aus Hogwarts**

Neville Longbottom saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte Aufsätze. Hogwarts war seine Heimat geworden. Er liebte das alte Gemäuer. Sein Mut und Einsatz während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort hoben ihn bei seinen Schülern in den Status eines Helden, auch wenn er gleichzeitig für seine Gutmütigkeit bekannt war. Herbologie gehörte mittlerweile zu den beliebtesten Fächern und – abgesehen von Professor Jenkins – hatte niemand so viele Freiwillige, die sich nachmittags oder am Wochenende in Arbeitsgruppen trafen.

Mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor verstand er sich ausgezeichnet. Sie verbrachten die freie Zeit oft mit Streifzügen durch die Wälder auf der Suche nach Kräutern und seltenen Pflanzen. Die Schülerinnen schmachteten den fröhlichen Kollegen an. Merian trug es mit Fassung und souverän, auch wenn Neville manchmal den Verdacht hatte, dass der überdurchschnittlich große Anteil an Schülerinnen in Merians Arbeitsgruppen nicht auf fachliches Interesse zurückzuführen war.

Merian hatte sehr jung nach dem Tod von Professor Snape dessen Labor übernommen und sprach mit höchstem Respekt von seinem Vorgänger. Nevilles eigene Erfahrungen mit Snape saßen dagegen zu tief. Wäre dieser noch in Hogwarts gewesen, hätte er die Stelle nicht angenommen. Einem Menschen wie Snape und seinen sarkastischen Bemerkungen tagtäglich ausgeliefert zu sein, hätte ihn auf Dauer zermürbt. Neville war dankbar für die unkomplizierte und heitere Gesellschaft von Merian, mit welchem der Austausch von Meinungen und Unterrichtsmethoden so unbeschwert vonstatten ging.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ein Schüler überbrachte die Nachricht, dass die Schulleiterin ihn zu sprechen wünschte, wenn der Professor einen Moment Zeit erübrigen könnte.

Wenige Minuten später stand er vor Minerva McGonagalls Büro und grüßte.

„Guten Abend, Neville", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. „Nimm bitte Platz. Es gibt etwas, was ich mit dir bereden möchte."

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung.

„Einem alten Freund von mir ist es gelungen, einen außergewöhnlichen Heiltrank zu entwickeln. Er hat viele Jahre seines Lebens daran geforscht und wie er mir mitteilte, ist er nun komplett."

Neville hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Was ich damit sagen möchte: Es handelt sich um einen Trank, der in der Lage sein könnte, bestimmte schwarzmagische Flüche zu behandeln und vor allem die Langzeitschäden des Cruciatus-Fluches zu mildern."

Jetzt schaute Neville sie mit einem äußerst interessierten Ausdruck an.

„Ja, ich rede von deinen Eltern. St. Mungos ist bereit, unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen den Trank zu testen, aber sie brauchen unter anderem das Einverständnis der Angehörigen. Mein alter Freund ist sicher, dass es keine Nebenwirkungen gibt. Das Schlimmste, was eintreten kann ist, dass der Trank nicht wirkt. Das heißt, es gibt kein Risiko, aber auch keine Garantie."

„Das wage ich kaum zu hoffen", murmelte Neville.

Minerva schaute ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, was diese Nachricht für dich bedeutet und ich muss auch betonen, dass ich keinesfalls Hoffnungen erwecken möchte, die sich schließlich als nichtig herausstellen. Aber vielleicht wäre es einen Versuch wert."

„Da brauche ich überhaupt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst und du sicher bist, dass dein Freund den Trank ausgiebig geprüft hat, stimme ich natürlich zu. Jede kleine Verbesserung der Lebensqualität meiner Eltern würde mir sehr viel bedeuten!"

Minerva nickte. „Ich nahm an, dass du so entscheidest. Professor Vanesse ist eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke, auch wenn er erst jetzt anfängt, seine Forschungen zu veröffentlichen."

„Professor Vanesse? Merian erwähnte ihn erst gestern. Er liest gerade einen Band von ihm und ist sehr beeindruckt. Aber er wundert sich, dass man in der Fachwelt bisher noch nichts von ihm gehört hat."

„Er ist sehr exzentrisch", schmunzelte Minerva.

„Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Neville neugierig und registrierte erstaunt, dass sich auf dem Gesicht der Schulleiterin ein melancholischer Ausdruck abzeichnete. Eine alte Liebe?

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Neville. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich in den 45 Jahren, die ich Professor Vanesse nun kenne, oft Gelegenheit hatte, sein Wissen über Zaubertränke zu bewundern.

„Hättest du ihn früher nicht zum Unterrichten nach Hogwarts locken können? Statt Professor Snape?"

Doch nun geschah etwas, was Neville bisher nur selten erlebt hatte: Die Schulleiterin lachte herzlich und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Albus Dumbledore hat über die Einstellungen entschieden und seine Entscheidung für Severus Snape war richtig, wie wir inzwischen alle wissen. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass viele der ehemaligen Schüler den Unterricht von Severus in schlechter Erinnerung haben und gerade in deinem Fall musste ich manch ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Aber kommt dir nicht trotzdem das eine oder andere zugute, was du in seinem Unterricht gelernt hast? Er besaß zwar nicht das Charisma eines Merian", lächelte sie, „aber wir verdanken zum großen Teil ihm, dass wir heute hier in diesen Mauern sitzen. Wer weiß, was aus der Schule geworden wäre, wenn Voldemort die Macht übernommen hätte."

„Ja, das stimmt", gab Neville zu.

„Ich habe mit Professor Vanesse schon abgestimmt, dass ihr weitere Einzelheiten am besten bei einem Treffen besprecht", kam sie auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Da Hermione Granger Professor Vanesse bei der Veröffentlichung geholfen hat und sie mit dir zur Schule gegangen ist, würde ich auch sie gern mit dazu einladen."

„Wunderbar!", rief Neville überrascht und erfreut. „Vielleicht könnte Merian auch noch mit daran teilnehmen, es ist sicherlich für ihn von Interesse?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, weil er einen Teil der Blätter besorgen kann, die Professor Vanesse für seinen Trank benötigt. Dann lernen sich die Herren auch gleich mal kennen." Was sehr interessant werden könnte, dachte sie bei sich.

sssssssssssssssssss

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seit sich Severus Snape entschieden hatte, für Hermione die Schutzzauber zu lösen, die seinen Aufenthaltsort abschirmten.

Sie saß in seinem Wohnraum, in ein Buch vertieft. Sie zeigte so großes Interesse an dem Heiltrank gegen schwarzmagische Flüche, dass er beschlossen hatte, sie mit in die Herstellung zu involvieren. Zu zweit war es einfacher, die vielen Schritte sekundengenau einzuhalten. Am heutigen Sonntag hatten sie mehrere Stunden in seinem Labor verbracht, um Proben für St. Mungos herzustellen.

Während er Hermione beobachtete, nahm ein sanfter Glanz seinen Augen die sonstige durchdringende Schärfe. Ihre Präsenz verwandelte den Raum und sie verwandelte ihn. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, auf einem schmalen Grat über einen Abgrund zu gehen – zwischen brennendem Verlangen und der Angst, sie wieder zu verlieren.

Er war dankbar für ihre Zurückhaltung, sie machte es ihm damit leichter, sie langsam zu erforschen und sich den Dämonen seiner Zweifel zu stellen.

Hermione fühlte, wie die dunklen Augen immer wieder auf ihr ruhten. Sie zweifelte inzwischen nicht mehr daran, dass er tief in sich Gefühle für sie verschlossen hatte, denen er nur bei einigen seltenen Gelegenheiten gestattete, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er hielt seine Emotionen so stark unter Kontrolle, dass Blicke wie diese, bei denen er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, einem kleinen Erdbeben gleich kamen. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, aufzublicken. Stattdessen gingen ihre Gedanken zu der einzigen federleichten Berührung zurück, die er ihr jemals zuteil werden ließ. Selbst für diese wunderbare Geste hatte er später versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, als ob er sie etwas Verwerflichem ausgesetzt hätte.

Nach seinem fast vierwöchigen Rückzug erschien ihr jede Minute mit ihm wie ein kostbares, sehr zerbrechliches Geschenk. Sie seufzte, was ihr einen forschenden Blick ihres Gegenübers bescherte.

Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch am Fenster. Snape blickte auf und ließ Minervas Eule ins Zimmer. Vorsichtig löste er den Brief, während die Eule ihren zerzausten Kopf hin und her drehte.

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich habe heute mit Neville Longbottom gesprochen. Er ist – wie erwartet - sehr daran interessiert, Näheres von dir zu erfahren. Professor Jenkins werde ich mit zu dem Treffen bitten, dann können wir gleich die Beschaffung der Tabetiblätter klären. Hermione informiere ich am Montag, wenn ich in der Winkelgasse bin._

_Lass mich wissen, wann es dir recht ist._

_Minerva_

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Das war ja eine regelrechte Delegation. Auf diesen Veela-Jenkins zu treffen, hatte er überhaupt keine Lust. Er zeigte Hermione das Schreiben.

„Ich freue mich darauf, Neville wiederzusehen", entgegnete sie. „Außerdem bin ich nach Harrys und Ginnys Beschreibungen sehr gespannt auf diesen Professor Jenkins."

Auf seinem Gesicht zog ein Gewitter herauf, was bei ihr allerdings den gegenteiligen Effekt hervorrief und ihre grüblerische Stimmung aufhellte. Wie listig von Minerva, ihn mit Jenkins zu konfrontieren, dachte sie erwartungsvoll bei der Aussicht, Augenzeugin dieses Zusammentreffens zu werden.

„Passt es dir am nächsten Freitag?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich könnte nach der Arbeit dorthin kommen."

„Gut, dann informiere ich Minerva gleich in unser beider Namen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Als Hermione am Freitagabend das kleine Cafe in Hogsmeade betrat, saß Minerva schon da. Sie begrüßten sich herzlich. „Ich weiß, dass das für Severus eine Zumutung ist, aber vielleicht tut es ihm auch mal wieder ganz gut, unter Leute zu kommen", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch.

In dem Moment kam der Genannte zur Tür hereingeschlurft und blickte sich um. Als er merkte, dass sie bisher allein waren, entspannte er sich sichtlich. „Guten Tag Minerva, hallo Hermione."

„Wir halten das Gespräch kurz, Severus, damit du auf deinen Trank verzichten kannst", bot sie an.

„Danke, wie großzügig von dir, Minerva", spöttelte er. „Von Pünktlichkeit halten die beiden Professoren anscheinend nicht viel."

Minerva schaute ihn streng an. Hoffentlich ging das Treffen gut. Severus war ein Risikofaktor, man wusste nicht, wie er nach all den Jahren reagieren würde und zum ersten Mal sah er sich direkt mit seinem Nachfolger konfrontiert. Sie beglückwünschte sich zu der Idee, Hermione mit eingeladen zu haben – weniger wegen Neville, sondern vielmehr als Rückhalt für Severus. Aber das würde sie ihm natürlich nicht sagen.

Durchs Fenster sah man, wie sich zwei Zauberer in langen Umhängen näherten und kurz darauf das Cafe betraten.

„Hermione", strahlte der kräftigere der beiden und umarmte sie. „Ist das lange her! Schön, dich zu sehen!" Sie betrachtete Neville staunend. Er strahlte eine Gelassenheit und Stärke aus, die neu an ihm war.

Nevilles Blick fiel auf Vanesse. „Sie müssen Professor Vanesse sein! Ich freue mich, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen!"

„Professor Longbottom oder Professor Jenkins?", stellte sich Snape dumm.

„Entschuldigung. Neville Longbottom. Das ist Professor Jenkins." Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf seinen Begleiter, der aus dem Hintergrund näher getreten war.

Hermione hielt den Atem an.

Ein Engel war zur Erde hinabgestiegen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn angestarrt hatte, als sie ein Räuspern aus ihrer Erstarrung riss. Snape alias Vanesse schaute sie indigniert an.

„Guten Tag, Ms. Granger", begrüßte sie die wie in Licht getauchte Professorengestalt mit tiefer, wohlklingender Stimme. Hermione kämpfte um ihre Fassung.

Minerva verfolgte das Ganze mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, wie verstörend Jenkins beim ersten Treffen auf viele wirkte. Aber man gewöhnte sich schnell an seinen Anblick.

Hermione war es peinlich, dass sie ihn so fixiert hatte und zog sich in eine Ecke zurück. Snape warf ihr einen seiner undefinierbaren Blicke zu.

Aus sicherer Entfernung begann sie, den neuen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts genauer zu studieren, der groß und elegant neben Neville stand. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erschienen seine Gesichtszüge keinesfalls regelmäßig. Aber seine Augen hatten etwas Hypnotisches, sie standen weit auseinander und waren von einer kornblumenblauen Farbe, die man selten sah. Der verwirrende Gesamteindruck seiner Züge wurde von halblangen blonden, leicht gewellten Haaren eingerahmt. Sein heller Umhang vervollkommnete den Eindruck, mit einem überirdischen Wesen konfrontiert zu sein.

Das Objekt ihrer Studien war in der Zwischenzeit auf Vanesse zugegangen und schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

„Professor Vanesse, ich lese gerade Ihr Buch und bin beeindruckt von Ihrer vielseitigen Kenntnis. Warum hat man bisher noch nichts von Ihnen gehört?"

„Mag keine Publicity", grummelte der Alte. Snape hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie fasziniert Hermione von dem Neuankömmling war. Es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Lasst uns erst einmal bestellen", schlug Minerva vor, welcher die Spannung nicht entging. Nachdem jeder das Gewünschte vor sich stehen hatte, bat sie Vanesse um eine kurze Zusammenfassung zum Stand des Tranks.

„Es gab mehrere gute Ansätze in den letzten drei Jahrhunderten, aber ich will Sie nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen. Ich habe an diese Berechnungen angeknüpft, Experimente durchgeführt und die eine oder andere Zutat veredelt und leicht modifiziert. Kurz gesagt: Der Trank müsste in dieser Zusammensetzung wirken, was aber nur ein realer Test zeigen kann."

„Professor Vanesse, ich hörte von Minerva, dass es keine Nebenwirkungen gibt?", fragte Neville.

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Longbottom. Die Zutaten sind für sich genommen harmlos, und entfalten nur eine bestimmte Wirkung, wenn sie auf schwarzmagische Zusammensetzungen treffen, die Einfluss auf die Nervenbahnen und das Schmerzzentrum haben. Da wir bei Ihren Eltern wissen, dass es sich um den Cruciatus-Fluch handelte, sind die Chancen groß, dass Nebenwirkungen dieses Fluchs gemildert werden können, selbst nach der langen Zeit. Die Einnahme muss allerdings über einen längeren Zeitraum erfolgen."

„Das klingt für mich nahezu unglaublich", flüsterte Neville und in seinen Zügen zeichnete sich Hoffnung ab. „Was geschieht im besten Fall?"

Vanesse betrachtete den jüngeren Mann einen Moment gedankenvoll: „Ich möchte keine falschen Hoffnungen erwecken, Mr. Longbottom. Ihre Eltern könnten in der Lage sein, wieder selbständig für sich zu sorgen. Aber sie werden vermutlich keine Erinnerung mehr an die Vergangenheit haben, auch nicht an Sie. Sie werden vieles neu erlernen müssen und Unterstützung brauchen."

Neville straffte seine Haltung. Er würde jede Chance begrüßen, die seinen Eltern ein wenig Würde zurückgab. Niemand wusste, wie weh ihm der Anblick seiner Eltern schon sein Leben lang tat, wie grausam es war, die engsten Angehörigen auf dem Boden herumkriechen oder – im Falle seines Vaters – den ganzen Tag apathisch die Wand anstarren zu sehen.

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihre Bemühungen, Professor Vanesse. Selbstverständlich gebe ich mein Einverständnis."

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Longbottom, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, damit der beste Fall, wie Sie es nannten, eintritt."

Minerva ergriff das Wort. „Damit hätten wir dies geklärt. Nun müssen wir noch sicherstellen, dass die Zutaten in ausreichendem Umfang zur Verfügung stehen. Wo siehst du noch Bedarf?"

„Nachdem mir gelungen ist, eine der seltenen Zutaten in meinem Garten zu kultivieren und große Vorräte anzulegen, besteht nur noch Mangel an den Tabeti-Blättern. Mir wurde berichtet, dass Professor Jenkins eine Quelle entdeckt hat?" Er heftete seinen Blick auf seinen Nachfolger.

Dieser entgegnete bedachtsam: „Während meines kürzlichen Aufenthalts auf Madeira zeigte mir ein Fischer eine Ansammlung von Bäumen im Westen der Insel, von denen ich bisher zwar gelesen, sie aber in Natura noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Tabeti-Bäume sind sehr selten, doch er erklärte mir, dass es davon auf der Insel noch mehr gibt und auch auf den etwas weiter entfernten Inseln La Gomera und El Hierro einzelne versteckte Exemplare. Da die Bäume auf seinem Grundstück standen, erklärte er sich bereit, mir die Blätter sehr günstig zu verkaufen."

„Hogwarts übernimmt selbstverständlich die Kosten", warf Minerva ein. „Professor Jenkins würde die von dir benötigte Menge ordern und rechtzeitig für Nachschub sorgen."

Vanesse nickte.

„Wohin soll ich die Blätter schicken, Professor Vanesse?", fragte Jenkins.

„Das übernehme ich, Merian", meinte Minerva McGonagall. Ich besuche Professor Vanesse regelmäßig und würde sie ihm dann gleich mitnehmen. Ich werde außerdem mit St. Mungos in Verbindung treten, eine Probe des Tranks aushändigen und mich um Referenzen kümmern. Neville, du könntest mich begleiten, um gleich dein Einverständnis abzugeben."

„In Ordnung."

Hermione hatte schon während einer ganzen Weile bemerkt, wie Snapes alias Vanesses Blick immer wieder zwischen ihr und Jenkins hin und her wanderte und schließlich reichte es ihr. Sie lehnte sich zurück und fixierte ihn mit einem langen, fragenden Blick.

Snape blickte finster zurück. Er wusste durchaus, dass er sich irrational verhielt. Doch ein Gefühl des Missbehagens begann sich langsam in seinem Inneren auszubreiten und die Kontrolle über seine Zurückhaltung zu erlangen. Das gewandte Auftreten seines Nachfolgers und Hermiones sichtliches Gefallen an diesem ärgerten ihn.

„Benötigen Sie Hilfe bei der Herstellung, Professor Vanesse?", erkundigte sich Jenkins.

„Hilfe?!", schnappte Vanesse empört. Er brauchte garantiert keine Hilfe von diesem Adonisverschnitt.

„Ich meinte lediglich, ob ich Sie unterstützen kann, weil so große Mengen davon benötigt werden", ergänzte Jenkins.

„Nein, nicht nötig, Ms. Granger hat bereits zugesagt, mir bei der Herstellung zu helfen."

Das bescherte Hermione ein Lächeln von Merian Jenkins, bei dem sie gar nicht anders konnte, als strahlend zurückzulächeln.

Nur wer die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts besser kannte, konnte das versteckte Funkeln in ihren Augen deuten. Denn ihr strenges Gesicht gab nicht preis, wie amüsiert sie verfolgte, dass Severus ihren blonden Kollegen daraufhin mit Blicken fast erdolchte. Sie wusste nun, dass sie mit ihren Vermutungen richtig lag. Es war eine bittere Medizin, die Severus in Gestalt von Merian Jenkins verabreicht wurde, aber oft waren gerade die bittersten Medikamente die heilsamsten…

__

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	25. Severus Snapes Nachfolger

**Kapitel 25 – Severus Snapes Nachfolger**

Hermione kehrte nach dem Treffen direkt in ihre Wohnung zurück, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und den Aufruhr zu besänftigen, der in ihr tobte.

Sie war sehr erschrocken über ihre Reaktion auf Professor Jenkins. Äußerliche Schönheit hatte es bisher noch nie geschafft, sie derart leicht zu beeindrucken. Auch entsprachen weiche männliche Züge normalerweise nicht ihrem Geschmack. Und trotzdem berührte er etwas in ihr, das sie nicht zu benennen vermochte. War das die Auswirkung seiner Veela-Gene? Es erschien ihr leichtsinnig, einen solchen Mann tagtäglich mit Schülerinnen und Schülern zu konfrontieren. Aber Minerva McGonagall musste einen triftigen Grund gehabt haben, ihn trotzdem nach Hogwarts zu holen.

Über Severus Anzeichen von Eifersucht hatte sie sich anfangs gleichermaßen amüsiert und gefreut. Doch je finsterer sein Blick im Verlaufe des Gesprächs wurde, desto besorgter hatte sie sich gefragt, ob dieser Umstand nicht noch mehr dazu beitrug, seine Mauern wieder zu verstärken, nur um dieser quälenden Emotion auszuweichen.

Sie hatten sich unter den Augen der anderen für den übernächsten Sonntag im Labor verabredet und dann verabschiedet. Dieses Wochenende musste sie in London bleiben und arbeiten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Auch als sie am Samstag im Laden stand, gingen ihr weder Severus noch Jenkins aus dem Kopf. Sie brauchte dringend Bewegung und lenkte in der Mittagspause ihre Schritte zu Georges und Rons Laden.

Die Ladenglocke – wenn man bei den Geräuschen einer etwa 100köpfigen Schafherde überhaupt von einer Glocke sprechen konnte – ertönte. George tauchte hinter einem Berg merkwürdig anmutender Gebilde auf.

„Hermione! Hallo!", begrüßte er sie strahlend. Er hatte sich, abgesehen von langsam lichter werdenden Haaren, kaum verändert.

„Ich nehme an, du suchst meinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder?"

Hermione hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„In letzter Zeit macht er sich rar im Laden. Der Eindruck drängt sich förmlich auf, dass er auf der Suche nach einem anderen Aufgabenfeld ist, aber zu feige, um direkt mit mir zu reden."

Ron war noch nie der Entschlussfreudigste gewesen, dachte Hermione. Seine Taktik, sich aus unangenehmen Situationen zu retten, bestand oft darin, durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen bzw. auszuweichen, bis die anderen die Nase voll hatten und ihrerseits eine Entscheidung trafen. Auch bei ihrer Trennung war sie letztendlich diejenige gewesen, die den entscheidenden Schritt getan hatte. Ihm selbst fehlte der Mut zur Trennung und seine Strategie beinhaltete, sie durch sein Verhalten zu provozieren, bis ihr der Geduldsfaden riss – mit Erfolg. Feigling, urteilte sie auch jetzt. Trotzdem gehörte er zu ihrem Leben und würde immer ein Teil davon sein, so wie auch Harry und Ginny.

„Richte ihm bitte aus, dass ich hier war, George. Er weiß ja, wo er mich findet."

„Na klar, schau doch auch mal wieder bei uns vorbei! Angelina und die Kinder würden sich sehr freuen!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Da ihr noch Zeit blieb, ging sie zu dem kleinen Cafe ein paar Häuser weiter. Es war für diese Tageszeit erstaunlich leer und sie bahnte ihren Weg zu einem freien Tisch am Fenster.

„Ms. Granger?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme links neben ihr. Sie blickte zur Seite und schaute geradewegs in die dunkelblauen Augen von Professor Jenkins. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal hatte er die Haare zusammengebunden, was sein Gesicht herber wirken ließ.

Sie stoppte entsetzt und wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und mühsam formulierte sie die Worte „Guten Tag, Professor Jenkins."

„Möchten Sie sich nicht zu mir setzen?"

Hermione zögerte. Er lächelte sie freundlich an und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Stuhl. Sie ergab sich und nahm Platz.

Er hatte mehrere Beutel neben sich gestapelt und schmunzelte, als er ihren erstaunten Blick wahrnahm.

„Großeinkauf für Hogwarts. Ich wollte lediglich Zutaten besorgen, doch wie es so ist, hatten fast alle Kollegen noch den einen oder anderen Wunsch." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Hermione bestellte einen Kaffee und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Sie sind in Eile?"

„Nein, aber ich möchte die Mittagspause nicht zu lange ausdehnen, da mein Kollege allein im Laden ist."

„Wunderbar, dass wir uns hier treffen. Ich hätte Sie sonst in Ihrem Laden aufgesucht."

Er wollte sie in ihrem Laden aufsuchen? Warum?

Er schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. „Ich wollte noch einmal meine Hilfe bei der Herstellung des Trankes anbieten. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Professor Vanesse nicht sonderlich erbaut davon war, aber vielleicht können Sie noch mal mit ihm reden. Neville ist mein Freund und ich möchte gern helfen. Ich sehe, wie er unter der Situation mit seinen Eltern leidet."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich fürchte, da werden Sie bei Professor Vanesse auf Granit stoßen."

„Ja, der alte Herr scheint ziemlich störrisch zu sein", lächelte Jenkins. Doch den Rest seiner Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und genossen ihren Kaffee, bis Hermione das Wort ergriff.

„Es ist wunderbar, dass Sie eine Quelle für die Tabeti-Blätter gefunden haben."

„Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, wie das so häufig bei den seltenen Zutaten der

Fall ist. Ich bin in den Ferien oft in anderen Ländern unterwegs, um exotische Pflanzen und Kräuter zu suchen und zu studieren. Neville hat mich manchmal begleitet."

Hermione hatte ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken und schaute erneut auf die Uhr. „Es war schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor Jenkins."

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, was noch immer in ihr nachklang, als sie wieder auf der Straße stand.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als nur zwei Tage später am Montagmittag Jenkins ihren Laden betrat. Er blickte sich neugierig um und begrüßte sie fröhlich, als er sie erspähte. Libreria, die gerade Bücher einsortierte, ließ mit lautem Knall den Stapel zu Boden fallen, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, mich an meinem freien Nachmittag einmal in Ihrer Buchhandlung umzusehen", meinte er gut gelaunt, ließ sich in der Tränkeecke häuslich nieder und hielt einen Beutel hoch. „Tupfwürmer", erklärte er. „Sie waren am Samstag noch nicht vorrätig und ich musste sie bestellen."

Hermione suchte nach ihren sprachlichen Fähigkeiten, doch ihre Stimmbänder verweigerten sich.

„Darf ich Sie in Ihrer Pause zu einem Kaffee einladen, damit wir unser Gespräch von neulich fortführen können?", fragte er.

„Gern", brachte sie hervor.

Libreria wankte auf der Leiter.

„Vorsicht!", rief Jenkins munter, reichte der völlig Verdutzten galant den Arm und geleitete sie sicher zu Boden.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie saßen im Café wieder am gleichen Tisch.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Schülern, wie ist die Situation heute in Slytherin?", suchte Hermione einen Einstieg in das Gespräch.

„Zuerst möchte ich Sie bitten, mich Merian zu nennen. Obwohl wir uns erst zum dritten Mal begegnen, habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns schon ewig kennen. Neville hat mir viel von Ihnen und der gemeinsamen Schulzeit erzählt."

Sie war völlig überrumpelt, aber freute sich über seinen Vorschlag. „Gern. Ich heiße Hermione".

Er lächelte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er auf ihre Frage einging.

„Ich weiß, dass Slytherin früher eine Brutstätte für Zauberer war, die sich zur dunklen Seite hingezogen fühlten und ich habe noch ein paar Problemfälle, die in diese Richtung tendieren und die Tradition ihrer Väter und Großväter fortführen wollen. Ich versuche aber, gegenzusteuern. Insgesamt ist das Verhältnis zwischen den Häusern recht ausgewogen", meinte er. „Aber diese Häuserverteilung fand ich anfangs seltsam. So etwas gab es an meiner Schule nicht."

Da Severus Jenkins nicht kannte, hatte sie schon vermutet, dass er nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war.

„Welche Schule hast du besucht?" Hermione merkte, wie leicht ihr das Du bei ihm fiel, wie unkompliziert überhaupt der Umgang mit ihm war.

„Accademia Magica" in Rom, eine kleine Schule, aber sehr individuell und schön, nicht weit vom Palatino entfernt. Inmitten all der alten Ruinen konnte man sie leicht vor den Augen der Muggel verbergen."

„Rom? Du bist nicht in England aufgewachsen?"

„Oh doch, die ersten Lebensjahre schon, aber mein Vater wurde dann im Auftrag des Ministeriums nach Rom versetzt und wir zogen mit. Ich war 8 Jahre alt, mit 9 wurden wir eingeschult."

„Und wann bist du wieder nach England zurückgekehrt?"

„Gleich nach Voldemorts Tod." Sein Gesicht hatte sich verdüstert.

Das Thema schien ihm sehr unangenehm zu sein und Hermione wollte nicht weiter nachfragen. Sie suchte schnell nach anderem Gesprächsstoff.

„Wie kommt es, dass du Hauslehrer von Slytherin geworden bist?"

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie fort: „Bisher standen Hauslehrer immer dem Haus vor, in dem sie auch als Schüler waren."

„Ah, das meinst du. Nach dem Krieg hat sich einiges geändert. Nur Professor Slughorn war als ehemaliger Slytherin verblieben und er ging bald in den Ruhestand. Da ich Professor Snapes Nachfolge antrat, übertrug man mir die Aufgabe. Und ich glaube, so verkehrt bin ich in diesem Haus gar nicht." Er lachte.

Hermione suchte ein paar Sickel und Knut für den Kaffee zusammen und als sie wieder aufschaute, blickte er sie unverwandt und ruhig an.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

Sein ernster Ton ließ plötzlich Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf schrillen.

„Wer ist Perus Vanesse?"

„W…wie? W…was?", stotterte Hermione schockiert. „Wovon redest du?"

„Ich bin nicht blind, Hermione", sagte er ernst. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich Tränkemeister bin. Ich erkenne den Gebrauch von Vielsafttrank."

Sie war so bestürzt, dass er die unverblümte Frage bereute.

„Es ist jemand, der unerkannt bleiben möchte? Minerva weiß Bescheid?"

Sie nickte.

Er blickte sie grübelnd an, bevor er schließlich meinte: „Keine Sorge, Hermione. Ich werde diese Entdeckung niemandem preisgeben. Vergiss einfach wieder, dass ich gefragt habe."

Vergessen konnte sie das sicherlich nicht, im Gegenteil, Hermione war äußerst alarmiert. Wieso hatte Severus nicht berücksichtigt, dass der Gebrauch von Vielsafttrank für einen erfahrenen Tränkemeister erkennbar war? Sie musste umgehend mit ihm sprechen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte sich gerade nach einem langen Tag im Labor auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, seine Beine ausgestreckt und ein Buch aufgeschlagen, als Hermiones Brief eintraf. Zuerst erstaunt, dann mit wachsender Besorgnis las er ihre Zeilen.

_Lieber Severus, ich muss dir dringend etwas mitteilen, will dich aber nicht unangemeldet überfallen. Siehst du eine Möglichkeit, mich aufzusuchen, sobald du den Brief erhältst? Hermione_

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 17:50 Uhr, das hieß, Hermione würde vermutlich in Kürze ihren Laden verlassen. Er beschloss, zu apparieren und sie dort abzupassen. Auch wenn das Treffen mit Longbottom erst drei Tage zurücklag, vermisste er sie bereits.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione packte nach Ladenschluss noch Kartons aus, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie schloss auf und sah erleichtert, dass Severus gekommen war. Sie bat ihn herein und schloss hinter ihm wieder ab. Anscheinend hatte er nur wenig von dem Trank eingenommen, denn die Wirkung ließ bereits nach.

„Was ist passiert?" Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es ihr gut zu gehen schien.

Sie nahmen in der Leseecke Platz.

„Ich war heute Mittag mit Merian Jenkins einen Kaffee trinken und er..."

An dieser Stelle runzelte er die Stirn. Jenkins! All seine Befürchtungen kamen mit einem Schlag erneut hoch.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mich so eilig sprechen wolltest, um mir mitzuteilen, dass du mit Jenkins … Kaffee trinkst?", entgegnete er eisig.

Sie seufzte resigniert. „Es gibt keinen Grund, bissig zu werden, Severus. Und nein – deshalb habe ich dich sicher nicht aus deiner friedvollen Umgebung herausgerissen."

Snape lenkte ein. „So war es nicht gemeint. Also – was ist geschehen?"

„Er weiß, dass Perus Vanesse nicht echt ist, sondern ein Produkt von Vielsafttrank. Er fragte mich frei heraus, wer dahinter steckt."

Severus Snape erstarrte. Nur äußerst erfahrene Tränkemeister, die überdies noch über eine spezielle Gabe verfügten, konnten Vielsafttrank erkennen. Nicht einmal er selbst war dazu in der Lage. Der falsche Moody war tagein, tagaus vor seinen Augen durch Hogwarts spaziert. Er hatte den blonden Schönling eindeutig unterschätzt.

„Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Nichts, denn er versprach von sich aus sofort, diese Erkenntnis für sich zu behalten. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihm vorzugaukeln, dass er sich irrt. Ich fand aber besser, dich schnellstmöglich darüber zu informieren."

„Das war die richtige Entscheidung, Hermione", murmelte Snape. „Es ist höchst ungewöhnlich, dass er die Fähigkeit besitzt, den Trank zu erkennen. Ich habe bisher nur einen alten Tränkemeister kennengelernt, der das vermochte, denn dazu gehört nicht nur das Fachwissen allein. Ich frage mich, was Jenkins jetzt mit dieser Feststellung anfangen wird."

„Ja, ich habe auch ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich halte Merian zwar für vertrauenswürdig, aber man kann nie wissen."

Merian?! Snape spürte, wie Ärger in ihm zu brodeln begann. Sie sprachen sich bereits mit ihrem Rufnamen an, obwohl sie sich vor drei Tagen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten!? Was wollte Jenkins von Hermione? Versuchte er, über sie an Informationen über Vanesse zu gelangen oder – und hier versetzte es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich – war er an ihr interessiert?

„Wie oft hast du ihn gesehen?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Das war zuviel für Hermione. „Das ist allein meine Angelegenheit, Severus! Du hast kein Recht, mein Leben zu kontrollieren. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass du Abstand brauchst, also respektiere bitte auch meine Privatsphäre!"

In seinen Augen glomm ein gefährliches Feuer. Er ging auf sie zu und packte ihre Handgelenke. „Beantworte meine Frage, Hermione. Ich muss wissen, ob er über dich versucht, meine Identität zu enthüllen."

„Du meinst also, der einzige Grund, warum ein anderer Mann mit mir spricht, ist der, Näheres über DICH zu erfahren?", entgegnete sie wütend.

Seine Augen sprühten inzwischen Blitze. „BEANTWORTE MEINE FRAGE, HERMIONE!"

„Lass mich los, Severus", zischte sie. „Du tust mir weh!"

Ihre Worte brachten ihn zur Besinnung, er ließ sie los und trat zurück. Sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn.

„Ich bin ihm zufällig im Café begegnet, als er Einkäufe für Hogwarts erledigte! Und er hat mich am Montag in der Buchhandlung aufgesucht, weil er neugierig war und sie bisher nicht kannte", erklärte sie ruhig. Mit Severus war in einem solchen Zustand wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen.

„Weil er neugierig war und sie bisher nicht kannte..." Snapes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Und da habt ihr beschlossen, euch gleich mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen?"

„Es war seine Idee und ich sehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt! Er ist anscheinend sehr gut mit Neville befreundet und ich bin mit Neville zur Schule gegangen. Ich bin ein freier Mensch, Severus."

Snape wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Schließlich war er ihr ausgewichen, hatte ihre Gefühle abgewiesen, von Zweifeln geplagt. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie sich Jenkins zuwenden könnte, peinigte ihn noch mehr.

Außerdem war er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er Jenkins nicht ernst genug genommen hatte. Der Mann konnte gefährlich werden. Was würde er mit dem Wissen anfangen, dass Perus Vanesse gar nicht existierte?

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian Jenkins saß in seinem Büro und beobachtete die Tupfwürmer, die er heute in der Winkelgasse abgeholt hatte. Er hatte sofort bemerkt, dass Vanesse unter dem Einfluss von Vielsafttrank stand und sich gefragt, wer sich wohl dahinter verbergen mochte. Schon während des Treffens mit Neville, Minerva und Hermione war ihm aufgefallen, dass zwischen Hermione und diesem alten Professor die Funken geflogen waren. Die beiden standen sich zweifellos sehr nahe.

Das bedeutete, dass hinter der alten schroffen Fassade ein wesentlich jüngerer Zauberer mit außergewöhnlichen Kenntnissen und Fertigkeiten im Tränkebereich stecken musste. Neville hatte ihm berichtet, dass Minerva Vanesse schon seit 45 Jahren kennt. So deutete alles auf einen gestandenen Zauberer ab 45 hin. Da Hermione ihm Gefühle entgegenbrachte, grenzte dies das Alter weiter ein.

Er beschloss, vorsichtig Nachforschungen anzustellen.

__

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	26. Nachforschungen

**Kapitel ****26 - Nachforschungen**

Jenkins war ernüchtert und unzufrieden. Er hatte sich drei Tage lang jede freie Minute bis spät in die Nacht intensiv mit allen bekannten derzeit lebenden Tränkemeistern und Zaubertränke-Professoren an anderen Zaubererschulen ab 45 auseinandergesetzt. Keiner von ihnen kam in Frage. Sie arbeiteten, forschten und lehrten entweder im pharmazeutischen oder universitären Bereich und veröffentlichten im dortigen Rahmen und die wenigen, die eher im Verborgenen wirkten, waren verschrobene Einzelgänger zwischen 80 – 150, so wie Vanesse eben. Nur dass Vanesse gar nicht existierte und sich ein wesentlich jüngerer Mann dahinter verbarg.

Da Minerva den Pseudo-Vanesse am besten und längsten kannte, vermutete er, dass es eventuell ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihr war.

Er wälzte die Jahrbücher der entsprechenden Jahre und richtete sein Augenmerk vor allem auf die männlichen Schüler mit guten Noten im Fach Zaubertränke. Es waren nicht viele und er zog Erkundigungen ein, welchen Berufsweg diese eingeschlagen hatten. Nur 9 Schüler dieses Zeitraums waren in Bereichen tätig geworden, die unmittelbar mit Tränken zu tun hatten, wobei er fünf davon kannte und ausschloss, zwei davon im Ausland wirkten und unter ihrem eigenen Namen publizierten und die anderen beiden nicht mehr lebten, wovon einer Severus Snape war. Auch beim Abgleich ehemaliger Zaubertrank-Lehrer in Hogwarts wäre nur der verstorbene Professor Snape in Frage gekommen. Schließlich gab er die Suche frustriert auf.

Natürlich konnte es auch ein Schüler mit schlechteren Noten sein, der irgendwann seine Berufung für Zaubertränke entdeckt hatte. Es fiel ihm allerdings schwer zu glauben, dass ein solcher über ein derart umfassendes Wissen verfügte, was in dem Buch zum Ausdruck kam. Der Verfasser war nicht nur außerordentlich begabt, sondern genial. Doch die Tatsache, dass er einen Trank gegen schwarzmagische Flüche entwickelt hatte, an dem vor ihm Generationen scheiterten, hatte ihn sofort misstrauisch gestimmt. Warum sollte ein unerprobter Trank ausgerechnet an Nevilles Eltern getestet werden?

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass ein Professor Vanesse nicht existierte, war er regelrecht besessen von dem Gedanken, Näheres über diesen herauszufinden und hatte sofort den Kontakt zu Hermione gesucht. Da er über Nevilles Schulfreunde aus dessen Erzählungen bestens im Bilde war und Neville ihr vertraute, war Hermione der Anknüpfungspunkt schlechthin. Bereits nach dem Zusammentreffen im Café bestätigte sich seine Annahme. Sie war eine kluge und liebenswerte Person, aber sehr vorsichtig. Ihre Gefühle gehörten zweifellos dem Mann, der sich als Vanesse tarnte und wer auch immer sich dahinter verbarg, hatte in ihm sofort eine Konkurrenz vermutet.

Dieses Verhalten war typisch und überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Fast alle Männer reagierten aggressiv auf ihn, was sein Berufsleben lange Zeit auf zermürbende Art und Weise blockiert hatte. Die meisten seiner männlichen Mitstudenten und Professoren an der Universität waren ihm sofort mit Ablehnung begegnet, hatten ihn nicht ernst genommen und seine Forschung abgewertet. Dafür fielen ihm die Frauen zu Füßen. In seinem Fall waren diese Nebenwirkungen der Veela-Abstammung eher ein Fluch und nur seinem heiteren Naturell war es zu verdanken, dass er letztendlich viele Klippen gemeistert hatte.

Darüber hinaus war ihm eine ungewöhnliche Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit für andere in die Wiege gelegt worden. Sein Vater versuchte schon frühzeitig, ihn in eine Richtung zu bringen, wo er diese Gabe einsetzen konnte, doch sein Interesse gehörte schon immer den Zaubertränken. Er hatte dafür zwar nicht die intuitive Begabung der wirklich herausragenden Tränkemeister, aber dies wurde von seinem Ehrgeiz und seinem großen Interesse vor allem an Kräutern und ihrer Wirksamkeit im Zusammenspiel mit anderen Zutaten ausgeglichen.

Die Entscheidung, ob er die akademische Laufbahn weiter verfolgen sollte, wurde ihm auf grausame Art abgenommen. Nach einer sehr dunklen Zeit war er auf Minervas Vorschlag hin nach England zurückgekehrt.

Hier in Hogwarts hatte er nicht nur ein Umfeld gefunden, das seinen Bedürfnissen entsprach - sondern auch den wichtigsten Menschen seines bisherigen Lebens: Neville.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape war beunruhigt. Jenkins würde sicher nicht ruhen, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wer sich hinter Vanesse verbarg. Doch vermutlich hätte er ähnlich gehandelt. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Vielsafttrankflasche und schüttelte sich. Einige Minuten später konnte man Vanesse in den Straßen von London erblicken, der mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf ein Gebäude in der Nähe des Ministeriums zuschritt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Um die gleiche Zeit verließ Neville Longbottom einige Straßen weiter St. Mungos mit leichten Schritten. Man hatte ihm heute verkündet, dass man nach ausgiebiger Prüfung durch Dritte und anhand der Reputationen, die von der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts gegeben wurden, bereit war, den Trank von Professor Vanesse an seinen Eltern zu testen. Merian hatte viele Bedenken angemeldet und ihn vor einer großen Enttäuschung gewarnt, aber allein die Vorstellung, dass das Experiment gelingen könnte, versetzte ihn in Euphorie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian Jenkins nutzte den Freitagabend, um sein Büro aufzuräumen. Die Regale platzten aus allen Nähten und es wurde Zeit, ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und einige Bände der Bibliothek zu überlassen.

Schon bald türmten sich Berge von Büchern auf dem Boden und er fand sich während des Aussortierens immer wieder von dem einen oder anderen Band fasziniert. Er hatte den größten Teil der Zaubertrankbücher seines Vorgängers übernommen, da sie in etwa alle Gebiete abdeckten, die ihn besonders interessierten.

Snape hatte ein ganzes Sammelsurium über Heilkräuter zusammengetragen, schöne alte Ausgaben mit prächtigen Illustrationen und die Bücher oft mit Anmerkungen versehen. Jenkins blätterte in einem der dicken Wälzer, die von Notizzetteln gespickt waren und überflog Snapes handschriftliche Anleitungen und Rezepte.

Doch plötzlich stutzte er und blätterte zurück. Ein Rezept gegen Brandwunden der Diabolisnessel? Wie ungewöhnlich. Er ging zu einem Bücherstapel, nahm den zuoberst liegenden Band und blätterte. Da stand es. Er verglich die Notizen mit dem Buch und dachte nach. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass Snapes Rezept fast identisch in Vanesses Buch erschien. Also musste Vanesse jemand sein, der mit dem letzten Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts bekannt gewesen war und vielleicht mit ihm gemeinsam Forschungen betrieben hatte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Auch Minerva McGonagall war mit Sortieren in ihrem Büro beschäftigt, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Merian, schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

„Komm herein, komm herein", bot sie munter an. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Schwäche für den jüngeren Zauberer hatte. Er war seinem Großvater so ähnlich.

„Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Gibt es jemanden, der eng mit Professor Snape zusammengearbeitet hat?"

Minerva blickte ihn perplex an.

„Nein. Severus war immer ein Einzelgänger und konnte sehr gereizt reagieren, wenn jemand in seine Arbeit hineinredete. Er stellte sein Wissen zwar bereitwillig zur Verfügung, wenn Hilfe gebraucht wurde und versorgte den Krankenflügel mit seinen Tränken, aber ansonsten arbeitete und lebte er lieber für sich."

Sie sah, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die ihr Kollege erwartet hatte. „Was veranlasst dich zu dieser Frage?"

Merian Jenkins zögerte. „Dieser Professor Vanesse hat ein Rezept von ihm verwendet. Es ist mir vorhin aufgefallen."

Er sah einen kurzen Moment des Erschreckens über die Züge der Schulleiterin huschen, bevor sie ihm ernst antwortete: „Ich würde mir darum keine Gedanken machen. Vielleicht hat es ihm Severus geschenkt oder überlassen."

„Kannte er Vanesse?"

„Ja."

„Woher kannte er ihn?", tastete sich Jenkins weiter vor.

Minerva spürte, dass hinter seinen Fragen mehr steckte.

„Worauf willst du genau hinaus, Merian? Bitte rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, mir sind gezielte Fragen lieber."

„Gut Minerva: Wer steckt hinter Perus Vanesse und verwandelt sich mittels Vielsafttrank in ihn?"

Sie hatte sicher nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet und ihr Erschrecken war nun deutlich: „Es ist jemand, der es vorzieht, unerkannt zu bleiben und auch mir liegt sehr viel daran, dass sein Wunsch respektiert wird", entgegnete sie alarmiert.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass Severus Snape nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn Vanesse – nennen wir ihn ruhig weiter so – seine Forschungen mit in seine Arbeit einfließen lässt. Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass deine Neugier geweckt ist, da dich sein Buch offensichtlich fasziniert hat, aber ich bitte dich sehr eindringlich, keine weiteren Nachforschungen anzustellen."

Merian Jenkins hatte Minerva selten so ernst erlebt. „Einverstanden. Ich werde nicht mehr aktiv außerhalb Hogwarts nachforschen, aber du weißt, dass mein Kopf dazu neigt, Probleme so lange zu wälzen, bis er eine Lösung findet", entgegnete er schließlich.

Minerva sank geistesabwesend auf ihren Stuhl zurück, nachdem ihr Kollege den Raum verlassen hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

„Er wird nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis er es herausfindet", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme hinter Minerva.

Sie drehte sich um. „Das befürchte ich auch, Albus. Aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, es zu verhindern. Wenn er sich einmal in eine Sache verbissen hat, wird er nicht eher ruhen, als bis er sie geklärt hat. Ich vermute, dass er nur aus Neugier handelt, weil er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass eine derartige Wissensquelle bisher verborgen geblieben ist. Ich hätte ihn niemals mit Severus in Kontakt bringen dürfen, denn ich wusste, dass er oft mehr sieht als andere.

Andererseits grenzt es an ein Wunder, dass Severus überhaupt so lange unerkannt blieb."

„Ja, aber um welchen Preis, Minerva", entgegnete Dumbledore ernst. „Ich habe Severus nun jahrelang beobachtet. Die ersten Jahre taten ihm gut, sie gaben ihm Gelegenheit, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen und Frieden mit sich und anderen zu schließen. Aber seine Abgeschiedenheit hat im Laufe der Jahre zunehmend dazu geführt, dass er jede Änderung seiner Gewohnheiten als Bedrohung seines Friedens betrachtet. Doch zu forschen, obwohl niemandem die Erkenntnisse zugute kommen, ist auf Dauer unbefriedigend. Das war ihm deutlich anzumerken und das hat ihn letztendlich ja auch aus der Reserve gelockt."

„ Er wird außer sich sein, wenn es noch mehr Mitwisser gibt", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht unterschätzen wir Severus in dem Punkt ja, Minerva", meinte Albus grüblerisch aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. „Seit Ms. Granger in sein Leben getreten ist und er seine Forschungsergebnisse der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich macht, erscheint er mir aufgeschlossener und zufriedener als jemals zuvor. Er hat sogar seine alten Animositäten überwunden und mit Harry Potter gesprochen. DAS überraschte mich wirklich!"

„Was meinst du, soll ich Severus informieren?

„Eine Vorwarnung ist sicherlich angebracht. Auch wenn Merian Jenkins nicht weiß, wo er ihn findet, so kann er doch sein Wissen um Severus Überleben preisgeben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es preisgeben wird, aber ich traue ihm zu, dass er es als Druckmittel einsetzt, um an Severus heranzukommen."

„Sehr slytherin, unser blonder Professor, nicht wahr?", gluckste Albus. „Auch wenn er selbst nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen ist, was ich persönlich immer bedauert habe, so lässt sich doch das Erbe seiner Familie nicht leugnen. Hast du noch Kontakt zu Hieronymus?"

Minerva nickte.

„Du hast ihn nie vergessen", stellte Albus fest.

„Nein, wie könnte ich." Sie lächelte.

Wenige Minuten später verließ eine Eule Hogwarts – mit dem Ziel Green Mansion.

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian Jenkins lag die ganze Nacht wach und grübelnd in seinem Bett. Wenn Snape so ein Einzelgänger gewesen war, der mit niemandem zusammenarbeitete, würde er auch nicht einfach seine Rezepturen aus der Hand gegeben haben.

Er stand auf, lief in sein Büro und kehrte mit einem Stapel von Snapes Aufzeichnungen und Vanesses Buch zurück. Seite um Seite las er und als die Sonne aufging, saß er noch in der gleichen Haltung am Tisch und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

Plötzlich machte alles auf wundersame Weise Sinn. Doch warum versteckte er sich?

Jenkins wurde von Unruhe ergriffen. Minerva hatte ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie keine weiteren Nachforschungen wünschte. Aber wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er ihr unverblümt die Lösung mitteilte, die er anhand des Buches und Snapes Aufzeichnungen entdeckt hatte? Würde sie es leugnen? Er beschloss, den Versuch zu wagen.

So stand er am nächsten Morgen erneut im Büro der Schulleiterin, die ihn mit einem strengen Ausdruck musterte.

„Ich habe deinen Wunsch respektiert, aber anhand seiner Aufzeichnungen herausgefunden, wer er ist", begann er ohne Einleitung.

Minervas Augen verengten sich skeptisch. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ich möchte Professor Snape treffen."

Sie ließ sich langsam in ihren mächtigen Stuhl sinken. „Wie hast du es entdeckt?"

Er berichtete, was sie zu einem Seufzer veranlasste.

„Ich habe geahnt, dass du keine Ruhe gibst und ihn bereits vorgewarnt, dass er mit einer Entdeckung durch dich rechnen muss", seufzte sie resigniert. „Ich schicke ihm noch eine Eule. Aber du kennst Severus nicht. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, entschied er sich bewusst für die Einsamkeit und das allein spricht ja für sich. Es wissen nur sehr wenige von seinem Überleben und er ist sehr daran interessiert, dass das so bleibt. Er wird nicht begeistert sein – und das ist untertrieben."

„Danke, Minerva."

„Ich bitte dich aber noch einmal inständig, nichts Eigenmächtiges zu unternehmen.", setzte sie nachdrücklich hinzu.

„Natürlich, sei unbesorgt."

Minerva seufzte erneut, als sich die Tür hinter ihrem jungen Kollegen geschlossen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte Albus Recht. Auch sie machte sich seit Jahren Sorgen um Severus. Hermione war es zweifellos gelungen, Zugang zu ihm zu finden, aber Severus schien noch zu sehr in seinen Zweifeln gefangen. Jenkins hätte vielleicht die Fähigkeiten, auf einer anderen Ebene zu Severus durchzudringen, überlegte sie – falls sich Severus auf eine Begegnung mit ihm einließ und Merian keine raschen, unüberlegten Aktionen unternahm. Beide Männer waren der Vergangenheit verhaftet, nur gingen sie sehr unterschiedlich damit um.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte sich am Samstag wieder häuslich in Harrys Hütte eingerichtet und wartete auf Severus. Eine Eule hatte die überraschende Botschaft überbracht, dass er sie heute Abend kurzfristig aufsuchen wollte. Sie waren am Montag zwar nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber auch nicht in Frieden und seine aggressive Reaktion lag ihr noch ziemlich schwer im Magen.

Wenige Minuten später stand er vor der Tür, schwer beladen. Vor ihm schwebte ein Stapel Bücher.

„Hallo Severus", grüßte sie, erstaunt von diesem denkwürdigen Anblick.

„Guten Abend, Hermione." Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln überzog sein hageres Gesicht, als er sie ansah. Er ging an ihr vorbei in den Wohnraum und lud stapelweise Bücher und Zeitungen auf dem Tisch ab. Erst dann wandte er sich zu ihr um und meinte abwartend:

„Ich erhielt eine Eule von Minerva. Jenkins hat meine Identität entdeckt."

„Was?!" Hermione war sehr erschrocken.

Er hatte sie scharf beobachtet und atmete erleichtert auf. Ihr Schreck war echt.

„Wie ist er darauf gekommen?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gern", entgegnete er grimmig. „Minerva erwähnte, dass er angeblich ein Rezept gefunden hat, welches sowohl in meinem Nachlass in Hogwarts als auch in meinem Buch auftaucht. Das mag zwar sein, aber daraus sofort die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen, klingt für mich eher unwahrscheinlich. Nur Minerva, Potter und du wissen Bescheid…"

„…und so vermutest du, ich könnte dich verraten haben?!", ergänzte Hermione entsetzt. Sie hatte seinen Blick vorhin wohl bemerkt. „Was für ein Bild hast du eigentlich von mir?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass dich Jenkins völlig betört hat!", entgegnete er frostig. Er bereute seine Worte schon im nächsten Moment, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

„Ja, ich mag Merian Jenkins. Er ist unkompliziert. Ich fühle mich leicht in seiner Gegenwart. Und mir ist auch klar, dass sein Veela-Erbe daran Anteil hat. Aber wenn irgendetwas darüber hinausgehen würde, wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht hier und würde ein solch unsägliches Gespräch mit dir führen, Severus!", entgegnete sie hitzig. „Ich kann wirklich verstehen, dass dein Vertrauen in andere geschwächt ist, aber es ist entmutigend mit anzusehen, wie du dich selbst mit Zweifeln geißelst. Doch noch schlimmer ist, dass du neuerdings auch noch meine Motive und Gefühle in Frage stellst. Ich ertrage das nicht länger!"

Sie merkte, wie ihr die Stimme versagte, wandte sich schnell ab und ging zur Tür.

Severus Snape stand einen Moment versteinert da. Doch wie von einem unsichtbaren Zauber diktiert, bewegten sich seine Schritte schließlich auf sie zu.

„Hermione." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Verzeih mir."

„Warum hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir, Severus?", murmelte sie und entgegen aller guten Vorsätze streifte sie zärtlich seine Wange, zog ihre Hand aber angesichts der früheren Erfahrungen schnell wieder zurück.

Doch er blieb stehen, ergriff nach kurzem Zögern ihre Hand, umfasste diese mit seinen langen, schmalen Fingern und schaute sie ruhig an.

„Hab Geduld mit mir, Hermione. Bitte."

Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. Sie stand überrascht und reglos vor ihm.

Langsam und schweigend zog er sie einen Moment an sich, bis er glaubte, von ihrer Wärme und ihrem Duft den Verstand zu verlieren.

Doch kaum hatte sie seine Berührung erfasst, entfernte er sich schon wieder von ihr. Nur ein leichtes Flackern in seinen Augen zeugte von seinen inneren Aufruhr.

„Hast du morgen Vormittag Zeit? Hilfst du mir, mehr über Jenkins herauszufinden?", fragte er leise und deutete auf den Stapel Bücher.

Sie holte tief Luft. Das Sprechen bereitete auch ihr nach dem vorangegangenen Augenblick Mühe. „Selbstverständlich. Warum möchtest du mehr über ihn wissen?"

„Er will mich treffen, schreibt Minerva. Sie stellt ihn als sehr hartnäckig dar. Ich möchte herausfinden, was er vorhat. Doch zuvor muss ich in Erfahrung bringen, wer er ist."

Sie nickte.

„10 Uhr?"

„Ja. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Es fiel ihm schwer zu gehen, aber mit weit ausholenden Schritten war er bald aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Erst dann verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit war ihm soeben klar geworden, dass er Hermione verlieren würde, wenn er seine Zweifel nicht bald in den Griff bekam. Er musste seine Dämonen besiegen.

__

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	27. Offenbarungen

**Kapitel 27 - Offenbarungen**

Hermione saß verträumt am Fenster und spürte seiner kurzen Umarmung nach. Diese unerwartete Berührung und seine Entschuldigung hatten ihrem Zorn den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Ihr plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch hatte sie selbst erschreckt, aber - erstaunlicherweise - auch Severus für einen Moment aus seiner Reserve gelockt.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie mit ihm Geduld haben musste und das war auch der Grund, warum sie von sich aus keinen Schritt mehr auf ihn zuging. Diese stillschweigende Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen hatte eine Weile wunderbar funktioniert. Doch seit der Begegnung mit Merian Jenkins war jedes Treffen mit Severus ein Tanz auf dem Minenfeld. In letzter Zeit fühlte sie sich durch sein aggressives Verhalten und sein mangelndes Vertrauen so unglücklich, dass sich immer häufiger der Gedanke einschlich, eine Weile nicht mehr nach Schottland zu fahren, um wieder mehr Abstand zu gewinnen, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Jetzt vor Weihnachten war sie mit dem Laden ohnehin sehr belastet.

Auch wenn Severus für einen kurzen Moment die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte und ihr näher gekommen war als jemals zuvor, wagte sie kaum zu hoffen, dass ein Sinneswandel der Grund dafür war. Sie entschied, den morgigen Tag und seine Reaktionen abzuwarten, wenn sie sich die ganze Zeit ausgiebig mit Merian, seinem derzeitigen Reizthema Nummer Eins, befassen würden. Sollte er sie weiter attackieren, würde sie sich auf jeden Fall zurückziehen. Der heutige Ausbruch hatte sie auf seltsame Weise belebt und ihre Entscheidungskraft gestärkt.

Hermione widerstand der Versuchung, schon allein in den Bänden und Zeitschriften zu blättern und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Merian. Sie mochte seine unkomplizierte Art, die einen so wohltuenden Gegensatz zu Severus darstellte. Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass seine Ausstrahlung insgesamt eher verstörend war. Schon längst hatte sie Ron innerlich Abbitte geleistet. Mittlerweile konnte sie seine damalige Faszination für Fleur Delacour nachvollziehen.

Hermione sah jedoch dem Graben in Merians Vergangenheit mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Eine innere Unruhe begleitete Merian Jenkins inzwischen Tag und Nacht seit seiner Entdeckung. Niemals hätte er erwartet, einen Totgeglaubten hinter der Maske des alten Professors zu entdecken. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum manche Bände in seinem Büro fehlten, auf die Snape in seinen Aufzeichnungen Bezug genommen hatte.

Dass es sich um Severus Snape handelte, war für ihn ein Geschenk - nicht nur in fachlicher Hinsicht. Snape hatte viel Zeit als Spion in den Reihen der Todesser verbracht. Merian ballte die Fäuste und lief aufgewühlt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er hatte seinem ersten Impuls sofort nachgegeben und Minerva gedrängt, ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Snape hatte sicherlich seine Gründe, unterzutauchen und er respektierte dies. Aber Snape konnte der Schlüssel zu Informationen sein, nach denen er seit Jahren vergeblich suchte. Der Gedanke, dass er lebte, aber verweigern könnte, mit ihm zu sprechen, ließ ihn fast wahnsinnig werden.

Bezüglich des Trankes, der bereits an Nevilles Eltern getestet wurde, durchflutete ihn Erleichterung. Soweit er wusste, war Severus Snape mit Nevilles Eltern zur Schule gegangen und das Motiv für den Test stellte vermutlich einen Akt der Wiedergutmachung dar, nachdem Severus Snape unwissentlich ihren Zustand mit verschuldet hatte. Gut, dass Neville Vanesses wahre Identität nicht kannte. Er sprach nicht gern von seinem früheren Professor. Jenkins war unbegreiflich, wie ein einzelner Mensch in der Lage gewesen sein konnte, Neville so viel Furcht einzuflößen.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Woher hast du diesen Stapel so schnell organisiert?", fragte Hermione am nächsten Morgen mit einem skeptischen Blick auf den Papierberg auf dem Tisch.

„Es sind viele Werke, die man nicht so einfach bekommt!"

Severus schaute sie mit einem seltsamen, fast belustigten Ausdruck an, bevor er antwortete: „Magic Library. Hast du noch gar nicht in ihnen geblättert und das magische Ausleihsiegel entdeckt?"

„Oh!" Diese Institution gehörte zu ihren liebsten Aufenthaltsorten. Viele lange Winterabende hatte sie direkt im Lesesaal verbracht und war in den staubigen Werken verflossener Jahrhunderte versunken.

Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich wissend und erheitert. Er selbst las lieber in der Ruhe seiner eigenen Umgebung, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Bibliothek zu Hermiones bevorzugten Adressen gehörte.

"Wie bist du ohne Angabe der Adresse in den Besitz eines Ausweises gelangt?"

"St. Mungos ermöglicht mir als Tränkelieferanten freien Zugang zu vielen öffentlichen Einrichtungen der Zaubererwelt." Snape zückte eine kleine Karte mit dem Emblem von St. Mungos und der Aufschrift _Perus Vanesse, Tränkemeister_.

"Es ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Zauberkarte, die viele Türen öffnet. Sie wollten nicht einmal einen Nachweis, dass Vanesse wirklich Tränkemeister ist, ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt des Buches."

Hermione lachte und ließ ihren Blick erneut über den Papierstapel schweifen. Es waren vorwiegend Abhandlungen und Zeitschriften über Zaubertränke sowie die Annalen der Accademia Magica in Rom.

„Du weißt, wo er zur Schule gegangen ist?"

„Ja. Minerva war so freundlich, mir wenigstens etwas Hintergrund über meinen verehrten Nachfolger zu verraten, der anscheinend nicht nur dich, sondern auch meine alte Freundin verzaubert hat", entgegnete er. „Ansonsten schweigt sie eisern. Anscheinend verfügst du ebenfalls über diese Information und es erübrigt sich vermutlich, nach der Quelle dieses Wissens zu fragen."

Hermione warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte einen abwesenden Ausdruck ohne Bissigkeit. Er begann, in einer Abhandlung über exotische Kräuter zu blättern, in der Jenkins seiner Sammelleidenschaft in anderen Ländern Ausdruck verliehen hatte.

Hermione nahm sich die Annalen vor und vertiefte sich in die Welt der römischen Magie.

Die Schule war ganz anders aufgebaut als Hogwarts: Es gab viel weniger Schüler, die Schwerpunkte lagen auf Pflanzen- und Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung. Geschichtliche Themen nahmen nur wenig Raum ein, aber auch der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde höchste Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. Wenn Merian etwa 10 Jahre älter als sie war und bereits mit 9 Jahren eingeschult wurde, dann müsste er ab Ende der 70er Jahre dort Schüler gewesen sein.

Snape schien zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, denn er hatte die Jahrbücher von 1975 – 1990 mitgebracht. 1978 wurde sie fündig. Inmitten einer Gruppe von etwa 10 Schülern entdeckte sie ihn sofort. Bei Hekate, als Junge sah er aus, als wäre er einem italienischen Fresco entsprungen.

Sie blätterte weiter, aber der Band gab nicht mehr her. Erst 1984 entdeckte sie ihn das nächste Mal, als er den ersten Preis in einem internationalen Zaubertränkewettbewerb erhalten hatte.

_Merian Jenkins – das jugendliche Genie_, prangte in großen Lettern über einem Zeitungsartikel, der Eingang in die Annalen gefunden hatte. Stolz hielt er einen goldenen Kessel in die Höhe. Sie verlor sich im Anblick des jugendlichen Merian, bis sie spürte, dass Snape sie über den Tisch hinweg fixierte. Wie lange starrte er sie schon so an? Er wandte sofort den Blick ab und blätterte scheinbar unbeteiligt in einer Zeitschrift. Hermione kehrte zu ihrem Artikel zurück.

_Merian Jenkins, Sohn des britischen Zaubererbotschafters, erhielt im heutigen Wettbewerb der Zaubertränkeschüler den ersten Preis. Wie seine Lehrer verkündeten, erzielte er schon im Unterricht verblüffende Ergebnisse, die die Kenntnisse seiner Altersgruppe weit übersteigen. Er selbst träumt davon, einmal Tränkemeister zu werden und sein Wissen an andere weiterzugeben. Die Redaktion des Giornale Delle Pozioni wünscht ihm für seine anspruchsvollen Pläne alles Gute._

So wusste er also schon relativ früh, in welche Richtung er später gehen wollte, dachte Hermione. Und anscheinend hatte er dieses Ziel sehr ehrgeizig weiterverfolgt. Sie war gespannt, ob sie noch mehr über ihn finden würde.

Snape schien völlig absorbiert in die Zeitschrift zu sein, die er in den Händen hielt. Sie verrenkte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den Titel zu erhaschen. _Verità Sonderausgabe Juni 1995: Die dunkle Geschichte der italienischen Tränkekunst_, las sie verblüfft. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte die Lichtgestalt unseres verehrten Veela-Tränkemeister einen dunklen Schatten", meinte er.

„Was steht da?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das hören willst?"

„Nun erzähl schon", drängte sie ungeduldig, was ihr einen sehr amüsierten Blick einbrachte. Snape ließ sich Zeit, bevor er genüsslich vorlas:

_Merian Jenkins, Absolvent der Magischen Universität, der durch seine Forschungen zu hohem Ansehen gelangte, wurde in der vergangenen Woche von Ministeriumsbeamten festgenommen. Er steht unter dem Verdacht, Tränke hergestellt zu haben, die unter das Verbot des Paragraphen 5, Absatz 3.1.4. der allgemeinen Tränkeverordnung fallen und diese Benedetto Malieri, einem Magier von zweifelhaftem Ruf, zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben. _

_Malieri ist dafür bekannt, Kontakte zu einem Mann namens Tom Riddle zu besitzen, der auf den britischen Inseln als Lord Voldemort zu neuer Macht gelangt ist, nachdem er lange Zeit als besiegt galt. Malieri steht unter Verdacht, Tom Riddle mit Tränken zu beliefern. Er hat schon längere Zeit einige junge vielsprechende Tränkemeister wie Jenkins um sich versammelt und involviert diese in die Herstellung äußerst gefährlicher Tränke._

„Und weiter?", frage Hermione ungeduldig und bestürzt.

„Mehr steht hier nicht über Jenkins." Snape verengte die Augen und dachte nach. Ja, Benedetto Malieri war ihm ein Begriff. Voldemort hatte sich zwar über seine Auslandsaktivitäten bedeckt gehalten, aber Malieri war einmal bei einem Todessertreffen anwesend gewesen. Ein außerordentlich unangenehmer Mann, dem man besser nicht in die Quere kam. Dumbledore hatte sich damals sehr an ihm interessiert gezeigt.

„Ich weiß, dass Malieri 1996 verhaftet wurde und seither in einem Gefängnis sein Dasein fristet. Seine Helfer wurden verhört. Von ihnen ist mir keiner namentlich bekannt, aber wenn Jenkins auf freiem Fuß ist, sind es die anderen vielleicht auch. Wir werden es herausfinden."

„Die Zeitschrift ist über 20 Jahre alt. Merian muss rehabilitiert worden sein, sonst hätte ihn Minerva niemals nach Hogwarts geholt!", meinte Hermione energisch.

Er legte den Kopf schräg und deutete auf den Stapel. „Es steht dir alles zur Verfügung."

Sie sortierte den Zeitschriftenstapel chronologisch und quartierte sich damit auf dem Sofa ein.

Snape war zum Bücherstapel übergegangen. Nach fast einer Stunde Schweigen, bemerkte Snape, dass das Geraschel der Blätter aussetzte, welches ihre Recherche begleitet hatte. Er warf ihr unter gesenkten Wimpern einen Blick zu. Sie saß wie versteinert und hielt beim Lesen eines Sammelbandes von _Verità_ von Oktober 1995 eine Hand vor den Mund.

Er trat hinter sie und überflog den Artikel, der sie anscheinend so schockierte:

_Gemma Jenkins, Tochter des britischen Botschafters William Jenkins und Schwester des Tränkemeisters Merian Jenkins, wurde am vergangenen Mittwoch ermordet aufgefunden. Ihr Bruder, der seit einiger Zeit unter Anklage steht und nach wie vor im Untersuchungsgefängnis sitzt, äußerte den Verdacht, dass sie von Anhängern des britischen Zauberers Lord Voldemort umgebracht wurde. Jenkins gab an, dass ihn Malieri damit erpresst hatte, seine Familie zu töten, falls er sich weigerte, sein Wissen für die Herstellung eines bestimmten Tranks zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ein Untersuchungsausschuss befasst sich mit dem Fall. Merian Jenkins wird von einem Heiler betreut und sein Fall wurde nach seinem Zusammenbruch vorerst vertagt._

Das war es also, dachte Hermione entsetzt. Deshalb war er nach England zurückgekommen und ihm das Thema so unangenehm. Wie grausam musste es sein, im Gefängnis zu sitzen und um das Leben seiner Familie zu fürchten. Sie empfand so großes Mitgefühl für Merian, dass sie unter dem Vorwand, Tee zu machen, den Raum verließ.

Snape hatte ihren Aufruhr bemerkt und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Nasenwurzel. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch er erstaunt war. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an den Fall der Botschafterfamilie Jenkins, da sich dies aber in Rom abspielte, hatte er seinen Nachfolger nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht. Abgesehen davon war Jenkins ein häufiger Name.

Anscheinend war mehr hinter der strahlenden äußeren Hülle von Merian Jenkins, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde. Wie war Minerva auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, um ihn nach Hogwarts zu berufen? Was wusste sie alles von ihm? Weshalb wollte Jenkins ihn unbedingt treffen?

Nachdem sie eine kurze Pause eingelegt, den Tee getrunken und ihre bisherigen Ergebnisse zusammengetragen hatten, blätterten sie die restlichen Zeitschriften und Bücher durch, fanden aber nur wenige allgemeine Informationen. Schließlich klappte Snape sein Buch zu, sah Hermione an und nahm den Zettel, auf dem sie Stichpunkte notiert hatte.

„Gut, lass uns zusammenfassen: Er wurde 1969 geboren, das heißt er ist jetzt 48 Jahre alt, die ersten Lebensjahre in England aufgewachsen, bevor er mit seiner Familie nach Rom zog und dort mit 9 Jahren an der Accademia Magica eingeschult wurde. Er hat außerordentliches Interesse an Tränken, Preise gewonnen, die Universität als Tränkemeister verlassen.

Malieri oder Voldemort selbst wurden auf ihn aufmerksam und wollten seine Fähigkeiten für ihre Zwecke nutzen. Anscheinend hat er verweigert, da sie ihn mit dem Leben seiner Familie erpressten. Als er verhaftet wurde und ihnen nicht weiter bei der Herstellung nützlich war, töteten sie seine Schwester. Er wurde freigesprochen und ging nach England zurück, wo er seit 1997 in Hogwarts Zaubertränke unterrichtet und Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist."

Er überlegte einen Moment. „Es lässt zwar immer noch viele Fragen offen, aber wir haben schon einen etwas klareren Blick auf ihn."

„Wirst du ihn treffen?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Ja. Ich muss herausfinden, was er will und was er mit dem Wissen anfangen wird, dass ich lebe."

Er nahm ein Stück Papier und eine Feder.

_Liebe Minerva,_

_ich gebe ihm 30 Minuten. Samstag, 12 Uhr, Edinburgh, Holyrood Park, Ecke Holyrood Gait._

_Severus_

sssssssssssssssssss

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue, als sie seine Antwort erhielt. Typisch Severus. Andererseits hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er überhaupt darauf eingehen würde, Merian zu treffen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Neville und Merian verbrachten den Nachmittag mit einem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald. Auch wenn der Winter bisher weder Schnee noch Eis gebracht hatte, gab es kaum noch ein Zipfelchen Grün zu entdecken. Die Bäume ragten drohend und kahl in die kalte Luft und das inzwischen bräunlich verfärbte Herbstlaub, das den Boden bedeckte, war rutschig und sah wenig einladend aus. Auch wenn es keine Jahreszeit zur Kräuterernte mehr war, hatten sie sich angewöhnt, mindestens einmal pro Woche durch den Wald zu streifen.

Ab und zu begegneten ihnen ein paar Zentauren, die sich höflich, aber distanziert verhielten.

Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, ging die Sonne gerade unter. Neville ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder, streckte die Beine aus und verschränke die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Himmlisch, diese Ruhe, findest du nicht?"

Merian Jenkins betrachtete den Jüngeren versonnen. Er war so gutmütig und liebenswert und doch steckte ein harter Wille in Neville Longbottom, dachte er. Ein Mut, der sich nicht auf den ersten Blick offenbarte, aber der vorhanden war und jederzeit für die eintreten würde, an denen Neville etwas lag.

Er kannte Nevilles Geschichte, wusste um seine Qualen, die ihm der Zustand seiner Eltern seit Jahren bereitete. Vielleicht konnte Snape wirklich helfen? Er setzte inzwischen großes Vertrauen in den verborgenen Zaubertränkemeister. Wie schön wäre es, Neville öfter unbeschwert zu sehen!

Merian seufzte innerlich. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Impulsivität war er bisher davor zurückgescheut, Neville Gefühle zu offenbaren, die er im Laufe der Jahre für ihn entwickelt hatte. Er konnte Neville nicht einschätzen, dieser gab so wenig von sich preis, war immer unverbindlich freundlich und gelassen. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass Minerva ihn durchschaut hatte.

Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals es doch darstellte, dass er in der Lage war, fast jede Frau durch seine Erscheinung zu betören. Er schüttelte seine Grübeleien ab und das heitere Lächeln, das er selbstironisch sein „zweites Gesicht" getauft hatte, eroberte sich seinen Platz zurück auf seinem Gesicht.

„Komm, Neville, lass uns ins Schloss zurückkehren und ein Glas Wein trinken."

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	28. Der Fluch

**Kapitel 28 – Der Fluch**

Minerva McGonagall begab sich auf die Suche nach Merian, um ihm die Nachricht von Severus umgehend zu übermitteln. Nachdem sie ihn weder in seiner Wohnung noch in seinem Labor angetroffen hatte, warf sie ihren Mantel über und verließ das Schloss. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt, sodass sie bereute, keinen Schal mitgenommen zu haben. Sie kehrte nach ein paar Minuten um, um ihn zu holen. Im Treppenhaus kam ihr Neville mit bleichem Gesicht entgegen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Merian. Er hatte einen Unfall."

„Was meinst du mit einem Unfall?", fragte sie scharf.

„Wir waren spazieren und haben auf dem Rückweg noch einen Abstecher zum Gewächshaus gemacht, weil er einige Kräuter für seine nächste Stunde mitnehmen wollte. Dort fing er mit einem Mal wie von Sinnen an, auf und ab zu gehen. Er murmelte vor sich hin, dass er die Maskerade leid ist und durchdreht, wenn er nicht mit ihm spricht. Ich weiß nicht, was er meinte, aber so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Und plötzlich lief er gegen die Glasscheiben", fügte er fassungslos hinzu.

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Minerva hatte ihn am Arm gepackt, als wollte sie ihn schütteln.

„Im Krankenflügel. Poppy hat mich verscheucht, meinte, er brauche jetzt vor allem Ruhe."

„Ich muss sofort mit Poppy sprechen. Bitte sei so nett, die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu schicken, wir benötigen hier keinen unnötigen Aufruhr." Mit diesen Worten stob sie mit wehendem Mantel davon.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er hat ein paar Schnittwunden, aber sie lassen sich leicht heilen. Warum hat er uns dieses Mal nicht vorgewarnt? Er schien völlig überdreht zu sein, wenn du meine saloppe Ausdrucksweise verzeihst. Weißt du, was der Auslöser ist?"

Minerva überlegte, wie viel sie der Krankenschwester preisgeben konnte, ohne Severus zu verraten und entschied sich für ein paar unverbindliche Worte: „Die Anspannung war wohl in letzter Zeit zu groß. Zum Glück beginnen die Weihnachtsferien in Kürze. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen und du bist hier ganz allein. Ich schicke dir besser jemanden zur Unterstützung."

„Nein, nein. Nicht nötig. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Minerva. Ich habe ihm einen schönen Schlaftrunk verabreicht, er wird vor morgen früh nicht wach. So können seine überreizten Gehirnzellen etwas entspannen. Wenn sich sein Zustand nicht verbessert hat, gebe ich dir umgehend Bescheid."

„Danke, Poppy."

Minerva McGonagall stürmte mit einer Wendigkeit, die ihr Alter Lügen strafte, aus dem Büro der Krankenschwester und die Treppen zu ihrem Büro empor.

ssssssssssssssssssss

Auch Albus schlief, während die meisten anderen Porträts wach waren und sie neugierig beobachteten. Eine ihrer ersten Amtshandlungen war es gewesen, die Porträts in einen entfernteren Erker des Raumes zu verbannen, wo sie nicht mithören konnten, was im Raum geschah, denn schließlich waren nicht alle loyal gesinnt und einige neigten zur Tratscherei. Nur Albus blieb in ihrer Nähe. Er war viel in den anderen Rahmen unterwegs und auf diese Weise immer bestens über die Begebenheiten im Schloss informiert.

Aber da der Erker gerade restauriert wurde, musste sie die ganze Porträt-Sammlung wohl oder übel einige Tage direkt über ihrem Schreibtisch erdulden.

„Albus", versuchte sie flüsternd, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Ich muss dringend mit dir reden", ergänzte sie etwas lauter, als der vorherige Versuch keinen Erfolg brachte.

Dumbledore schlug die Augen auf. „Minerva, meine Liebe, was gibt es so Dringendes, dass du einem sehr alten Mann seinen Schlaf raubst?"

„Es passiert wieder, dieses Mal ohne Vorwarnung!", flüsterte sie kryptisch, während die anderen Porträts regelrecht an ihren Lippen hingen.

Albus schien sofort zu verstehen, worum es ging. „Ich kann in mein Porträt in Green Mansion wechseln, wir könnten uns dort unterhalten."

Minerva dachte kurz nach und stimmte dann zu. Severus würde über einen so kurzfristig angekündigten Besuch sicherlich nicht begeistert sein, aber sie hatte ohnehin beschlossen, ihn mit einzubeziehen, nachdem er so viele Fragen über Jenkins hatte und bereit war, diesen zu treffen.

„Ich setze mich gleich mit ihm in Verbindung und gebe dir Bescheid", versprach Albus.

„Was habt ihr für Geheimnisse? Was soll das?" ertönten eingeschnappte Stimmen ehemaliger Schulleiter um sie herum.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte den Buch- und Zeitschriftenstapel in sein Häuschen transportiert und saß, umgeben von Papier, auf dem Sofa. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie nicht mehr Informationen bei ihrer bisherigen Recherche gefunden hatten.

„Guten Abend, Severus", ertönte Albus Stimme. Er blickte auf.

„Entschuldige bitte die Störung, Severus, aber Minerva und ich müssten in einer heiklen Angelegenheit kurz ungestört miteinander sprechen, die nicht für die Ohren der anderen Porträts bestimmt ist. Wärest du damit einverstanden, wenn Minerva für einen Moment hier vorbeischaut?"

Snape stimmte nach einem Moment zu. „Aber gern. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Überfälle schätze. Fühlt euch wie zu Hause."

„Es wäre gut, wenn du mit an diesem Gespräch teilnimmst. Minerva erzählte, dass du Informationen über Professor Jenkins möchtest?"

Er wurde nun mit einem äußerst skeptischen Blick von Severus bedacht. „Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben. Ihr wollt MIR freiwillig Informationen zur Verfügung stellen, ohne dass ich permanent nachhaken muss?"

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verziehen", bemerkte Albus zerstreut.

Das war eine Frage, die sich Severus Snape in den letzten Wochen auch immer wieder gestellt hatte. Albus Verhalten in der Vergangenheit war mit Sicherheit ein Grund, warum es ihm heute immer noch so schwer fiel, Vertrauen zu anderen zu fassen. Vertrauen zu Hermione.

„Wir sollten auch noch einmal in Ruhe über einige Dinge sprechen, Severus", bot Dumbledore an.

„Sag Minerva Bescheid, dass sie gleich vorbeischauen kann", entgegnete Snape.

sssssssssssssssssss

Etwa 20 Minuten später stand sie vor seiner Tür. Mindestens zehn zusätzliche Lebensjahre schienen sich in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Schultern eingenistet zu haben.

Dieser Anblick bewog Snape, auf einen weiteren Kommentar zu verzichten und er bat sie wortlos ins Haus.

„Ein Glas Wein oder Tee, Minerva?"

„Danke. Wein wäre gut."

Nachdem sie das Gewünschte vor sich stehen und auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Albus Porträt Platz genommen hatte, ergriff sie als Erste das Wort.

„Danke, dass du uns so kurzfristig deine Privatsphäre zur Verfügung stellst."

Er nickte unverbindlich und wollte den Raum verlassen. Eine Handbewegung von Minerva hielt ihn auf: „Du hast mich in den letzten Wochen mehrfach um Aufklärung über Merian Jenkins gebeten. Wenn du hierbleiben möchtest, wirst du Antworten auf einige deiner Fragen finden."

Er nahm wieder Platz.

„Du hast einen großen Teil deiner Ausbildung bei Hieronymus Forster absolviert", begann sie.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ja."

„Ich bin mit ihm zur Schule gegangen", setzte sie fort. „Er war im gleichen Jahrgang, in Slytherin."

„Sie hieß fast schon Forster", warf Albus indiskret ein. Minerva strafte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, nickte aber.

Snape war überrascht. Er hatte gelegentlich an seinen alten Lehrmeister gedacht. Dessen Fähigkeiten wurden nur von seiner Sturheit übertroffen. Aber er gehörte zu den wenigen, die er in seinem früheren Leben wirklich gemocht hatte.

„Wie geht es Hieronymus?"

„Ausgezeichnet. Er züchtet noch immer Schafe. Nach dem Zerwürfnis mit seinem Sohn ist er zwar nie mehr der Gleiche gewesen, aber du kennst ihn ja. Ab und zu experimentiert er noch ein bisschen und liest alles, was zum Thema Tränke verfügbar ist, aber es ist eher ein Hobby, er lebt von der Schafzucht."

„Sein Sohn war schon damals ein Tabuthema", bemerkte Severus.

„William Forster ist eng mit dem verknüpft, was ich dir erzählen will. Er nahm nach seiner Heirat den Namen seiner Frau an und ging als Botschafter nach Italien."

Als Botschafter? Langsam dämmerte es Snape, in welche Richtung das Ganze führte. „Hört er mittlerweile auf den Namen William Jenkins?"

„Was weißt du über ihn?", fragte Minerva verwundert.

„Ich habe über den jüngsten Jenkins-Nachwuchs in den Übersetzungen der italienischen Tränkejahrbücher recherchiert. Ich nehme doch an, dass das hier letztendlich auf ihn hinausläuft? Du warst ja bisher so überaus sparsam mit deinen Informationen über ihn."

„Ich verstehe. Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Nicht viel, leider. Ich hoffe, du füllst die Lücken." Er fasste kurz zusammen, was Hermione und er zusammengetragen hatten.

„Das Ganze endete so, dass William Jenkins seinen Sohn für den Tod von Gemma verantwortlich machte. Vater und Sohn haben sich seither nicht wiedergesehen und so wiederholte sich die Vergangenheit", ergänzte Minerva.

„Hieronymus knüpfte daraufhin sofort Kontakt zu Merian. Doch dieser war in einem solch besorgniserregenden Zustand, dass sich Hieronymus um der alten Zeiten willen an mich wandte und mich bat, Merian eine Weile in Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Er hoffte, dass die Atmosphäre von Hogwarts dazu beitragen könnte, wieder Lebenswillen in Merian zu wecken.

Minerva McGonagall versank einen Moment in der Vergangenheit. „Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er nach dem Krieg zu Beginn der Schulferien hier ankam. Er verhielt sich derart destruktiv, dass ich ihn ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen musste. Er war von einer immensen Unruhe erfüllt, lief von morgens bis abends hin und her wie ein Tiger im Käfig und verletzte sich selbst. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Das Ganze dauerte etwa zwei Monate, danach ging es von Tag zu Tag bergauf und ich konnte ihn zurück nach Hogwarts holen. Ich habe ihn danach sehr genau beobachtet, doch er erholte sich ohne weitere Komplikationen. Horace ließ ihn irgendwann ins Labor, als Merian stabil schien und er war es auch, der Merian aufgrund seiner umfassenden Kenntnisse schließlich als Nachfolger empfahl."

„Hattet ihr keine Bedenken, dass er einen Rückfall erleidet?"

„Aus dem Schulbetrieb hielten wir ihn in den ersten Monaten heraus. Es wussten nur der Lehrkörper, Poppy und einige Hauselfen von seiner Anwesenheit. Den Schülern wurde er erst vorstellt, nachdem es ihm besser ging. Es lief alles reibungslos. Er bewies viel pädagogisches Gespür und die Schüler liebten ihn."

Und die Erwachsenen erst recht, dachte Snape bitter. Unglaublich, dass ein Mann mit einer solchen Vergangenheit inzwischen wieder so heiter strahlen konnte wie ein Paradieswächter.

Minervas Stimme drang wieder zu ihm durch: „Er besucht in jeder freien Minute seinen Großvater. Sie sind sich in vielem sehr ähnlich."

Bei ihren Worten kam Snape eine Assoziation, die unterschwellig wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen war, doch die nun mit Macht an die Oberfläche strömte. Es machte ihn so zornig, dass er aufstand und vor Minerva stehenblieb. Mit leiser Stimme und jede Silbe betonend fragte er: „Und trotz dieser so … verblüffenden …. Ähnlichkeit zwischen Großvater und Enkel bringst du Jenkins zu einem Treffen mit, an dem ich teilnehme?"

Minerva war verwirrt. „Was meinst du damit, Severus?"

„Weil DIESER GROßVATER, mein ehemaliger Lehrmeister, in der Lage ist, Vielsafttrank zu erkennen. Gepaart mit dem entsprechenden Wissen über Tränke ist es eine außergewöhnliche Gabe. Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht vererbt werden kann, muss dir doch gekommen sein, zumal Jenkins auch Tränkemeister ist und somit die Voraussetzungen erfüllt!"

Minerva erhob sich ebenfalls, langsam und würdevoll, schaute ihrem aufgebrachten ehemaligen Kollegen fest in die Augen und antwortete ruhig:

„Ich wusste bis zu diesem Moment nichts von Hieronymus Fähigkeit, Vielsafttrank zu erkennen. Er muss großes Vertrauen zu dir gefasst haben, dass du überhaupt davon weißt. Natürlich hätte ich dich mit einem solchen Wissen niemals mit Merian konfrontiert." Sie setzte sich wieder hin und bemerkte versöhnlich: „Es tut mir sehr leid, Severus."

Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht und wurde nach einer Weile ruhiger.

„Mich würde sehr interessieren, was die italienische Presse über Merians Haft mitteilte", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Was wolltet ihr so dringend und ungestört über Jenkins besprechen?", fragte er und stand auf, um das betreffende Jahrbuch zu holen.

Minerva alterte mit einem Schlag wieder und auch Dumbledores Gesicht hatte einen gravitätischen Ausdruck angenommen.

„In Merians zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts gab es einen Unfall im Labor. Bei einem Streit zwischen zwei Schülern prallte einer seitlich gegen ein Zutatenregal und mehrere Flaschen kippten um. Manche liefen aus und andere fielen auf den Boden. Merian, der herbeilief, um einzuschreiten, stand so ungünstig, dass er von mehreren Flüssigkeiten getroffen wurde. Erstaunlicherweise passierte ihm nichts. Poppy behielt ihn jedoch zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel. Nach etwa drei Stunden rief sie mich."

Minerva zögerte, bevor sie mit sichtbarem Widerwillen weitersprach. „Quer über seiner Brust hatten sich Wörter gebildet, anfangs blass, später immer deutlicher. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden waren sie wieder komplett verschwunden. Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Eine oder mehrere der Zutaten mussten sie zum Vorschein gebracht haben. Merian startete mehrere Selbstversuche, indem er die in Frage kommenden Flüssigkeiten jeweils einzeln und in Kombinationen auf seiner Haut testete, was aber jedes Mal Verätzungen hervorrief und keine erneuten Schriftzüge."

Snape hatte inzwischen das entsprechende Jahrbuch gefunden, doch sein Arm verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und als er sich umdrehte, war sein Gesicht einige Schattierungen blasser. „Er ist ein Gezeichneter?"

Ein Blick in Minervas Gesicht bestätigte seine Vermutung. „Welchen Vers hat man ihm eingeritzt?"

„Wer die Kontrolle verliert, dem schlägt die Stunde, er richtet sich quälend selbst zugrunde." Ihre Stimme klang betont sachlich, doch er hörte die Angst dahinter.

„_Neromidius: Die zehn Stufen der dunklen Macht_", murmelte Severus leise. „Das ist dunkelste Magie. Dieser Fluch verursacht selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten, sobald der Träger starke negative Emotionen wie Wut, Hass und Verzweiflung verspürt."

„Das erklärte uns natürlich einiges über seinen Zustand bei seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts. Vermutlich wollte man ihn damals mit dem Fluch ausschalten. Er wusste zuviel. Ihm das Gedächtnis zu löschen, war ihnen anscheinend zu unsicher, aber sie müssen es versucht haben, da er sich nur noch teilweise an Ereignisse erinnern kann. Wir wissen somit auch nicht, wer ihn wann mit dem Fluch gezeichnet hat, ob es schon vor seiner Verhaftung geschah oder ob ihm jemand während seiner Untersuchungshaft einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in den italienischen Gefängnissen sind nicht mit Azkaban vergleichbar", erklärte Albus. „Oder sie hatten Komplizen unter den Wärtern."

„Wahrscheinlich verließ man sich darauf, dass durch die Ermordung der Schwester diese Emotionen ausgelöst werden und der Fluch greift. Niemand hätte sich aufgrund der grausamen Umstände ihres Todes über seinen Freitod gewundert", fügte Minerva hinzu.

Snape überlegte. Jenkins war damals einem Heiler übergeben worden und als Gefangener rund um die Uhr überwacht. Vielleicht hatte ihm dieser Umstand das Leben gerettet, da es keine Möglichkeiten zu selbstzerstörerischen Aktionen gab. Minerva hatte dann mit St. Mungos instinktiv das Richtige getan. Anscheinend ebbte die Wirkung des Fluchs in gleichem Maße wieder ab, wie sich der seelische Zustand stabilisierte.

„Wie hat er es geschafft, so lange zu überleben?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ein solcher Fluch ist ewig bindend. Er wird bei jeder Gelegenheit, die dem Vers nahe kommt, aktiviert."

„Er war schockiert, als er sein Todesurteil vernahm und wollte umgehend seinen Unterricht aufgeben. Als er erkannte, dass er eine Überlebenschance hatte, wenn er es schaffte, den ersten Anzeichen negativer Emotionen entgegenzuwirken, fasste er wieder Hoffnung. Wenn er irgendwo überleben konnte, dann in Hogwarts, was ihm ein Zuhause war, wo er Vertraute, eine Aufgabe und ein Labor mit hilfreichen Zutaten hatte", entgegnete Minerva.

„Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, eine erstaunliche Gelassenheit zu entwickeln. Sein von Natur aus heiteres Naturell war dabei von unschätzbarem Wert. Von Nachteil sind seine Impulsivität und seine ausgeprägte Hartnäckigkeit, um nicht zu sagen, Sturheit. Man befürchtet immer wieder, dass er sich damit in Situationen bringt, die ihn aufregen. Doch Poppy ist eingeweiht. Sobald er erste Anzeichen verspürt, setzt er sich mit uns in Verbindung. Bisher verlief es problemlos, sogar als er einmal eine Reise abrupt abbrechen und zurückapparieren musste."

„Aber es kann nicht auf Dauer funktionieren", wandte Albus ein. „Auch wenn ihm seine Heiterkeit und Gelassenheit zur zweiten Natur geworden zu sein scheinen, so muss er zuviel unterdrücken und ist so vielen Einschränkungen in seinem Leben unterworfen, dass ein Ausbruch früher oder später unvermeidbar war."

„Heute hat er im Gewächshaus ohne Vorwarnung die Nerven verloren und durch das Glas Verletzungen davongetragen. Das ist in all den Jahren noch nie so abrupt geschehen. Zum Glück war Neville Longbottom in der Nähe", erklärte Minerva.

„Das ist eine wirklich bedenkliche Entwicklung", murmelte Albus ernst.

„Vieles lässt darauf schließen, dass es mit seinem dringenden Bedürfnis zusammenhängt, dich zu sprechen, Severus. Ich war gerade mit deiner Nachricht auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er hofft vermutlich auf Insiderinformationen von damals, um die Verantwortlichen für den Tod seiner Schwester herauszufinden und ob man seinen Fluch lösen kann. Ich mache mir große Sorgen, dass er der Anspannung nicht mehr gewachsen ist, ständig das Damoklesschwert über sich schweben zu haben."

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nur die Person, die den Fluch ausgeführt hat, kann ihn auflösen, wie ihr sicher wisst. Und er hat keine Erinnerung, wer es war. Selbst wenn die Person noch leben würde, gibt es keine Garantie, dass sie den Fluch freiwillig zurücknimmt. Ich tippe ohnehin auf Voldemort selbst. Es wäre genau die Form von teuflischem Wahnsinn, die ihm Freude bereitet hat. Auslandsangelegenheiten wickelte er vor Ort selbst mit den dortigen Gefolgsleuten ab, darüber war niemand eingeweiht."

„Wäre es möglich, per Legilimentik verschüttete Informationen freizulegen, Severus?"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", fuhr Snape auf. „Hast du eine Vorstellung was du da von mir verlangst?" Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Sie hatte keine andere Reaktion erwartet. Severus ablehnende Haltung war unter den gegebenen Umständen verständlich. Aber sie konnte und wollte nichts unversucht lassen und jede auch noch so unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit wahrnehmen, um ihrem Kollegen das grausame Schicksal zu ersparen.

Draußen war ein Sturm aufgekommen und die Fensterläden klapperten. Doch Snape vermeinte nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich einen kalten Hauch zu verspüren. Er fühlte sich um mehr als 20 Jahre zurückversetzt, blickte in eine unmenschliche Fratze mit Augen, die diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr verdienten, hörte die kalte leise Stimme, hörte den Wahnsinn. Er empfand mit einem Mal Sehnsucht nach Hermione und wünschte, die letzte Stunde wäre nur ein Albtraum gewesen.

„Lässt der Grad der Vertraulichkeit dieser Problematik zu, dass ich Hermione einweihe?"

Minerva und Albus tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, mein Junge", entgegnete Dumbledore.

__

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	29. Überzeugungen

**Kapitel 29 – Überzeugungen**

Severus Snape starrte die dunklen Fensterscheiben an, verfolgte den Lauf der Regentropfen, die in immer kürzeren Abständen gegen die Scheibe prasselten.

Minerva war vor einer halben Stunde gegangen und auch Albus hatte seinen Platz im Rahmen verlassen. Doch das soeben Gehörte saß in einem Winkel seines Kopfes fest und ließ sich nicht mehr vertreiben.

Er hatte gespürt, dass auch Minerva trotz ihres Anliegens an ihn bereits mit dem Wissen gekommen war, dass es für Merian Jenkins keine Hoffnung von außen gab. Die einzige Chance, weiterzuleben und dem Fluch zu trotzen, lag in Jenkins selbst, in seiner Haltung und seinem Verhalten. Trotz dieser grausamen Perspektive verstand er, warum Jenkins am Leben festhielt und dieser zermürbenden permanenten Lebensbedrohung nicht auf eine sanftere Art vorgegriffen hatte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione, Percy und Libreria hatten seit Tagen alle Hände voll zu tun. Der Laden war vor allem nachmittags brechend voll und das nahende Weihnachtsfest übte einen erstaunlichen Effekt auf den Inhalt der Kasse aus. Selbst die zähesten Ladenhüter fanden neue Besitzer.

Hermine schloss an diesem Morgen schon eine halbe Stunde früher die Tür auf. Sie wollte die kundenfreie Zeit bis 9 Uhr zu nutzen, um einen Berg Kartons im Büro abzubauen und sie in der Lagerkammer zu verstauen.

Doch während sie die Kisten ineinander stapelte, hörte sie plötzlich die Ladenglocke. Sie seufzte. Es gab einige Kunden, die schon zehn Minuten vor der Öffnungszeit anfingen, gegen die Scheibe zu hämmern, wenn sie im Laden Licht erblickten. Anscheinend hatte sie vergessen, abzuschließen.

„Halloho", rief eine männliche Stimme.

Sie stellte den Karton ab und säuberte ihre Kleidung von den Spinnweben.

„Hermione? Percy? – ist einer von euch da? Nein? Ich nehme jetzt dieses große schwere Buch über…" – er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Einband – „…die Pflege gelbäugiger Minigrindelohs, verkleinere es und schwupp, ist es verschwunden."

„Ron, du Spinner, leg es wieder hin." Eine Sekunde später tauchte sie selbst auf, immer noch Spinnenweben im Haar und auf ihrer Kleidung, einen Karton schleppend.

„Reichen deine Einnahmen nicht mehr, dass du jetzt schon dein Haar an Untermieter vermietest?", bemerkte Ron liebevoll.

„Halt die Klappe und nimm lieber die Kiste."

„Keine freundliche Begrüßung? Kein – ach Ron, wie schön, dich zu sehen?", foppte er sie weiter.

„Ronald Weasley, manchmal bist du wirklich eine Plage." Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Hi."

Er war stämmiger als früher und hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem großen Bruder Bill. So wie dieser trug er das Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz. Eine große Lässigkeit ging von ihm aus.

„George meinte, dass du vor paar Tagen im Laden warst?"

Hermione bestätigte dies. „Stimmt es, dass du dich dort rar machst? George klang nicht so glücklich."

Rons Gesicht hatte sich mittlerweile verdüstert. „Ehrlich gesagt, Hermione, bin ich gerade in einer Art Krise."

„Ach was!", entschlüpfte es Hermione sarkastisch. Ron war öfter in einer Art Krise. „Was ist es dieses Mal?"

„Ich habe mich von Maggie getrennt."

Das klang tatsächlich ernst.

„Es war schon lange nicht mehr auszuhalten. Aber es liegt sicher auch an mir. Manchmal glaube ich, einfach nicht für Beziehungen geschaffen zu sein. Sieh uns an, Hermione. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt und trotzdem sind wir irgendwann nicht mehr klargekommen. Sobald die Beziehung vorbei war, haben wir uns plötzlich wieder gut verstanden!"

„Vielleicht hast du noch nicht die Richtige für dich gefunden, Ron."

„Nein, so einfach ist es nicht. Ich fürchte, es liegt auch daran, dass wir früher so viele Kinder unter einem Dach waren. Es herrschte ein ständiger Konkurrenzkampf und ich war immer Mittelmaß. Ich habe es satt und möchte mich endlich von dieser Familie loslösen, etwas allein auf die Beine stellen, ohne dass ständig ein anderer Weasley involviert ist!"

„Das finde ich toll, Ron", bekräftigte Hermione. „Hast du schon Pläne?"

„Ja, und jetzt lach nicht. Ich habe ein Angebot erhalten, Schach an einer Abendschule zu unterrichten. Das gibt mir mehr Zeit, an den Turnieren teilzunehmen. Ich habe mich für die Europameisterschaft qualifiziert und werde als erstes gegen Tscherninsky antreten."

„Wahnsinn, Ron! Gratulation!" Hermione war beeindruckt. Ron hatte im Laufe der Jahre viele Erfolge verbuchen können und viele Meisterschaften gewonnen, aber die Europameisterschaft war nun eine ganz andere Liga.

„Ich bleibe der Kinder wegen in der Nähe wohnen", meinte er und fügte besorgt hinzu: „Du bist so dünn geworden, Hermione, geht es dir gut?"

„Alles bestens, Ron. Bisschen Stress, weil Weihnachten vor der Tür steht und die Leute wie verrückt einkaufen."

„Apropos Weihnachten – hast du schon Pläne? Meine Mutter hat mich beauftragt, dich ganz herzlich in den Fuchsbau einzuladen."

„Fein", freute sich Hermione. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau weckte immer viele schöne Erinnerungen an früher. Sie hatte kurz erwogen, schon Weihnachten nach Schottland zu reisen, aber Severus war mit großer Sicherheit kein Anhänger dieser Festlichkeiten. Ihre freien Tage nach Weihnachten würde sie aber in Harrys Hütte verbringen, um sich vom Stress der letzten Wochen zu erholen.

„Ich komme gern."

„Wunderbar! Dann siehst du alle mal wieder. Meine Mutter wird sich freuen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Vorfreude auf die Weasleys ließ sie fröhlich vor sich hin summen. Auch nach der Trennung von Ron waren sie noch wie eine zweite Familie zu ihr. Kurz nachdem Ron sich verabschiedet hatte, traf Percy ein und der Laden begann sich zu füllen. Am Nachmittag war sie gerade in eine schier endlose Diskussion über das Aussehen eines bestimmten Kinderbuches verstrickt, was die Dame vor 30 Jahren gelesen hatte und nun für ihre Enkel suchte, als eine bekannte ältere Stimme ertönte.

„Guten Tag, Ms. Granger, guten Tag Mr. Weasley".

Sie wirbelte herum und da stand er - Perus Vanesse. Sie war sehr überrascht, denn er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr in London aufgesucht. Percys Augen verengten sich bei seinem Anblick und er täuschte Arbeit in der am weitesten entfernt liegenden Ecke der Buchhandlung vor. Doch Vanesse folgte ihm.

„Wären Sie so nett, mich zu beraten? Ich sehe, dass Ihre Kollegin gerade beschäftigt ist."

„Strapazieren Sie nicht wieder meine Geduld, Professor", knurrte Percy in Erinnerung an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen.

„So unfreundlich, junger Mann?" Vanesse lächelte sein zahnloses Lächeln. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie den Platz jedes Buches in diesem Laden kennen und einen Großteil davon gelesen haben. So jemanden suche ich."

Percys Schultern strafften sich bei dieser unerwarteten Lobrede, doch er war auf der Hut. „Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Hieronymus Forster etwas?"

„Sie meinen den Tränkemeister?"

„Genau diesen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie etwas von ihm vorrätig haben, aber könnten Sie für mich bitte im Katalog nachschauen, ob er nach 1980 noch etwas veröffentlicht hat?"

Percy ging zum Standpult, unter dem sie die Kataloge gestapelt hatten.

Hermione hatte mittlerweile ihre Kundin verabschiedet und kam auf Vanesse zu. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick zu Percy, der konzentriert in einem dicken Katalog blätterte, flüsterte sie „Hallo." Ein Fragezeichen hing unausgesprochen in der Luft.

„Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen", flüsterte er zurück.

„Ms. Granger", sagte er laut und nur für Percys Ohren bestimmt. „Ihr Kollege ist so freundlich, etwas für mich nachzuschauen, ich würde in der Zwischenzeit gern meine Bestellung abholen."

„Sie liegt in meinem Büro, kommen Sie, Professor Vanesse. Bin gleich wieder da, Percy", rief sie.

Der winkte ihr abwesend zu und griff zum nächsten Katalog.

„Was ist los, Severus?", fragte sie, als sich die Tür des Büros hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich hatte gestern Abend ein Gespräch mit Minerva und Albus. Es ging um Jenkins. Sie haben mir mehr Informationen über ihn gegeben, ich möchte gern darüber mit dir sprechen. Hättest du… wann könntest …."

„Ich habe heute Abend noch nichts vor", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd. „Holst du mich nach 18 Uhr ab? Am besten, wir gehen in meine Wohnung, da kannst du auf deine Verkleidung verzichten."

„Gut", bemühte er sich, unverbindlich zu klingen. Aber sie hatte seine Erleichterung fast greifen können und wunderte sich immer mehr. Was um alles in der Welt hatten ihm Minerva McGonagall und Dumbledore erzählt?

Zurück im Laden drückte ihm Percy einen Zettel in die Hand. „Es wurde noch ein Buch nach 1980 veröffentlicht, aber es ist zurzeit vergriffen. Vielleicht haben Sie in der Magic Library Glück."

„Meinen verbindlichsten Dank, Mr. Weasley."

sssssssssssssssssss

Er lief am Abend schweigend neben ihr her. „Was ist es, Severus?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Lass uns warten, bis wir in deiner Wohnung sind und etwas schneller gehen. Die Wirkung des Trankes lässt bereits nach."

Erst als sie beide saßen und Hermione Tee gebracht hatte, wiederholte er das gestrige Gespräch.

Wie er erwartet hatte, reagierte sie entsetzt. „Niemals hätte ich so etwas vermutet", sagte sie immer wieder. „Er wirkt so unbeschwert und heiter. Ich war zwar schon schockiert, als wir den Artikel über seine Familie lasen, doch dieser Fluch – das ist barbarisch."

Ihre Stimme klang belegt, als sie fragte „Siehst du eine Chance, durch Legilimentik mehr herauszufinden, als ihm bewusst ist?"

Snape bedachte sie mit einem resignierten Blick, stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Nach einer Weile Schweigen entgegnete er widerwillig: „Minerva bat mich bereits darum. Ich habe es abgelehnt."

„Du befürchtest, Situationen zu sehen, die du in den letzten 20 Jahren vergessen wolltest."

Er stand bewegungslos und schaute in den Londoner Abendhimmel.

„Das trifft zu. Aber das ist es nicht allein."

„Was noch?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich sehe keine Hoffnung für Jenkins." Endlich sah er sie an. „Der Fluch ist von einer solchen Komplexität, dass ich es nicht für wahrscheinlich halte, dass ihn ein beliebiger Todesser ausführen konnte. Es ist dunkelste Magie und erfordert nicht nur die entsprechende Grausamkeit, um ihn umzusetzen, sondern auch vielschichtiges Wissen und Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Die letzteren beiden sind Fähigkeiten, die dem Durchschnittstodesser nicht zueigen waren."

„Malfoy!", rief Hermione sofort aus.

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Lucius Malfoy mag zwar den Intellekt besessen haben, aber seine Spezialität waren Intrigen und Erpressung aus dem Hinterhalt. Für aktive Gewalt dieser Größenordnung hätte er andere vorgeschickt. Es entsprach nicht seinem Stil, sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

„Voldemort selbst?!"

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Erst nach seiner Wiederkehr hörte man gelegentlich von Gezeichneten. Davor waren die letzten grausamen Fälle zu Grindelwalds Zeiten bekannt." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Auch wenn es nicht Voldemort war und der Täter wider Erwarten noch leben sollte, bin ich sicher, dass Zauberer dieses Schlags keinen Fluch wieder aufheben."

„Aber wäre es nicht sinnvoll, trotzdem herauszufinden, wer es war, um ganz sicher zu sein? Sollte nicht jede auch noch so geringe Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft werden, Merian zu helfen? Zum Beispiel mit Legilimentik? Du bist darin geschult!" An dieser Stelle versagte Hermione die Stimme und Severus Snape beobachtete, wie sich eine Träne von ihrer Wimper löste.

„Hermione." Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen und freundlichen Klang zu geben, obwohl ein Aufruhr in ihm tobte, der nichts mit Jenkins zu tun hatte, sondern nur mit Hermione und ihm. Mühsam suchte er nach Worten, die die Endgültigkeit seiner nächsten Bemerkung abmildern würden, aber er fand keine.

„Hermione, es widerstrebt mir, in einem solchen Fall falsche Hoffnungen zu erwecken. Abgesehen von meinen persönlichen Gründen, keine Legilimentik anzuwenden, ist vor allem sein Zustand viel zu labil dafür. Legilimentik kann sehr schmerzhaft sein, wenn auch der Betroffene die Bilder der Vergangenheit wahrnimmt. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich seit zwanzig Jahren aus der Übung bin und ein sanftes Eindringen in seinen Geist nicht garantieren kann."

„Nimm mich zum Üben."

„Nein, Hermione", rief er aufgebracht. „Legilimentik ist kein Spiel."

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete sie bockig. „Aber ich möchte Merian helfen."

„Verlange nicht das von mir, Hermione", bemerkte er leise. „Nicht deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen."

Sie sah ihn traurig an. So viel Unausgesprochenes hing in der Luft, so viel Zerrissenheit, Schmerz und Verlangen, dass sie nichts mehr wollte, als ihm nahe zu sein, seine Vorbehalte zu zerstreuen und ihn festzuhalten.

Doch er zerschnitt den Moment sofort und überraschte sie mit den Worten: „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, sobald er dazu in der Lage ist, um mir selbst ein Bild zu machen, wie stabil er ist. Außerdem möchte ich herausfinden, ob er mit einer endgültigen Enttäuschung seiner Hoffnungen umzugehen vermag. Dann sehen wir weiter. Würdest du mich begleiten?"

„Ja. Natürlich", entgegnete sie erstaunt von seiner plötzlichen Entscheidung.

„Gut. Ich nehme noch heute Kontakt zu Minerva auf und gebe dir Bescheid", versprach er.

„Was ist mit den anderen Gezeichneten passiert, von denen du gehört hast?"

Snape schaute sie kritisch an, aber ihr entschlossener Blick zwang ihn zum Sprechen.

„Einer sprang von einem Turm, weil ihm der Fluch dies befahl, ein anderer griff zum Messer und erstach seine Familie..." Er ließ den Satz in der Schwebe. „Es kommt darauf an, mit welchen Worten – meist sind es Verse – man sie gezeichnet hat. Es gibt kein Entrinnen und es ist ein Wunder, dass Jenkins bisher so viele Jahre relativ unbeschadet überstand. Minerva und Hogwarts haben ihm bisher das Leben gerettet."

„Was ist mit den Schriftzeichen? Kann man nicht daran ablesen, wer es war?"

„Eventuell. Aber das Problem ist, dass sie bei Jenkins nur zufällig und kurz zum Vorschein gekommen sind und er sie trotz aller Selbstversuche nicht wieder hervorrufen konnte. Man kann sagen, dass dieser Unfall im Labor ein Glück für ihn und sein Umfeld war", stellte Snape ernst fest. „Ansonsten hätte er eines Tages unter Zwang gehandelt, vielleicht andere noch gefährdet und niemand hätte die Ursache gewusst."

„Ich werde versuchen, etwas über diese Kennzeichnungen und ihren Gebrauch herauszufinden", bemerkte Hermione entschlossen. „Meinst du, in der Magic Library gibt es darüber Bücher?"

„Das ist ausgeschlossen. Werke solchen Inhalts stehen auf der Schwarzen Liste und es gibt eine Spezialabteilung des Ministeriums, die sich nur damit beschäftigt, schwarzmagisches Schriftgut aufzuspüren. Sie bewahren es in der Verbotenen Abteilung des Ministeriums auf. Die einzigen, die jemals mit Ausnahmegenehmigungen Zugang erhalten, sind Spezialeinheiten der Auroren.

„Harry!", rief Hermione enthusiastisch. „Ich werde umgehend Harry verständigen. Er wird mir helfen. Wir brauchen allerdings einen triftigen Grund für das Ausleihen der Bücher", dachte sie laut.

„Ich bin sicher, dir oder ihm wird etwas einfallen. Er war früher nie um Ausreden verlegen", entgegnete Snape.

sssssssssssssssssss

Zwei Tage später schlug Merian Jenkins die Augen auf. Die letzten Tage hatte er wie durch eine dicke Wolkenschicht erlebt. Hin und wieder waren Leute an seinem Bett aufgetaucht und jemand hatte ihm Tränke eingeflößt, die ihn vermutlich ruhigstellen sollten. Langsam nahm der Raum um ihn herum Gestalt an. Wo war er?

Drei schemenhafte Figuren begannen sich abzuzeichnen: Minerva, Hermione Granger und ein ihm unbekannter hochgewachsener, sehr hagerer Mann. Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen dicht vor ihm, von einem langen blauen Umhang umhüllt. Merians Blick verweilte auf ihm. Er besaß die stärkste Aura der Anwesenden. In dem Moment traf ihn der Blick des Unbekannten. Dessen Augen unterstrichen den Eindruck, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer vor ihm stand. Iris und Pupille waren miteinander verschmolzen, das Dunkle dieses Blickes hatte etwas Bezwingendes. Der Mann begann zu sprechen, in einem leisen, gedehnten Ton, der etwas Einschüchterndes besaß:

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Und da erkannte er ihn.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	30. Die beiden Tränkemeister

**Kapitel 30 - Die beiden Tränkemeister**

Merian studierte überrascht das Gesicht des Zauberers, von dem er so viel gehört, dessen Labor und Wohnung er übernommen und der Neville als Schüler in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.

Sein Gegenüber hatte verschlossene, asketische Züge, in die einige tiefe Furchen eingegraben waren. Die dunklen Augen, die ihn noch immer zu durchbohren schienen, lagen unter schweren schwarzen Augenbrauen, die sich in der Mitte trafen und ihm etwas Düsteres und gleichzeitig Rätselhaftes verliehen. Sein schmales Gesicht wurde von der Nase beherrscht und von halblangen glatten Haaren umrahmt. Nur noch einzelne Strähnen zeugten von einem ehemals pechschwarzen Farbton. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gesicht, das zu gleichen Teilen einen herben, fast hochmütigen Stolz und einen ablehnenden Weltschmerz zum Ausdruck brachte. Es passte in keine Klassifizierung. Merian Jenkins analysierte es fasziniert.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte Severus Snape noch immer Ähnlichkeit mit seinem jüngeren Selbst, das Merian aus den Hogwarts-Jahrbüchern kannte.

Allerdings fehlte diesen Bildern die Stärke, die der Mann vor ihm ausstrahlte. Seine Gegenwart beherrschte den kleinen Raum.

Merian suchte nach Worten, doch sie verließen seinen Mund nur leise und krächzend.

„Professor Snape."

Auch Snape musterte den Mann vor ihm aufmerksam. Er hatte momentan wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem strahlenden Adonis, der mit Longbottom in Hogsmeade erschienen war. Bei seinem Ausbruch im Gewächshaus hatte Jenkins erkennbar sein Gesicht verletzt. Auch wenn es fast geheilt war, deuteten zahlreiche feine rote Linien noch darauf hin. Seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz, seit dem Moment, als er ihn erkannte. Und dennoch - die Ausstrahlung des Veela war ungebrochen.

Snape vermied es, Hermione anzuschauen, er konnte jetzt weder einen mitleidigen noch einen hingerissenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ertragen.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind." Jenkins Stimme klang noch immer heiser.

„Bedanken Sie sich bei der Schulleiterin", entgegnete Snape.

Jenkins blickte sich um. Es war ein schmuckloser Raum, der dennoch eine behagliche Atmosphäre ausstrahlte, in dem außer seinem Bett nur noch ein paar bequeme Stühle standen.

„Wo sind wir?", wandte er sich an Minerva.

„Im Raum der Wünsche", erklärte sie.

„Er existiert tatsächlich?"

„Wir wollten dich in deinem Zustand nicht weit transportieren und so konnte ich Severus überzeugen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Man sah Severus Snape deutlich an, dass er manch anderes lieber getan hätte, als hier zu stehen. Das Gemäuer, in das er nie wieder einen Schritt setzen wollte und die ganze heikle Angelegenheit schlugen auf seine Stimmung und sein Gesicht hatte sich unheilvoll umwölkt.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich in Ihr Leben eingedrungen bin. Doch Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung, Profes…"

„Lassen Sie uns angesichts der Umstände auf diese Förmlichkeiten, Titel und Wohlerzogenheiten verzichten", unterbrach ihn Snape missgelaunt und fuhr etwas freundlicher fort: „Ihr Fall ist sehr ernst, Jenkins."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie mit mir sprechen, Mr. Snape."

„Snape genügt völlig. Oder meinethalben auch Severus. Suchen Sie sich etwas aus", meinte dieser gereizt. „Hauptsache, Sie bewahren Stillschweigen über mich!"

„Selbstverständlich. Sind Sie von Minerva über die Hintergründe unterrichtet, Severus?"

„Ja. Ich habe mir erlaubt, mit Minervas Zustimmung auch Ms. Granger einzuweihen."

„Das ist in Ordnung." Jenkins lächelte Hermione an. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Ton.

„Ich werde versuchen, mehr über die Art der Schrift und die Kennzeichnung herauszufinden", erklärte sie. „Ein Freund von mir könnte Zugang zu den entsprechenden Quellen erlangen."

„Er hat Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung?"

„Er hätte die Voraussetzungen und er ist sehr vertrauenswürdig. Aber wir brauchen natürlich noch einen überzeugenden Grund, um diesen Zugang zu erhalten."

„Ich war kurz davor, das Ministerium über meinen Zustand zu unterrichten, um in den Büchern zu lesen, aber Minerva riet mir davon ab."

„Sie hätten dich umgehend von deinem Dienst suspendiert und in St. Mungos unter Beobachtung gestellt", bemerkte sie. „Sie sind nicht dafür bekannt, auf individuelle Gegebenheiten und Bedürfnisse Rücksicht zu nehmen."

Minerva blickte Hermione an: „Sie sprechen von Mr. Potter?"

„Ja."

„Seit wann ist er in einer Spezialeinheit?"

„Noch nicht lange. Er wurde im Herbst berufen." Sie selbst vermutete, dass das Gespräch mit Severus einen nicht unwesentlichen Anteil daran gehabt hatte, dass Harry ausgeglichener und gefestigter geworden war. Seine Vorgesetzten mussten diesen Wandel ebenfalls bemerkt haben. Aber sie behielt diese Gedanken für sich.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Neuigkeit. Es wäre zumindest ein Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn wir Einblick in diese Bücher erlangen könnten. Irgendwo müssen Aufzeichnungen existieren, die mehr über die Anwendung dieses Fluches preisgeben." Minervas Stimme hatte einen hoffnungsvollen Beiklang.

„Ich möchte vor allem herausfinden, wer meine Schwester getötet hat", wandte sich Merian an Snape. „Können Sie mir in dem Punkt mit Informationen weiterhelfen? Wurde über meine Familie gesprochen, während Sie …für Dumbledore spionierten?"

„Nein. Ich bedaure. In Auslandsangelegenheiten wurden wir nicht eingeweiht. Das blieb ausschließlich den Helfershelfern vor Ort vorbehalten." Snapes Auskunft klang so endgültig, dass Merian resigniert seufzte.

„Man hat versucht, mein Gedächtnis zu löschen. Aber hin und wieder erinnere ich mich an bestimmte Dinge. Nur der Zusammenhang fehlt." Merian zögerte und Snape wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie in der Kunst der Legilimentik ausgebildet wurden. Ist es möglich, solche Bruchstücke zusammenzusetzen?"

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem düsteren Seitenblick. „Gelöschte Erinnerungen lassen sich nicht mehr abrufen. Ob die Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen ein sinnvolles Bild ergeben, lässt sich vorab nicht sagen. Es ist ein schwieriger Prozess."

„Bitte versuchen Sie es."

„Sie erwarten Wunder, Jenkins", bemerkte Snape sehr ruhig. „Sie sollten wissen, dass ich seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren keine Legilimentik mehr angewandt habe."

„Das ist mir gleich."

„Ihr ganzes Innenleben wird offengelegt, jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis wird mir preisgegeben."

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr."

„Ich übernehme keine Garantie für die Folgen."

„Selbstverständlich nicht", entgegnete Merian nun genervt.

Snape überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann zweifelnd: „Sie setzen sich als Gezeichneter bei der Anwendung von Legilimentik einem großen Risiko aus. Ist das wirklich notwendig?"

„Ja", kam Merians prompte Antwort. „Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht mehr."

Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Sie haben es immerhin all die Jahre geschafft, dem Fluch zu trotzen und könnten auf diese Weise weitere Jahre unbeschadet überstehen."

„Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, jede Emotion zu kontrollieren und mich zur Ausgeglichenheit zu zwingen", flüsterte Merian. „Ich habe jahrelang vergeblich versucht, die Schriftzeichen noch einmal zum Vorschein zu bringen, um sie magisch auf ein Pergament zu duplizieren, um einen Anhaltspunkt zum Nachforschen zu haben."

Merians Stimme wurde kräftiger: „Ich habe im Gewächshaus ohne Vorwarnung die Nerven verloren. Ich hätte einen Freund dabei verletzen können. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Wenn der Fluch nicht gelöst werden kann, muss ich wenigstens wissen, wer meine Schwester getötet hat und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

„Wir sollten erst abwarten, ob Hermiones Ansatz mit den Schriftzeichen Antworten bringt", antwortete Minerva ernst.

Snape musterte Jenkins erneut sehr konzentriert. Er selbst hatte vor zwanzig Jahren den Rettungsanker ergriffen, welchen ihm Minerva hingehalten hatte. Der Mann vor ihm war jedoch in einer Situation, die mehr erforderte als einen Rettungsanker.

„Ich verstehe es", entgegnete er abrupt. „Aber ich stimme Minerva zu. Erst wenn alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen sind, sollte Legilimentik eingesetzt werden."

Minerva und Hermione tauschten einen schnellen Blick und Merian entspannte sich wieder.

„Um welche Zutaten handelt es sich, von denen Sie damals getroffen wurden?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Salamanderblut, Jobberknoll-Federn, Nieswurz-Essenz. Außerdem ging noch ein Glas mit zerkleinerten Affodillwurzeln zu Bruch. Möglich, dass auch diese mit beteiligt waren."

„Sie haben sie in verschiedenen Zusammensetzungen getestet?"

„Ja", meinte Merian. „Leider ergebnislos."

„Es ist nicht möglich, dass Sie etwas übersehen haben, dass eine Flasche falsch beschriftet war?"

„Nein, die Flaschen waren säuberlich gekennzeichnet – in Ihrer Handschrift übrigens. Horace hatte nichts verändert. Das Labor war in einem nahezu perfekten Zustand organisiert."

„Was meinen Sie mit _nahezu_?"

Über Hermiones Gesicht huschte trotz ihrer Anspannung ein Lächeln. Dass Severus der Inbegriff eines Perfektionisten war, war nichts Neues: seine Ansprüche, seine Kontrolle, seine knappen, effektiven Bewegungen bei der Arbeit. Auch Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Der Einzige, der seine Erheiterung nicht zurückhielt, war Merian. Ein heiseres Lachen erklang.

„Es war nahezu perfekt, bis auf den Umstand, dass einige Nachschlagewerke fehlten, auf die Sie selbst immer wieder Bezug genommen haben. Natürlich bin ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sie noch am Leben sein könnten", erklärte er.

Jetzt lächelte auch Minerva ganz offen. „Severus hatte eine detaillierte Liste angefertigt, was ich ihm alles aus seinen Hogwarts-Räumlichkeiten organisieren soll – bis hin zu seiner Spezialtinte."

Snape blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn von einem zum anderen. Doch als er an Hermiones Gesicht hängen blieb und er die Zärtlichkeit entdeckte, mit der sie ihn belustigt ansah, veränderten sich für einen Moment auch seine herben Züge.

Merian Jenkins sah dieser Verwandlung gebannt zu. Es war offensichtlich, wo der schwache Punkt des so beherrscht und undurchsichtig wirkenden Zauberers lag.

Die Atmosphäre erschien mit einem Male aufgelockerter und freundlicher, trotz des unheilvollen Anlasses, aus dem sie hier versammelt waren.

„Wann hast du Gelegenheit, mit Mr. Potter zu sprechen?", fragte Merian Hermione.

„Ich habe ihn vorgestern kurz gesprochen und er wollte die Lage sondieren. Er weiß allerdings noch nicht, warum ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Ich wollte erst fragen, ob du einverstanden bist, ihn einzuweihen."

Merian überlegte nicht lange. „Wenn du ihn als vertrauenswürdig einschätzt, habe ich nichts dagegen."

„Es wäre schön, wenn du bei dem Gespräch mit dabei bist, Severus. Du kennst dich mit dunkler Magie viel besser aus und kannst Harry informieren, worauf er achten soll." Sie schaute ihn bittend an.

Wollte er schon wieder mit Potter konfrontiert werden? Ihr Gespräch vor einigen Monaten war so verlaufen, wie er es geahnt hatte, voller Zorn von Potters Seite. Doch es hatte sich dadurch zweifellos etwas geändert. Abgesehen davon, dass er Züge von Lily im erwachsenen Harry Potter entdeckt hatte, hatte er einen überraschend überlegten und ernsthaften Eindruck hinterlassen. Trotzdem war Potter keinesfalls auf den Mund gefallen, vermutlich durch regelmäßiges Überlebenstraining im Kreise der Weasleys, fügte Snape in Gedanken etwas boshaft hinzu.

„Wenn du es als notwendig erachtest, werde ich dabei sein."

„Es wäre überaus hilfreich, Severus", antwortete sie ihm im gleichen gestelzten Ton.

Minerva schmunzelte innerlich. Auch sie hatte Severus Blick vorhin bemerkt. Seine Mauern fielen und sie gratulierte Hermione zu ihrem Fingerspitzengefühl, zu ihrer Geduld, mit der sie den schwierigen Mann langsam eroberte und ins Leben einbezog, ihm eine Alternative neben seiner Zurückgezogenheit anbot. So wie sie Hermione einschätzte, wäre es Severus sogar möglich, weiterhin unentdeckt zu bleiben, wenn er das wünschte. Die wenigen, die bisher von seinem Überleben wussten, waren verlässlich. Sie stoppte ihre Gedankengänge. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu spekulieren, auch wenn es etwas war, das sie gern tat, besonders wenn es Menschen betraf, die ihr am Herzen lagen.

„Wann und wo trefft ihr euch?", hörte sie Severus fragen.

„Bei mir. Gegen 7 Uhr abends", antwortete Hermione.

„Gebt uns bitte Bescheid, sobald Näheres feststeht." Minerva schaute auf die Uhr. „Es wird Zeit, Merian zurück in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Poppy wird gleich aus Hogsmeade zurück sein. Ich habe sie mit ein paar Erledigungen in die Apotheke geschickt und versprochen, an seinem Bett zu wachen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione und Snape, der sich wieder in Vanesse verwandelt hatte, verließen gemeinsam das Schloss.

„Ich begleite dich nach Edinburgh zum Bahnhof", meinte Snape plötzlich und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie erschauerte und gemeinsam apparierten sie ins mittelalterliche Edinburgh.

„Es ist noch fast eine Stunde Zeit", meinte sie.

„Lass uns noch ein paar Schritte gehen", schlug er vor.

„Die Weasleys haben mich für den Weihnachtstag in den Fuchsbau eingeladen", sagte Hermione versuchshalber, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die alten Bauten Edinburghs bahnten.

„Weihnachten!" Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Dir bedeuten solche Feiertage sicher nichts mehr", hakte sie nach.

„Sie haben mir noch nie etwas bedeutet", bemerkte er abwertend.

„Ich werde aber danach ein paar Tage in Schottland sein", kündigte sie an und bemerkte, wie sich sein Gesicht aufhellte.

„Bis Sonntag, Severus", verabschiedete sie sich schließlich, als der Zug einfuhr und winkte ihm aus dem Wagon zu.

Er stand reglos auf dem Bahnsteig, bis der Zug am Horizont verschwunden war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry Potter blickte Hermione fragend an.

„…und nun vermutest du, dass in dieser Abteilung Hinweise zu finden sind?"

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die entsprechenden schwarzmagischen Bände zu Forschungs- und Aufklärungszwecken konserviert wurden", antwortete stattdessen Severus Snape.

Sie saßen an diesem Sonntag seit etwa zwanzig Minuten in Hermiones Wohnung. Snape und Hermione hatten Harry eine kurze Zusammenfassung gegeben. Auch er war von der Grausamkeit bestürzt, die man dem Lehrer seiner Kinder angetan hatte.

Sein eigener früherer Tränkelehrer wirkte zurückgenommen und grüblerisch. Noch nicht eine schneidende Bemerkung war gefallen, seit sie sich gegenübersaßen. Snape erschien ihm, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch hagerer und – was noch bemerkenswerter war - er wich seinen Blicken aus. Harry wunderte sich. Sein Blick schweifte zu Hermione, um die er sich seit einigen Wochen Gedanken macht. Doch sie wirkte gelassen und erinnerte ihn in diesem Augenblick sehr an früher, wenn sie von einer Aufgabe gefangen war und diese mit eiserner Entschlossenheit verfolgte. Ihr Kinn war leicht nach vorn gestreckt und ab und zu schob sie mit einer energischen Bewegung die ins Gesicht fallenden Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Es ist für mich kein Problem, die Abteilung zu betreten. Ich habe bereits eine Genehmigung organisiert", informierte Harry. „Der Haken ist allerdings, dass man die Bücher nicht entleihen darf, sondern sie vor Ort lesen muss. Sie sind mit einem unsichtbaren Siegel versehen, welches sofort Alarm schlägt, wenn eines der Bücher in irgendeiner Form den Raum verlässt. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, als in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu lesen. Ich benötige somit genaue Instruktionen, wonach ich suchen muss.

Snape schaute ihn zum ersten Mal direkt an. „Sind Sie noch im Besitz des Umhangs Ihres …Vaters?"

„Ja." Harry dämmerte, worauf die Frage zielte und Hermione richtete sich erwartungsvoll auf. „Eine gute Idee! Hermione kann mich unerkannt begleiten!"

Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte die Lippen seines früheren Lehrers.

„Nein, Mr. Potter. ICH werde Sie begleiten."

__

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	31. Flachs

**Kapitel 31- Flachs**

Von Hermione und Harry kam gleichzeitig ein überraschter Laut.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich.

„Aber Severus, ich weiß auch, wonach ich suchen muss! Mit Harrys Umhang wird mich keiner entdecken!", wandte sie empört ein.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht, Hermione." Harry registrierte einen Tonfall an Snape, den er diesem nicht zugetraut hätte.

Sanft fuhr Snape fort: „Einige dieser Werke enthüllen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit erst ihren kompletten Inhalt, wenn man sie entsprechend …behandelt."

Hermione erkannte, worauf er hinauswollte. „Man benötigt schwarze Magie."

„Die Bücher werden zwar soweit geprüft, dass sie dem Lesenden keinen Schaden zufügen, bevor man sie in der Abteilung verschließt, aber der Zugang zum Inhalt liegt dann in den Fähigkeiten des Forschenden."

„Ich bin ab Dienstag nicht mehr in London", warf Harry besorgt ein.

„Dann lassen Sie uns gleich am Montag recherchieren. Wie lange arbeiten Sie am Montag?"

„Ich bereite mich auf den Auftrag vor, das heißt, ich kann mir den Tag flexibel einteilen."

„Ausgezeichnet." Snape überlegte. „Wann verlässt du deine Wohnung, Hermione?"

„Gegen 8 Uhr."

„Wir sollten uns 7:30 Uhr hier treffen. Sobald die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks verflogen ist, nehme ich den Umhang und folge Ihnen unsichtbar."

„Wie werden wir finden, was wir suchen und uns dort verständigen?", warf Harry ein.

„Es kommen nur sehr wenige Bände in Frage. Sobald man Ihnen das Regal zur Thematik gezeigt und die Schutzzauber zur Nutzung gelöst hat, werde ich es von links oben nach rechts unten absuchen. Beobachten Sie leichte Veränderungen, entnehmen Sie die betreffenden Bücher und legen Sie sie auf dem Arbeitstisch ab. Danach öffnen Sie die Bücher nacheinander, immer zuerst mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Ich werde Ihnen jeweils die entsprechenden Seitenzahlen signalisieren und wichtige Passagen, die eventuell weiterhelfen."

Snapes lakonisch dozierende Stimme erinnerte Harry an seine Schulzeit.

„Gut", stimmte er zu.

„Sie kopieren diese mit _Paginacopia_ auf ein spezielles Pergament, welches ich Ihnen am Montag mitbringe. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, schreiben Sie sie auf einen Zettel, möglichst so formuliert, dass ich die Antwort auf diesem markieren kann."

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Montagmorgen verfuhren sie wie geplant und kurz nach 9 Uhr begehrte Mr. Harry Potter Einlass in die Verbotene Abteilung des Ministeriums. Die diensthabende Wache prüfte umständlich die Papiere und Bescheinigungen und winkte ihn dann durch. „Ist selten, dass jemand freiwillig den Raum betritt. Soll viele düstere Geheimnisse haben", nuschelte er.

Harry betrat den großen, muffig riechenden Raum.

Drinnen wartete bereits ein Angestellter auf ihn. „Welches Thema?"

„Schwarzmagische Beeinflussung des Verhaltens durch Schriften und Verse."

Der Angestellte überlegte nicht lange. „Hier. Reihen 3 – 7." Er deutete auf ein Regal rechts neben sich, erhob den Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte.

„Ihre Aufenthaltszeit darf aufgrund der Energie in diesem Raum 30 Minuten nicht überschreiten und ich muss hinter Ihnen abschließen. Wenn Sie den Raum vorher verlassen wollen, berühren Sie die linke Hand der Statue neben der Tür und die Wache wird Ihnen wieder öffnen."

Als die schwere Holztür hinter ihm zufiel und ein Schlüssel umgedreht wurde, hatte Harry das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein. An der Seite hinter einem Regal standen ein paar Tische und Stühle. Harry stellte seine Tasche ab und blickte sich schaudernd um.

„Es gibt zwar keine Aufsicht", hörte er Snape neben seinem Ohr flüstern, „aber wir müssen verfahren wie abgesprochen, falls man Sie beobachtet. Und wir haben nur wenig Zeit."

Harry nickte und studierte das angegebene Regal. Schon bald sah er, wie sich einige Bände kaum wahrnehmbar nach vorn verschoben. Er wartete ab, bis Snape in der untersten Reihe angekommen war, entnahm zuerst die entsprechenden Bände und brachte sie zum Tisch.

Er schlug ein Buch nach dem anderen auf, doch erst beim dritten Inhaltsverzeichnis erschien plötzlich neben Seite 124 eine violette Markierung, die kurz darauf wieder verschwand. Er nahm einen Zettel, notierte die Seitenzahl und steckte ihn zwischen die betreffenden Buchseiten.

Der Vorgang wiederholte sich einige Male. Am Ende lag ein kleiner Stapel aus fünf Bänden da, bei welchen Snape Markierungen vorgenommen hatte. Den Rest brachte Harry zurück zum Regal.

Danach schlug er den ersten Band auf. Das Buch war an einigen Stellen mit grausigen Grafiken versehen, die er vorzog, nicht näher zu betrachten und blätterte schnell zu Seite 124. Snape überflog die Seite in rasanter Schnelle, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde die komplette Seite markiert. Harry kopierte sie auf das Pergament und blätterte weiter. Alle Seiten des Kapitels wurden als interessant erachtet und er verfuhr genauso.

Das zweite und dritte Buch schienen für Snape uninteressant zu sein.

Doch während Harry im vierten Buch zur angegebenen Seite vorblätterte, ertönte plötzlich ein Knarren und Knacken und die Form des Buches veränderte sich. War es vorher ein normaler rechteckiger Band, so war es größer geworden und hatte nun fast quadratische Ausmaße.

„Inhaltsverzeichnis noch einmal öffnen? Oder zur Seite blättern?", schrieb er gut leserlich auf seinen Notizblock.

Das Wort „Inhaltsverzeichnis" leuchtete einen Moment auf und er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Auch dieses hatte sich verändert und zeigte nun Symbole und Schriftzeichen, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte. Alte Runen, vermutlich.

Nachdem er etwa fünfzehn Seiten kopiert und das Buch wieder zugeklappt hatte, begann es sich in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückzuverwandeln. Neben sich hörte er einen unterdrückten Fluch.

„Was ist?", wisperte er beunruhigt.

Snape flüsterte: „Das letzte Buch, schnell!"

Auch aus diesem Buch kopierte Harry noch eine kurze Passage, dann lief er zur Statue, der Wächter öffnete und bald stand er wieder aufatmend im Freien.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Professor Snape?"

„Neben Ihnen". Snapes Stimme klang sonderbar.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", kam die knurrende Antwort, doch Harry war nicht überzeugt.

„Lassen Sie uns schnell in Hermione Wohnung zurückgehen", drängte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Sie wollte schon am späten Vormittag eine Pause machen und zu Hause sein.

Hermione war zum Glück schon da.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte sie aufgeregt, doch verstummte, als der 'Tarnumhang von Snape abfiel und er sich mit blassem Gesicht auf dem Sofa niederließ.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Alles in Ordnung." Er verbarg seine rechte Hand.

Aber er war nicht schnell genug. Hermione war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm.

„Zeig mir bitte deine Hand, Severus", forderte sie nachdrücklich.

Er zog sie entnervt hervor und Hermione unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Die Hand war voller roter Male mit schwarzen Rändern.

„Ich habe schon den Gegenzauber angewendet. Die Wirkung müsste jeden Moment einsetzen."

„Was ist damit passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Ich musste bei einem Buch einen Zauber anwenden. Beim Schließen, als es sich in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelte, wurde Energie freigesetzt."

„Warum ist Ihre Hand verletzt und ich blieb unversehrt?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Weil ich mit der Hand den Zauberstab geführt habe", erwiderte Snape grimmig, dem deutlich anzumerken war, dass der Gegenzauber noch nicht wirkte.

„Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und mir das ansehen, Severus", bemerkte Hermione resolut und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das ist schwarze Magie und damit ist nicht zu spaßen!"

Einen Moment später hielt Snape Hermine wortlos seine Hand entgegen, man konnte zusehen, wie die Male verblassten. Er verzog keine Miene, aber Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er innerlich lachte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, welchen Einfluss Hermione auf den Tränkemeister hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich überreagiert habe. Du wusstest sicher, was du tust. Aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", meinte sie betreten.

„Danke." Die schwarzen Augen tauchten für einen Moment in ihre ein und ein Licht tanzte in ihnen. Lachte er etwa über sie?

„Konntet ihr etwas finden?", wandte sie sich dem eigentlichen Anlass ihres Zusammentreffens zu.

Harry packte die Aufzeichnungen aus. Hermione riss Harry das Papier förmlich aus der Hand und vertiefte sich sofort darin.

„Musst du nicht wieder in den Buchladen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich habe mir den Rest des Tages freigenommen", meinte sie abwesend.

Snapes und Harrys Blicke, die bei ihren Worten den gleichen Ausdruck angenommen hatten, trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Konnten Sie im Ministerium schon Zusammenhänge erkennen?", wandte sich Harry an Snape.

„Das vierte Buch erschien auf den ersten Blick sehr aufschlussreich. Aber wir müssen diese Zusammensetzungen einiger Zutaten noch mit den Angaben von Jenkins abgleichen.

„Ich muss mich jetzt leider verabschieden", bedauerte Harry. „Bitte gib mir Bescheid, Hermione, ob etwas herauszufinden war. Am Freitag bin ich wieder zurück."

„Mach ich." Sie blickte kaum auf, sondern war tief in der Welt der schwarzmagischen Flüche versunken.

Nachdem Harry gegangen war, griff sich auch Snape einen Teil der Unterlagen.

„Es sind unzählige Rezepturen. Am besten, wir fertigen zuerst eine Aufstellung der Zutaten an, die laut Jenkins vom Regal gefallen sind", schlug er vor.

Hermione nahm einen Stift und begann akkurat die Zutaten und ihre Wirkungen aufzulisten:

_Nieswurz-Essenz: Austreibung des Bösen, Trank des Friedens_

_Salamanderblut: stärkende Funktionen_

_Essenz aus Jobberknoll-Federn: Erinnerungsvermögen_

_zerkleinerte Affodillwurzeln: Trank der lebenden Toten_

Snape beugte sich über ihre Schulter, nahm ihr den Stift aus der Hand und vermerkte beim letzten Punkt _Zugang zum Totenreich_. Sie zuckte zusammen, aber nicht wegen der düsteren Worte, sondern weil einige Strähnen seines Haares ihre Wange streiften. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie einen schwachen Duft nach Holunder wahrnehmen konnte, der an seiner Kleidung haftete. Sie hielt für einen Moment den Atem an.

Snape nahm den Zettel in die Hand und überflog ihn noch einmal. „Nun können wir die Kopien, die Mr. Potter angefertigt hat, filtern. Vielleicht finden wir so einen Hinweis darauf, wie die Schriftzeichen sichtbar werden."

Seite um Seite blätterte Hermione um. Hin und wieder tauchte eine der Zutaten auf, aber nirgends gab es Hinweise auf das Sichtbarmachen der Verse.

„Wie gut sind deine Kenntnisse in Alten Runen?"

„Na ja, ich habe im Laufe der Jahre bestimmt viel vergessen", meinte sie. „Warum?"

Er schob ihr einen Papierstapel zu. „Diese sind aus dem Buch, welches ich mit einem Zauber öffnen musste."

Sie griff eifrig danach, aber stöhnte, als sie die kleingedruckten Runen erblickte. „Das ist eine Lebensaufgabe, Severus."

„Wir teilen den Stapel."

Schon nach einer reichlichen Stunde fühlte sie seine Augen auf sich ruhen.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden", murmelte er.

Hermione sprang auf und lief zu ihm. Snape deutete auf eine Passage. Sie übersetzte langsam:

…_Flüche auf der Haut werden mit Murtlapp-Salbe verschlossen, damit der Gezeichnete nichts von seiner Kennzeichnung weiß und nicht gegenwirken kann…_

„Das ist sehr raffiniert."

„Lies weiter!"

…_mit Murtlapp-Salbe behandelte Stellen reagieren auf eine Kombination aus Affodillwurzeln, Flachs und Jobberknoll-Federn..._

„Affodillwurzeln und Jobberknoll-Federn waren unter den Zutaten, die vom Regal gefallen sind!", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Aber Flachs hatte er nicht genannt."

„Flachs? Severus, es gibt Kleidungsstücke, die aus Flachs hergestellt werden!"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Natürlich! Das ist es! Was wäre, wenn Merian an diesem Tag ein Kleidungsstück aus Flachs getragen hätte?" Hermiones Stimme klang aufgeregt.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit."

„Wir sollten es so bald wie möglich probieren."

Snape stand auf. „Ich bitte Albus, dass er Minerva informiert und werde in der Zwischenzeit eine Essenz aus diesen Zutaten herstellen. Liest du inzwischen den Rest der Aufzeichnungen, falls weitere Hinweise zu finden sind?"

„Ja."

„Wir sehen uns in Kürze. Ich denke, dein Freund Merian wird nicht lange auf einen Test warten wollen."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Er erholt sich in seiner Wohnung in Edinburgh", informierte Dumbledore.

„Edinburgh?" Snape seufzte ergeben. „Wo wohnt er?"

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian Jenkins beobachtete am Mittwochabend aus dem Fenster, wie sich ein alter Herr in Begleitung einer jüngeren Frau seinem Haus näherte. Der Wind wirbelte Blätter einer Zeitung durch die Luft und dem Alten ins Gesicht, die dieser mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung entfernte. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte die Türglocke.

Vanesse alias Snape und Hermione waren verblüfft, als ihnen Jenkins die Tür öffnete, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchten.

„Ich hatte es satt, ständig angestarrt zu werden", entgegnete ihr Gegenüber. Er hatte seine Haare bis auf wenige Zentimeter abgeschnitten und trug eine Brille.

„Ich möchte mich unauffälliger bewegen können."

Dieses Ziel hätte er verfehlt, dachte Snape.

Merian zeigte auf zwei Sessel.

Snape schaute sich um. Das Zimmer unterschied sich erheblich von seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten. Jenkins hatte jeden freien Winkel vollgestellt, überall türmten sich Bücher, Papiere und Aufzeichnungen. Chaotisch. Wie konnte man nur in einer solchen Umgebung leben oder arbeiten, fragte sich Snape.

Merian hatte ihnen gegenüber Platz genommen. „Minerva teilte mir mit, dass Sie etwas herausgefunden haben."

Snape reichte ihm ein sorgsam verkorktes Fläschchen.

Merian Jenkins überlegte keine Sekunde, riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und trug die Flüssigkeit auf. Nichts passierte.

„Beim letzten Mal hat es ein paar Stunden gedauert", bemerkte Merian ruhig.

„In der Zwischenzeit wäre ich sehr dankbar, zu erfahren, was in dem Fläschchen war."

„Es ist dieses Mal ein Konzentrat", erklärte Snape und Hermione berichtete von ihrer Vermutung. Merian wirkte hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, ich besitze Kleidungsstücke aus Flachs. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass ich an dem Tag etwas davon getragen habe..."

Er hielt mitten im Satz inne und schaute auf seine Brust. Hermione und Snape verfolgten gebannt, dass bereits nach wenigen Minuten Schriftzeichen sichtbar wurden. Es hatte funktioniert.

Hermione verspürte einerseits Stolz über das Ergebnis, andererseits stieg Beklemmung in ihr auf.

Snape zog sofort ein Blatt Pergament aus seinem Umhang, murmelte ein paar Worte und fixierte eine Kopie der Schriftzüge darauf.

Zwei Augenpaare hatten seine Handbewegungen aufmerksam und erwartungsvoll verfolgt. Als Severus Snape seine Augen vom Papier hob und Merian ansah, erstarrte dieser. Hermione traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie flüsterte:

„Voldemort?"

„Es gibt keinen Zweifel."

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	32. Memento Mori

**Kapitel 32 – Memento Mori**

„Ich habe diese Schrift zu oft gesehen", sagte Snape langsam.

Merian wirkte gefasst. Er stand auf, zog sein Hemd wieder über und wandte sich an Hermione und Snape. Hermiones Augen schimmerten noch immer verdächtig.

Snapes Miene war grimmig.

„Nun, damit hätten wir das geklärt", ließ sich Merian vernehmen. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn wir zur Legilimentik übergehen könnten. Vielleicht finde ich wenigstens noch heraus, wer meine Schwester ermordet hat."

Snape und Hermione starrten ihn an.

„Schauen Sie nicht so verbissen, Severus. Wann können wir beginnen?"

„Nicht heute", beschied Snape knapp. „Ich gehe nicht das Risiko ein, bei Ihnen in einer solchen Situation Legilimentik anzuwenden."

Er überlegte einen Moment. „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie die nächsten Tage in der Nähe von Minerva und Poppy verbringen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig. Freitag? 11 Uhr? Hier?"

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem rätselhaften Blick. „Wie Sie wünschen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione lief schweigsam neben ihm her. Schließlich meinte sie erschüttert:

„Seine Reaktion war erschreckend kaltblütig."

„Er hat schon viele Jahre mit der Vermutung gelebt, dass Hilfe in seinem Fall sehr unwahrscheinlich ist."

„Ich finde es trotzdem unheimlich, wie hartnäckig er jetzt in der Vergangenheit graben will. Er könnte trotz des Fluches überleben."

„Es ist nachvollziehbar. Schuldgefühle scheinen seine Kraftreserven im Laufe der Jahre aufgezehrt zu haben."

Sie erreichten den Holyrood Park, wo sich viele Krähen versammelten. „Außerdem scheint er von außerordentlicher Halsstarrigkeit zu sein. Sein Großvater ist genauso stur", fuhr Snape fort.

„Aber diese Endgültigkeit ist grausam." Hermiones Stimme klang sehr traurig.

„Vielleicht ist die Gewissheit auch eine Erleichterung für ihn. Manche Hoffnungen sind quälender als ihre Nichterfüllung."

Sie dachte über diese Worte nach. Litt Severus unter seinen Hoffnungen und Wünschen? Verbot er sie sich deshalb von vornherein?

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian Jenkins erwartete ihn am Freitag bereits. Er wirkte zuversichtlich und entschlossen.

Snape musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend.

„Gibt es Dinge, die ich vorher wissen sollte, Dinge, die außer dem Tod Ihrer Schwester starke Reaktionen bei Ihnen auslösen, die Sie gefährden könnten?"

Merian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nun versuchen, in Ihren Geist einzudringen", sagte Snape schließlich. „Mit einem Schildzauber können Sie mich jederzeit unterbrechen."

Merian nickte zustimmend.

„Sehen Sie mich an."

Er gehorchte.

„Legilimens!"

Snape wurde von einer Bilderflut überwältigt. Er atmete langsam aus und versuchte, den Bilderfluss zu verlangsamen, zu bündeln und zu strukturieren. Er spürte deutlich, dass er aus der Übung war.

Doch Jenkins wirkte ruhig und Snape tauchte in die Erinnerungen ein.

_Ein großes Gebäude voller Kinder war der erste klare Eindruck, den er gewann. Ein Raum voller Flaschen, Flakons und Schubladen. Ein blondes Mädchen, das Jenkins sehr ähnlich sah. Sie schaute ihn an und gluckste und beugte sich dann über eine grünbraune Flüssigkeit. _

_Die Szene wechselte. Eine Stadt. Das Mädchen stand vor ihm, hielt ein Buch in den Händen und redete auf ihn ein. _

Es muss die Schwester sein, dachte Snape. Weitere Bilder folgten, die das Mädchen zeigten, einmal jünger, einmal älter. Er warf Jenkins hin und wieder einen forschenden Blick zu. Dieser lächelte bei den Kindheitserinnerungen an seine Schwester.

_Ein Haus mit elegantem Torbogen. Ein Raum mit hohen Decken. Eine blonde Frau, die Jenkins sehr ähnlich sah. Ein müde wirkender älterer Mann. Ein Vorlesungssaal. Ein Labor. Unfreundliche Gesichter. Verliebte Frauenaugen. Die Nahaufnahme einer sehr schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Frau. Ein Arm hielt sie umschlungen, blonde Strähnen – zweifellos die von Jenkins - fielen ins Bild. Sie drehte den Kopf… es war keine Frau…_

Snape unterbrach die Verbindung und starrte Merian an.

Der starrte trotzig zurück. „Sie sind doch nicht etwa verwundert?"

Snape war verwundert, mehr als verwundert – und erleichtert. So erleichtert, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen.

Merian erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem derart wissenden sarkastischen Funkeln, dass es eines Snape würdig war. Nachdem sich Snape von seiner Verblüffung erholt hatte, richtete er den Zauberstab erneut auf ihn. „Legilimens!"

Durch die Augen und Erinnerungen von Jenkins sah Snape, wie die Schwester mit einer Gruppe junger Leute um einen Olivenbaum saß. Es wurde musiziert und gelacht.

_Die Szene wechselte. Ein Hügel voller Zitronen- und Orangenbäume, dazwischen alte Steine, ein paar Ruinen, mehrere Katzen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann saß auf einem der Steine und las. Das Zaubertränkelabor in Hogwarts. Schüler. Ein anderes Labor.__ Snape schaffte es, diese Erinnerung zu halten. Ein großer, kräftiger Mann durchschritt den Raum und die Gesichter der Anwesenden spiegelten Furcht wider. Malieri. Er ging auf einen jungen Mann zu, der gefesselt und außer sich vor Angst inmitten der Gruppe saß. Malieri zwang ein Gefäß an seine Lippen. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen schluckte der Mann die Flüssigkeit, bis ihn ein Krampf befiel. Schließlich saß er reglos da, die Augen geschlossen. _

_Snape fand sich am Boden wieder._

Er erhob sich und bemerkte, dass Jenkins zitterte.

„Nehmen Sie einen Moment Platz", ordnete er in einem Ton an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Nachdem sich Merian etwas widerwillig in einem Sessel niedergelassen hatte, murmelte Snape: „Malieri war einmal bei einem Treffen in England anwesend."

Merian zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er den Namen hörte.

„Ich weiß, dass er junge Absolventen um sich versammelte, sie mit Aufträgen versah oder mit dem Brauen diverser Tränke beauftragte", erklärte Snape.

Merians Augen blitzten gefährlich hinter den Brillengläsern auf und für einen Moment war nichts Weiches mehr in seinen Zügen. Severus Snape sah, was er schon längst ahnte, dass man Merian Jenkins keinesfalls unterschätzen durfte.

„Ein besonders teuflischer Trank Malieris wurde auch in England eingesetzt. Er machte Menschen zu willenlosen Werkzeugen, deren Handlungen von anderen gesteuert wurden. Er war weitaus wirksamer als ein Imperius, da man keinerlei Chance hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren", setzte Snape seinen vorigen Satz fort.

„Schweigen Sie!" Jenkins war aufgesprungen.

„Bewahren Sie die Ruhe, Jenkins! Setzen Sie sich wieder! Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn Sie außer Kontrolle geraten", mahnte Snape eindringlich.

„Abgesehen davon kenne ich Ihre Geschichte. Geheimniskrämerei ist ein fataler Hang. Besonders, wenn Sie in Ihrem Zustand Hilfe per Legilimentik erwarten, sollten Sie keine Fakten verbergen."

„SIE sind der Geheimniskrämer, Snape, nicht ich! SIE verbergen sich seit 20 Jahren vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit und täuschen Ihren eigenen Tod vor. SIE ziehen es vor, dem Leben davonzulaufen und Ihr Wissen erst jetzt der Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung zu stellen. WARUM?"

„Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Genauso wenig bin ich Ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig. Außerdem verberge ich nichts, ich zog es bisher lediglich vor, über einige Dinge nicht zu sprechen. Diesbezüglich befinde ich mich ja gerade in guter Gesellschaft."

Seine Stimme hatte sich erhoben. Snape stand auf, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn sehr bestimmt zum Sessel. „Nehmen Sie Platz und beruhigen Sie sich!"

Jenkins fiel erschöpft in den Sessel.

„Sie haben Recht, Jenkins", räumte Snape mit ungerührter Miene ein. „Aber im Gegensatz zu mir ist Ihr Leben gefährdet, wenn Sie beim Eintauchen in die Vergangenheit überreagieren. Ich habe Sie über die Risiken aufgeklärt und wenn Sie nicht sterben wollen, bevor Sie etwas über Ihre Schwester herausgefunden haben, reißen Sie sich zusammen!"

Merian schwieg.

„Gibt es noch etwas, was ich vor dem nächsten Versuch wissen sollte?", wiederholte Snape, doch noch immer erhielt er keine Antwort, Jenkins schien weit weg zu sein.

Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich habe mir damals mehr als einmal gewünscht, nie geboren zu sein. Ich weiß, wie der Trank wirkt. Man testete ihn an mir und den anderen. Wissen Sie, dass ich schon dankbar bin, zum Zeitpunkt des Todes meiner Schwester im Gefängnis gewesen zu sein? Ansonsten hätte ich nämlich mit der Frage leben müssen, ob man mir nicht unter Einfluss des Trankes befohlen hat, meine eigene Schwester zu töten!"

Dieser Gedanke war Snape auch schon gekommen.

Doch Jenkins schüttelte den Kopf, als ahnte er die nächste Schlussfolgerung.

„Man hat auf mein Drängen hin alle Gefängniswärter überprüft, es stand niemand unter dem Einfluss von Tränken oder einem Fluch. Ich war die ganze Nacht in der Zelle eingeschlossen, niemand konnte mich freigelassen haben." Er stützte den Kopf auf den Händen ab. „Mein Vater macht mich für ihren Tod verantwortlich und er hat Recht. Und Sie verurteilen mich, weil ich an der Herstellung des Trankes beteiligt war."

Ein endloses Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Ich verurteile Sie nicht, Jenkins. Sie wurden erpresst und versuchten, Ihre Familie zu schützen. Sicherlich gibt es immer einen Punkt, wo man umkehren kann, aber die Konsequenzen aus unseren Handlungen sind vorher nicht immer absehbar", sagte Snape schließlich.

Merian blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Ich bin Voldemort als Jugendlicher freiwillig gefolgt und es gibt nicht einen Tag, an dem ich diese Entscheidung nicht bereut habe." Die Stimme des Älteren hatte bei den letzten Worten einen harten Klang bekommen.

Merians Gesicht wirkte entgeistert. „Sie haben viele Jahre Ihres Lebens geopfert und für Dumbledore und den Orden des Phoenix gearbeitet. Sie haben Harry Potter beschützt und damit die ganze Zaubererwelt! Sie sind für viele eine Art Held!"

„Held!" spie Snape. „Was nützt das denen, die gestorben sind? Dumbledore hat meinen schwächsten Moment, meine Schuldgefühle ausgenutzt, um mich für seine Zwecke einzusetzen. Er war der alleinige Auslöser: Auf seinen Geheiß habe ich Potter beschützt und später spioniert. Es sind keine heldenhaften und edlen Anwandlungen meinerseits im Spiel gewesen!"

„Sie hätten sich zu jedem Zeitpunkt verweigern können. Dass Sie es nie getan haben, sondern viele Jahre immer wieder Ihr Leben für andere aufs Spiel setzten, ist mutig und ehrenwert", entgegnete Merian Jenkins überzeugt. „Sie haben Ihre Schuld mehrfach gesühnt und abgegolten, was ich von mir nicht sagen kann", fügte er bitter hinzu.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Severus Snape den Jüngeren. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ein Körnchen Wahrheit in seinen Worten steckte.

„Sie haben keinen Grund, sich vor der Welt zu verstecken, Snape."

„Ich schätze mein jetziges Leben: niemandem mehr unterworfen, sondern frei zu sein."

„Das verstehe ich", meinte Merian nachdenklich. „Wenn die Einsamkeit auch meine Freundin wäre, hätte ich vielleicht ähnlich gehandelt. Aber ich brauche Menschen um mich herum, ein Eremitenleben wäre nichts für mich."

Er entdeckte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen und stand auf.

„Lassen Sie uns weitermachen."

In der nächsten Stunde wurde Snape Zeuge von Merians Universitätsabschluss und er sah eine entsetzte jüngere Minerva, vermutlich bei Jenkins Ankunft in Hogwarts. Snape traf außerdem seinen alten Lehrmeister in den Erinnerungen des Jüngeren, Longbottom und unzählige unbekannte Gesichter.

Er selbst unterbrach die Verbindung einige Male, um intime Details auszublenden oder um Gesehenes zu analysieren, aber bisher hatte er weder eine Spur von Voldemort und dem Fluch noch vom Tod von Jenkins Schwester entdeckt.

Es schien, als wären diese Erinnerungen nach dem Tod der Schwester gründlich ausgelöscht worden oder Jenkins hatte sie so in seinem Gedächtnis abgespaltet und tief vergraben, dass er noch keinen Zugang gewann. Doch wenn er tiefer in den Geist des anderen eindringen musste, wäre es sicherer, noch jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, falls Jenkins Schaden davon trug. Er dachte an Hermione und Minerva und beschloss, Jenkins darauf anzusprechen.

„Es ist genug für heute."

Merian wollte widersprechen, doch Snape kam ihm zuvor. „Ich muss tiefer in Ihre Gedanken gelangen. Es ist sehr gefährlich und deshalb sollte jemand anwesend sein, falls es Komplikationen gibt. Minerva oder Hermione zum Beispiel."

„Nicht Minerva. Sie nimmt das Ganze schon sehr schwer", erklärte Merian. „Sie und mein Großvater…" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ach, das tut nichts zur Sache. Es wäre jedenfalls besser, wenn Sie Hermione bitten."

„Gut. Ich werde sie heute Abend fragen."

„Sie können sich sehr glücklich schätzen", entgegnete Jenkins zum Abschied. „Hermione ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau."

Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

Doch als er wieder auf der Straße stand und Vanesses klapprige Gestalt dem Wind trotzte, war ihm leicht zumute und er flüsterte leise vor sich hin: „Ja, Jenkins, das ist sie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Knapp 24 Stunden später befand er sich zusammen mit Hermione erneut in Jenkins Wohnung. Hermione hatte in einer Ecke des Raumes Platz genommen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben würde sie Zeugin von Legilimentik sein, das sie bisher nur aus Harrys Erzählungen kannte. Es war ihr nicht wohl zumute, aber sie verstand Severus Beweggründe, nicht allein mit Merian sein zu wollen, wenn er den zweiten Versuch unternahm.

„Es ist außerordentlich gefährlich, Jenkins", warnte Snape erneut.

„Lassen Sie uns beginnen", war Merians lakonische Antwort.

Bilder um Bilder rauschten an Snape vorbei und er konzentrierte sich darauf, Lücken zu entdecken und in diese Schwärze einzudringen. Eine neue Bilderflut stürmte auf ihn ein.

_Malieri tauchte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf. Ein dunkler fensterloser Raum. Die peitschende Weide. Hogwarts. Meer, Hibiskus und Oleander, dazwischen Longbottom. Sein Labor in Hogwarts. Longbottom. Minervas Büro. Schwarz vermummte Männer._ Er versuchte, diese Erinnerung zu halten und zu vertiefen, aber sie entglitt ihm.

_Der Krankenflügel. Wieder Longbottom._ Er hat sich im Laufe der Jahre sehr verändert, dachte Snape kurz. _Hogsmeade. Longbottom mit einer Herde Schüler._

_Wieder der fensterlose Raum. _

Snape legte all seine Konzentration in diese Erinnerung und was er als nächstes sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Eine unmenschliche Fratze schob sich in sein Blickfeld mit einem drohenden Ausdruck in den roten Augen. Snape fiel das Atmen schwer, aber er hielt die Verbindung aufrecht.

_Der schmale Mund bewegte sich, der rechte Arm führte Bewegungen aus. Kein Zweifel, was er da gerade sah. _Einen Moment später stutzte Snape perplex. Was tat er da? _Voldemorts Bewegungen wurden kreisförmig, dann senkrecht und zum Schluss zeichnete er ein Symbol._ Doch ein gellender Schrei von Jenkins riss ihn aus der Erinnerung. Er stürzte und das nächste was er sah, war Jenkins, der ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen war.

Hermione war aufgesprungen und gleichzeitig kamen sie bei Merian an.

„Jenkins! Hören Sie mich?", donnerte Snape. Ein Wimmern antwortete ihm.

Doch bevor sie reagieren konnten, war Merian mit einem Satz aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. Mit Riesensätzen folgte ihm Snape. Merian kramte wie besessen in einer Schublade.

Snape riss ihn weg und hielt ihn fest. „Fessle ihn", rief er Hermione zu.

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung unmittelbar nach und Merian lag am Boden, unsichtbare Fäden schienen seine Gliedmaßen zusammenzuhalten. Mit letzter Kraftanstrengung bäumte er sich auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber seine Kräfte reichten nicht und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Hermione schrie auf.

Sie fühlte Severus Hand sanft auf ihrer Schulter. „Wir müssen sofort Minerva informieren. Bitte gib ihr Bescheid, so schnell es geht, Hermione. Ich passe auf ihn auf.

„Ja. Ich beeile mich."

Snape zögerte einen Moment.

„Bringt Longbottom mit", sagte er schließlich.

„Neville? Hierher? Warum? Er wird dich erkennen!"

„Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit wieder in Vanesse verwandeln." Hermiones Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Bringt Longbottom mit", wiederholte er energischer.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	33. Emotionen

**Kapitel 33 – Emotionen**

Snape transportierte den bewusstlosen Merian mit einem Schwebezauber ins Schlafzimmer. Auch in diesem war jeder freie Winkel vollgestopft mit Manuskripten und Büchern. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Wie mochte jetzt wohl das Labor in Hogwarts aussehen?

Als er Jenkins auf das Bett legte, kam dieser zu sich und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

Snape lockerte sie ein wenig, aber Jenkins schien noch nicht in der Verfassung zu sein, dass man auf diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme hätte verzichten können.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Was glauben Sie denn? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, stehe unter einem Fluch, der nicht aufgehoben werden kann, habe soeben Voldemort gesehen, aber es gibt keine Spur davon, was mit meiner Schwester geschehen ist!", bemerkte Merian bitter.

Snape musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er hatte etwas gesehen, was vielleicht ein Lichtblick für Jenkins sein konnte, aber dieses Mal wollte er sicher sein und nicht wieder eine vergebliche Hoffnung enttäuschen. Doch dazu musste er Jenkins in Ruhe befragen, in seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er ihn damit noch nicht konfrontieren.

Nach einer Weile schien sich Merian zu entspannen. „Können Sie mir bitte die Flasche mit dem roten Etikett geben, die dort auf dem Regal steht?"

Snape warf einen Blick auf das Etikett, öffnete den Verschluss, roch kurz an der Flüssigkeit und sah ihn ernst an.

„Nein, Merian."

„Sie würden mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Das hat schon einmal jemand von mir gefordert und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich dieser Art von Gefallen kein zweites Mal nachkommen werde."

„Sie sprechen von Dumbledore?"

Snape ging nicht darauf ein. „Nehmen Sie stattdessen diesen Trank, er wird Sie beruhigen. Kämpfen Sie! Sie sind mehr als 20 Jahre mit solchen Situationen fertiggeworden."

„Sie haben vielleicht Nerven", schäumte Merian, schluckte aber widerstandslos den angebotenen Trank. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen und Snape atmete auf.

Die vergangenen Stunden waren anstrengend gewesen. Er zog einen Stuhl ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er hätte Hermione nicht mitnehmen sollen. Vielleicht wäre er auch allein mit Jenkins fertiggeworden und hätte im Notfall eine Eule an Minerva senden können.

Hermione. Ihr Schock und ihre Erschöpfung waren offensichtlich gewesen, auch wenn sie sich bemühte, angesichts der Situation ruhig und gelassen zu erscheinen. Auch ihre Sorge um ihn, als er mit Potter aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zurückgekommen war, hatte ihn mehr berührt, als er ihr zeigte. Sie war schon längst zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden.

sssssssssssssssssss

Neville Longbottom summte vor sich hin, schüttete Erde in einen kleinen Pflanzenpott und setzte sorgfältig einen Sprössling ein.

Bei seinem gestrigen Besuch in St. Mungos hatte ihn sein Vater plötzlich am Ärmel gepackt, ein zerknülltes Blatt hervorgezogen, einen Bleistift genommen und unter leisem Gemurmel Striche und Linien gezogen. Das Ergebnis ähnelte einer Kinderzeichnung, die eine ältere Frau darstellen sollte. Auch wenn die Skizze sehr viel Phantasie erforderte, so war unschwer ein Gehstock zu erkennen. Er hatte fahrig darauf gedeutet und zu guter Letzt nach einem Moment Überlegung noch einen Haarknoten hinzugefügt, der Neville an seine Großmutter erinnerte. Und da durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke, dass ihn sein Vater nach ebendieser zu fragen versuchte.

Es war so außergewöhnlich, dass er sofort eine Schwester holte. Sie bestätigte, dass sich seit einigen Wochen leichte Veränderungen im Verhalten seiner Eltern ergeben hatten, kaum merklich und zu früh, um definitiv von einer Verbesserung reden zu können, aber zweifellos vorhanden.

Er nahm den zweiten Sprössling in die Hand und suchte nach einem passenden Topf. In der Ecke fand er die gesuchte Größe, als er einen schneidenden Schmerz in seinem Daumen fühlte. Blut tropfte auf die Erde und er sah die Ursache, eine Glasscherbe, die von Merians Unfall stammte.

Er hatte den Freund noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Minerva hielt sich zwar bedeckt, als er sie darauf ansprach, aber ihre Sorge war deutlich gewesen. Er hätte gern gewusst, wie es Merian ging, denn dieser reiste gleich zu Beginn der Ferien nach Hause – nach Edinburgh.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sein Wunsch sollte schneller in Erfüllung gehen, als er ahnte.

Noch am gleichen Nachmittag wurde nach einem energischen Klopfen die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen und Hermione stürmte hinein.

„Hermione?! Was machst du in Hogwarts?"

„Neville, bitte verzeih den Überfall. Ich war bei Professor McGonagall und sie bittet dich, mit uns nach Edinburgh zu kommen."

„Nach Edinburgh?"

„Der Zustand von Merian hat sich verschlechtert. Professor McGonagall meinte, es wäre gut, wenn du mitkommst, da ihr befreundet seid."

„Ich komme sofort. Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hatte einen Anfall, als wir dort waren."

„Woher kommen plötzlich diese Anfälle? Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Neville besorgt, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Minerva McGonagalls Büro begaben.

„Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren."

„Du hast Merian besucht?", fragte er überlegt.

„Ich war mit Professor Vanesse dort. Wie du weißt, unterstütze ich ihn bei seinem Buchprojekt und er hatte sich mit ihm zu einem Erfahrungsaustausch verabredet. Plötzlich klappte Merian zusammen." Die Notlüge kam ihr mit einem flüchtigen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen leicht über die Lippen. „Professor Vanesse ist noch bei ihm. Er bat mich, in Hogwarts Bescheid zu geben."

sssssssssssssssssss

Merians kleine Wohnung wirkte überfüllt, als vier Leute in seinem Wohnraum Platz nahmen. Severus Snape hatte in der Zwischenzeit wieder die Gestalt von Vanesse angenommen, damit ihn Neville Longbottom nicht erkannte.

„Er ist vorhin wieder zu sich gekommen, doch er war in so ... depressiver Verfassung, dass ich ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben habe", berichtete er. „Es wäre gut, wenn Professor Longbottom in seiner Nähe ist, sobald er wieder wach wird."

„Vielen Dank, dass ich informiert wurde", antwortete Neville ruhig. „Ich gehe zu ihm."

„Bitte informieren Sie uns sofort, wenn er Anzeichen von Aggression zeigt und geben Sie ihm nichts von seinen Tränken", mahnte Vanesse alias Snape.

Neville nickte und verließ den Raum. Sie hörten, wie die Türen klapperten und schließlich Ruhe war.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?", begehrte Minerva zu wissen.

„Ich habe Voldemort in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Das war der Moment, in dem er die Beherrschung verlor."

„Warum sollte Neville unbedingt mitkommen?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Longbottom nimmt viel Raum in Jenkins Erinnerungen ein", bemerkte Snape, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Langsam breitete sich Verstehen auf Hermiones Gesicht aus.

„Das … wusste ich nicht", meinte sie überrascht. „Du hoffst nun, dass ihn der Anblick von Neville besänftigt?" Hermione hätte ihm diese Weitsicht nicht zugetraut und bat ihn im Stillen um Verzeihung.

Er schien jedoch ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem seltenen Lächeln und nur Minervas Anwesenheit erinnerte ihn in diesem Augenblick daran, warum sie hier waren.

„Jenkins ist im Moment eine Gefahr für sich selbst – und auch für andere. Doch wir können ihn nicht ewig festbinden und ihm Beruhigungstränke verabreichen."

„Ich denke, du hast das Beste getan, was in dieser Situation hätte getan werden können, Severus", ließ sich nun auch Minerva McGonagall anerkennend vernehmen. „Soweit ich es in den letzten Jahren beobachten konnte, hat Neville eine auffällig ausgleichende Wirkung auf ihn."

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Arme, Hände, Beine, Füße – alles war wie gelähmt. Er versuchte erneut, sich zu befreien und fühlte zu gleichen Teilen Zorn auf Snape, dass er ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte, und zunehmende Verzweiflung. Nicht einmal sein Kopf ließ sich mehr richtig anheben - aber drehen, wie er feststellte, als er ein Geräusch auf der linken Seite vernahm.

Neville hatte eine Weile ruhig an seinem Bett gesessen. Als er bemerkte, welche Unruhe sich auf seinen Zügen abzeichnete, wollte er Vanesse holen. Doch in dem Moment erblickte Merian ihn.

„Du?!", flüsterte er und ein seltsamer und verwunderter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Seine Muskeln schienen sich zu entspannen.

„Minerva und Hermione informierten mich, dass es dir schlechter geht."

„Man hat dich also ans Totenbett bestellt."

„Sag nicht so etwas, Merian", entgegnete Neville geschockt.

„Tut mir leid. Es ist schön, dass du hier bist."

„Was ist mit dir? Was sind das für Anfälle? Warum hat man dich bewegungsunfähig gemacht?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Neville."

„Ich möchte sie hören."

„Nicht jetzt. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich sie dir in Hogwarts erzähle. Bitte sorg dafür, dass man mich dorthin bringt und nicht ins St. Mungos!" Seine Stimme hatte einen beschwörenden Ton angenommen."

„Natürlich, Merian."

sssssssssssssssssss

Neville kehrte nach einer Weile angespannt in den Wohnraum zurück.

„Er ist wach."

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Hermione besorgt.

„Er wirkt ruhiger und bittet, ihn zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

Minerva nickte zustimmend und blickte Snape alias Vanesse an. „Meinst du, wir können es wagen? Bei Poppy ist er in guten Händen."

„Ja. Aber lasst ihn bis dahin gefesselt und behaltet ihn gut im Auge, so lange er noch so durcheinander ist", meinte er. „Und sobald er wieder stabiler wird, informiert mich bitte, ich muss ihm ein paar Fragen stellen."

Minerva und Hermione sahen ihn überrascht an, aber er bot keine Erklärung an.

„Soll ich bei Merians Transport nach Hogwarts helfen?", fragte Hermione.

„Danke Ms. Granger, aber das schaffen Neville und ich allein."

„Gut", ließ sich Vanesse vernehmen. „Ich darf mich dann empfehlen?"

„Ich komme mit", sagte Hermione. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor McGonagall,

Tschüss Neville."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione und Severus Snape apparierten gemeinsam an den Loch Lomond. Der Wind peitschte übers Wasser und wirbelte das braune Laub in die Höhe.

Snape überlegte, ob er Hermione in seine Entdeckung einweihen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er wollte keine Hoffnungen mehr schüren, denen vielleicht eine erneute Enttäuschung folgte.

Er begleitete sie zur Hütte der Potters. Sie hielt ihm einladend die Tür auf und er trat ohne Zögern mit ein. Hermione brachte Tee und sie saßen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Danke, dass du Neville Bescheid gegeben hast", ergriff sie als Erste das Wort. „Es ist schrecklich, was mit Merian passiert. Hoffentlich findet er seinen Lebenswillen wieder."

Er neigte kurz den Kopf und forschte in ihrem Gesicht.

„Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er sich zu Neville …hingezogen fühlt, verstehe ich einiges besser. Auch an Neville", dachte sie laut.

Seine Augen ruhten unvermindert auf ihr und brachten sie aus der Fassung.

„Wobei wir ja gar nicht wissen, wo Nevilles Neigungen liegen", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Sie lächelte beim Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. „Neville ist ein wunderbarer Mensch: mitfühlend, romantisch, ein geselliger, loyaler Freund, er liebt es zu kochen und zu tanzen und …"

„Ist es das, wonach du suchst?", unterbrach er sie sanft.

„Was meinst du?"

„Empathie, Geselligkeit, Romantik …Tanzen?"

Hermione sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an.

Er hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Doch plötzlich lächelte sie, verstehend und abwartend.

Ihr Mund. Wie mochte es sein, die vollen Lippen mit seinen zu streifen, sie zu erforschen? Eine vorwitzige Locke fiel ihr in die Stirn und er musste an sich halten, sie nicht zurückzustreichen. Er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, wenige Zentimeter, die Wärme ihrer Haut fühlen, ihre Nähe…

Er riss sich aus diesen verführerischen Gedanken. Schließlich formulierte er, was ihn seit Monaten beschäftigte, ihn quälte, ihm keine Ruhe ließ, was ihn zu Distanz und Zurückhaltung zwang:

„Deine Gefühle … für mich …", er stoppte und Hermione spürte seine dunklen Augen wieder auf sich, erwägend und skeptisch. Sie wagte sich kaum zu rühren, aus Furcht, ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Warum Hermione? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

„Was gibt es da zu verstehen?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

„Du hast mich früher … verabscheut, mich so viele Jahre als … Lehrer … erlebt. Du weißt, wie ich bin."

„Wie du warst."

„Nein, Hermione, wie ich bin. Unter ähnlichen Umständen würde ich vermutlich ähnlich reagieren."

„Die Umstände sind nicht wiederholbar. Außerdem habe ich dich während meiner Schulzeit nicht verabscheut. Ich fand dich zwar ausnehmend schroff und oft unfair, aber heute kann ich zum Teil nachvollziehen, warum das so war."

Zweifel standen ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie schnell fortfuhr: „…und ich habe inzwischen so viele andere und neue Seiten an dir kennengelernt, die mich anziehen."

Ihr Blick hüllte ihn ein wie ein warmer Kokon. Eine Welle des Verlangens durchflutete ihn.

Sie spürte, wie sein Schutzwall für einen Moment Risse erhielt und eine jähe Hoffnung breitete sich in ihr aus.

Er atmete tief ein und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wann bist du … wieder hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Voraussichtlich übermorgen, spätestens am Tag darauf. Mal sehen, wann mich Molly Weasley gehen lässt", lächelte sie.

„Würdest du mir … Bescheid geben?"

„Klopf am 27. doch einfach nachmittags hier an die Tür, Severus", meinte sie übermütig.

Er sah sie noch einmal aufmerksam an, warf seinen Umhang über und in seinen Augenwinkeln bildete sich ein feines Lächeln, als er zur Tür ging. Eine Ahnung hing in der Luft.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	34. Begegnungen

**Kapitel 34 – Begegnungen**

Hermione war in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus appariert und lief langsam über die Wiese. Würde das Eis geschmolzen bleiben oder würde Severus die zwei Tage nutzen, um wieder neue Barrieren um sich herum zu errichten? Als sie vor dem Fuchsbau ankam, wurde sofort die Tür aufgerissen. Molly kam ihr im Schnellschritt entgegen und umarmte sie.

„Hermione! Mein liebes Mädchen, es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen!"

Hermione spürte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete und ihre Grübeleien vertrieb.

„Komm, komm, die anderen sind schon da." Molly betrachtete sie kritisch. „Du musst mehr essen, Hermione!"

Sie betraten die Küche, wo an einem großen Tisch die halbe Weasley-Sippe versammelt saß und sie grüßte. Arthur Weasley thronte am Kopfende, links daneben saßen George und Angelina mit ihren Kindern und gegenüber Harry und Ginny mit ihren Sprösslingen. Ron grinste sie an und Percy winkte ihr zu.

„Bill und Fleur sind mit Teddy und Charlotte in Frankreich und Charly hat eine neue Flamme in Transsylvanien", bemerkte Ron mit vielsagendem Augenzwinkern.

Hermione fühlte sich wie zu Hause. Molly wuselte mit Töpfen und Tellern herum und lehnte jede Hilfe kategorisch ab.

„Schön, dass du hier bist", freute sich Harry.

„Ja. Es lohnte sich in diesem Jahr nicht, meine Eltern zu besuchen. Wir öffnen die Buchhandlung schon am 2. Januar wieder."

„Sie fühlen sich richtig heimisch in Australien, stimmt's?"

„Als wären sie nie woanders gewesen", lachte sie. Sie hatte ihre Eltern nach dem Krieg zurück nach England geholt. Doch sie entwickelten schon kurz darauf eine fast zwanghafte Besessenheit für Australien, obwohl sie keinerlei Erinnerung daran haben konnten. Eines Tages vor 15 Jahren hatten sie Hermione schließlich verkündet, dass sie gedachten, auszuwandern.

„Du fährst morgen wieder nach Schottland?", fragte George.

„Ist das nicht zu einsam?", erkundigte sich Molly besorgt.

„Die Hütte ist geschützt und sicher, Mutter", verdrehte Ginny die Augen. „Und Hermione kann jederzeit weitere Schutzzauber anbringen, die fremden Zugang verwehren."

„Ja, aber jetzt bei der Dunkelheit!" Molly schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Das wäre nichts für sie.

Nachdem sie Unmengen gegessen hatten und sich zum Schluss die leeren Puddingschüsseln stapelten, sank Ron zufrieden zurück. „Ich komme wieder öfter zum Essen."

Molly lächelte geschmeichelt, drohte ihm aber spielerisch mit dem Finger „Du sieh mal lieber zu, dass du dein Leben geregelt bekommst, Ronald Weasley!"

„Könnt ihr nun endlich eure Geschenke öffnen?", fragte Lily. Die Kinder hatten ihre schon morgens vor dem Frühstück ausgepackt, doch der immer noch vorhandene Geschenkeberg für die Erwachsenen übte offensichtlich einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz auf die Jüngsten aus.

„Ja, Geschenke, Geschenke", stimmten nun auch Georges Kinder ein und tanzten in die Ecke, wo sie aufgeschichtet lagen. Die Erwachsenen beobachteten das Geschehen amüsiert und folgten der Aufforderung. Hin und wieder ertönte beim Auspacken ein Ruf des Entzückens.

Hermione fand als erstes einen wunderschönen weinroten Pullover von Molly vor und formte mit ihren Lippen ein „Danke". Molly lächelte zufrieden.

Als sie ein Päckchen auswickelte, dessen kunstvolle Verschnürung eindeutig auf Ginny hinwies, lachte sie. Harry und Ginny hatten ihr zwei Buchstützen geschenkt. Diese zeigten die Form eines Bücherstapels, auf dem eine Eule hockte. Das Gesicht der Eule wies eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit ihr auf.

Aber ihre Geschenke waren von ähnlich nützlich-neckender Natur. Ginny erhielt einen Finder, da sie berühmt dafür war, Sachen zu suchen, die sie selbst irgendwo verlegt oder die die Kinder verschleppt hatten. Für Harry hatte sie eine magische Schreibfeder. Er gehörte zu den extrem Schreibfaulen und stöhnte jedes Mal über die Berichte, die er auf Arbeit anfertigen musste.

Von Percy erhielt sie ein Buch über die schönsten Spaziergänge durch die britische Zaubererwelt. Das Päckchen von Ron und George beinhaltete ein Gebilde in Form einer Erdbeere, was sie mit zwei Fingern von sich hielt. Bei den Geschenken dieser beiden war immer Vorsicht geboten.

George lachte. „Keine Angst, Hermione, es beißt nicht."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Sensometer."

„Ein was?"

„Ein Sensometer. Wir haben auch eins im Laden. Es spürt negative Schwingungen auf, das heißt wenn ein Kunde Übles plant, zum Beispiel einen Überfall, geht es los."

„Du meine Güte. Habt ihr Erfahrung damit?"

„Bisher zum Glück noch nicht. Aber wir haben mal einen Überfall fingiert, um die Wirkung zu testen. Leider funktionierte es nicht, Ron hat beim Betreten des Ladens nämlich nur wie blöd gelacht."

Die anderen grinsten und George schwelgte selig in der Erinnerung. „Aber man kann ja nie wissen."

„Das ist nett von euch", meinte Hermione belustigt.

Ein großer Briefumschlag lag noch vor ihr. Jemand hatte nur ihren Namen darauf vermerkt. Er war flach und rechteckig und verriet ihr den Inhalt - ein Buch. Doch beim Anblick des Titels stockte sie ungläubig: _Perus Vanesse – Das Zusammenspiel von Magie und Kräutern_. Ein Schreiben war beigefügt:

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger, Prof. Vanesse beauftragte uns, Ihnen ein Vorabexemplar seines nächsten Bandes zu schicken. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Gregor Hammersmith, Lektor Radiant Herbage_

Der nächste Band war schon fertig und er hatte selbst mit dem Verlag gesprochen? Vorsichtig schlug sie die erste Titelseite auf. Man hatte den Text in einer sehr schönen Schrift gesetzt. Sie blätterte weiter und hielt inne. Auf der zweiten Umschlagseite sprang ihr in den gleichen fein geschwungenen Lettern ihr Name entgegen.

_Für Hermione. Danke._

Er widmete ihr das Buch. Sie saß da, hielt es umklammert und kämpfte um ihre Fassung. Harry hatte sie genau beobachtet und schaute auf den Einband.

„Ist es das Päckchen von Radiant Herbage? Es wurde heute früh bei mir abgegeben."

Die anderen waren inzwischen auch aufmerksam geworden.

„Der alte Querkopf widmet dir sein Buch?", fragte Percy ungläubig. Vanesse war ihm noch immer nachhaltig in Erinnerung geblieben.

Auch Ginny spähte neugierig auf den Einband. „Ich fand ihn ganz amüsant."

Harry und Hermione tauschten einen schnellen Blick.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Du wolltest mir etwas erzählen", erinnerte Neville, als er an Merians Bett im Krankenflügel ankam.

Dieser seufzte. „Bist du sicher? Es ist nicht schön. Ich möchte dich nicht damit belasten."

„Ich entscheide selbst, womit ich belastet werden will."

Neville saß reglos da, als Merian ihm einen ungeschönten Abriss seiner letzten Lebensjahrzehnte gab. Er ließ nur Severus Snape und die Legilimentik-Versuche weg.

Zum Schluss fragte Neville bestürzt: „Wie hast du das nur so lange ausgehalten?"

„Du warst da", entgegnete Merian einfach.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte sich in seinem Sessel mit einem Buch niedergelassen. Er hielt nichts von solchen Feiertagen, wo sich die überwiegende Mehrzahl der Menschheit in den Haaren lag. Er war wieder einmal dankbar für den Frieden, den er sich aufgebaut hatte, frei von den Erwartungen anderer. Doch es sollte ihm in diesem Jahr keine ungestörte Ruhe vergönnt sein.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus" ertönte es heiter aus dem Rahmen über ihm.

Snape verzog das Gesicht, doch dann drehte er seinen Sessel um, fixierte Albus einen Moment spöttisch und erwiderte: „Ist dir die Weihnachtsheiterkeit zu viel geworden, dass du an einem solchen Tag freiwillig einen Einsiedler besuchst?"

„Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, Severus", meinte Albus Dumbledore ernst.

„Worum geht es?"

„Um dich."

Man sah Snape an, dass das nicht das Thema war, was er erwartet hatte und dass es ihm noch weniger behagte.

„Mir ist schon seit einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass du wütend auf mich bist."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ich hätte es begrüßt, wenn du offen mit mir sprichst, Severus."

„Was willst du hören?"

„Vor vielen Jahren hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du meine Beweggründe nachvollziehen und – wenn vielleicht auch nicht verzeihen, doch zumindest verstehen konntest. Was hat sich daran geändert?"

„Mein Leben steht in letzter Zeit auf dem Kopf", sagte Snape kurz angebunden.

„Ist es denn so schlecht, wieder ein paar Kontakte zu haben?"

Snape kommentierte diese Bemerkung nicht, sondern starrte düster vor sich hin.

„Der Kontakt zu anderen scheint dir gut zu tun, besonders zu Ms. Granger", beharrte Dumbledore.

Jetzt blickte Snape auf und Dumbledore entdeckte etwas in seinen Augen, das er dort viele, viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Es ist zu spät", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

„Ist es das?", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig.

„Ich bin inzwischen sicher, dass eine Rückkehr in die Zauberergemeinschaft für mich ausgeschlossen ist. Sie würde bald feststellen, dass ein Einsiedler, über den sie Stillschweigen bewahren muss, nicht die Gesellschaft ist, die sie sich wünscht."

„Meinst du nicht, dass ihr das bewusst ist? Besitzt du so wenig Vertrauen in ihr Urteilsvermögen?"

Von Snape kam keine Antwort

„Und du möchtest sie trotzdem nicht verlieren", ließ sich Dumbledore listig vernehmen. „Ein wahres Dilemma, mein Freund. Meinst du, du kannst sie ewig in deiner Nähe halten, wenn du dem ganzen keine Chance gibst, weil du eventuellen Schmerz bereits vorwegnimmst? Willst du dich dann bis an dein Lebensende mit der Frage beschäftigen, was hätte sein können?"

Snape stand auf und holte sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky.

„Liegt es an dem, was ich von dir verlangt habe, dass du kein Vertrauen mehr zu anderen entwickelst?", fragte Albus direkt.

Das Glas Feuerwhisky wurde mit einem Knall auf den Tisch zurückgestellt.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", murmelte Albus. „Hör zu, Severus: Was ich getan habe, mag im Nachhinein grausam und erpresserisch wirken. Aber hätte ich zusehen sollen, wie du dich selbst zerstörst? Du warst ein herausragender Schüler mit unglaublichem Potential. Als du dich den Todessern zuwandtest, war ich entsetzt, dass du dich und deine Fähigkeiten an die dunkle Seite verschwenden wolltest. Du hast damals eine geradezu unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem entwickelt, der mir auch einmal ein guter Freund war – und den ich später bekämpfte."

„Grindelwald", stellte Snape nüchtern fest. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich wäre zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig wie dieser Mann?"

„Nein. Aber ich hätte auch Gellert nicht zugetraut, was später aus ihm wurde." Albus seufzte. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich so viel von dir verlangen musste. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich ins Leben und von der dunklen Seite zurückholen und gleichzeitig deine Wut umlenken und gegen Voldemort nutzen. Eine anmaßende Entscheidung, wie ich jetzt weiß, da du dich Jahrzehnte später noch der Gemeinschaft und menschlichen Kontakten verweigerst. Bitte verzeih mir, Severus."

Schweigen dehnte sich aus. Snape hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und bewegte sich nicht.

„Es ist gut, dass ich weitergelebt habe, Albus", sagte er plötzlich. „Es war eine Sühne für das, was ich tat. Du hast mir eine Chance auf Wiedergutmachung angeboten – auch wenn deine Motive nicht selbstlos waren."

Dumbledore war verblüfft. Er hätte mit einer beißenden, spöttischen Entgegnung gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Ich habe vor wenigen Tagen meine eigene frühere Todessehnsucht in Jenkins gesehen", erklärte Snape langsam. „Ein Teil von mir wollte ihn gewähren lassen, der andere Teil wollte, dass er seine Schuldgefühle überwindet, den widrigen Umständen trotzt und um sein Leben kämpft. Ich kann deine Haltung von damals jetzt besser verstehen."

Albus Dumbledore lauschte diesen ungewohnt persönlichen Bemerkungen aus Severus Snapes Mund und war – eine Seltenheit – um Worte verlegen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am frühen Nachmittag des 27. Dezembers klopfte Snape an der Tür von Potters Hütte. Hermione trat, in einen dicken Umhang gehüllt, ins Freie. Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Wolltest du gerade weggehen?"

„Nur ein paar Schritte zum See, so lange es noch hell ist. Kommst du mit?" Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an und er fühlte eine Befangenheit in sich, die ihn hölzern neben ihr herlaufen ließ.

„Wann bist du angekommen?", fragte er.

„Gestern Abend, ziemlich spät. Molly Weasley hat mich noch zum Abendessen überredet. Sie kann sehr überzeugend sein", lachte Hermione.

Inzwischen waren sie auf dem schmalen Uferpfad angekommen.

„Das Buch und die Widmung waren eine große Überraschung."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Hammersmith teilte mir mit, dass sie es Anfang Januar herausgeben wollen."

„Es ist eisig." Hermione rieb sich fröstelnd die Hände. „Gehen wir zurück?"

„Würdest du mitkommen und mir kurz im Labor helfen?", fragte er unvermittelt.

„St. Mungos benötigt bis Anfang des Jahres Nachschub von dem Trank. Sie haben die Dosis erhöht."

Dieser abrupte Vorschlag überraschte sie zwar, aber sie überlegte nicht lange.

„Gern. Neville erzählte, dass die Ärzte und Schwestern schon eine Weile leichte Verhaltensänderungen bei seinen Eltern feststellen."

Sie nahmen Kurs auf die Baumgruppe, von der aus man zu Snapes Domizil gelangen konnte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem Snape die letzte Phiole verkorkt und alle Geräte sorgfältig gereinigt hatte und mit dem Zustand seines Labors zufrieden schien, stiegen sie wieder die Treppen zu seinem Wohnraum empor.

Hermione verlor sich in einem Band mit dem Titel „Magische Zeit", der auf dem Tisch lag. Er hatte sich im Sessel niedergelassen und hielt ebenfalls ein Buch in der Hand. Doch er las nicht. Seine Gedanken jagten: Albus Worte, Jenkins Erinnerungen, Hermiones Gefühle für ihn, seine Empfindungen...

Er ließ seinen Blick langsam über die Lesende wandern und fühlte, wie sein Blut in den Adern zu pochen begann. Verlangen überfiel ihn erneut in solcher Intensität, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich abzulenken, doch in dem Moment blickte Hermione auf.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?", fragte er, mühsam seine Stimme kontrollierend.

„Nein, danke, Severus. Ich sollte mich jetzt lieber auf den Weg machen, es ist schon spät." Sie stand auf und lief in den kleinen Vorraum, wo ihr Umhang hing.

„Geh nicht." Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie drehte sich um. Er war ihr gefolgt und lehnte am Türrahmen.

„Bitte bleib."

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	35. Begehren

**Kapitel 35 – Begehren**

Ein Aufruhr tobte in ihm, der sich nicht besänftigen ließ. Sein Puls raste. Er wusste kaum, was er als nächstes tun würde, aber eins stand fest: Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie jetzt die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Hermione hatte sein Mienenspiel gebannt verfolgt und war außerstande, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie ihn ihren Namen aussprechen. In Zeitlupe nahm sie wahr, dass er auf sie zukam.

„Hermione?" Seine Stimme bebte. Einen Augenblick später fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine plötzliche Nähe war so überraschend, dass die Welt um sie herum stillstand. Er zog sie dichter an sich heran. Überwältigt atmete sie den leichten Duft nach Holunder ein, der wieder an seiner Kleidung haftete und schloss die Augen.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Eine Woge der Lust überrollte ihn, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Er seufzte, als er die Weichheit ihrer Lippen, ihre Nachgiebigkeit und Wärme fühlte.

So lange hatte er sich beherrscht, so lange hatte sein Geist über das Verlangen seines Körpers dominiert. Doch nun konnte er seine Begierde kaum noch im Zaum halten. _Stopp_, schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die immer lauter wurde. _Beherrsche dich! HALT!!_

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung schob er sie von sich.

Ihre Augen glänzten und Unverständnis über die abrupte Trennung spiegelte sich darin. Er versuchte eine Erklärung, doch die Worte verließen nur abgehackt und heiser seinen Mund: „Nein… nicht…" Eine herrische Geste seiner Hand unterstrich seinen Versuch, wieder Abstand herzustellen.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Hermiones Euphorie verwandelte sich in bittere Enttäuschung. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht wieder Distanz wahren! Ihr Körper schrie förmlich nach seiner Berührung und Nähe.

Auch ein Blick in sein Gesicht, wo nun jede Maske gefallen war, bestätigte ihr, dass es nur noch einen Weg für ihn und für sie gab.

„Hör auf mit der Selbstverleugnung, Severus", flüsterte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

Sein mühsam errichteter Widerstand brach zusammen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss verlangend. Was so lange unter der kontrollierten Oberfläche geschwelt hatte, kam nun fast ungezügelt zum Ausbruch.

Es war nicht der Moment für sanfte Erkundungen. Er entkleidete sie mit wenigen raschen Handbewegungen und sie vernahm seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

Sie erwiderte seine fordernden Berührungen zärtlich. Als sie vorsichtig über die zahlreichen Narben strich, von denen sein hagerer, sehniger Körper übersät war, stöhnte er auf und zog sie auf das Sofa.

„Was hat man dir angetan?", flüsterte sie erschüttert.

Als Antwort fühlte sie einen weiteren hungrigen Kuss und sein Drängen, sich mit ihr zu vereinen. Nur noch einmal hielt er kurz inne und schaute sie an. Sie versank in der Schwärze dieses Blicks, kam ihm entgegen und gab sich seinen ungeduldigen, fast fieberhaften Bewegungen hin, die von dunklen Lauten begleitet wurden und wenig später in einem erlösten Seufzen mündeten.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Erschöpft löste er sich von ihr. Sie war noch immer überwältigt von seinen Berührungen und ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit und Glück durchströmte sie.

Doch sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Abwesend strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen", bemerkte er schließlich ruhig.

Als er ihren entgeisterten Blick wahrnahm, fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Es tut mir leid, Hermione." Er stand auf und hüllte sich in seinen Umhang.

Ihr war, als würde eine eisige Hand ihr Inneres umklammern. Ihre Hochstimmung stürzte in den Keller. Auch sie ergriff ihre Sachen und kleidete sich an.

sssssssssssssssssssss

„Warum, Severus?" Sie traute ihrer Stimme kaum.

Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber und vermied, sie anzusehen.

„Ich werde nicht zurück in die Zaubererwelt gehen. Mein Leben ist hier. Es ist zu spät, daran etwas zu ändern."

Das war es also. Sie atmete auf. Sie hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was nun in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Die Zeit für Rücksichtnahme und Geduld war damit abgelaufen und der Augenblick gekommen, einige Dinge beim Namen zu nennen:

„Möchtest du mich nicht hier in deinem Leben haben oder glaubst du, dass mich dein Einsiedlerdasein auf Dauer abschreckt?"

Überrascht über ihre direkte Frage suchte er nun einen imaginären Punkt an der Decke und starrte diesen an.

„Letzteres", entgegnete er nach einer Weile.

„Wenn ich dir versichere, dass es mir völlig gleich ist, ob du in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehrst oder nicht, ob du unter dem Namen Vanesse oder Snape auftrittst, glaubst du mir dann?"

Das Schweigen dauerte noch länger, doch dieses Mal forschte er intensiv in ihrem Gesicht.

„Warum würdest du das wollen, Hermione?"

„Du kennst die Antwort. Schon lange."

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Du bist jung. Du hast deine Buchhandlung und dein Leben in London."

„Das hatte ich auch schon in den letzten Monaten. Und trotzdem haben wir uns regelmäßig gesehen. Warum können wir das nicht einfach so weiterführen wie bisher?"

Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig, aber Hermione sah seine Zerrissenheit und Zweifel. Sie raufte sich in Gedanken die Haare. Was um alles in der Welt sollte sie noch tun, damit er ihr vertraute?

„Wir sollten morgen noch einmal darüber sprechen, Hermione. Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du möchtest." Er deutete auf das Sofa.

Sie nickte und er brachte ihr eine Decke. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihn vorsichtig umarmte, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Trotz des aufwühlenden Abends war sie kurz darauf in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass er wenig später zurückkam, sich neben ihr niederließ und sie lange nachdenklich im Mondlicht studierte.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Sie richtete sich auf. Der Mond stand noch am Himmel und ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es 7 Uhr morgens war. Die stürmische, flüchtige Begegnung in der letzten Nacht und ihr anschließendes Gespräch erschienen ihr nun wie eine unwirkliche Traumsequenz und sie musste sich davon überzeugen, dass sie es nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Auf Zehenspitzen lief sie zum Nachbarraum, wo sie das Schlafzimmer vermutete und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Eine dunkle Silhouette am Fenster signalisierte, dass er auch wach war. Er wirkte so grüblerisch, dass sie leise den Rückzug antrat.

Ihre innere Stimme meldete sich wieder und obwohl sie versuchte, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen, so konnte sie doch nicht verhindern, dass sich erneut ein warnendes Gefühl einschlich. Wie würde er ihr heute Morgen begegnen?

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape atmete tief durch. Er fühlte sich vor allem orientierungslos. Eine matte Zufriedenheit hatte sich noch immer seines Körpers bemächtigt, aber sein Geist war unruhiger denn je. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? In seinem rasenden Rausch der Sinne und den unmittelbar danach einsetzenden Zweifeln hatte er nicht vermocht, ihr etwas von dem zurückzugeben, was sie ihm gestern Abend geschenkt hatte.

Unbehagen über seinen Mangel an Beherrschung paarte sich mit einem Gefühl von solch exquisiter Erlesenheit, dass es ihm die Kehle zusammenschnürte.

Er brauchte unbedingt einen klaren Kopf. Vielleicht würde ein Spaziergang zum See in der kühlen Morgenluft helfen.

Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, sah er, dass sie aufgestanden war und sich bereits angekleidet hatte. Ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte für diesen Moment.

Auch Hermione schwieg. Ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass es klug wäre, sich jetzt zu verabschieden, um ihm mehr Zeit zu geben. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang.

„Du gehst?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du weißt, wo du mich findest. Ich laufe nicht weg, aber bitte bleib mir die Antwort nicht schuldig."

Er zeigte seine Verwunderung nicht. Sie zögerte einen Moment und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Sie war schon zur Tür hinaus, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Danke, Hermione."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione lief mit beschwingten Schritten und voller Hoffnung durch die Dunkelheit. Auch wenn es in erster Linie Begehren gewesen war, was seine Mauern gestern zum Einsturz gebracht hatte, konnte er nicht länger verbergen, wie wichtig sie ihm geworden war. Als sie in Harrys Hütte ankam, summte sie, während sie Kaffee kochte. Dann ließ sie sich mit einer großen Tasse in der Küche nieder und dachte nach.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape hatte sich nach einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang sofort in sein Labor begeben. Doch die Gläser, die er sorgsam auf dem Arbeitstisch aufgereiht hatte, blieben unberührt, das Werkzeug unbenutzt. Er saß mit aufgestütztem Kopf und einer Nachlässigkeit da, die er sich nur selten erlaubte.

Noch immer nahm er ihren Duft und ihre Berührungen auf seiner Haut wahr. Er war sehr froh, dass sie ihm die Zeit gab, die er jetzt brauchte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Es blieb ihm nicht viel Gelegenheit zum Grübeln. Als er zurück in seinen Wohnraum trat, erklang ein trockenes Hüsteln aus der Richtung, wo Dumbledores Bild hing. Er hatte vergessen, den Abschirmzauber zu lösen, mit dem er das Bild gestern Abend belegt hatte.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Was ihm jetzt gerade noch fehlte, waren Kommentare und Fragen von Albus Dumbledore, warum er ihn verdunkelt und von Geräuschen abgeschirmt hatte. Doch dieser grüßte ihn lediglich freundlich und richtete von Minerva aus, dass es Jenkins besser ging.

„Gut", murmelte Snape. Das war genau die Ablenkung, die er brauchte. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, um seine neu entwickelte Situation mit Hermione einschätzen zu können.

„Ich soll dir mitteilen, dass in Hogwarts nur wenige Lehrer und acht Schüler anwesend sind. Falls dir der Weg dorthin jedoch nicht behagt, könntet ihr euch wieder in Edinburgh treffen."

„Richte ihr aus, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts bin."

sssssssssssssssssss

Langsam schlenderte Severus Snape – getarnt als Vanesse - über das Hogwartsgelände. Er atmete tief die kühle Winterluft und versuchte sich zu erinnern, bei welcher Gelegenheit er das letzte Mal dort bewusst die Silhouette des alten Schlosses, die weiten Wiesen, die alten Bäume und das Wispern des Windes wahrgenommen hatte. Es lag sehr, sehr lange zurück. Während seiner letzten Jahre auf Hogwarts war seine Wahrnehmung eher auf negative Dinge gerichtet gewesen.

Hermione schob sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken, ihre Nähe, die Wärme ihres Körpers… Er fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und frei.

Als er die Stufen zum Haupteingang mit einem Schwung emporlief, der seinem geliehen alten Körper kaum entsprach, kam ihm Minerva entgegen.

„Ich dachte, ich höre nicht richtig, als mir Albus soeben sagte, dass du bereits auf dem Weg bist", begrüßte sie ihn überrascht. „Warum willst du so dringend mit Merian sprechen?"

„Zuerst muss ich wissen, ob meine Vermutung stimmt. Ich erzähle dir dann alles, Minerva."

„Ich gebe ihm Bescheid, dass du schon hier bist und er zum Raum der Wünsche kommen soll."

„Nein."

Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich möchte meine alten Räume sehen. Und mein Labor."

„DEIN Labor?" Minerva McGonagall schmunzelte. „Ich zeige es dir gern, wenn Merian einverstanden ist. Frag ihn doch bitte. Er selbst hat zurzeit keinen Zugang – aus Sicherheitsgründen. Möchtest du noch mehr von Hogwarts sehen?"

„Ich denke, das reicht für den Anfang."

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge Richtung Kerker. Ein Mann kam auf sie zu.

„Professor Vanesse!", rief Neville Longbottom erstaunt.

„Professor Longbottom."

„Haben Sie schon gehört, dass es Fortschritte bei meinen Eltern gibt?", bemerkte er lebhaft. „Ich bin Ihnen so dankbar."

Das alte runzelige Gesicht von Vanesse verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich habe davon gehört." Neville strahlte ihn an.

Minerva und Snape näherten sich der Wendeltreppe, die zu den Slytherin-Gefilden hinabführte. Snape blieb zögernd stehen. Minerva betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Bist du sicher? Wir können gern zum Raum der Wünsche gehen, ich gebe nur schnell Merian Bescheid."

„Lass uns weitergehen." Er stieg die Treppe hinab.

Seine Tarnung begann zu verblassen und sie wies ihn darauf hin. „Es ist aber niemand hier. Wenn ich den Eingang schütze, könnt ihr euch ungestört ohne deinen Trank unterhalten. Gib mir durch den Kamin Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid, dann hole ich dich wieder ab, zeige dir das Labor – Merians Einverständnis vorausgesetzt - und du kannst mir berichten." Mit diesen Worten sprach sie einen Zauber und stieg die Treppe wieder empor.

Snape war allein. Er verweilte einen Moment vor der großen Holztür zu seinen ehemaligen Räumen und klopfte.

„Herein!" ertönte Jenkins Stimme. Snape holte tief Luft und trat ein.

Wie erwartet, wurde sein ehemaliger Wohnraum von Bücher- und Papierstapeln dominiert. Jenkins hatte eine Vorliebe für helle Farben: helles Holz, helle Fasern, helle Stoffe. Er selbst wirkte so abgezehrt, dass es Snape beunruhigte.

„Guten Abend, Severus", meinte Merian müde. „Minerva sagte mir, dass Sie mich sprechen wollen, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich hier in diesen Räumen aufsuchen würden."

„Ich bin nicht mehr sicher, ob es schon der richtige Zeitpunkt ist."

„Was ist schon der richtige Zeitpunkt", bemerkte Merian matt. „Man hat mich mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgestopft, meinen Raum von allen gefährlichen Dingen befreit, den Zugang zu meinen Tränken blockiert und Minerva bewacht mich wie ein Hausdrache." Er lachte krächzend, was in starken Husten überging.

Als der Anfall vorbei war, forderte er nachdrücklich:

„Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass Sie sich in Ihre alten Gemächer bemühen, um mit mir zu sprechen, Severus?"

„Möglicherweise gibt es einen Hoffnungsschimmer für Sie. Als Voldemort den Fluch ausführte, habe ich etwas gesehen."

_Mir ist bewusst, dass sich viele ein romantischeres Kapitel erhofften. Aber ich kann Severus Snape momentan nicht anders agieren lassen, wenn ich seiner Charakterisierung in dieser Geschichte treu bleiben möchte. Ich hoffe, dass ich eure Erwartungen an den weiteren Verlauf damit nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht habe. _

_Die Personen sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	36. Zeit

**Kapitel 36 – Zeit**

„Was haben Sie gesehen?" Merians Stimme war leise, aber sie hätte Glas zerschneiden können.

„Voldemort beschrieb nach dem Ausführen des Fluches kreisförmige und linienförmige Bewegungen und zum Schluss zeichnete er eine Sanduhr."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Es ist ein magischer Zeitstempel. Diese Art Magie wird nur sehr selten verwendet."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Sie sind ein Veela?"

„Ja."

Snape fixierte ihn einen Moment aufmerksam, bevor er die Frage stellte, von der alles abhing: "Mir ist eine große Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ihnen und Ihrer Schwester aufgefallen. Waren Sie Zwillinge?"

Merian schwieg lange, bevor er antwortete. „Auch das trifft zu."

Snapes Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich. „Weder Minerva noch Dumbledore konnten mir darüber Auskunft geben."

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Es ist entscheidend."

Merian schien wie versteinert. Snape fragte weiter: "Wie gut kennen Sie sich mit schwarzer Magie aus?"

„Kaum."

„Das dachte ich mir", murmelte Snape.

„Sie wissen, dass ich gezwungen wurde, unter Malieri einen schwarzmagischen Trank zu brauen. Es hat mein Vertrauen in diese … Künste nicht gerade gestärkt.

Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Snape?" drängte Merian ungeduldig.

„Als Veela besitzen Sie naturgemäß eine sehr starke positive Energie. Bei Veela-Zwillingen geht beim Tod des einen die Energie auf den anderen über. Er verleiht seinem Zwilling dadurch eine gewisse Immunität gegen dunkle Magie."

„Sie meinen also, Gemmas Tod hat mich all die Jahre geschützt?"

„Nicht ganz. Aber schwarzmagische Flüche wirken in solchen Fällen nur, wenn sie mit einem magischen Zeitstempel verbunden werden. Genau das hat Voldemort bei Ihnen praktiziert."

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Zeitstempel legen die Wirkungsdauer des Fluches fest und verstärken diesen. Je länger die Dauer, desto komplizierter ist der Zauber. In der Regel verwendet man daher kurze Zeitspannen. Schwarzmagische Flüche wirken normalerweise sehr schnell."

„Ich bin nun bereits zwanzig Jahre dem Fluch ausgesetzt. Nennen Sie das kurz?", meinte Merian aufgebracht und sprang auf.

„Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich", gab Snape gelassen zu. „Aber entscheidend ist, dass die Dauer eines solchen Zeitzaubers nicht unbegrenzt festgelegt werden kann. Das Maximum beträgt ein Vierteljahrhundert."

Merian setzte sich bedächtig wieder hin.

„Interpretiere ich das jetzt richtig? Dieser Fluch, der bei anderen ewig währt, verliert bei mir spätestens nach 25 Jahren die Wirkung?"

„Exakt. Sobald der Zeitstempel abgelaufen ist. Es ist Ihr großes Glück, nicht nur ein Veela, sondern ein Veela-Zwilling zu sein. Im schlimmsten Fall müssen Sie also noch etwa 5 Jahre durchhalten."

Merian saß bewegungslos und verbarg, was in ihm vorging.

„Eine Sache interessiert mich noch", äußerte Snape. „Dass Voldemort vorausschauend den Zeitzauber ausgeführt hat, zeigt, dass er bestens über Sie und Ihre Abstammung informiert war. Aber wieso wusste Dumbledore nichts von Ihrer Zwillingsschwester? Dumbledore war geschult in den dunklen Künsten und hätte Ihnen die gleiche Auskunft geben können wie ich heute – und das schon vor vielen Jahren!"

„Niemand hier in England wusste, dass Gemma und ich Zwillinge waren", meinte Merian leise. „Mein Großvater und mein Vater waren schon vor unserer Geburt zerstritten und hatten seither keinen Kontakt mehr. Mein Großvater wusste zwar, dass mein Vater unter dem Namen seiner Frau lebte, Kinder hatte und irgendwann als Botschafter nach Italien ging, aber er existierte damals für ihn nicht mehr. Und wir auch nicht."

Snape nickte. Das klang typisch nach seinem alten Lehrmeister. „Wie kam es, dass er Minerva ansprach und Sie nach Hogwarts holen ließ?"

„Er erfuhr zufällig aus der italienischen Presse von meiner Verhaftung und später vom Mord an Gemma. Anscheinend wurde sein Gewissen nach all den Jahren geweckt und er schrieb an meinen Vater. Als der nicht reagierte, schaltete mein Großvater Minerva ein. Der Umstand, dass wir Zwillinge waren, wurde in der Presse nie erwähnt. Aber für Voldemort war es sicherlich ein Leichtes, die entsprechenden Informationen aus Italien zu beziehen."

„Nun sind Sie aber schon zwanzig Jahre wieder in England. Sie werden doch sicherlich bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit mit Ihrem Großvater oder Minerva über Ihre Familie gesprochen haben?"

„Wenig. Mein Großvater vermeidet das Thema. Über meine Schwester vermochte ich in all den Jahren fast nie zu sprechen. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass dieser Umstand, dass wir Zwillinge waren, so wichtig ist?"

„Eine tragische Verkettung unglücklicher Faktoren also", bemerkte Snape trocken.

„Führen Sie mich zurück zu dieser Erinnerung, Severus. Ich möchte Gewissheit, wie lange ich noch unter diesem Fluch stehe. Und wir müssen herausfinden, wer meine Schwester getötet hat." Seine Wangen bekamen rote, hektische Flecken.

„Wenn Sie wieder im Vollbesitz Ihrer Kräfte sind, keinen Tag früher."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Und du bist sicher, dass das Maximum 25 Jahre sind?"

„Ja."

Minerva und er standen in seinem ehemaligen Labor und er ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam schweifen. Es wirkte fast unverändert, stellte er erstaunt fest. Jenkins hatte zwar weitere Regale aufgestellt, aber sie waren ähnlich strukturiert. Auffallend war lediglich, dass sich weniger Tische als früher im Raum befanden und sie weit auseinander standen.

Minerva bemerkte seinen Blick. „Seit dem Unfall haben wir die Arbeitsgruppen verkleinert und die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erhöht. Möchtest du noch mehr sehen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und verabschiedete sich.

„Lass von dir hören Severus", bat sie.

Nachdem er das zugesagt hatte, verließ er Hogwarts aufatmend.

sssssssssssssssssss

Minerva McGonagall nippte abwesend an ihrem Tee. Irgendetwas war ihr heute anders an Severus erschienen, was sie nicht benennen konnte. Er wirkte einerseits fast beschwingt – sie schmunzelte über ihre Wortwahl, denn „beschwingt" war kein Ausdruck, den sie bisher im Zusammenhang mit Severus Snape gebraucht hätte – und andererseits verschlossener als bei ihren letzten Treffen.

Seine Neuigkeiten über Merian waren überraschend und hoffnungsvoll. Hauptsache, Merian brachte sich nicht selbst unnötig durch vorschnelle Aktionen in Gefahr. Weitere Legilimentik war ein Risiko, wenngleich sie verstehen konnte, dass er nicht einfach 5 Jahre abwarten wollte, sondern nach Gewissheit verlangte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Zurück in seinen Räumlichkeiten holte Snape die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend wieder ein.

Sie waren sich zu nah gekommen. Er hatte diese Nähe selbst mit heraufbeschworen, indem er sie in einem schwachen Moment bat, zu bleiben. Aber sie hatte die Grenzen aufgelöst und ihn in Verwirrung gestürzt.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in den vergangenen Monaten daran gescheitert war, die Ursachen für Hermiones Zuneigung zu ergründen. Selbst während seiner zwischenzeitlichen Unleidlichkeit wegen Jenkins hatte sie weiterhin unerschütterlich seine Gesellschaft gesucht, eine Tatsache, die allein ihn schon erstaunte. Und doch zweifelte er nach wie vor, ob ihr die Tragweite seiner Entscheidung, nicht in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, überhaupt bewusst war.

Wie und wann genau war es dazu gekommen, dass er ihre Gesellschaft nicht mehr missen wollte? Wann hatten sich seine Gefühle für sie verändert? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Wenn er doch nur sicher sein könnte, dass ihre Nähe nicht nur flüchtiger Natur war, sie sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen würde, wenn er zuließ, dass ihre Begegnungen über das geistige, freundschaftliche Verhältnis hinausgingen!

Er erkannte das Gefühl wieder, das ihn befiel, sobald er sie sah und an sie dachte und wusste, dass er es automatisch mit Schmerz und Seelenqual verband. So wie früher.

sssssssssssssssssss

Er beschloss, noch einen Tag abzuwarten, um mehr Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bekommen. Seine Nachtruhe war von kurzer Dauer, stattdessen wanderte er ziellos über die Wiese, atmete die kalte Nachtluft und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Ein Universum, in dessen Zentrum er sich in solchen Momenten fühlte und doch so klein.

Was hatte Albus zu ihm gesagt? Dass er den Schmerz vorwegnehmen und sich damit von vornherein alle Möglichkeiten blockieren würde? Es stimmte. Doch zu oft hatte er schon gehofft und war enttäuscht worden. Sich von vornherein vieles zu versagen, was zu dieser Enttäuschung führen könnte, war eine Überlebensstrategie, auf die er häufig zurückgriff. Aber in Hermiones Fall funktionierte sie nicht.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Nachmittag lenkte er seine Schritte zu Potters Hütte.

Hermione war sehr erleichtert, als er vor ihrer Tür stand. Zweifel waren bereits durch ihren Kopf gegeistert, ob und in welcher Verfassung er sie aufsuchen würde.

„Komm herein, Severus."

Er ließ sich zögernd in der Küche nieder.

„Willst du deinen Umhang nicht ablegen?"

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Die Maske hatte ihren Platz zurückerobert.

„Ich war gestern in Hogwarts", begann er neutral.

„In Hogwarts?! Hat dich Minerva gerufen oder wollte Merian mit dir sprechen?"

Ihr eifriger Ton trug dazu bei, dass sich Snape plötzlich entspannte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich amüsiert. „Noch immer so überaus … wissbegierig, Hermione?"

„Noch immer so … sarkastisch, Professor Snape?", konterte sie und hob ihr Kinn provozierend.

Die Atmosphäre lockerte sich auf. Mit einem sardonischen Ausdruck lehnte er sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und schwieg.

„Weshalb warst du in Hogwarts?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ich habe mit Jenkins gesprochen."

„Worüber?"

Ihre offensichtliche Ungeduld genießend, beugte er sich vor und flüsterte: „Über Schwarze Magie."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen.

„Ich habe etwas entdeckt, was Jenkins Fall ändern könnte", meinte er ruhig und wiederholte, was er schon Merian erläutert hatte.

Hermione hörte mit wachsendem Erstaunen zu. „Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, aber immerhin eine Perspektive, nachdem er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte."

„Er will natürlich Gewissheit haben, ob es wirklich noch fünf Jahre sind oder ob der Fluch vielleicht schon früher gelöst wird."

„Hat der Vorfall neulich nicht gezeigt, dass Legilimentik bei ihm zu gefährlich ist? Er hätte sterben können."

„Das wird ihn nicht davon abhalten", vermutete Snape.

„Voldemort hat also gewusst, dass Merian ein Veela-Zwilling ist und entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit der Fluch auch wirkt. Es muss ziemlich einmalig sein, dass jemand so lange überlebt hat."

„Das ist es. Hogwarts hat ihn gerettet und er scheint ein beneidenswert zähes und unbekümmertes Naturell zu besitzen."

„Ich wünschte, du hättest ein wenig mehr von diesem unbekümmerten Naturell", murmelte Hermione kaum hörbar, doch Snape verfügte über ein feines Gehör.

„Siehst du nun, warum es keine gute Idee war, dass wir uns so nahe gekommen sind?", bemerkte er kühl.

„Mach es dir nicht so einfach, Severus. Ich wünschte, du hättest mehr von seinem Wesen, um wieder zu leben, mir zu vertrauen."

„Ich lebe bereits."

„Ja. Aber du hast kein Vertrauen, grenzt dich ab, baust meterhohe Schutzwälle um dich herum auf. Du traust mir keine beständigen Gefühle zu, zweifelst an meinen Motiven. Ich bin kein wankelmütiger Mensch! Ich weiß in der Regel genau, was ich will und was ich nicht will!"

„Wirklich? Du willst Nähe zu einem Einsiedler, über den du Stillschweigen bewahren musst?"

„Ja."

„Zu einem Einsiedler, den du gelegentlich am Wochenende siehst, sofern du nicht arbeitest?"

„Du kannst mich jederzeit in London besuchen..."

„Es genügt dir, immer nur mit einem Fremden gesehen zu werden, einem alten Mann, und nie in Begleitung eines Freundes oder Mannes?"

„Ja. Außerdem wissen noch ein paar Leute, dass du am Leben bist."

„Dir ist bewusst, dass ich schon gelebt habe, als Voldemort zum ersten Mal an der Macht war? Und ich war dein Lehrer und in deinem jetzigen Alter, als du nach Hogwarts kamst."

„Ja. Und? Die Vergangenheit spielt für mich keine Rolle. Wir leben JETZT."

Wieder sah sie die Zweifel fast greifbar in seinem Gesicht.

„Also gut, Severus. Ich weiß wirklich nicht weiter. Was soll ich tun, damit du mir vertraust?"

Sein Gesicht war versteinert und keine Regung darin ablesbar.

„Severus?" Die Situation erschien ihr mit einem Male aussichtslos und festgefahren. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn unterdrücken konnte. Sie erhob sich.

„Ich muss hier raus. Zieh bitte die Tür hinter dir zu, wenn du gehst, dann werden die magischen Siegel aktiviert." Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie ihren Umhang und eine Sekunde später fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

„Hermione", rief ihr Snape hinterher, der aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, doch sie war schon außer Hörweite.

sssssssssssssssssss

Erst am See verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und atmete tief durch. Was sollte sie nun tun? Hatte sie nicht unendliche Geduld bewiesen in den vergangenen Monaten? Seine Gegenwart tat ihr inzwischen fast körperlich weh. Wie wunderbar war es gewesen, als er vor zwei Tagen für einen Moment alle Vorbehalte und Zweifel hinter sich gelassen hatte. Warum verleugnete er noch immer so konsequent, dass auch er ihre Nähe ersehnte?

Würde sie es schaffen, einfach zu ihrem Leben in London zurückzukehren, ihn zu vergessen? Bei diesem Gedanken verstärkte sich ihre Traurigkeit. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie das Gefühl, keine Tränen mehr zu haben. Der See plätscherte friedlich vor sich hin und nach und nach beruhigte sich ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Verlauf des Gesprächs war in eine Richtung gegangen, die er so nicht gewollt hatte. Doch ihre ruhigen, sicheren Antworten hatten ihn provoziert, er wollte eine Schwachstelle finden, eine Rechtfertigung für sich selbst, warum es unmöglich war, sein Leben in ihre Hände zu legen.

Er folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand zum See. Als er das Ausmaß ihrer Traurigkeit sah, wusste er, dass eine rein freundschaftliche Verbindung zwischen ihnen unmöglich geworden war. Die Entscheidung lag nun allein bei ihm.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Hermione!"

Sie blickte auf, fühlte sich einer erneuten Konfrontation noch nicht gewachsen. Er kam ihr mit schnellen Schritten und wehendem Umhang entgegen. Trotz ihrer Niedergeschlagenheit sah er für einen Moment all das in ihren Augen, was er so konsequent verleugnete.

Mit einer überraschenden Bewegung zog er sie an sich und hielt sie einen Moment fest, bevor er sie küsste.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	37. Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 37 – Entscheidungen**

Die vorherige Diskussion, ihre Anspannung und sein abrupter Gesinnungswechsel zeigten plötzlich Wirkung und die Kälte tat ihr Übriges: Sie begann zu zittern.

Snape legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie dichter an sich heran und dirigierte sie zum Haus.

„D-Du hättest m-mir nicht f-folgen s-sollen", sagte Hermione. „Oder war d-das d-der B-Beweis, d-den d-du noch b-brauchtest: mich v-völlig aufgelöst zu s-sehen?"

Ihre Zähne schlugen unkontrolliert aufeinander und sie fühle sich außerstande, weiterzusprechen. Abgesehen davon schämte sie sich für ihre rotgeweinten Augen und misstraute seiner plötzlichen Zärtlichkeit.

„Es war nie meine Absicht, dir Schmerz zuzufügen", begann er ruhig, als sie wieder am Tisch saßen. Er reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee. Ihre Hand zitterte noch immer, als sie danach griff und einige Tropfen schwappten auf den Tisch.

Er ergriff ihre Hand, hielt sie fest und sah sie unverwandt an. „Ich hielt es bisher für angebracht, die … Entwicklungen nicht außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen."

Hermione spürte, wie der heiße Tee ihre Nerven beruhigte. Aber sie wartete noch einen Moment, bis sie ihren sprachlichen Fähigkeiten wieder traute.

„Bisher? Heißt das, du hast deine Meinung geändert?"

Er registrierte, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, ungerührt zu erscheinen und wie doch ihr Ton so viel Hoffnung verriet.

„Die Alternative erscheint mir nicht reizvoll", entgegnete er ernst.

Hermione war verwirrt. „Die Alternative?"

„Dass du nicht wiederkommst."

Sie war so kurz davor gewesen, genau diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und zeichnete die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach.

Hermione sah, wie ein Hauch von Zärtlichkeit diese wunderbare Veränderung bewirkte, die seine Züge weicher machte.

Sie streichelte über sein Haar. Er schloss die Augen, bis er ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Sie waren weich und schmeckten nach Tee und setzten ihn innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in Flammen.

Er hielt sie fest, bis sie ihn wortlos in den Nachbarraum zog und dort mit einer Handbewegung die Sachen vom Bett fegte, die sie darauf gestapelt hatte.

Dieses Mal gelang es ihm, seine Begierde zu zügeln. Er erforschte sie mit aufreizender Langsamkeit, bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Wärme durchströmte ihn, als er ihre entrückten Laute vernahm und mit ihr verschmolz.

ssssssssssssssssss

Einen winzigen Moment befürchtete sie, er würde wie beim letzten Mal einfach aufstehen und erneut kühle Distanz wahren, doch er zog lediglich eine Decke heran und hüllte sie beide damit ein. Sie genoss es, die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren.

Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und gab ihr so die Möglichkeit, ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten. Behutsam strich sie über seinen rechten Arm. „Was haben Sie dir angetan?", wiederholte sie die Frage, die sie schon beim letzten Mal beschäftigt hatte.

Er betrachtete widerwillig eine der Narben. „Kannst du akzeptieren, dass ich bestimmte Dinge für immer in der Vergangenheit ruhen lassen möchte?"

„Natürlich."

Snapes Gesicht klärte sich auf.

ssssssssssssssssss

Eine Stunde später ergriff er seinen Umhang. Hermione verfolgte die Bewegung enttäuscht.

„Möchtest du nicht bleiben?"

Er zögerte. „Das alles ist neu für mich. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, das Bett mit jemandem zu teilen."

Sie überlegte einen Moment und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Auch hier gibt es ein Sofa, Severus."

Ihr Angebot überraschte ihn sichtlich. Sie fochten ein stummes Duell aus, bis ein amüsierter Funke in seinen Augen erschien, er nachgab und sein Nachtquartier auf Harry Potters Sofa bezog.

ssssssssssssssssss

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er lag wach und lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht.

Der plötzliche Hunger seines Körpers nach Berührungen beunruhigte ihn. In den ersten Jahren seines Einsiedlerlebens hatte er ihn auch verspürt und bei seinen seltenen Besuchen in Edinburgh und London gelegentlich die Gestalt eines jüngeren Mannes gewählt, um flüchtige Kontakte knüpfen. Doch seit einigen Jahren griff er auf Tränke zurück, um das Bedürfnis gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen.

Die Erfahrung, in seiner eigenen Gestalt die Haut eines anderen Menschen zu spüren und Leidenschaft zu erleben, war ungewohnt und überwältigend.

ssssssssssssssssss

Madame Pomfrey betrat ein großes Zimmer im St. Mungos Hospital, in welchem zwei Betten nebeneinander standen. Vor einem Schrank befand sich ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, auf denen die beiden Bewohner saßen. Der Mann zeichnete. Dass es eine Beschäftigung war, der er häufig nachging, zeigten Papierberge, die sich auf dem Tisch und auf dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen stapelten. Die Frau saß ruhig da und schaute zu.

„Alice! Frank! Hallo!", bemerkte Poppy munter. Beide schauten auf und die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich im Gesicht von Alice Longbottom.

Auch Poppy lächelte. Im Vergleich zu nur wenigen Wochen vorher war inzwischen eine merkliche Wandlung eingetreten. Sie zeigten Interesse an einigen Dingen und Frank hatte begonnen, zu zeichnen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie jemanden erkannten, aber schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie aufrecht gingen und saßen, war ein erstaunlicher Fortschritt. Sie besuchte sie regelmäßig. Alice Longbottoms Mutter war ihre Schulfreundin gewesen und sie hatte Alice heranwachsen sehen.

Damals hatte sie oft gedacht, dass der Tod in diesem Fall gnädiger gewesen wäre als die Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, auch wenn Alice und Frank damals in der Blüte ihrer Jugend standen. Wie der Junge den Zustand seiner Eltern und seine Kindheit erlebt haben musste, darüber wagte sie gar nicht nachzudenken.

Sie betrachtete Franks aktuelle Zeichnung. Er hielt die Menschen und Dinge der Umgebung fest und die Umrisse wurden von Mal zu Mal klarer und deutlicher. Unzählige Male hatte er Alice abgebildet und eine andere Zeichnung stellte vermutlich die alte, resolute Krankenschwester dar, welche sie schon seit dem Tag ihrer Einlieferung mit versorgte.

Die Tür ging auf. „Poppy!"

Sie umarmte Neville.

„Hallo Mum, hallo Dad!" Jetzt lächelten beide und der Vater nahm seinen Arm und zeigte auf sein Bild.

„Du hast Mum gemalt, stimmt's?", meinte Neville wehmütig. „Ihr seht gut aus."

„Ja", bestätigte auch Poppy. „Wenn man sie eine Weile nicht gesehen hat, fällt die Veränderung besonders auf. Was sagen die Ärzte?"

„Sie erhöhen ab nächster Woche die Dosis. Sie sind der Ansicht, dass sie bald noch bewusster ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen können. Aber ihre Erinnerungen werden verschwommen bleiben."

„Ist das sicher?"

„Ja. Man ist überzeugt, dass der Fluch einen Großteil des Erinnerungsvermögens zerstört hat und dass ein Schutzmechanismus greifen wird, mit dem sie Resterinnerungen an die grausamen Geschehnisse ausblenden werden. Aber nach 40 Jahren im Schatten werden nach Meinung der Ärzte ohnehin nur noch vage Erinnerungen auftauchen. Mein Vater hat neulich meine Großmutter gezeichnet. Man geht nicht davon aus, dass ihm bewusst ist, wer sie war. Er erkennt einfach die Menschen wieder, in ihn im Laufe der Jahre oft besucht haben."

„Ich verstehe." Poppy musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sie würden sich nicht an ihren Sohn erinnern.

Neville erahnte ihre Gedanken. „Sie werden nicht begreifen, wer ich bin, aber vielleicht kann ich mich ihnen ja soweit annähern, dass sie in mir irgendwann einen Freund sehen. Sie haben sich an mich gewöhnt und freuen sich über meine Besuche. Das ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen wagte. "

Sie umarmte ihn spontan.

ssssssssssssssssss

Neville Longbottom verließ das Krankenhaus mit langsamen Schritten. Seit Tagen drehten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf und er fühlte sich in einem Ausnahmezustand. Die Euphorie über das Befinden seiner Eltern war nur ein Grund. Aber vor allem beschäftigte ihn seit Weihnachten Merian. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, dass er so wichtig für einen anderen Menschen geworden war.

Er hatte sein Leben dem Unterrichten gewidmet und zu sehr in die Belange anderer involviert zu werden oder zu sehr von anderen abzuhängen, immer tunlichst vermieden.

Viele Jahre lang war seine Großmutter die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen. Später hatten Harry, Seamus, Ron und Hermione seine Ersatzfamilie gebildet, auch wenn er sich damals oft unsicher, unzulänglich und ihrer Freundschaft unwürdig fühlte. Doch nach dem Krieg eigene Wege ohne diese Freunde zu gehen und neue Freundschaften zu schließen, war ihm sehr schwergefallen. Bis er Merian zum ersten Mal begegnete.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu diesem denkwürdigen Tag. Minerva hatte ihn zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres dem Kollegium vorgestellt. Einige kannte er noch aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Merian Jenkins wurde von einer Reise zurückerwartet und fehlte noch. Am gleichen Abend klopfte es an seiner Tür. Der Mann davor war ihm im ersten Moment wie eine Erscheinung vorgekommen.

„_Sie sind Professor Longbottom, der neue Lehrer für Kräuterkunde, wie mir Minerva mitteilte", hatte Merian das Gespräch fröhlich eröffnet, während er selbst sein Gegenüber nur sprachlos anstarrte._

„_Schön, dass endlich mal jemand Jüngeres hier anfängt! Ich heiße Merian und unterrichte Zaubertränke. Darf ich hereinkommen?"_

An dem Abend begann ihre Freundschaft. Sehr schnell war Merian zum besten Freund geworden, den er je hatte.

Schon damals, als er ihn zum ersten Mal sah, stand Merian unter dem Fluch, überlegte Neville angespannt. Wie viel Kraft mochte es ihn kosten, trotzdem weiterzuleben? Sein Bekenntnis, dass er, Neville, zu diesem Weiterleben beigetragen hatte, legte eine immense Verantwortung auf seine Schultern.

Niemals hatte er auch nur einen Moment erwogen, dass der anziehende, fröhliche Merian ausgerechnet ihm Gefühle entgegenbringen könnte, die über ihre Freundschaft hinausgingen.

Er durchquerte sinnend Kensington Gardens. Was sollte er nur tun?

ssssssssssssssssss

Merian verachtete sich selbst dafür, dass er zu schwach gewesen war, dem Anblick von Voldemort in seiner Erinnerung standzuhalten. Snape wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen, mehr herauszufinden, wenn er ihn nicht abgeblockt hätte.

Dass sein Fluch begrenzt war, gab ihm neue Hoffnung. Aber eine leise Stimme in ihm fragte, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte, noch weitere Jahre durchzuhalten. Neville ging ihm seit Weihnachten aus dem Weg.

Er entschloss sich trotzdem am nächsten Tag, Minerva aufzusuchen.

„Guten Morgen Merian!", begrüßte sie ihn herzlich.

„Minerva, würdest du bitte in Kontakt mit Severus Snape treten?"

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Das übernehme ich, junger Freund", ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen.

Merian blickte auf. Er hatte noch nie zuvor mit dem sagenumwobenen ehemaligen Schulleiter gesprochen.

„Professor Dumbledore!"

„Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Minerva. Was Severus in Ihren Erinnerungen sah, ist … faszinierend. Eins interessiert mich besonders: Warum haben Sie nie erzählt, dass sie Ihre Zwillingsschwester war?"

„Ich konnte kaum ihren Namen aussprechen", flüsterte Merian beschämt.

„Wenn wir früher gewusst hätten, dass Sie ein Veela-Zwilling sind, wären Sie von vornherein informiert gewesen, dass Ihre Qualen zwar lang, aber begrenzt sind", meinte Albus Dumbledore ernst. „Aus dem wenigen, was wir erfuhren, gingen wir davon aus, dass sie Ihre jüngere Schwester war. Auch Ihr Großvater vertrat diese Auffassung."

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich vermochte nicht, über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen." Merian stand kerzengerade da. „Vielleicht sollte es so sein, eine …Sühne für das, was ich getan habe."

„Nehmen wir an, Sie finden bei einem weiteren Legilimentik-Versuch unter großem Risiko für Ihr Leben heraus, wer Ihrer Schwester das angetan hat. Was wollen Sie mit diesem Wissen nach all den Jahren tun?"

„Ich möchte sie rächen."

„Wie wollen Sie das anstellen, gesetzt den Fall, der Schuldige lebt überhaupt noch?"

„Ich werde einen Weg finden."

„Bringt das Ihre Schwester zurück? Glauben Sie, dass Sie danach Ihren Frieden finden?" Dumbledore schaute ihn so gütig an, dass Merian die Augen abwenden musste.

ssssssssssssssssss

Am gleichen Abend erhielt Merian Besuch von Neville.

ssssssssssssssssss

Einen Tag später übermittelte Dumbledore dem überraschten Severus Snape, dass Merian Jenkins von weiterer Legilimentik absehen und „das Schicksal auf sich zukommen lassen wollte", wie dieser es ausgedrückt hatte.

ssssssssssssssssss

Hermione saß im Zug und ließ in die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen. Der Zug hatte bereits die Londoner Vororte erreicht und in wenigen Minuten würde sie am Bahnhof King's Cross ankommen.

Während der vergangenen Tage hatte sie viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht, viele wunderbare Augenblicke, aber auch Momente, die Fingerspitzengefühl erforderten. Unsichtbare Schranken und Barrieren gab es in Hülle und Fülle und manchmal zog er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen zurück. Er hatte auch weiterhin darauf bestanden, die Nächte in getrennten Räumen zu verbringen.

Ihre Beziehung versprach, sehr unkonventionell zu werden, aber sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er derjenige war, mit dem sie glücklich sein konnte.

Der Zug hielt an. Als sie den Bahnhof verließ, ließ die Sonne gerade St. Pancras in einem warmen Rotton erstrahlen. Sie lächelte. Obwohl sie Severus bereits jetzt vermisste, wirkte der Zauber Londons.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	38. Neville Longbottoms Stunde

**Kapitel 38 – Neville Longbottoms Stunde**

Der Februar hatte den Januar abgelöst und eine Kälte gebracht, die für diese Breitengrade ungewöhnlich war. Severus Snape trat hinaus in die eisige Winterluft, nachdem er die letzten Vorbereitungen für einen kurzen Besuch in Hogwarts getroffen und Minervas Brief noch einmal gelesen hatte:

_Lieber Severus,_

_nach reiflicher Überlegung haben die Ärzte von St. Mungos und das Hogwarts-Kollegium entschieden, Alice und Frank Longbottom nach Hogwarts umzusiedeln. Aus ärztlicher Sicht verspricht man sich bessere Ergebnisse, wenn sie in eine Gemeinschaft integriert werden. Darüber hinaus stellt es eine Entlastung von Professor Longbottom dar, der so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbringen möchte._

_Wir haben den Longbottoms nun zwei der freien Räume im vierten Stock zur Verfügung gestellt und zwei Schwestern engagiert, welche auch Poppy im Krankenflügel unterstützen. Dr. Chesterton bat mich, Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen. Er möchte deine Meinung als Schöpfer des Heiltranks über ihren aktuellen Zustand erfahren, um die Dosierung der nächsten Wochen einzuschätzen._

_Könntest du es einrichten, gelegentlich für eine halbe Stunde oder länger vorbeizuschauen? Ein günstiger Zeitpunkt wäre zum Beispiel der nächste Freitagnachmittag gegen 14 Uhr, wenn die Schüler das Schloss aufgrund eines Quidditchspiels verlassen haben._

_Herzliche Grüße,_

_Minerva_

sssssssssssssssssss

Er lief, so schnell es Vanesses klapprige Gestalt zuließ, denn er wollte vor Hermiones Ankunft zurück sein. Hermione. Vorfreude durchströmte ihn und er spürte die Kälte nicht mehr.

sssssssssssssssssss

Wie bei den vorigen Besuchen befiel ihn beim Betreten seines ehemaligen Wohn- und Arbeitsortes ein mulmiges Gefühl. Die schlechten Erinnerungen überwogen in diesen Mauern die guten. Vom Quidditchfeld erklang Geschrei, die ganze Schule schien dort versammelt zu sein.

Die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes ließ nach und er ergriff das kleine Fläschchen, um ihn aufzufrischen. Minerva sah die Bewegung und blieb vor der Tür der Longbottoms stehen.

„Ich kann auch die Tür versiegeln, so lange du hier bist", bot sie an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Mein Anblick ist zu riskant für sie. Auch wenn sie mich nicht wiedererkennen oder einordnen können, haben sie mein Gesicht in gewisser Weise mit Voldemort verbunden und reagieren vielleicht negativ darauf."

„Du hast Recht", bestätigte Minerva.

„Wie verbringen sie den Tag?"

„Sie sind die meiste Zeit hier. Frank zeichnet viel und Alice hat neulich angefangen, Fäden aus einer Tagesdecke zu ziehen und sie zu verknüpfen. Als wir ihr Wolle brachten, begann sie zu flechten. Sie hat es schon zu einer gewissen Meisterschaft gebracht, Farben zu kombinieren. Beide nehmen die Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle ein. Einige Schüler haben angeboten, ihnen vorzulesen, damit sie andere Stimmen hören und Gesellschaft haben. Neville geht jeden Nachmittag mit ihnen spazieren und Poppy besucht sie meist abends."

Snape nickte.

„Ich hole dich in einer halben Stunde wieder ab." Minerva McGonagall sah auf die Uhr. „Das Spiel beginnt gleich und ich muss mich erst einmal dort sehen lassen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Die beiden Bewohner blickten erwartungsvoll auf, als sich ihnen ein Besucher näherte, dem sie bisher nur wenige Male im Krankenhaus begegnet waren.

„Alice. Frank. Es ist unglaublich", murmelte Snape betroffen, als Alice Longbottom aufstand und langsam, mit kerzengeradem Gang, auf ihn zukam.

Snapes Augen wanderten durch den Raum und ruhten dann auf den beiden Longbottoms.

„Es tut mir so leid, was mit euch geschehen ist", bemerkte er leise. „Bellatrix hat dafür gebüßt, wenn auch nicht genug."

Sie lächelten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Er vernahm ein Geräusch an der Tür und wandte sich um. Neville Longbottom beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Guten Tag, Professor Vanesse."

„Guten Tag."

„Minerva sagte mir gerade, dass Sie hier sind. Sie kennen meine Eltern von früher?"

„Ja."

„Warum helfen Sie ihnen und investierten Jahrzehnte in die Erforschung dieses Trankes?"

„Vielleicht hätte verhindert werden können, was damals geschah."

„Also eine Art Wiedergutmachung?"

„Ja."

Neville trat näher. „Sie waren dabei, als der Fluch gesprochen wurde?"

„Nein."

„Inwieweit hätten Sie es dann verhindern können? In welchem Verhältnis standen Sie zu meinen Eltern?"

Snape schwieg.

„Antworten Sie mir, Professor Vanesse", forderte Neville nachdrücklich. „Ich möchte mehr über Sie wissen."

Snape alias Vanesse seufzte. „Sie tun sich damit keinen Gefallen. Und mir auch nicht."

„Ich würde das Gespräch gern in meinem Büro weiterführen, um meine Eltern nicht aufzuregen."

Snape entschied daraufhin, Hogwarts umgehend zu verlassen. Doch Neville Longbottom blockierte den Ausgang.

„Kommen Sie." Sein Ton war freundlich, aber unnachgiebig. „Oder muss ich deutlicher werden?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Snape starrte ihn an. War Longbottom verrückt?

„Sie bedrohen mich?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein. Aber ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, allein mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Kommen Sie."

Snape folgte ihm wortlos.

sssssssssssssssssss

In seinem Büro deutete Neville Longbottom auf einen Stuhl.

„Also, Professor Vanesse, erzählen Sie mehr von sich."

Snape handelte schnell, doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab einsetzen konnte, wurde er ihm aus der Hand gerissen.

Neville Longbottom hielt ihn einen Moment in den Händen, betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und nickte dann. „Den werden Sie hier nicht brauchen. Sie bekommen ihn zurück, nachdem Sie meine Fragen beantwortet haben."

„Lassen Sie die Dinge so, wie sie sind. Ihren Eltern geht es nachweislich besser. Wenn Sie Bedenken wegen meiner fachlichen Fähigkeiten haben, sprechen Sie mit Minerva und dem Arzt."

„Keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, ich denke, dass Ihre Fähigkeiten herausragend sind. Professor Jenkins hält Sie sogar für genial und er versteht etwas von seinem Fach."

Snapes linke Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„Mir ist nur äußerst unklar, wieso man vor den Veröffentlichungen noch nie von Ihnen gehört hat, Professor Vanesse. Ein so herausragender Tränkemeister, der im Verborgenen wirkt? Wie erklären Sie das?"

Neville Longbottom strahlte eine unerschütterliche Ruhe aus. Snape konnte nicht umhin, sich über ihn zu wundern. Er hatte nur noch wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem tollpatschigen Schüler.

Severus Snape hoffte, dass er den Raum verlassen konnte, bevor sein Trank erneut nachließ.

„Also? Wie war Ihr Lebensweg?"

Für einen Moment hatte Snape den unbegreiflichen Eindruck, dass Neville Longbottom die Fragen genoss. Aber warum? Longbottom verdankte es nur Vanesse, dass es seinen Eltern besser ging, wieso drängte er ihn plötzlich so vehement in Erklärungszwang?

Als sich Longbottom kurz umdrehte, griff er schnell nach der Flasche mit dem Vielsafttrank, doch ehe er es sich versah, schwebte sie weg.

Neville drehte sich um, fing sie auf und lächelte.

„Vielsafttrank?"

Snape stand auf und pochte als Vanesse auf die Würde des Alters: „Hören Sie mit dieser Farce auf und lassen Sie mich gehen. Es ist respektlos, wie Sie sich mir gegenüber verhalten!"

„Respektlos? Keine Sorge, Sie können gleich gehen. Aber vorher möchte ich warten, bis Ihre Tarnung nachlässt. Damit Sie sich nicht langweilen, erzähle ich Ihnen eine kleine Geschichte über Respektlosigkeit." Nevilles Stimme war leise und noch immer freundlich. „Wollen Sie einen Tee?"

Snape forschte erneut nach Zügen von Wahnsinn auf Longbottoms Gesicht, aber sie waren bis auf eine leichte Anspannung gefasst.

„Keinen Tee?" Neville nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Stellen Sie sich einen Jungen vor, der bei seiner Großmutter aufwächst, die ihm zwar ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zu essen gibt, aber ihm keine besondere Sympathie entgegenbringt. Der Junge kommt nach Hogwarts, wo er endlich so etwas wie ein Zuhause findet und es hätte alles besser für ihn werden können, wenn er dort nicht von einem Lehrer ohne jeden Respekt behandelt und eingeschüchtert worden wäre, was sein bisschen Selbstvertrauen gänzlich zerstörte."

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie von sich sprechen und ich bedaure, dass Sie diese Erfahrung machen mussten", unterbrach ihn Vanesse alias Snape ruhig. „Aber wie war es möglich, dass Sie einer einzelnen Person so viel Macht über Ihr Selbstvertrauen eingeräumt haben? Wie ich erfuhr, waren Sie es, der Voldemorts Schlange tötete. Das zeugt doch von Courage und jeder Menge Selbstbewusstsein, oder etwa nicht?"

Neville wirkte einen Moment überrascht.

„Manchmal sind erst Wut und Empörung notwendig, um Veränderungen zu erwirken und Kräfte zu wecken, die in einem ruhen. Und jetzt wäre ich dankbar, wenn Sie mir mein Eigentum zurückgeben, damit ich Minerva treffen kann."

„Nicht so eilig. Haben Sie es schon vergessen? Ich möchte Ihr Gesicht sehen, Ihr wahres Gesicht."

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber Sie tun sich damit keinen Gefallen."

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein."

„Aber sagen Sie nicht im Nachhinein, dass ich Sie nicht gewarnt hätte", murmelte Snape. Er hoffte, rechtzeitig Zugang zu seinem Zauberstab zu bekommen, um einen Obliviate über Longbottom zu sprechen.

Nevilles Gesicht verzog sich sichtlich belustigt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Wenig später bemerkte Snape, dass die Wirkung des Tranks nachließ. Longbottom nahm den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von ihm. Doch selbst, als er schon zu erkennen sein musste, zuckte dieser nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Auch als eine eindeutige Identifizierung unumgänglich war, wurden Snapes Erwartungen enttäuscht. Kein entsetzter Aufschrei folgte, sondern die lakonische Feststellung: „Sie sind grau geworden."

sssssssssssssssssss

Neville Longbottom war der Erste, der jemals in den Genuss kam, einen Ausdruck unverhüllter Verblüffung auf dem Gesicht von Severus Snape zu sehen.

„Es besteht übrigens keine Notwendigkeit, mir das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Ich weiß schon länger, dass Sie Vanesse sind und habe mit niemandem darüber gesprochen", setzte Neville allem die Krone auf.

Snapes kaschierte sein Erstaunen dieses Mal besser. „Woher?"

„Niemand hat Sie verraten, wobei ich mir inzwischen ausrechnen kann, wer alles über Sie Bescheid weiß. Sagen wir, ich hatte vor einigen Wochen eine Ahnung und folgte dieser. Daraufhin stellte ich höchst erstaunt fest, dass es sich bei dem Namen Perus Vanesse um ein Anagramm handelt. Ich liebe Buchstabenrätsel, müssen Sie wissen…"

Neville betrachtete Snape konzentriert. Plötzlich begann er zu lachen. „Verzeihen Sie. Ich konnte bei der Erinnerung an meine Schulzeit diesem dramatischen Auftritt nicht widerstehen."

„Ich habe Sie unterschätzt", bemerkte Snape, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Vermutlich."

Snape verschränkte die Arme und schaute ihn prüfend an: "Weshalb wollten Sie mich unbedingt enttarnen? Als Vergeltung?"

"Ich möchte mich von Angesicht zu Angesicht bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie meinen Eltern helfen. Ihre Bemühungen bringen eine positive Veränderung in mein Leben, mit der ich nicht mehr zu rechnen gewagt hätte."

Über Snapes Gesicht huschte erneut ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung.

„Sie haben dieser Forschung viel Zeit und Überlegung gewidmet und dass Sie das auf sich genommen haben, zeigt, wie wichtig Ihnen die Wiedergutmachung bestimmter Entscheidungen ist."

Snapes Blick war unverwandt auf ihn geheftet.

"Aber Sie waren ein entsetzlicher Lehrer", ergänzte Neville und schüttelte bei der Erinnerung schaudernd den Kopf.

"Sie haben demnach kein Interesse, dass wir Kollegen werden?", bemerkte Snape trocken.

Neville sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Ein Scherz, Professor Longbottom. Ich hege keinerlei Ambitionen in dieser Richtung." Und Severus Snape lächelte, ein Anblick, der Neville die Worte vergessen ließ, die ihm als Entgegnung auf der Zunge lagen.

"Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie unter mir gelitten haben und ich bedaure es."

Neville forschte lange in Snapes Gesicht, aber er konnte keine Spur von Spott darin entdecken.

„Ich denke, dann ist alles geklärt", sagte er schließlich und reichte Snape den Zauberstab und den Vielsafttrank.

„Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass Ihr Irrwicht inzwischen eine andere Gestalt angenommen hat und Sie mich nicht mehr mit den modischen Accessoires Ihrer Großmutter versehen?" Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Tränkemeisters, als er zur Tür lief.

„Davon können Sie ausgehen. Und grüßen Sie Hermione von mir."

Snape fuhr herum, doch Neville Longbottom schmunzelte nur vielsagend.

"Ich könnte den Obliviate anwenden...", bemerkte Snape nonchalant, "...aber ich sehe davon ab, da Ihre Freunde Jenkins, Potter und Hermione bereits Bescheid wissen. Ebenso wie Minerva. Ich wäre Ihnen jedoch sehr verbunden, wenn Sie darüber hinaus mit niemandem über mich sprechen."

"Selbstverständlich." Nevilles Vermutungen über den eingeweihten Personenkreis bestätigten sich damit.

Doch erstaunlicherweise hatte Snape nicht hinterfragt, was der Auslöser für seine Ahnung gewesen war.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	39. Albträume

**Kapitel 39 – Albträume**

Neville Longbottom lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lächelte. In Snapes Erinnerungen war er noch immer als Schüler konserviert. Aber abgesehen davon, dass seither zwanzig Jahre vergangen waren, müsste Snape ja auch noch aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, dass man einen Ort wie Hogwarts als Lehrer nur mit Selbstvertrauen und Stärke überleben konnte. Nichts witterten Schüler schneller als Unsicherheit.

Vieles hatte dazu beigetragen, seine Sicherheit zu stärken: die vertraute Umgebung, die Anerkennung seiner Kollegen, der zunehmende Respekt seiner Schüler. Minerva. Und Merian.

Ungefähr sechs Wochen waren seit jenem Tag vergangen... Er schloss die Augen und die Erinnerungen liefen wie ein Film vor ihm ab.

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_**RÜCKBLICK**_

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Neville!"

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

„Viel besser, danke. Ich habe vor einigen Tagen erfahren, dass der Fluch in meinem Fall begrenzt ist."

„Was heißt das? Woher hast du diese Information?", fragte Neville überrascht.

„Minerva hat einen Freund, der sich mit den Dunklen Künsten auskennt." Merian überlegte, wie er Neville am besten informierte, ohne etwas über die Legilimentik preiszugeben und entschied sich dann für eine kurze, geraffte Variante der Ereignisse.

Neville wirkte sichtlich erleichtert. „Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten! Selbst wenn es noch fünf Jahre sind – es ist absehbar. Du wirst es schaffen!"

Merian wandte die Augen für einen Moment ab.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte er leise.

„Hier in Hogwarts bist du sicher, wie auch schon die vielen Jahre zuvor."

Merian schwieg und Neville wusste, dass jetzt der schwierigste Teil dieser Unterhaltung bevorstand.

„Was du Weihnachten zu mir gesagt hast…", begann er, doch Merian unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Vergiss es bitte, Neville. Ich bereue, dass ich dich in einem schwachen Moment damit belastet habe. Es war falsch."

Er sah, dass Neville nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte. „Denk nicht mehr daran", bat er noch einmal.

„Wie könnte ich nicht daran denken?", murmelte Neville. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Merian? 9 Jahre?"

„Ja."

„Seit wann empfindest du so?"

Der Ältere schwieg.

„Seit wann, Merian?"

„Seit einigen Jahren."

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", flüsterte Neville gequält.

„Ich habe gespürt, dass du diese Möglichkeit nicht in Erwägung ziehst."

„Wie sollte ich das denn? Sieh dich doch an, Merian! Du strahlst von innen, selbst wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Jedes weibliche Wesen im Umkreis mehrerer Meilen liegt dir zu Füßen. Wie sollte ich denn jemals auf die Idee kommen, dass ich mehr für dich bin als ein Freund? Ausgerechnet ich?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Merian scharf.

„Ich hatte nie eine wirkliche Bindung an einen anderen Menschen, weder als Kind noch später."

„Hast du das denn nie vermisst, nie das Bedürfnis danach verspürt?"

„Wie kann man etwas vermissen, das man gar nicht kennt?"

„Man kann es auch unterdrücken, nicht zulassen, weil man glaubt, nicht damit umgehen zu können." Merian schaute ihn vielsagend an. „Warst du nie verliebt?"

Neville antwortete nicht.

„Also doch. Hat dich die Liebe so verletzt, dass du sie nicht mehr zulässt?"

„Ich war immer die reinste Katastrophe in solchen Dingen. Wer sollte denn ernsthaft mit mir zusammen sein wollen?"

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Merian wirkte ärgerlich. „Du bist wunderbar. Was meinst du, warum dich die Schüler lieben? Verbann endlich die Stimme deiner Großmutter aus deinem Ohr, sie hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht, dich wirklich kennenzulernen, sondern dich immer nur mit ihrem Sohn verglichen. Lass nicht zu, dass dich ihre abwertenden Worte dein Leben lang verfolgen und du niemanden näher an dich heranlässt."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll." Nevilles Stimme klang belegt.

„Bitte verschwende keinen Gedanken mehr daran. Wir sind Freunde und werden es doch bleiben, oder?"

„Was ist mit dir? Kommst du damit klar?"

„Ja. Es ist für mich ohnehin an der Zeit, einige Entscheidungen zu treffen und umzusetzen."

Neville spürte, dass Merian allein sein wollte und verabschiedete sich.

sssssssssssssssssss

Doch er fand keine Ruhe. Einige Jahre! Es war Wahnsinn, es war unvorstellbar. Merian hatte es sehr gut verborgen, doch wenn er mit dem jetzigen Wissen zurückblickte, gab es immer wieder Momente, wo ein unausgesprochenes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen herrschte, eine Wärme, die über Freundschaft hinausging. Er hatte die Augen fest davor verschlossen und es stimmte, er ließ keine tiefen Emotionen zu, vermied das Unbekannte. Warum reduzierte er sein Leben selbst so sehr, statt sich einzugestehen, dass er schon längst unter Merians Zauber stand?

Die Antwort war einfach: Angst. Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Angst vor einer Entdeckung. Angst vor den Reaktionen anderer.

Von derartigen Gedanken geplagt, verließ er das Schloss und lief und lief ziellos durch das Gelände, am See vorbei, Richtung Wald. Wollte er ewig vor Bindungen weglaufen, keinerlei Stellung beziehen, sich in seinem Gewächshaus verstecken?

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte er erneut an Merians Tür. Merian saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte mit konzentriertem Gesicht Aufsätze.

„Ich bin gleich fertig. Nimm Platz, Neville."

Doch er blieb stehen. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen."

„Ich empfinde wie du. Ich hatte Angst, es einzugestehen."

Das Tintenfass, welches Merian in der Hand hielt, fiel zu Boden und hinterließ eine blaue Spur auf dem Vorleger.

„Gibst du mir noch ein wenig Zeit?", flüsterte Neville.

„Alle Zeit dieser Welt", war die sanfte Antwort. Doch als Merian seinen Blick hob, lag für einen Moment so viel darin, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Dieser Blick verfolgte ihn die ganze Nacht und die nächsten Tage. Er verfiel in eine Rastlosigkeit, die sogar Minerva auffiel.

„Was ist los, Neville? Machst du dir Sorgen wegen des Umzugs deiner Eltern?"

„Nein. Es ist wundervoll, dass sie im Schloss wohnen dürfen. Ich glaube auch, dass es sehr gut für sie ist, mehr Gemeinschaft zu haben."

„Dr. Chesterton ist sich sicher, dass es einen positiven Effekt auf sie haben wird. Bist du wegen Merian so unruhig? Ich bedaure auch sehr, dass er uns verlassen will."

„Er will WAS?!"

Minerva schien verblüfft. „Hat er es dir denn nicht gesagt? Er wird uns zum Ende des Schuljahres verlassen."

Neville wurde bleich. „Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung."

sssssssssssssssssss

Neville nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, bis er atemlos vor Merians Tür im Kerker ankam. Er klopfte, wartete aber nicht auf die Aufforderung einzutreten, sondern riss die Tür auf.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Beruhige dich, Neville." Merian legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du wolltest mir Zeit geben!"

„Und das habe ich auch so gemeint. Ich verlasse Hogwarts, aber ich bleibe in der Nähe. Die Entscheidung hätte ich ohnehin treffen müssen."

„Aber warum? Du warst hier glücklich! Du bist hier sicher!"

„Ich hatte die Wirkung des Fluches letztes Mal nicht mehr im Griff. Die Vorstellung, vielleicht irgendwann inmitten des Labors und vieler Schüler die Nerven derart zu verlieren, ist unerträglich. Du weißt, dass Minerva momentan meinen Unterricht vertritt, ich lese nur die Hausarbeiten und Tests. Sie hat erst einmal einen Nachfolger für ein Jahr gefunden, einen Absolventen der Magischen Universität in Edinburgh. Vielleicht kehre ich irgendwann zurück, wenn sicher ist, dass der Fluch seine Wirkung verloren hat. Vielleicht auch nicht."

„Aber was wirst du tun?"

„Ich habe die Möglichkeit, die Apotheke in Hogsmeade zu übernehmen. Der Besitzer ist ein alter Freund meines Großvaters und geht in den Ruhestand. Ich bleibe also ganz in der Nähe von Hogwarts wohnen, werde den Krankenflügel mit Tränken beliefern und kann immer noch rechtzeitig Poppy und Minerva kontaktieren, falls es mir schlechter geht. Und so weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich nicht unzählige Personen um mich herum gefährde", lächelte er. „Wir können uns jederzeit sehen, Neville."

Neville spürte, wie ihm ein riesiger Felsbrocken von der Seele fiel und auf einmal war alles ganz klar.

sssssssssssssssssss

Es war wenige Tage später geschehen. Ein Schrei riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Merian kämpfte gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner und rief mehrmals in Folge die Namen Gemma, Severus und Voldemort. Doch das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, als er Merian flehen hörte: „Bitte helfen Sie mir, Snape!"

Er weckte ihn und brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Leidest du oft unter Albträumen?"

„Sie sind im Laufe der Jahre weniger geworden, aber gelegentlich befallen sie mich noch."

„Was macht Snape in deinem Albtraum? War er etwa auch in Italien, als das alles passierte? Bist du ihm ihn Italien begegnet?"

Merian verschluckte sich.

„Nein."

„Wie ist es dann möglich, dass du ihn in deinem Traum um Hilfe anflehst, wenn du bereits in Italien eingeschult wurdest und vor seinem Tod nie wieder hier warst?"

„Neville, bitte hör auf, mich so mit Fragen zu löchern."

„Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?"

„Ich habe über diese Angelegenheit Stillschweigen versprochen."

„Du weißt, wie mich dieser Mann gedemütigt hat. Du hast mehrfach zu mir gesagt, dass du ihn trotzdem gern einmal kennengelernt hättest, weil du von seinen Aufzeichnungen fasziniert warst, die er hinterließ. Es ist für mich nun sehr befremdlich zu hören, dass du ihn früher bereits kanntest. Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Es tut mir leid, Neville. Aber ich kann es dir auch nicht erklären, ohne mein Versprechen zu brechen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

Merian blickte Neville nachdenklich hinterher, als dieser ziemlich verärgert seine Wohnung verließ. Er seufzte. Da hatte ihm Snape eine ganz schöne Last aufgebürdet.

sssssssssssssssssss

Neville zermarterte sich den Kopf. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Aber wieso log Merian? Eine weitere Sache quälte ihn nun: Stimmte Merians Bericht über die begrenzte Wirkung des Fluches überhaupt oder hatte er ihm auch da nur einen Bären aufgebunden, um ihn zu beruhigen? Merian hatte den Namen des ominösen Freundes von Minerva nicht preisgegeben, was ihm nun auch verdächtig erschien, denn Minerva hatte keine Sympathien für die Dunklen Künste. Dumbledore war zwar darin geschult, aber das einzige Bild von ihm hing in Minervas Büro. So weit war die Magie noch nicht fortgeschritten, dass Porträts mitsamt ihrem Rahmen nachts durchs Schloss wanderten und Besuche abstatteten.

Und plötzlich kam ihm die Erleuchtung und er atmete erleichtert auf: Professor Vanesse musste dieser Freund sein, denn die Zubereitung des Tranks gegen den Cruciatus-Fluch erforderte ebenfalls fundierte schwarzmagische Kenntnisse.

Vanesse war ihm schon lange ein Rätsel. Er nahm ein Buch von Vanesse in die Hand, was ihm Merian neulich geliehen hatte und blätterte darin, in der Hoffnung, Autoreninformationen zu finden.

Einen sonderbaren Vornamen hatte der alte Herr. Perus. Wirklich ungewöhnlich. Schläfrig dachte er, dass außer Merian alle ihm bekannten Tränkemeister einen Vornamen besaßen, der auf –us endete: „Perus", „Hieronymus", „Severus"… Die Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen und plötzlich war er hellwach. Er sprang auf, riss ein Stück Papier aus dem nächstliegenden Heft und schrieb „Perus Vanesse" darauf. Dann fing er an, die Buchstaben auszustreichen und neu anzuordnen, bis es Schwarz auf Weiß vor ihm stand: SEVERUS SNAPE.

Selbst die Bezeichnung „wie vom Donner gerührt" erschien ihm als Untertreibung für das, was er fühlte. Alles fügte sich plötzlich zusammen. Minerva wusste zweifelsohne Bescheid und Hermione vermutlich auch. Und Merian. Er musste sofort zu ihm.

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian öffnete ihm wortlos die Tür. Er hatte sich nicht wieder schlafen gelegt, der Streit mit Neville belastete ihn.

Neville wollte sich mit seinen Fragen nicht erneut abwimmeln lassen und startete den Frontalangriff, indem er ihm den Zettel vor die Nase hielt, auf dem er das Rätsel gelöst hatte. „Ein Anagramm. Clever."

In Merians Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel, aber er schwieg und wartete ab.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum man nie gehört hat, dass er überlebte", fuhr Neville aufgebracht fort.

„Ich weiß es selbst erst seit einigen Wochen und habe ihm versprochen zu schweigen."

„Was hast DU mit Snape zu tun?" Neville schrie fast.

„Ich suchte Kontakt zu ihm, weil er in Legilimentik geschult ist. Er brachte mich zurück in vergrabene Erinnerungen. Deswegen war er in meiner Wohnung in Edinburgh."

Neville holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so aufgebracht bin. Ich kann es nur nicht fassen. Wieso ist er untergetaucht?"

„Er trägt viele dunkle Erinnerungen mit sich herum, auch aus späteren Zeiten, als vieles auf Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin geschah. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Jeder hat Grenzen des Zumutbaren."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", stimmte Neville zu. „Es erscheint mir nur so unglaublich, dass ausgerechnet ER sich für meine Eltern einsetzt."

Merian blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Das ist es, was ich meine. Er versucht, mit seiner Vergangenheit ins Reine zu kommen."

„Ich muss ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen."

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

**_ENDE DES RÜCKBLICKS_**

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Severus Snape sah sie schon von Weitem und ein Lächeln eroberte seine Augenwinkel. Hermione lief durch seinen Garten und betrachtete die Kräuter, die er mit einem Wärmezauber vor der Kälte schützte.

Sie wirbelte herum, als sie seine Schritte hörte und strahlte.

„Da bist du ja!"

Ihre offensichtliche Freude wärmte ihn und für einen Moment vergaß er die vorangegangene Stunde. Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Lass uns hineingehen."

Longbottoms Verhalten hatte ihn verwirrt. Er gab sich Mühe, es zu verbergen, fühlte jedoch immer wieder Hermiones Blick auf sich ruhen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubte.

_sssssssssssssssssss_

Hermione wusste, dass etwas Entscheidendes geschehen sein musste. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn zu fragen, sie würde ohnehin keine Antwort erhalten. Bei Severus half nur Geduld, viel Geduld.

Seit nunmehr einer halben Stunde stand er schweigend am Fenster und starrte in den Nachthimmel.

Vorsichtig trat sie hinter ihn, legte die Arme um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. Sie fühlte, wie sich nach und nach seine Anspannung löste. Schließlich ergriff er ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. Lange standen sie so, bis er sich umwandte und sie sanft küsste.

„Longbottom weiß, wer ich bin. Ich war heute in Hogwarts, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Er hat mich abgepasst, mit seinem Zauberstab vor meinem Gesicht herumgefuchtelt und abgewartet, bis der Trank nachlässt."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Neville? Warum sollte er so etwas tun?"

Sie versuchte, sich Neville mit fuchtelndem Zauberstab vor Snape vorzustellen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Er muss einen gewaltigen Schreck bekommen haben."

„Das dachte ich auch erst. Allerdings wusste er schon vorher, wer ich bin. Er hat einen denkwürdigen Auftritt hingelegt. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass er absichtlich gewisse … Verhaltensweisen von mir kopierte."

Hermione versuchte, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Das hätte sie zu gern gesehen. „Du denkst, er hat dich aus Vergeltung demaskiert? Als rachsüchtig würde ich ihn gar nicht einschätzen."

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was seine Motive waren. Im Endeffekt schien es ihm vor allem um seine Eltern zu gehen."

„Er ist dir dankbar für den Trank. Aber ich frage mich, wie er herausgefunden hat, dass du es bist."

„Das solltest du vielleicht seinen Freund Jenkins fragen."

„Merian würde dich nie verraten!", erwiderte Hermione so leidenschaftlich, dass es ihr einen spöttischen Blick von Snape einbrachte. Hermione spürte, wie sich verräterische rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen bildeten.

„Der Zauber des Veela…", bemerkte er ironisch, „... ist offensichtlich ungebrochen. Ich stimme dir jedoch zu. Er hat sein Wort gegeben. Aber wer weiß, was die Dunkelheit der Nacht enthüllt, wenn das Bewusstsein abgeschaltet ist…"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, die Dämonen deines Freundes Merian treten besonders nachts in Erscheinung. Er hat eine ganze Menge davon, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du meinst Albträume?" Sie überlegte und entgegnete dann langsam: „Ja, das könnte eine Erklärung sein. Aber Neville wird dich bestimmt nicht verraten. Er ist so glücklich, dass seine Eltern Hilfe erhalten."

„Warten wir es ab."

Hermione sah ihn plötzlich mit sehr ernster Miene an. „Wirst du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantworten, Severus?"

„Das hängt von der Frage ab", antwortete Snape misstrauisch.

„Hast du Albträume?"

Er betrachtete sie prüfend. „Gelegentlich."

„Bestehst du deshalb darauf, in einem anderen Raum zu schlafen?"

„Das ist bereits deine zweite Frage." Mit diesen Worten bezog er wieder seinen Platz vor dem Fenster und stellte sich taub.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	40. Alarm

**Kapitel 40 - Alarm**

Hermione entnahm einen Stapel Bücher aus einer der gerade gelieferten Bücherkisten und begann, sie in die Regale einzusortieren. Immer wieder war sie in Versuchung, den Stapel einfach abzulegen und bei einem der Bände einen Moment zu verweilen. Verführerisch knisterte das Papier beim Umblättern und sie dachte, dass einer der schönsten Momente beim Lesen das Aufschlagen eines neuen Buches war, der Augenblick, wo man langsam Seite um Seite umschlug, bis schließlich das erste Kapitel verheißungsvoll vor einem erschien.

Severus Bücher platzierte sie gut sichtbar im Laden. Der zweite Band kam bei den Kunden noch besser an als der erste. Besonders Zauberer aus dem Ausland zeigten oft Interesse daran, wenn sie während eines Besuchs in London in der Winkelgasse stöberten. Sie verhandelte gerade mit dem Verlag über Band 3, der in einer größeren Auflagenhöhe erscheinen sollte als die beiden vorigen. Das Thema war „Gegenmittel" und man versprach sich davon noch mehr Leser.

Neville hatte für heute seinen Besuch in der Buchhandlung angekündigt, um ein paar Bestellungen für Hogwarts abzuholen. Meist kam Professor McGonagall, aber auch Merian war schon einige Male aufgetaucht, um die gesammelten Aufträge mitzunehmen. Auf Nevilles Sicht der Dinge war sie sehr gespannt. Er hatte Severus ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

Das Geräusch nahm so schrille Ausmaße an, dass sich Hermione die Ohren zuhielt. Die zwei Kunden, die gerade den Laden betreten hatten, taten es ihr gleich und verließen fluchtartig das Geschäft.

„Was bei allen wildgewordenen Pixies ist das?", versuchte Percy den Lärm zu übertönen.

„Keine Ahnung", schrie Hermione zurück, zückte den Zauberstab und rief „Silencio".

Mit einem Schlag kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Was war das?"

Die Frage wurde nur wenige Sekunden später von Ron und George beantwortet, die mit hochroten Gesichtern angerannt kamen.

„Mann, das war durch die ganze Gasse zu hören!", rief George begeistert. „Wer hat es ausgelöst?"

Hermiones und Percys Gesichter zeigten in dem Moment nicht den leichtesten Anflug von Intelligenz.

„Das Sensometer", erinnerte George. „Schon wieder vergessen? Wer hat den Alarm ausgelöst?"

Hermione erstarrte. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk von George und Ron, das sie Anfang Januar amüsiert über der Eingangstür angebracht hatte, war ihr tatsächlich entfallen.

„Es wollten gerade zwei Leute den Laden betreten, als das Ding losging. Ich habe sie nicht genauer betrachtet."

„Ich bleibe hier, vielleicht kommen sie wieder", meinte Ron.

„Ich brauche keinen Leibwächter", entgegnete Hermione indigniert. „Außerdem ist Percy auch da." Dieser streckte sich ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe und nickte bestätigend.

„Trotzdem werde ich mich hier in die Ecke setzen und so tun, als würde ich lesen. Und George kann sich draußen postieren und die Passanten im Blick behalten", beharrte Ron.

„Das ist ja soooooo was von unauffällig", verdrehte George die Augen.

„Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Fehlalarm?", schlug Hermione vor.

„MEINE Erfindungen lösen keinen Fehlalarm aus", meinte George würdevoll und inspizierte das Sensometer sehr genau.

In diesem Moment ging die Ladentür auf und ausnahmslos alle zuckten zusammen.

„Macht ihr irgendeine Art Ehemaligentreffen? Darf ich mich anschließen?", fragte Neville Longbottom.

„Hi, altes Haus", grüßte Ron begeistert.

„Oho, Professor Longbottom in seiner Robe. Schick, Neville. Und was haben wir denn hier? Ein Halstuch? In GRÜN? Ts ts ts. Verbrüderung mit dem Feind?", frotzelte George und wunderte sich, wieso auf Nevilles Wangen plötzlich zwei rote Flecken erschienen.

„Na, aus diesen Vorurteilen solltest du ja nun langsam herausgewachsen sein, George", mischte sich Hermione ein, die Nevilles Verlegenheit bemerkte.

„Ja, ja, die Zeiten haben sich geändert… Meine Tochter schwärmt auch schon von einem Slytherin-Professor, Jorkins oder so ähnlich", meinte Ron.

„Jenkins", korrigierte Hermione automatisch, während Neville angestrengt den nächsten Büchertisch musterte.

„Sie meint, er sieht aus wie ein Engel", griente Ron. „Ein Slytherin-Engel, hi hi hi."

„Er war schon paar Male hier", warf Percy ein, was ihm einen verzweifelten Blick von Hermione bescherte. Aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran weiterzureden: „Libreria hat jedes Mal den Schock ihres Lebens und Hermione geht mit ihm Kaffee trinken."

„Hermione?! O la la, was halten wir denn davon?" George pfiff anerkennend und begann zu singen: „Ei-hein Engel stie-hieg vom Hi-hi-mmel…"

Es war Neville, der zuerst einen Lachanfall bekam und alle stimmten ein. George konnte aber auch manchmal albern sein. Eine Kundin, die einen Moment vor der Ladentür gezögert hatte, entfernte sich irritiert.

„Wolltest du etwa ein BUCH kaufen, George?", revanchierte sich Neville nun. „Haben deine magischen Lesehilfen schon den Belastungstest überstanden?"

„Magische Lesehilfen?", kicherte Hermione.

„Ja, George bastelt seit einiger Zeit daran", informierte Ron.

„Vielleicht hat Neville ja den Alarm ausgelöst", stichelte George weiter.

„Was für einen Alarm? Meinst du, der Höllenlärm kam von hier?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Taub ist er also noch nicht durch die Schüler", grinste George Ron an.

Neville schaute fragend von einem zum anderen. „Was war das für ein Alarm?"

„Meine Erfindung hat ihn ausgelöst", meinte George stolz und hielt die Erdbeere in die Luft. „Erkennt negative Schwingungen. Ja, ja." Er nickte weise mit dem Kopf und musterte Neville noch einmal genau. „Warst du vielleicht gerade schon einmal hier, hm?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Oder hast du Halluzinationen?", entgegnete Neville trocken.

„Okay, okay. Neville scheidet aus. Bleibt die Frage: WER betritt den Laden mit üblen, erpresserischen Absichten?"

„Lasst gut sein, Leute", schaltete sich Hermione ein, welche diese ganze Aufregung um einen Scherzartikel nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. „Bringt das Ding einfach wieder an, ich halte den Zauberstab griffbereit, falls sich die Sache wiederholt und achte auf die Kunden. Ihr seid ja nicht weit weg."

„Das Ding, sagt sie." George schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Wie sie meint. Komm, lass uns gehen, Bruderherz."

„Bist du sicher, Hermione?", meinte Ron etwas besorgt. „Ich glaube ja auch nicht so recht an Georges Alarm-Erdbeere, aber komisch ist es schon, dass sie plötzlich losheult. Während der Tests konnte er sie nämlich nicht dazu bringen."

„Wir halten die Ohren offen", versprach George.

Die anderen drei verfolgten vom Eingang aus, wie die beiden Brüder einträchtig die Gasse hinunterliefen. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser George! Und Ron hatte im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr Freds Stelle eingenommen.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Neville."

„Hast du ein paar Minuten für mich. Privat?" Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Percy, der wieder damit begonnen hatte, die Regale zu füllen.

„Natürlich. Komm mit in mein Büro."

„Hat er dir von unserer … Begegnung erzählt?", tastete er sich vorsichtig vor.

Hermione schmunzelte. „Falls du von Professor Vanesse sprichst…"

„Wir wissen beide, wer er ist", meinte Neville.

„Hast du wirklich mit deinem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase herumgefuchtelt, ihm den Vielsafttrank abgenommen und abgewartet, bis seine Tarnung nachlässt?"

Neville grinste.

„Alle Achtung", erkannte Hermione an. „Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

Neville blieb stumm.

„Severus hat eine Theorie. Sie beinhaltet Merian, aber kein bewusstes Verraten, sondern eher ein ungewolltes."

Das Rot auf Nevilles Wangen erneuerte sich.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, Neville, bitte entschuldige", meinte sie eilig.

„Nein, ist schon okay. Aber Merian trägt keine Schuld, das kannst du Snape übermitteln. Im Gegenteil, er schwieg zuerst so eisern, dass ich schon an seiner Aufrichtigkeit mir gegenüber zweifelte", meinte er beschämt. „Vanesse war mir in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Rätsel, nicht nur seine Motivation, meine Eltern zu unterstützen, sondern weil er sich so umfassend mit dunkler Magie auskennt, dass er in der Lage ist, ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Ich bin dann über seinen Namen gestolpert, sein Anagramm… Ist er sehr sauer?"

„Ich kann es nicht einschätzen. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf, war er sehr nachdrücklich darauf bedacht, dass niemand von seinem Überleben erfährt. Doch in wenigen Wochen hatte er mehr Kontakt zur Außenwelt als in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren.

Auf Nevilles fragenden Blick fuhr sie fort: „Erstaunlich ist, dass er weder dich noch Merian mit dem Obliviate belegt hat. Es wäre für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen. Als ich ihn das erste Mal traf, hatte er diese Absicht auch, aber sich dann entschieden, stattdessen meine Verbindungen zur Verlagswelt zu nutzen. Harry entdeckte ihn vor ein paar Monaten beim Sortieren der Unterlagen in seiner Hütte. Auch ihn ließ er mit dem Wissen davonziehen."

„Von Harry weiß ich, dass er Vanesse kennt und ich vermutete, dass er eventuell eingeweiht sein könnte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. So ist er also Snape direkt begegnet?"

Hermione nickte und lachte bei der Erinnerung. „Das war ein wirklich eigenartiges Zusammentreffen. Harry war unglaublich schockiert, noch viel mehr, als ich es bei meiner ersten Begegnung mit Severus war."

„Wie bist du ihm begegnet? "

Hermione umriss kurz die vergangenen Monate.

Neville hörte gebannt zu. „Er bedeutet dir sehr viel", war sein einziger Kommentar.

Sie nickte, erst zögernd, dann bestimmt. „Ja."

„Alle Achtung", wiederholte er ihre Worte von vorhin und lachte. „Du hast Nerven. Übrigens bat mich Merian, dich zu fragen, ob du ein Treffen mit Snape und ihm arrangieren könntest. Er möchte etwas mit ihm besprechen."

„Doch hoffentlich nicht wieder Legilimentik?", meinte Hermione besorgt.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Aber ich darf nichts verraten, er will erst direkt mit Snape sprechen."

„Hat er gesagt, wo er sich treffen will?"

„Nein, er richtet sich nach ihm."

„Gut. Ich frage Severus und schicke Merian dann eine Eule."

„Danke, Hermione."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Es gibt eine gute Nachricht", bemerkte Dr. Chesterton am Abend des gleichen Tages, nachdem er mit Neville das Zimmer seiner Eltern verlassen hatte. „Das Sprachzentrum erholt sich bei beiden. Sie haben ja schon bemerkt, dass sie bereits Laute nachsprechen. Ich werde eine Reihe Tests durchführen, um herauszufinden, ob sie die Bedeutung der gesprochenen Wörter erfassen. Wir haben bisher in einem solchen Fall leider noch keine Erfahrung, wie lange der erneute Spracherwerb dauert, ob sie ihr Sprachvermögen nur aktivieren oder das Sprechen komplett neu erlernen müssen."

„Das sind trotzdem wunderbare Neuigkeiten", entgegnete Neville hocherfreut.

„Wichtig ist, dass ihnen weiter vorgelesen wird wie bisher und man oft mit ihnen spricht."

„Das ist kein Problem."

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian Jenkins betrat Hermiones Flur und blickte sich interessiert um. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er in Haushalten zu Gast war, die auch eine eindeutige Muggelprägung aufwiesen.

„Hallo", lachte sie. Merian hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen sichtlich erholt.

Er strahlte. „Hallo Hermione. Ist er da?"

„Ja. Komm." Sie führte ihn in den Wohnraum.

Severus Snape erhob sich, als er den Besucher erblickte.

„Guten Tag."

Hermione ging in die Küche, goss den Tee auf und trug die alte bauchige Kanne in den Wohnraum. Sie war sehr neugierig, worum es ging.

Merian blickte von Hermione zu Snape.

„Severus. Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie mir vor ein paar Wochen so viel Zeit geopfert haben."

Der Angesprochene nickte unverbindlich.

„Ich war besessen von dem Gedanken nach Rache."

„Sie haben Ihre Meinung geändert."

„Ja. Es sind in kurzer Zeit mehrere Dinge geschehen, die mich dazu bewogen."

„Dumbledore informierte mich, dass Sie von weiterer Legilimentik absehen wollen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie deshalb hier sind. Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

„Ich plane, im Sommer die Apotheke in Hogsmeade zu übernehmen", begann Merian.

Sowohl Hermione als auch Snape starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Warum verlassen Sie Hogwarts? Ist es nicht zu gefährlich für Sie?"

„Nein."

Nachdem Merian seine Gründe und die weiteren Pläne näher beschrieben hatte, nickte Snape zustimmend.

„Das ist toll", freute sich Hermione.

„Die Zaubertrankstelle wird längerfristig frei. Wie wär's, Severus?", scherzte Merian.

Snapes Augenbrauen trafen sich für einen Moment über der Nasenwurzel, doch dann lächelte er ironisch. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen Mr. Longbottom von unserem Zusammentreffen berichtet hat. Damit erübrigt sich Ihre Frage, die, wie mir scheint, ohnehin rein rhetorisch war."

„Er hat davon erzählt", schmunzelte Merian und seine Augen funkelten. Die Kommunikation mit Snape war eine Herausforderung, die ihm Spaß machte.

„Ihre Lebensgeister scheinen wieder recht aktiv zu sein, Professor Jenkins", fuhr Severus Snape amüsiert fort. „Vielleicht sollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass mein Leben deutlich an Qualität gewonnen hat, seit ich es nicht mehr Tag und Nacht unzähligen Schülern unterwerfen muss."

Er verschränkte die Arme und schaute Merian herausfordernd an.

Dieser lachte. „Sie müssen früher furchterregend gewesen sein."

Hermione wandte sich einen Moment ab, um ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen. Merians unbekümmerte Art wirkte regelrecht entwaffnend. Sie staunte auch, wie natürlich Severus mit ihm umging.

„Der Grund, warum ich hier bin…", begann Merian und schaute Snape plötzlich nachdenklich an, „…ist, dass ich Sie gern für die Herstellung von Tränken gewinnen würde, Severus. Sie haben auch ein Labor und könnten mich unterstützen, den Warenbestand in der Apotheke zu füllen. Als Perus Vanesse oder wer auch immer."

Hermione beobachtete interessiert Severus Reaktion.

Er schwieg lange und fixierte Merian abwägend.

„Das ist überraschend."

Merian wartete gespannt.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Gut." Merian strahlte und zwinkerte Hermione zu.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Es ist ein gutes Angebot, findest du nicht?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig, als Merian gegangen war. „Du wärest nicht mehr ausschließlich auf Minervas Hilfe beim Vertrieb deiner Tränke angewiesen, sondern könntest sie direkt an Merians Laden liefern."

„Es wäre einfacher."

„Und du magst Merian", stellte sie fest. „Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst, kannst du es nicht verbergen."

Snape sah sie einen Moment fassungslos an und begann dann zu lachen.

Sie liebte dieses seltene, tiefe, raue, ungeübte Lachen. Es bildete einen so wohltuenden Kontrast zu dem ernsten, grüblerischen und manchmal sogar etwas düsteren Ausdruck, den die Jahre in sein Gesicht gezeichnet hatten.

Eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit ergriff ihn, als er den hingerissenen Blick bemerkte, mit dem sie ihn liebkoste. Noch immer wunderte er sich, dass diese junge Frau des Kontakts zu ihm nicht müde wurde, ja sich ihre Zuneigung von Mal zu Mal zu verstärken schien. Und doch fürchtete er noch immer, dass sie eines Tages zur Tür hinausgehen und nicht wiederkommen würde. Doch für den Moment schüttelte er die trüben Gedanken ab und atmete genussvoll den Duft ihrer Haare, bevor er sie in die Arme schloss und sich für die nächste halbe Stunde in ihren Umarmungen verlor.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	41. Die Bedrohung

**Kapitel 41 – Die Bedrohung**

sssssssssssssssssss

_Betrachten Sie es als einmalige Warnung: Man hat Sie beobachtet und in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Severus Snape lebt. Man wird sich noch heute mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, um seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Wenn Sie über diesen Brief schweigen und die gewünschte Auskunft erteilen, wird Ihnen nichts geschehen. Weigern Sie sich oder ziehen Sie andere hinzu, hilft beim nächsten Mal kein Alarm._

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione war an diesem warmen Maimorgen mit beschwingtem Schritt von ihrer Wohnung zur Buchhandlung gelaufen und hatte die Düfte des Frühlings in sich aufgenommen. Wie sehr sie diese Jahreszeit liebte, den Gesang der Vögel, das Grün und die Blumen überall.

Der Zettel befand sich an der Eingangstür in einem magisch versiegelten Umschlag, der an sie adressiert war.

Ein eisiger Hauch durchfuhr ihr Innerstes, als sie die Zeilen las und ihr wurde schwindelig. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Eingangsstufen nieder. Ein Gefühl, das sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, breitete sich rasant in ihr aus und schien sie regelrecht zu lähmen. Sie hatte Angst.

So fand sie Percy, der zehn Minuten später eintraf. Er musterte sie besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermione?"

„Ich muss ein paar Stunden weg. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir heute schließen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Ich kann es dir im Moment nicht erklären, aber bevor ich nicht mit jemandem gesprochen habe, halte ich es für besser, wenn wir heute nicht öffnen. Vertrau mir bitte, Percy."

„Natürlich. Du bist die Chefin. Ich habe nichts gegen einen freien Tag einzuwenden", grinste er und verabschiedete sich.

Nachdem Hermione ein großes Schild im Schaufenster angebracht hatte, dass das Geschäft heute aus persönlichen Gründen geschlossen blieb, lief sie im Zickzack durch die angrenzenden Gassen und Straßen und blickte sich verstohlen um. Erst, als sie sicher war, dass ihr niemand folgte, apparierte sie nach Schottland.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape saß in seiner Küche und überdachte erneut den Vorschlag von Merian Jenkins. Minerva hatte hin und wieder Tränke von ihm vertrieben, um seine Finanzlage auszugleichen. Aber er hatte keinerlei finanzielle Nöte, denn sein Gringotts-Vermögen nahm laut Minerva nur sehr langsam ab, da er wenig benötigte. Inzwischen trug auch der Erlös der Bücher dazu bei, seinen Lebensunterhalt zu sichern.

Was ihn an Merian Jenkins Angebot reizte, war vor allem die Möglichkeit, mit seiner Arbeit in größerem Umfang als bisher zu Heilungserfolgen beitragen zu können. Es war eine sehr starke Motivation, wenn die eigene Arbeit sichtbare Resultate zeigte. Der Behandlungserfolg bei den Longbottoms hatte ihn nahezu euphorisch gestimmt.

Er erstarrte, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Was machte Minerva um diese Tageszeit hier? Hatte sie nicht Unterricht? Vorsichtig schaute er durchs Fenster und traute seinen Augen kaum, als er an einem Mittwochmorgen Hermione vor seinem Haus stehen sah. Sie wirkte verstört und war kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Er eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„Hermione! Was ist passiert?"

Ihr war schlecht vom Apparieren und vor Angst und so reichte sie ihm nur wortlos den Zettel. Auch seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde eine Nuance bleicher.

„Wer weiß von dir? Was will man von dir?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Lass uns erst einmal hineingehen."

Doch Hermione stand wie festgewachsen vor seiner Tür und begann zu zittern. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie langsam ins Haus. „Du stehst unter Schock. Komm."

Sie fühlte sich wie eine willenlose Strohpuppe.

„Trink das." Er füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und gab ein paar Tropfen aus einer kleinen Phiole hinzu.

Sie nahm einen Schluck und Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus.

Snape betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Du solltest hierbleiben, bis die Sache geklärt ist. Es ist eine eindeutige Drohung und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie auch wissen, wo du wohnst."

Langsam kehrte Leben in Hermione zurück und damit auch ihr Kampfgeist. „Ich habe den Laden heute geschlossen, aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ihn längere Zeit zu schließen."

„Deine Sicherheit ist wichtiger. Und die deiner Mitarbeiter", sagte er nachdrücklich.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wenn ich die Auroren kontaktiere, muss ich den Drohbrief vorlegen. Wie soll ich ihnen den Inhalt erklären, ohne dich zu verraten?"

„Was ist mit Mr. Potter? Ich habe ihn gestern aus der Ferne in der Nähe des Sees gesehen."

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie rief erleichtert aus „Ja! Er hat gerade ein paar Tage frei und ist mit Ginny und Lily in der Hütte. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry Potter starrte Hermione ungläubig an. Ginny versuchte gerade, Lily zum Mittagsschlaf zu überreden und er war währenddessen mit Hermione ein paar Schritte zum See gelaufen.

Wer um alles in der Welt bedrohte sie wegen Snape? Ehemalige Todesser, die eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatten? Und wie hatte man herausgefunden, dass er lebte?

„Das klingt beunruhigend", meinte er besorgt. „Natürlich helfe ich dir, aber ich muss mir erst ein Bild von der Lage machen. Es wäre gut, wenn ich mit euch beiden möglichst noch heute sprechen könnte."

„Was schlägst du vor?"

„Snape hält seinen Aufenthaltsort geheim und ich nehme nicht an, dass er mir die Ehre erweist, ihn kennenzulernen. Es wäre am besten, wenn ihr heute Abend hierher kommt, sobald Lily schläft. Die Hütte verfügt über die notwendigen Schutzzauber, wie du weißt. Ein ausgedehntes Gespräch im Freien halte ich unter den Umständen für zu riskant. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie nicht auch hier in der Nähe sind und euch hier beobachtet haben."

„Du hast Recht, das wäre das Sinnvollste", seufzte Hermione.

„Es setzt natürlich voraus, dass Ginny eingeweiht ist. Ich kann sie nicht einfach abends unter einem Vorwand in die Dunkelheit schicken."

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Unter den Umständen scheint es sich nicht vermeiden zu lassen, seine Frau einzubeziehen. Der Gesprächsinhalt spricht für sich selbst, da hat es auch keinen Sinn, als Vanesse verkleidet hinzugehen."

Hermione stimmte ihm zu und machte sich erneut auf den Weg, um Harry zu informieren, dass Snape und sie am Abend zu ihm kommen würden. Das gab ihm etwas Zeit, Ginny vorzubereiten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry überlegte schon den ganzen Nachmittag, wie er Ginny einweihen sollte. Er wartete ab, bis Lily im Bett war, setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa, holte tief Atem und stürzte sich ins kalte Wasser:

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Ginny schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ich kenne diesen Ton, Harry. Was ist es?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es formulieren soll. Ich habe lange versprochen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, was in einer Situation sehr heikel war."

Ihr Gesicht drückte nun äußerste Skepsis aus. „Raus mit der Sprache."

„Snape lebt."

„Snape lebt?", wiederholte sie, ohne die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen.

„Severus Snape ist damals nicht in der Heulenden Hütte gestorben. Professor McGonagall hat ihn rechtzeitig gefunden. Er lebt."

Sie ließ die Worte einsinken. „Seit wann weißt du das?"

„Seit letztem Sommer. Er nahm mir das Versprechen ab, zu schweigen."

„Wieso hat man nichts von ihm gehört? Wie kommt es, dass du ihm begegnet bist? War das nicht ein Schock für dich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Er lebt als Einsiedler. Ich habe ihn hier in Schottland getroffen. Er war mindestens genauso fassungslos wie ich. Aber er hat sich einige Wochen später sogar zu einem Gespräch mit mir getroffen."

„Ja?" Jetzt zeigte Ginny äußerstes Interesse.

Harry gab ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung seines Gesprächs mit Snape.

Sie schwieg nachdenklich. „Er hat dich früher unverantwortlich schlecht behandelt. Das nehme ich ihm trotz seiner Loyalität zu Dumbledore übel. Ist er immer noch so einschüchternd?"

„Ginny, weshalb ich dich einweihe und vorwarne: Er wird in etwa einer Stunde mit Hermione hierher kommen. Es ist etwas geschehen und ich habe ihr versprochen, zu helfen. Die Hütte ist im Moment der sicherste Ort."

Sie war völlig verdutzt. „Er kommt hierher? Das alles muss ich erst einmal verkraften. Und was hat Hermione damit zu tun?"

„Ich muss dir noch etwas gestehen und ich versichere dir, dass es mir sehr leid tut. Aber Hermione und ich haben versucht, was wir konnten, um ihn zu stoppen."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich? Sprich bitte Klartext mit mir, Harry James Potter. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten, dieses Herumgeeiere."

„Du erinnerst dich an den Tag, als wir Hermione besuchten und auf den alten Professor trafen, dem sie bei der Veröffentlichung seiner Bände hilft?"

„Ja. Er gefiel mir. Schrullig, aber nett."

„Ginny, das war ER. Wir konnten dich nicht warnen, ohne sein Geheimnis preiszugeben. Wir hatten es ihm versprochen."

„WAS?!"

Sie sprang auf. „DAS war SNAPE? Oh mein Gott. Was für ein Bastard! Wie konnte er mich dermaßen ausfragen und ihr seelenruhig zuhören?"

„Wir haben mehrfach versucht, euch vom Thema abzulenken."

„Das fasse ich jetzt nicht, Harry." Sie holte eine Flasche aus dem Schrank und goss sich ein Glas ein.

„Du trinkst sonst nie Feuerwhisky", stelle Harry verdutzt fest.

„Außergewöhnliche Ereignisse erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen." Sie kippte das Glas in wenigen Schlucken hinunter.

„Ginny?!"

„Harry! Versetz dich mal bitte in meine Lage", schnappte sie. „Ich erfahre, dass unser früherer Tränkemeister nicht gestorben ist, sondern als Einsiedler lebt. Gut, soll er. Ich erfahre, dass du davon wusstest und nicht darüber sprechen durftest. Auch gut. Er hat mit dir über die Vergangenheit gesprochen und Dinge zugegeben, die für dich wichtig waren zu wissen. Unvorstellbar, aber wunderbar, weil dir damit eine Last genommen wurde." An dieser Stelle lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.

„ABER: Es ist nicht in Ordnung, dass ihr tatenlos zugehört habt, wie ich mich immer mehr von ihm verlocken ließ, über die Vergangenheit zu lästern."

„Es tut mir sehr leid. Aber er selbst meinte, dass du ihm die Sachen sicher auch ins Gesicht gesagt hättest, wenn vielleicht mit anderen Worten."

„So? Hat er das?" Sie klang verwundert. „Es fällt mir schwer, mir Snape als Gesprächspartner vorzustellen, wenn ich an seine frühere Art denke."

„Er hat sich verändert. Zwanzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er früher immer nur die Anordnungen anderer befolgen musste, oft unter Einsatz seines Lebens. Nach dem Krieg konnte er zum ersten Mal nach seinen Vorstellungen leben."

„Als Einsiedler?"

„Er ist der Typ dazu."

Sie überlegte. „Ja, du hast Recht. Doch wenn er es ist, der jetzt seine Forschungsergebnisse veröffentlicht, wie ist er an Hermione geraten?"

„Er scheint eines Tages hier in der Nähe unserer Hütte mit ihr zusammengestoßen zu sein."

„Wirklich?" Sie kicherte. „Die Arme."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Zusammenstoß bedauert", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Ginnys forschender Blick ließ ihn weitersprechen. „Sie hat … nun ja … ziemlich intensive Gefühle für ihn entwickelt."

Fassungslos starrte ihn seine Frau an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Gefühle für Snape?"

Harry lächelte. „Wie gesagt, er hat sich verändert. Ich habe sie ein paar Male zusammen erlebt und bin sicher, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidert."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein. „Das erfordert noch mehr außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen", erklärte sie.

Harry beobachtete den ungewöhnlichen Alkoholverbrauch seiner Frau misstrauisch.

„Warum wollen sie mit dir sprechen?", kam Ginny auf den bevorstehenden Besuch zurück.

„Irgendwer hat ihn mit Hermione gesehen und hinterließ einen Drohbrief an Hermiones Buchhandlung."

Sie hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Ginny, es tut mir so leid, wir haben dir bestimmt einen Schreck eingejagt", meinte Hermione betreten.

Ginny umarmte sie. „Es ist sehr überraschend, gelinde ausgedrückt. Nimm erst einmal Platz. Wo ist Snape? Und wo steckt Harry?"

„Sie verstärken die Schutzzauber um eure Hütte."

Wenige Minuten später steckte Harry seinen Kopf in die Küche und meinte: „Lasst uns nach nebenan gehen."

„Einen Moment, Harry. Ich möchte ihn kurz allein sprechen, ich habe vorher etwas mit ihm zu klären", forderte Ginny bestimmt.

Harry und Hermione schauten sich ahnungsvoll an.

„Das seid ihr mir schuldig, nachdem ihr beim letzten Mal nicht eingeschritten seid."

sssssssssssssssssss

Der erste Anblick, den Ginny beim Betreten des Zimmers von ihrem früheren Lehrer gewann, war eine schmale Silhouette mit halblangen Haaren, die sich gegen das Licht am Fenster abzeichnete. Sie sah, dass er bemerkte, nicht mehr allein im Raum zu sein, denn seine Schultern verspannten sich fast unmerklich, bevor er sich umwandte.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	42. Der Anschlag

**Kapitel 42 – Der Anschlag**

Ginny unterdrückte einen überraschten Ausruf. Es handelte sich zweifellos um Snape. Und doch war es nicht ganz der Snape, den sie in Erinnerung hatte, was nicht nur an den mehr als zwanzig Jahren lag, die seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen verflossen waren.

Die schwarzen Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor er nonchalant bemerkte: „Mrs. Potter, sehr erfreut."

„Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen, wie ich erfuhr, Professor Vanesse", entgegnete sie angriffslustig, jede Silbe betonend.

„Ihre … Reminiszenzen …. waren sehr erhellend."

„Es war unfair, in welcher Art und Weise Sie meine Erinnerungen an Sie bloßgelegt haben. Wieso haben Sie mich ausgefragt?", verlangte Ginny zu wissen. Sie fühlte sich etwas benommen vom Feuerwhisky und gleichzeitig hellwach.

Snape verschränkte die Arme und musterte sie. „Ihre Meinung zu meinen …Unterrichtsmethoden war interessant."

„Was Sie nicht sagen! Und? Sind die Antworten zufriedenstellend ausgefallen?"

Auf Ginnys Wangen bildeten sich zwei rote Flecken. Ihr wurde immer wärmer.

„Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass Sie überhaupt unterrichtet haben, wenn Sie Schüler so hassten?"

Die dunklen Augen durchbohrten sie nun förmlich. „Ich hatte keine Wahl."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl." Ginny spürte, wie Zorn in ihr empor brodelte.

„Sicherlich. Aber Sie wissen zu wenig von den Zusammenhängen, um meine Lehrtätigkeit beurteilen zu können."

„Ich kann durchaus beurteilen, dass ganze Generationen vor Ihnen gezittert haben und welchen Einfluss Sie auf das Leben meines Mannes besaßen!"

„Ginny!", rief Harry warnend, der im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war, als er besorgt Ginnys lauter werdende Stimme vernahm.

„Welchen, Mrs. Potter?", fragte Snape kühl.

„Sie schikanierten ihn durch seine ganze Schulzeit hindurch und tun Sie nicht so, als wüssten Sie das nicht! Umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass Sie in ihm in den letzten beiden Jahrzehnten einen so starken Fürsprecher hatten."

„Hatte ich das?" Snapes schlecht verhüllter verwunderter Blick traf Harry.

„Er nahm Sie immer in Schutz, man durfte nichts gegen Sie sagen. Ihre Verbindung zu seiner Mutter verschaffte Ihnen anscheinend eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit."

„Auch hier fehlen Ihnen die Hintergründe, Mrs. Potter", ließ sich Snape ungerührt vernehmen.

„Das ist richtig. Aber wissen Sie, dass ich jahrelang mit Ihrem Schatten leben musste? Sie gehörten so sehr zu unserem Tagesablauf, dass ich Ihnen manchmal fast schon einen Teller mit auf den Tisch gestellt hätte! Vor allem in den ersten Jahren waren Sie permanent präsent. Ständig die gleichen Fragen: _Warum war er so unfair und demütigte mich immer wieder vor versammelter Klasse, wenn er doch meine Mutter geliebt hat? Wie konnte er Hass auf meinen Vater ungefiltert auf mich übertragen? _Und so weiter."

Ginny kochte nun bei den Erinnerungen an all die Diskussionen, die im Hause Potter jahrelang über Snape geführt wurden.

„Ich denke, diese Fragen konnte ich inzwischen mit Ihrem Mann klären", antwortete Snape ruhig. „Mich erstaunt allerdings, wieso Sie Ihre Einwilligung gaben, Ihren Sohn nach mir zu benennen, wenn Ihre Ablehnung meiner Person so überdurchschnittlich groß ist."

Ginny warf ihr Haar zurück und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich war nicht begeistert, das kann ich Ihnen versichern." Harry schaute sie düster an.

„Aber ich konnte Harrys Gründe nachvollziehen", gab sie zu. „Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihnen die Zaubererwelt viel verdankt."

Snape musterte sie nachdenklich.

Ginny fuhr fort: „Doch darum geht es hier nicht. Ich bin sehr sauer, dass Sie mich beim letzten Mal so vorgeführt haben."

„Mrs. Potter", entgegnete Snape ernst, „beim letzten Mal wusste ich noch nicht, wie sich bestimmte Dinge entwickeln würden."

Sie lachte bitter. „Natürlich nicht. Mir ist ohnehin unbegreiflich, wie Hermione mit Ihnen…", doch an dieser Stelle stoppte sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nicht nur wegen Harrys entsetztem Blick, sondern weil sie selbst spürte, dass das zu weit gehen würde.

Doch Severus Snape griff ihre Worte sofort auf. „Sie können also die Entscheidung Ihrer Freundin nicht nachvollziehen."

Harry bemerkte, dass Snape verletzt war, auch wenn er es gut verbarg. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah er, wie dieser zur Tür schaute und sich sein Gesicht aufhellte.

„Bitte übertrage nicht die Vergangenheit auf die Gegenwart, um uns das letzte Treffen heimzuzahlen, Ginny", bat Hermione ruhig, die den letzten Teil des Gesprächs mit verfolgt hatte. „Es war nicht richtig, dass du als Einzige im Unklaren warst und wir dich nicht stoppten. Es tut mir sehr leid."

„Mir auch, Hermione", entgegnete Ginny, die ebenfalls Snapes Verwandlung bei Hermiones Eintritt registriert hatte. „Bitte entschuldige. So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Darf ich mich dieser …versöhnlichen Stimmung anschließen? Ich schätze offene Worte, Mrs. Potter und bedaure, Sie damals provoziert zu haben."

Ginny starrte Snape ungläubig an. „Sie entschuldigen sich bei mir?"

„Wenn Sie das so nennen möchten? Ja."

„Ich muss mich setzen", meinte sie verdattert. Sie entdeckte ein spöttisches Funkeln in seinen Augen, aber da war noch viel mehr. Es fiel ihr plötzlich schwer, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Ich war zu vorschnell", murmelte sie. „Es ist nur unfassbar, Sie plötzlich lebendig vor mir zu sehen. Ich habe es erst vor einer reichlichen Stunde von Harry erfahren. Es ist so unwirklich. Bitte verzeihen Sie."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Es klingt ziemlich ernst, was mir Hermione vorhin erzählte", bemerkte Harry.

„Was ist mit dem Alarm im Brief gemeint?", fragte Ginny, die den Drohbrief aufmerksam studierte.

„Du erinnerst dich vielleicht an Rons und Georges Weihnachtsgeschenk? Das Sensometer?", fragte Hermione. „Es ging vor ein paar Tagen los, als zwei Leute, die ich aber nicht näher angeschaut habe, den Laden betreten wollten. Ich hielt es für Quatsch. Einen typischen Weasley-Schabernack, da Ron und George auch gleich angestürzt kamen."

„Jetzt wissen wir, dass diese beiden Leute eventuell in die Sache verwickelt sind. Schade, dass du gar keine Anhaltspunkte hast, wer sie gewesen sein können", bedauerte Harry und blickte zu Snape. „Wer könnte Ihnen jetzt noch, nach all den Jahren schaden wollen?"

„Sagen Sie es mir, Mr. Potter. Sie sind der Auror. Wie viele der damaligen Todesser sitzen in Azkaban? Wie viele sind inzwischen gestorben? Und wie viele sind noch auf freiem Fuß?"

„Der überwiegende Teil der damaligen Verbrecher sitzt hinter Schloss und Riegel. Aber es gibt noch welche, die untergetaucht sind. Ein solcher Drohbrief ist allerdings ungewöhnlich. Sie halten sich normalerweise nicht mit Warnungen auf, sondern werden gleich aktiv. Außerdem lässt der Brief vermuten, dass man nicht weiß, dass Sie auch Vanesse sind, sonst hätte man Sie schon irgendwo überfallen. Man hat Sie also vermutlich hier in Schottland gesehen, wo Sie sich ohne Tarnung bewegen."

„Was beabsichtigen Sie zu tun, Mr. Potter?", fragte Snape.

„Ich lasse Nachforschungen anstellen. Es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie mir eine Liste all jener erstellen, die Groll gegen Sie hegen könnten, damit ich sie mit unseren Daten abgleichen kann."

„Diese Liste ist nicht kurz, Mr. Potter", meinte Snape ironisch.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Trotzdem ist es ein Anhaltspunkt, um die Suche weiter einzugrenzen."

Snape drückte seine Zustimmung aus, indem er um ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder bat. Schon bald saß er konzentriert am Tisch und füllte Zeile um Zeile aus.

„Es ist möglich, dass mir noch Namen einfallen."

„Lassen Sie es mich wissen. Wir sollten zumindest den Kreis der Verdächtigen bald eingrenzen können."

„Angenommen, dies ist nicht möglich, weil zu viele Namen übrig bleiben, wie wollen Sie weiter verfahren?"

„Das ist ein Punkt, über den ich mir noch Gedanken machen muss. Am sinnvollsten wäre, wenn unsere Experten den Zettel analysieren oder mit dem Wissen um Ihr Überleben gezielter an die Sache herangehen könnten. Aber da dies ausscheidet, müssen wir es verdeckter versuchen."

„Was ist mit Hermiones Schutz?", fragte Ginny.

„Du solltest hier in Schottland bleiben, Hermione. Die Buchhandlung und deine Wohnung müssten unter Beobachtung gestellt werden, aber um dafür Personal zu erhalten, benötige ich fundierte Beweise. Das scheidet in diesem Fall aus." Harry sah überdurchschnittlich besorgt aus, fand Hermione.

„Geben Sie Ihren Vorgesetzten den Zettel", bemerkte Snape ruhig.

Sechs Augenpaare starrten ihn an.

„Aber was ist mit deinem…"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand etwas antut", unterbrach Snape Hermione schroff, doch Harry entdeckte in den schwarzen Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers den gleichen Ausdruck, mit dem er ihn damals in der Heulenden Hütte angesehen hatte, als er die Augen seiner Mutter in seinen suchte. Snape liebte Hermione.

Wenn er daran noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, wurden sie spätestens in diesem Moment spurlos weggewischt. Harry fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl der Dankbarkeit für Snape in sich aufsteigen, dass dieser für Hermione sogar sein lang gehütetes Geheimnis aufgeben würde, falls es die Umstände erforderten.

„Ich brauche ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung", bemerkte Hermione leise.

„Und jemand muss Percy und Libreria benachrichtigen und einen Zettel in die Buchhandlung hängen."

„Das erledige ich gleich morgen früh. Es ist besser, wenn du dort nicht gesehen wirst, Hermione", meinte Harry ernst.

„Es ist auch besser, wenn Sie nicht gesehen werden, Mr. Potter. Ihr Gesicht hat einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad und Sie sind als Freund von Hermione mit Ihrer Familie unter Umständen ebenfalls gefährdet. Ich werde das erledigen, in einer anderen Verkleidung als sonst", erklärte Snape bestimmt.

„Ich begleite Sie mit dem Tarnumhang, falls es doch Zwischenfälle gibt und man Sie angreift."

„Gut."

„Du kannst mit hier wohnen, so lange du willst, Hermione", bot Ginny an.

„Du kannst gern bei mir bleiben, wenn du möchtest." Snapes Stimme hatte einen aufmerksamen Ton angenommen, der besonders Ginny Weasley verblüffte.

Hermione lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Das würde ich sehr gern, Severus."

„Die Hütte steht trotzdem jederzeit zu deiner Verfügung", ergänzte Harry. „Du kennst ja die Zauber und Schutzsiegel. Wir sollten uns jeden Tag einmal hier verabreden, um die Neuigkeiten auszutauschen."

„Danke", meinte Hermione gerührt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen begaben sich Snape und Harry in die Winkelgasse, um dort Percy rechtzeitig abzupassen. Snape hatte sich als etwa 40jähriger Intellektueller verkleidet und trug eine Nickelbrille und einen Schal. Harry musste sich trotz der ernsten Lage das Lachen verkneifen.

Es roch nach Rauch und Verbranntem, als sie die Gasse betraten und ein ungutes Gefühl ergriff beide. Snape eilte so schnell voraus, dass Harry kaum nachkam. Ihre Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich: Der Eingang von Hermiones Buchhandlung war rauchgeschwärzt und ein verzweifelter Percy stand schon davor. Er zuckte zusammen, als er neben sich eine vertraute Stimme flüstern hörte:

„Pst, Percy, ich bin's, Harry. Man darf mich nicht sehen. Ich bin mit einem Kollegen hier, um die Sache zu klären. Sprich bitte mit ihm."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der verkleidete Snape und Percy, der sich von seiner Überraschung erholte, antwortete: „Es hat heute Nacht gebrannt. Nachbarn haben das Feuer zum Glück rechtzeitig bemerkt, sodass der Schaden nicht allzu groß ist. Was geht hier vor?"

„Es sieht so aus, als würde Ms. Granger erpresst", meinte Snape. „Da das Feuer professionell gelöscht wurde, nehme ich an, die Ordnungshüter waren schon hier?"

„Ja. Sie haben den Brand untersucht, konnten aber meine Chefin noch nicht erreichen und haben mich stattdessen benachrichtigt."

„Jemand war demnach schon in Ms. Grangers Haus? War dort alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, soweit ich weiß."

Harry flüsterte unter seinem Tarnumhang:

„Percy, bevor wir nichts Näheres wissen, bitte ich dich, allen zu sagen, dass die Buchhandlung wegen des Brandes vorerst geschlossen bleibt und sonst nicht darüber zu sprechen. Informiere bitte unbedingt deine Familie und eure Aushilfe, dass sie Schutzvorkehrungen treffen sollen. Ich kümmere mich um alles Weitere und werde Auroren involvieren."

Percy sah geschockt aus und nickte.

„Ich habe noch immer ein ungutes Gefühl", meinte Harry zu Snape, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Hermiones Wohnung begaben. Snapes eilige Schritte unterstrichen, dass er ähnlich dachte. Sie erreichten die Straße, in der Hermione wohnte und erwarteten fast erneuten Brandgeruch. Doch alles wirkte friedlich und normal.

Das Treppenhaus war ruhig. Harry schlich neben Snape geräuschlos die Treppen hinauf. In Hermiones Wohnung prüften sie diese sofort auf versteckte Magie, konnten aber zum Glück nichts finden. Snape atmete auf. Schnell suchte er Hermiones Sachen zusammen und versiegelte die Wohnung mit besonders starken Schutzzaubern. Harry hielt sich dicht hinter ihm, als sie die Treppe wieder hinuntergingen.

Eine Etage tiefer öffnete sich die Tür der Wohnung unter Hermiones und eine junge Frau trat hinaus.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Snape und lief weiter.

„Guten Tag. Entschuldigen Sie, ich hörte, wie Sie die Wohnung über meiner betraten. Wissen Sie zufällig, wann Ms. Granger wieder da ist?"

„Sie ist verreist. Ich bin ein Freund und gieße ihre Pflanzen", improvisierte Snape schnell.

„Wissen Sie, wann sie wiederkommt?"

„Sie hat mindestens eine Woche Urlaub geplant, meinte aber, es könnte noch länger dauern. Warum fragen Sie?", erkundigte er sich freundlich und verbarg sein Misstrauen perfekt.

„Ach, nur so. Ich wollte mal wieder mit ihr plaudern."

„Vielleicht ist sie in einer Woche wieder hier. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

„McIntyre", murmelte Harry, der den Tarnumhang wieder abgelegt hatte, als sie in die belebten Londoner Straßenzüge kamen und dort in die Menschenmassen eintauchten. „Ich werde sie sicherheitshalber auch überprüfen."

„Hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun", meinte Snape. „Ich appariere zurück."

„Sie sind tatsächlich einverstanden, dass ich den Zettel zeige, um den Ernst der Situation klarzumachen?"

„Tun Sie, was zu tun ist", entgegnete Snape ernst. „Shacklebolt kann mich über Sie kontaktieren, wenn er mit mir sprechen will. Da mein Aufenthaltsort nichts zur Sache tut, werde ich diesen auch weiterhin nicht preisgeben."

„Ihr Aufenthaltsort wird geschützt bleiben, darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort", versicherte Harry. „Außerdem muss die Sache ohnehin vertraulich behandelt werden und Shacklebolt ist vertrauenswürdig. Lassen Sie uns jeden Abend um 20 Uhr in der Hütte treffen, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Sie können nun direkt vor unsere Tür apparieren, die Schutzzauber verhindern, dass jemand von außen Ihr Kommen bemerkt."

„Einverstanden. Ich werde Ihnen noch meine Eule Sowa zur Hütte schicken, durch sie können Sie jederzeit mit mir in Kontakt treten. Ich werde mit Ihnen bei Bedarf in Verbindung treten, indem ich Gufo sende."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Sie haben den Laden angezündet?", schrie Hermione aufgebracht. „Was sind das für Leute? Was, wenn jemand drin gewesen wäre?"

„Deshalb ist es besser, wenn du hier bleibst", meinte Snape ruhig.

Hermione spürte, wie ihr einige Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Tränen der Wut und Tränen der Angst.

Snapes Augen loderten in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Zorn und Besorgnis.

„Sie werden auch vor weiteren Übergriffen nicht zurückschrecken, fürchte ich. Mr. Potter hat die Weasleys verständigt, dass auch sie Vorkehrungen treffen sollen, ebenso deine Aushilfe. So lange wir nichts Gegenteiliges wissen, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass jeder, der näher mit dir zu tun hat, in Gefahr ist."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Es fehlte nicht viel und Hermione hätte mit den Füßen aufgestampft. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos angesichts dieser vagen

Bedrohung.

„Bitte versuche, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, auch wenn das angesichts der Umstände schwierig ist", mahnte Snape. „Wir müssen warten, bis Mr. Potter mehr Informationen zusammengetragen hat. Übrigens fragte eine Nachbarin nach dir. McIntyre. Sie meinte, sie wollte mal wieder mit dir plaudern."

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. „Plaudern? Ich habe bisher kaum drei Worte mit ihr gewechselt. Sie wohnt noch nicht lange im Haus, arbeitet in einem Restaurant um die Ecke, zumindest habe ich sie dort mal bedienen gesehen."

„Mr. Potter wird sie überprüfen. Was ist mit den anderen Leuten im Haus?"

„Die anderen wohnten schon drin, bevor ich eingezogen bin. Die Gegend ist sehr beliebt, Wohnungen werden selten frei."

„Wer hat vorher in der Wohnung unter dir gewohnt?"

„Eine junge Frau. Sie hat geheiratet."

Snape überlegte. War es doch möglich, dass man sie in Hermiones Haus gesehen hatte? Aber normalerweise betrat und verließ er es als Vanesse. Nur hier in Schottland in seinem vertrauten Umfeld verzichtete er auf die Verkleidung.

sssssssssssssssssss

Kingsley Shacklebolt erhob sich, als Snape und Hermione in den Wohnraum der Potters traten.

„Ich wollte es nicht glauben und musste mich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen", meinte er. „Mr. Potter hat mir die Hintergründe berichtet."

„Es ist lange her." Die beiden Männer musterten sich einen Moment.

„Ich habe angeordnet, dass sechs Auroren abwechselnd die Buchhandlung und die Wohnung von Ms. Granger im Blick behalten und bei Auffälligkeiten umgehend die anderen verständigen."

Harry breitete eine Liste auf dem Tisch aus. „Ich habe jeweils hinter den Namen vermerkt, wer nicht mehr lebt oder seitdem in Azkaban sitzt. Es bleiben nicht mehr viele übrig, was für uns ein Glücksfall ist."

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Nachmittag brachte Sowa eine Nachricht aus Harrys Hütte: _Es gibt Neuigkeiten._

„Ich habe etwas Interessantes herausgefunden", meinte Harry, als sie wenige Minuten später mit ihm am Tisch saßen.

„Patricia McIntyre, die in Hermiones Haus wohnt, ist die Tochter von Christopher McIntyre und – und jetzt halt die Luft an, Hermione – Rita Kimmkorn. Letztere hat ihren Namen behalten, vermutlich aus Publicity-Gründen, während die Tochter den Namen des Vaters trägt. Das kann kein Zufall sein."

„Rita Kimmkorn?", rief Hermione ungläubig aus. „Die Kimmkorn ist ein

Animagus!" Sie schweifte mit ihren Erinnerungen in eine Zeit zurück, wo sie diese Reporterin mit ebendiesem Wissen in der Hand gehabt hatte.

„Vielleicht ist sie sogar in meiner Wohnung herumgeflogen…", argwöhnte sie schockiert, „… und hat so herausgefunden, dass Severus lebt? Aber wieso hat sie die Neuigkeiten in dem Fall nicht gleich breitgetreten? Warum bedroht sie mich? Sie müsste doch dann auch herausgefunden haben, dass Vanesse in diesem Haus verkehrt und mit Severus identisch ist!"

„Das verstehe ich auch nicht", gab Harry zu. „Aber, wie gesagt, glaube ich nicht an einen Zufall. Wir überprüfen gerade die Verbindungen ihres Mannes, um herauszufinden, für wen sie arbeitet."

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	43. Enthüllung

**Kapitel 43 - Enthüllung**

„Vielleicht weiß auch die Tochter noch nicht, dass ich mich als Vanesse verkleide?", schlug Snape nachdenklich vor. „Möglicherweise hat mich die Kimmkorn nur ein einziges Mal gesehen und zwar durch dein Fenster in meiner richtigen Gestalt. Daraufhin ergriff sie die Chance der freiwerdenden Wohnung und ließ ihren Nachwuchs einziehen, um dich zu überwachen und auf diese Weise auch mich zu entdecken. Seit wann genau wohnt die Tochter in deinem Haus?"

„Erst seit einem Monat."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war in der Zeit nur ein Mal in London, um mit Jenkins zu sprechen. Also kann mich auch die Tochter höchstens einmal als Vanesse gesehen haben, wenn überhaupt."

„Sie war an dem Wochenende nicht da", meinte Hermione plötzlich. „Ich hatte an dem Freitagabend eine Kuriersendung für sie angenommen und sie holte sie erst am Montagabend bei mir ab."

„Das wäre eine Erklärung. Wer immer dahintersteckt, tappt also vermutlich seit Kimmkorns Entdeckung im Dunklen und sie versuchen deshalb, dich einzuschüchtern. Du darfst eins nicht vergessen: Sie sind auf dich angewiesen. Nur Minerva und du kennen meinen Aufenthaltsort und ich allein lege den Zugang fest. Sie haben keinerlei Chance, mich zu finden, nur durch dich."

„Du glaubst also, dass man mit dem Brand die Drohung verstärken wollte, weil ich seither nicht mehr greifbar bin?"

„Ja."

„Wir beeilen uns mit dem Prüfen der Daten", versprach Harry.

sssssssssssssssssss

Doch an den nächsten beiden Abenden hatte Harry nur zu berichten, dass immer mehr der Verdächtigen ausschieden und der Rest nicht auffindbar war.

„Ich werde mir Mrs. Kimmkorn vorknöpfen", entschied Snape. „Es reicht."

„Sie lebt allein, von ihrem Mann getrennt", bemerkte Harry und reichte Snape einen Zettel mit der Adresse und einen Ring. „Drehen Sie diesen, wenn ich mit den Auroren hinzukommen soll. Wir bleiben in der Nähe."

sssssssssssssssssss

Wütend schritt Snape zu dem auf dem Zettel angegebenen Wohnhaus und beobachtete den Eingang, bis er die verhasste Reporterin eintreten sah. Die Fenster waren dunkel und erhellten sich erst kurz darauf. Sie war also allein in der Wohnung. Sehr gut, dachte er.

Er klingelte und zückte den Zauberstab. Sie hatte kaum geöffnet, als sie sich einem großen Mann um die Vierzig gegenüber fand, der eine Nickelbrille trug und sie in die Wohnung drängte.

„Wer sind Sie? Hilfe…"

„Ruhe!" Snape belegte sie mit einem Schweigezauber und fesselte sie.

Sie starrte ihn aus angstgeweiteten Augen an. Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber und kostete die Zeit aus, in der seine Tarnung nachließ. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als sie sah, wer vor ihr saß.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie es sind, die meinen Aufenthaltsort wissen wollte. Hier bin ich. Und nun wäre ich sehr interessiert zu erfahren, was Sie von mir wollen und wieso Sie und Ihre Auftraggeber nicht vor Anschlägen gegen andere zurückschrecken. Wenn Sie schreien, werden Sie es bereuen. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte und er löste den Schweigezauber.

Snape betrachtete sein Gegenüber genauer. Sie war sehr gealtert und wirkte ungepflegt und abgerissen. In ihren Augen lag ein unberechenbarer, fast irrer Ausdruck, der ihn auf der Hut sein ließ. Ihn schauderte unwillkürlich, als er die Krallen sah, die aus ihren Fingerkuppen wuchsen. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht mit Farbe zugekleistert, aber es konnte nicht die vielen Runzeln verbergen, die sich bereits jetzt dort eingegraben hatten. Ihr Haar war strähnig und sah aus, als hätte es schon lange keinen Schnitt mehr gesehen.

Auch der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, machte einen ausgesprochen verwahrlosten Eindruck. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut, dicke Staubflocken tanzten auf dem Boden und die Schicht, welche sich auf dem Geschirr gebildet hatte, das auf dem Tisch stand, wagte er gar nicht näher zu ergründen. Es sah so aus, als wäre Rita Kimmkorn auf dem absteigenden Ast und das schon seit geraumer Zeit.

„Also, ich höre", forderte er mit stählernem Unterton. „Für wen arbeiten Sie?"

Sie schluckte und antwortete nach einer Weile mühsam: „Ich arbeite für niemanden."

„Lügen Sie nicht", donnerte Snape. „Sie haben Ms. Granger bedroht, ihre Buchhandlung angezündet oder soll ich etwa davon ausgehen, dass das ein Versehen war?"

„Es sollte nur eine Warnung sein."

„Nur eine Warnung?", spie Snape ungläubig. „Aber Sie geben zu, dass es Ihr Werk ist?"

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass der Laden zu einer anderen Zeit gebrannt hätte und nicht mehr viel davon übrig wäre, wenn ich ihr selbst hätte Schaden zufügen wollen?"

Snape erwog dies einen Moment und fragte dann unwirsch: „Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass Sie das im Alleingang durchgezogen haben?"

Sie nickte.

„Was soll das Ganze? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Es ging mir in den letzten Jahren nicht so besonders. Man hat mich aus der Pressetätigkeit ausgeschlossen, nachdem ich Voldemorts Biografie veröffentlichte. Man nannte sie parteiisch. Als meine Tochter eine Wohnung suchte, habe ich diverse Häuser und die Nachbarn gecheckt. Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht richtig, als ich plötzlich Ms. Granger entdeckte und dann eines Tages auch Sie!"

„Und nachdem Ihre Tochter eingezogen ist, hat diese ihr hinterherspioniert?"

„Nein. Meine Tochter hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich bin selbst ein paar Male bei Ms. Granger gewesen, konnte Sie aber seither nie wieder entdecken. Daher kam mir die Idee mit der Warnung. Ich hoffte, mit DIESER Titelstory wieder Fuß in der magischen Presse zu fassen", brachte sie schließlich noch hervor.

Snape starrte sie angewidert an.

„Waren Sie es, die den Alarm in Ms. Grangers Buchhandlung ausgelöst hat?"

„Nein. Ich schickte zwei Freunde. Ms. Granger hätte mich erkannt."

„Was wäre Ihr nächster Schritt gewesen?"

„Man hätte Ms. Granger in ihrer Wohnung besucht."

„Deshalb wollte Ihre Tochter wissen, wann sie wiederkommt?"

„Ich hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass ich Ms. Granger überraschen wollte, da ich sie von früher kannte. Sie sollte mir mitteilen, wann sie zu Hause ist."

„Ich nehme an, der … Besuch … wäre dann nicht mehr so glimpflich verlaufen?"

„Reden Sie!" Snape geriet außer sich, als keine Antwort kam. „Wer sind Ihre Helfershelfer?"

Doch Rita Kimmkorn schwieg.

„Man wird Sie schon zum Reden bringen. Sie werden sich vor den Auroren für die Bedrohung von Ms. Granger und den Anschlag in der Buchhandlung verantworten müssen. Sobald Ihr Strafmaß feststeht, werde ich persönlich Sorge dafür tragen, dass Ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht wird, bevor Sie Zugang zu einem elenden Schmierenblatt erhalten."

„Zu spät", frohlockte Rita Kimmkorn schadenfroh. „Mein Artikel ist heute in den Druck gegangen."

„WAS?" schrie Snape. „Wie können Sie es wagen? Sie haben noch nicht einmal Beweise und lassen bereits einen Artikel drucken? Was haben Sie geschrieben?"

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen." Ihre Schadenfreude schien sogar den Zauberstab auszublenden, den ihr Snape entgegen hielt und auch seinen Zorn registrierte sie scheinbar nur am Rande.

„Erst einmal werden Sie sich für das verantworten müssen, was Sie getan haben", meinte Snape knapp und drehte an dem Ring. Nur kurz darauf stürmte Harry mit zwei Auroren in die Wohnung, welche den aufgebrachten Zauberer ehrfürchtig anstarrten.

„Was gibt es zu starren? Mrs. Kimmkorn hat soeben zugegeben, verantwortlich für die Drohung und für die Brandstiftung zu sein."

„Kommen Sie mit", forderte einer der Auroren. „Wir haben bereits einen Haftbefehl erwirkt."

Rita Kimmkorn fing plötzlich an, sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren und wie eine Irre zu kreischen.

Im Haus erklangen Schritte und mehrere Menschen wurden Zeuge, wie die Reporterin beißend und tretend aus dem Haus geführt wurde.

„Wenn man ihr Glauben schenken kann, hat sie das im Alleingang durchgezogen, um wieder populärer zu werden", meinte Snape, noch immer wutentbrannt.

„Wir werden alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen, um weitere Verdächtige zu überprüfen und Mrs. Kimmkorn einer gründlichen Befragung unterziehen", versicherte Harry.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass die Auroren die Befugnis haben, den Druck und Vertrieb einer Zeitung zu stoppen?", fragte Snape, plötzlich müde klingend.

Harry blickte ihn forschend an. „Nur unter bestimmten Umständen."

Snape entwich ein genervtes Seufzen.

„Aber selbst, wenn ein Artikel erscheint und die Spekulationen um Ihr Überleben damit wieder neue Nahrung erhalten, so können Sie noch immer Ihren Aufenthaltsort so schützen, dass niemand in Ihre Nähe gelangt", beruhigte Harry.

„Ich denke dabei an Hermione. Sie könnte zur Zielscheibe für die Medien werden, falls sie im Artikel erwähnt ist."

„Sie sollte erst einmal in Schottland bleiben. Kingsley wird vermutlich das Medieninteresse geschickt ins Ministerium umlenken. Er ist geübt im Umgang mit ihnen. Hermione kann sich zwar der Presse nicht für immer entziehen, aber vielleicht ist die erste Aufregung dann schon abgeebbt. Sie wissen ja, wie das mit den Medien ist. Ich bleibe dann auf jeden Fall in ihrer Nähe, falls die Wogen zu hoch schlagen."

„Danke, Mr. Potter."

sssssssssssssssssss

_**Die Zaubererwelt unter Schock – Severus Snape lebt**_

Hermione knallte die Zeitung bereits bei der Schlagzeile sauer auf den Tisch.

„Lies weiter", bat Snape sanft.

„Wie kannst du so ruhig sein?"

_Severus Snape, der seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren als tot oder verschollen gilt, wurde von unserer Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn lebendig gesichtet. Über den Aufenthaltsort ist bisher nichts bekannt, aber auch das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit._

„Denkst du dir, du blöde Ziege", meinte Hermione grimmig.

_Severus Snape erlangte eine traurige Berühmtheit, als er den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, tötete. Nach dem Krieg stellte sich heraus, dass all dies auf Dumbledores Wunsch geschah und Snape als Doppelagent tätig war (siehe dazu den ausführlichen Bericht auf Seite 3). Gesehen wurde er nun mit der besten Freundin von Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Severus Snape eine Liebesaffäre mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin unterhält. Unsere Reporterin ist bestrebt, jedes noch so delikate Detail herauszufinden._

„Vorher drehe ich ihr den Hals um", zischte nun auch Snape.

„Ich muss zurück nach London!" Hermione war so aufgebracht, dass sie einen Bücherstapel im Vorbeigehen vom Tisch riss.

Snape sah sie einen Moment kritisch an, während sie sich niederbeugte und die verstreuten Bücher wieder zusammensammelte.

„Willst du dich von der Presse zerreißen lassen?"

„Ich lasse mich nicht von meinem Laden fernhalten. Niemand hat Beweise, dass du lebst."

„Sie werden dich trotzdem mit Fragen überfallen."

„Ich werde ihnen einfach nicht antworten", beharrte sie stur. „Ich muss morgen zurück nach London."

„Willst du in Konkurrenz zu deinem Freund Jenkins treten?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Was soll das heißen?" Hermione spürte, wie sehr ihr die ganze Angelegenheit aufs Gemüt schlug und sie langsam aber sicher aggressiv wurde.

„Du hörst dich schon so störrisch an wie er."

„Und wenn schon, es ist mein Laden und ich entscheide, wann ich dorthin zurückkehre."

sssssssssssssssssss

Ihre Augen sprühten noch immer Blitze vor unterdrücktem Ärger, als er sie an sich zog und küsste. Bald spürte er, wie sie sich nicht mehr sträubte und seine Berührungen erwiderte. Sein Puls raste, wie immer, wenn sie sich so nahe waren und er sammelte seine gesamte Beherrschung, um sie langsam zu entkleiden, jeden Zentimeter ihrer enthüllten Haut zu liebkosen und um gegen sein drängendes Verlangen anzukämpfen, das ihm befahl, sie an sich zu reißen und sich sofort dem rasenden Sinnenrausch hinzugeben.

Doch er zwang sich zu einer Langsamkeit, die schon fast schmerzte und ihm eine atemlose Lust bescherte, als er ihre Weichheit spürte und sich sachte in ihr bewegte. Sie seufzte, wand sich unter ihm, versuchte, einen schnelleren Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Aber er hielt sie fest, unterwarf auch sie der Gemächlichkeit seines Tempos, bis er es plötzlich steigerte. Sie kam ihm entgegen, umschlang seinen Hals, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren und stöhnte ungläubig, als er sich aus ihr zurückzog.

Sein Atem raste. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, bevor er wieder in sie drang und sie liebkoste, bis sie sich aufbäumte und seinen Namen schrie. Ihre Arme umklammerten ihn, als er die Zuckungen ihres Körpers unter seinem verspürte.

Es gelang ihm, seine Erregung noch einen Moment länger auszukosten und hinauszuzögern, bis er der Welle nachgab, die auch ihn mitriss.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte sich zusammengerollt und fast meinte er, sie vor Behagen schnurren zu hören. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Solche Momente waren selten in seinem Leben gewesen und nur mit ihr hatte er bisher ein solches Gefühl der Zufriedenheit empfunden. Er strich ihr über das erhitzte Gesicht und schloss dann die Augen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian schaute sprachlos auf die Schlagzeile, die ihm vom benachbarten Kiosk in Hogsmeade entgegensprang. Er verbrachte in Absprache mit dem jetzigen Besitzer bereits den zweiten Samstag in der Apotheke und inspizierte den Bestand und die Möbel. Er verabscheute die Presse, seine Erfahrungen mit ihr saßen zu tief. Trotzdem kaufte er die Zeitung und überflog ungläubig den Artikel. Was war da passiert?

Er hatte jeden Tag gehofft, dass Snape sein Angebot annehmen würde, doch nichts von ihm gehört. Er konnte seine Rückzugsgründe durchaus nachvollziehen. Aber er hatte trotzdem den Verdacht, dass die Einsamkeit keine Dauerlösung für Severus Snape darstellte, so heilsam sie für ihn auch über viele Jahre gewesen sein mochte. Snape war ein Mensch, der die Früchte seiner Arbeit genoss und der Anerkennung in keiner Weise abgeneigt war. Anerkennung, die er in seinem Leben kaum erhalten hatte. Vermutlich war es das, was er ihn früher so bitter werden ließ, sinnierte Merian. Die Entdeckung durch diese Reporterin konnte nun eine völlig neue Entwicklung der Dinge mit sich bringen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Alice Longbottom saß am Fenster und ließ die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht scheinen. Sie genoss das Gefühl der Wärme. Der Mann, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers zeichnete, war immer da gewesen, so lange sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe und wurde unruhig, wenn er einmal nicht im Raum war. Gesichter kamen und gingen, sprachen zu ihnen. Sie verstand manches, was sie sagten, aber sie selbst fand keine Worte.

Am liebsten mochte sie den großen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit der leisen Stimme, der immer kam, bevor die Sonne unterging. Sein Gesicht war ihr vertraut. Sie hatte es auch schon in den weißen Wänden gesehen, wo sie vorher gewesen war. Ein anderer Mann mit sehr hellen Haaren und einer Brille war die letzten Male oft mit ihm gekommen. Er hatte eine tiefe freundliche Stimme, welche kratzte, wenn er lachte. Er war ihr sehr angenehm.

Eine Frau besuchte sie, wenn es dunkel war. Sie hatte oft weiße Sachen an. Wenn sie ihre Stimme hörte, sah sie eine Wiese und Wolken in ihrem Kopf und ein kleines Mädchen. Auch bei der Stimme der großen dünnen Frau mit dem Hut kamen Bilder, andere Bilder, die aussahen wie der große Raum, in dem sie Essen bekamen. Auch das großes Uhrpendel tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione kehrte trotz des zu erwartenden Ansturms der Presse nach London zurück. Die Schäden am Laden waren inzwischen behoben und sie hoffte, dass man Rita Kimmkorn dafür zur Kasse bitten würde.

Die ersten drei Tage waren die schlimmsten, der Laden wurde von der Presse förmlich belagert. Sie hatte sich mit Severus und Harry darauf geeinigt, weder etwas abzustreiten noch etwas zu sagen. Ihr Standartsatz war das übliche „Kein Kommentar". Harry stand ihr zur Seite. Der Vorteil war, dass vor ihrem Wohnhaus kein solcher Aufstand stattfinden konnte, weil sie in einer reinen Muggelgegend lebte. Es gab ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz und selbst die dreistesten Reporter hielten sich daran: Niemand riskierte die Entdeckung der Zaubererwelt durch Erregung von Aufmerksamkeit unter Muggeln.

Da keinerlei neue Informationen erhältlich waren und sich sämtliche Zeitungen nach drei Tagen erschöpft hatten, die Zeilen der MAGIC WIZARD TIMES wiederzugeben, ebbte auch der Ansturm vor der Buchhandlung langsam ab.

Doch danach kamen lauter bekannte Gesichter, um sie mit Fragen zu löchern. Ron hatte sie aufmerksam studiert, bevor er meinte „Es stimmt also". Sie hatte nicht geantwortet. „Ich akzeptiere dein Schweigen, Hermione", meinte er „auch wenn mir noch weniger in den Kopf will, dass du mit ihm zusammen sein könntest, als die Vermutung, dass er noch lebt." Sie musste plötzlich über seine tragische Miene lachen und er hatte mit eingestimmt.

Auch Draco Malfoy erschien wenige Tage nach dem Zeitungsartikel in der Buchhandlung. Er trug noch immer seinen blasierten Gesichtsausdruck und die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater trat von Jahr zu Jahr deutlicher hervor. „Es ist mir unbegreiflich, aber wenn es wahr ist, würdest du ihm dies geben?" Er zog einen Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihr. Sie zögerte.

Es wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen, Malfoy all die Demütigungen heimzuzahlen, unter denen sie während ihrer Schulzeit gelitten hatte. Aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Severus den Brief vorzuenthalten. Es war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Malfoy, die sie nichts anging. So nahm sie ihn schließlich, wenn auch widerwillig, an sich.

„Danke, Hermione." Draco zögerte einen Moment, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und verließ den Laden.

Harry holte sie jeden Abend von der Buchhandlung ab und begleitete sie nach Hause, doch sie sehnte sich nach dem Samstag, wo sie endlich die Stadt hinter sich lassen und wieder zu Severus in die schottische Einsamkeit entfliehen konnte.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Mr. Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	44. Merian

_Lieber Marian, auch an dieser Stelle nachträglich herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! _

_Da es in diesem Jahr keinen neuen Potter-Band mehr zum Verschenken gibt, möchte ich dir stattdessen diese Geschichte schenken. Momentan ist es nur ein Link, doch sobald ich den Text komplett überarbeitet und fehlerbereinigt habe, erhältst du alles ausgedruckt. Wszystkiego Najlepszego__!_

**Kapitel 44 - Merian**

Die Anspannung der letzten Tage war nicht spurlos an Hermione vorübergegangen. Am Freitagabend hatte sie sich gerade auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und überlegte, wie sie den morgigen Samstag noch in der Buchhandlung überstehen sollte, als es klingelte.

Vor der Tür stand Merian.

„Merian?!" Sie bat ihn hinein und merkte, wie sich ihre Stimmung aufklärte.

Er ließ sich im Schaukelstuhl nieder und wippte fasziniert vor und zurück.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Man hat euren Laden ja ganz schön belagert. Neville lässt dich auch herzlich grüßen."

Die Aufmerksamkeit und Besorgnis ihrer Freunde überwältigte sie so, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Na na, Hermione. Es ist alles ein bisschen viel, oder? Warum bist du nicht in Schottland geblieben?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich wollte mich nicht von der blöden Kimmkorn kleinkriegen lassen."

„Das ist mutig von dir. Die Presse kann schlimmer sein als eine Ladung Dementoren. Was sagt Severus dazu?"

„Er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen." Nachdem sie darauf beharrte, nach London zurückzukehren, war Severus drauf und dran gewesen, mitzukommen, um vor ihrem Laden die Presse zusammenzudonnern. Sie hatte ihn nur mit äußerster Überzeugungskraft davon abhalten können und ihn gebeten, auch nicht in Verkleidung aufzutauchen.

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert", bemerkte er. „Neville wäre heute auch gern mitgekommen, aber er ist heute Abend mit einer Gruppe Erstklässler unterwegs, um Kräuter zu sammeln. Das ist schlimmer als Flöhe hüten", scherzte Merian. „Er will nächste Woche mal vorbeischauen."

„Das ist schön! Wie geht es seinen Eltern?"

„Es kommt jeden Tag ein Heiler, der mehrere Stunden Sprachübungen mit ihnen durchführt. Man hat den Eindruck, dass sie alles verstehen, was um sie herum geschieht. Sie sprechen bereits Wörter nach, probieren sie zusammen aus. Es ist ein großer Fortschritt."

„Glaubst du, dass sie eines Tages verstehen können, wer Neville ist?"

Ein melancholischer Ausdruck veränderte kurz Merians Züge, als er seine Antwort abwog: „Nein. Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ist zerstört und der Arzt meint, dass die wenigen verbliebenen Reste selektiv sind, ein Schutzmechanismus. Die Bedeutung des Wortes Sohn wird ihnen vielleicht eines Tages theoretisch aufgehen, aber die Emotionen und Instinkte, die damit verbunden sind, sind ihnen genommen."

„Das ist so traurig für Neville."

„Nein. Neville ist glücklich, dass er ihre Fortschritte erleben darf, dass sie in seiner Nähe sind, vieles selbständig machen können. Außerdem können sie bereits ihre Besucher namentlich voneinander unterscheiden."

Auf Hermiones ungläubigen Blick lächelte Merian. „Ja, tatsächlich. Als wir vor zwei Tagen das Zimmer betraten, sagte Nevilles Mutter klar und deutlich unsere Namen. Er ist fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es wird alles ein sehr langer Prozess sein, doch er ist wirklich froh über jeden Schritt, über jede Silbe."

„Und er hat dich."

„Ja." Merian klang versonnen. „Ich hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass es sich eines Tages so entwickeln könnte."

„Eines Tages? Bist du denn schon lange…" Hermione brach ihre Frage ab, sie wollte ihm nicht zu nahe treten.

„Ob ich ihn schon lange liebe? Ja, viele Jahre."

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an.

„Du fragst dich, warum ich ihn nie aufgegeben habe? Wäre es dir mit Severus nicht ähnlich ergangen?"

„Ja. Das stimmt. Ich dachte nur im ersten Moment … du bist ein Veela…", Hermione stockte. Sie konnte nicht aussprechen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Doch sie sah die Kränkung bereits in seinem Gesicht. „Du meinst, durch meine Abstammung ist es leicht für mich, beliebig Beziehungen einzugehen? Es mag zwar sein, dass es mir einige Türen geöffnet hat, weil die Menschen empfänglich für Äußerlichkeiten sind, aber hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was es bedeutet, ständig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die auf reiner Oberflächlichkeit beruht? Abgesehen davon, dass dieses Interesse in der Regel von Frauen kommt und mich damit in eine heikle Lage versetzt?"

Er wirkte traurig und verärgert und Hermione hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Merian. Das war gedankenlos von mir."

„Weißt du, was es noch bedeutet? Man wird zum Spielball für Konkurrenzkampf und Eifersüchteleien, es gibt viele Animositäten und Enttäuschungen, wenn man die Erwartungen anderer nicht erfüllen kann und will. Und man wird beruflich nicht ernst genommen."

„Du hast Recht. Bitte verzeih mir. Selbst Severus verhielt sich irrational, als ihr zum ersten Mal zusammengetroffen seid", bemerkte sie nachdenklich und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ein verschmitztes Funkeln plötzlich sein Gesicht erhellte.

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Er ließ dich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen und warf mir giftige Blicke zu", meinte er amüsiert.

„Vielleicht waren seine argwöhnischen Blicke zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht ganz grundlos", gab sie zu.

„Was meinst du damit?" Merian betrachtete sie erstaunt.

„Er ist mir vor diesem Treffen einige Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen und verhielt sich danach so distanziert, dass ich fast verzweifelt wäre. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, war das wie ein Sonnenstrahl. Deine Gegenwart ist sehr angenehm. Sie tat mir schon damals gut."

„Ein Sonnenstrahl? Das ist ein schönes Kompliment", lächelte er nun. „Neville erzählte vor dem Treffen viel von dir. Du hast ihm anscheinend mehrfach das Leben in Severus Unterricht gerettet. Er muss früher große Angst vor Severus Snape gehabt haben."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Severus war sehr ungeduldig mit ihm, jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein und blockierte ihn damit natürlich noch mehr."

Merian schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Du hast Severus kennengelernt und selbst einmal gesagt, dass er früher zum Fürchten gewesen sein muss", lachte Hermione. „Und glaub mir, das war er."

„Hattest du auch Angst vor ihm?"

„Anfangs ja. Er war sehr einschüchternd. Ich fand ihn vor allem unfair, schroff und verbittert."

„Das wundert mich nicht", bemerkte Merian ruhig. „Abgesehen von seiner Vergangenheit scheint er über längere Zeit auch den Trank des Vergessens eingenommen zu haben."

Hermione zuckte zusammen. „Woran siehst du das?", flüsterte sie.

„Seine Pupillen sind selbst im hellen Sonnenlicht geweitet, was bei der Farbe seiner Augen nicht auffällt. Diese Wirkung des Tranks bleibt auch nach der Einnahme sehr lange erhalten."

„Er erwähnte einmal, dass er den Trank früher zu sich nahm. Du musst ihn genau studiert haben, um das festzustellen."

„Ich hatte einen Verdacht und darauf geachtet. Mein Großvater und ich besitzen die Gabe, die Anwendung von Tränken zu erkennen. Frag mich nicht, woher sie stammt. Als Kind dachte ich, das sei normal, aber meine Familie öffnete mir die Augen, wie außergewöhnlich das ist."

„Deshalb bist du Tränkemeister geworden?"

„Unter anderem. Nimmt Severus den Trank noch?", schwenkte er abrupt wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema um.

„Ich hoffe es nicht", entgegnete sie schockiert. „Kann man das feststellen?"

„Der Trank ruft Verhaltensänderungen hervor. Er verstärkt negative Eigenschaften und Denkweisen."

„Ja, das hat mir Severus auch schon einmal erklärt. Aber im Vergleich zu früher empfinde ich ihn jetzt viel gelassener."

„Dann ist es unwahrscheinlich. Ich wollte dich auch nicht beunruhigen. Es ließ mir allerdings keine Ruhe, denn der Trank ist sehr gefährlich und kann zum Wahnsinn führen", entgegnete Merian.

Hermione beschloss trotzdem, Severus am nächsten Tag dazu zu befragen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape starrte finster in sein Glas Feuerwhisky. Schon beim Gedanken an Rita Kimmkorn ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten und ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte. Die Schadenfreude, mit der sie ihm vom Druck des Artikels erzählt hatte, ließ ihn plötzlich eine Faust auf den Tisch schlagen. Das Glas kippte um und zerschellte. Die goldbraune Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Boden und er fluchte.

„Eine unangenehme Situation, Severus", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme mitfühlend.

„Du brauchst mich nicht auch noch daran zu erinnern!", entgegnete Snape kalt.

„Ich verstehe deinen Zorn. Nach zwanzig Jahren schafft es ausgerechnet diese Reporterin, dich zu entdecken. Das ist schon Ironie des Schicksals, oder?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung."

Als er sah, wie Dumbledore die Augen zu seinem Bildrand hob, sprang er auf und baute sich vor dem Porträt auf. Er schäumte.

„All die Mühe mit der Tarnung, dieser widerwärtige Vielsafttrank! Und dann fliegt einfach so ein Käfer in privaten Räumen umher, wo er nicht hingehört und alles war umsonst!"

„Wirklich? Alles umsonst?"

Snape funkelte ihn aufgebracht an.

„Sie hätte dich auch hier in Schottland entdecken können, Severus", meinte Albus Dumbledore besänftigend. „Stell dir vor, sie wäre zum Beispiel um Harry Potters Ferienhütte und den See herumgeflogen, um ihn zu beschatten … Dann hätte sie dich regelmäßig sehen, viel früher den Beweis für deine Existenz erhalten und unter Umständen sogar noch andere hierher führen können. So erspähte sie dich bisher nur ein einziges Mal und kann es nicht einmal beweisen."

„Der Artikel reicht, um Hermione dauerhaft unter Druck zu setzen. Es sei denn, sie beschließt, ihrem Leben den Rücken zu kehren und sich hier gemeinsam mit mir zu verstecken", setzte er noch zynisch hinzu. „Lebendig begraben, da wir keinen Schritt mehr außerhalb meiner Schutzzauber wagen könnten."

„Das stimmt", seufzte Dumbledore. „Auch so jetzt wird man schon jeden, mit dem sie spricht, näher unter die Lupe nehmen, weil man denkt, dass du es sein könntest…"

„Diese Kimmkorn-Person soll achtgeben, dass sie mir nie mehr unter die Augen tritt, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren." Snape sprach mit tödlicher Ruhe, Dumbledore hingegen kannte den Tonfall, der den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte unterstrich.

„Was wirst du nun tun?"

„Darüber denke ich bereits seit Tagen nach."

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Samstag war noch einmal hektisch in der Buchhandlung und noch immer lungerten Presseleute vor dem Eingang. Erleichtert packte Hermione am Nachmittag ihre Sachen. Montag und Dienstag hatte sie freigenommen und Percy und Libreria instruiert, wie sie mit der Presse umgehen sollten. Sie freute sich auf Schottland und ergriff alle nur erdenklichen Schutzmaßnahmen, damit man ihr nicht folgen würde.

Aufatmend passierte sie schließlich die magischen Zauber um Severus Domizil.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape drehte den Brief von Draco Malfoy ungeöffnet hin und her.

„Dass du ihn angenommen hast, war ein Eingeständnis, dass ich lebe", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Ich konnte nicht anders. Du hättest seinen Blick sehen sollen. Glaub mir, ich war sehr in Versuchung, ihn wegzuschicken, schon allein wegen früher. Aber ich konnte es nicht."

Snape warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und machte noch immer keine Anstalten, ihn zu öffnen.

Und plötzlich schoss Hermione ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der sie erschrocken ausatmen ließ.

„Es könnte eine Falle sein!"

Er nickte. „Ich bin eine Weile im Labor." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ mit dem Brief den Raum.

Hermione fluchte innerlich. Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht?

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape ließ vorsichtig verschiedene Flüssigkeiten auf den Umschlag tröpfeln. Als keine davon die Farbe veränderte, trug er ihn ins Freie auf die Wiese, stellte sich in einiger Entfernung auf und rief „Aperto". Der Briefumschlag tanzte in der Luft und ein Blatt Papier fiel heraus. Mehr geschah nicht.

Snape schalt sich einen Moment einen Narren. Aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Er nahm das Blatt Papier und begann zu lesen:

_Lieber Severus,_

_du kannst dir meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich die Schlagzeilen sah. Ich verschlang den Text und war sofort sicher, dass es stimmt. Wenn jemand in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Biss und das Schlangengift zu überwinden, dann du. Es schmerzt mich, dass ich dein Vertrauen verloren habe und nichts von deinem Überleben wusste. _

_Ich möchte dir für deine Unterstützung danken, die du mir immer gegeben hast. Du hast mich damals auch vor Vater beschützt. Ich muss oft daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn du nicht eingegriffen hättest._

_Du würdest Vater nicht wiedererkennen. Es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und vegetiert vor sich hin. Er spricht kaum noch. Niemand weiß, was in ihm vorgeht. Mutter ist bei ihm geblieben, obwohl sie lange Zeit einen tiefen Groll gegen ihn hegte. Ihre Gegenwart tut ihm gut und sie ist der einzige Mensch, den er länger in seiner Nähe duldet. _

_Er drängte mich, dir zu schreiben. Er selbst ist dazu nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Hände zittern wie die eines alten Mannes. Er würde viel dafür geben, dich zu sehen. Könntest du das in Erwägung ziehen? Ich würde mich sehr freuen._

_Draco_

sssssssssssssssssss

Als er in seinen Wohnraum zurückkehrte, blickte ihn Hermione erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ein normaler Brief", bestätigte er und ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Neugier in ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Er möchte, dass ich seinen Vater treffe."

„Kann das nicht gefährlich für dich werden?"

„Laut Draco ist er schon lange ein gebrochener Mann."

Lucius Malfoy gehörte zu den Hauptverdächtigen des Anschlags. Harry hatte allerdings auch angedeutet, dass er aus gesundheitlichen Gründen ausschied. Sie war skeptisch gewesen, denn er konnte noch immer Verbindungen zu früheren Kumpanen haben, welche von den Auroren noch überprüft wurden.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", beschloss Snape das Thema. „Doch jetzt müssen wir wichtigere Dinge besprechen. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht wieder nach London reisen." Sein Gesicht war grimmig und zeigte deutlich an, dass er dieses Mal keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Hermione spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Du hast kein Recht, mein Leben zu bestimmen, Severus! Außerdem muss ich dich noch etwas fragen."

„Nimm bitte Vernunft an, Hermione", entgegnete er mit erzwungener Ruhe und bedachte sie mit einem gereizten Blick. „Dass du der Presse nicht dauerhaft aus dem Weg gehen kannst, ist klar. Deshalb habe ich einen Plan, wie wir den Schaden etwas eingrenzen können."

„Ja?" Hermione klang sehr hoffnungsvoll.

„Du meintest gerade, du wolltest mich etwas fragen. Was ist es?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Erzähl mir von deiner Idee."

Er blickte sie fest und fordernd an. „Keine Ausflüchte. Wie lautet die Frage?"

„Als wir damals die Papiere sortierten, war ein Rezept für den Trank des Vergessens dabei."

Snapes Gesicht war reglos. „Ja."

„Du sagtest damals, dass du ihn eine Weile eingenommen hast, dass er Verhaltensänderungen bewirkt."

„Ja." Noch immer gab er keine Regung preis.

„Merian sprach mich darauf an."

Jetzt huschte Verwunderung über sein Gesicht. „Jenkins? Woher kennt er den Trank und wieso spricht er mit dir darüber?"

„Er fragte mich unumwunden, ob du ihn eingenommen hast. Deine Pupillen wären geweitet."

„Dieser Mann hat vielleicht Nerven", grollte Snape. „Ich frage mich wirklich, woher er so gut darüber Bescheid weiß."

„Nimmst du den Trank noch?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

Snape schaute sie einen Moment ungläubig an und während sein ganzer Körper von einem völlig unerwarteten Heiterkeitsausbruch geschüttelt wurde, entspannte sich Hermione und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Sonntagnachmittag stand Merian in der Apotheke mit Zettel und Stift auf einer Leiter und notierte sich den Warenbestand, als er in einiger Entfernung einen gewaltigen Aufruhr vernahm. Der Lärm schwoll an und wurde von einer unverkennbaren Stimme durchschnitten, die eisig forderte: „Gehen Sie sofort zur Seite!" Merian stutzte. Betrogen ihn seine Ohren? Er stieg von der Leiter und trat vor den Laden.

Es war keine Illusion, auch wenn er sich mehrfach die Augen rieb. Severus Snape persönlich schritt mit wehendem Umhang wie ein Rachegott durch einen Auflauf von Menschen, der sich wie von Geisterhand zu beiden Seiten teilte und den missgelaunten Zauberer hindurch ließ. Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab kontinuierlich auf diejenigen, die ihm den Weg blockierten und wiederholte erneut: „Sind Sie taub? Machen Sie Platz!!"

Merian schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. In diesem Moment kam der Pulk vor seinem Laden zu einem Halt. Snape nickte ihm kurz zu, betrat den Laden, zog ihn hinein und versiegelte die Tür.

„Jetzt ist Schluss mit der Maskerade", beantworte Snape seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Die Presse hätte nach dem Zeitungsartikel nie Ruhe gegeben. Spekulationen sind unnachgiebiger und langlebiger als die Wahrheit."

Merian nickte langsam. „Das kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung nur bestätigen. Und so haben Sie beschlossen, zum Angriff überzugehen."

„Die Aufregung wird vermutlich bald abebben. Kingsley will eine kurze Darstellung an die Presse geben."

„Haben Sie nicht Sorge, dass man Ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfindet?"

„Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen."

Snape verschränkte die Arme.

„Erstens: Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an und werde Sie regelmäßig mit Tränken beliefern."

Merian lächelte. „Wunderbar."

„Zweitens: Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass auch Sie dadurch zum Ziel einer gewissen Publicity werden könnten", fuhr Snape fort.

„Das kann für den Laden nur von Vorteil sein", schmunzelte Merian.

Snape nickte. „Drittens: Ich hörte, dass Sie gerade nach Hogsmeade umziehen. Was geschieht mit Ihrer Wohnung in Edinburgh?"

„Ich werde sie vermieten", meinte er erstaunt.

„Ich wäre Ihnen im Gegenzug für meine Tränke dankbar, wenn Sie mir Ihre Wohnung in Edinburgh als offizielle Wohnadresse zur Verfügung stellen könnten."

„Verstehe", entgegnete Merian langsam. „Offiziell wohnen Sie dann dort, aber in Wirklichkeit leben Sie an Ihrem bisherigen versteckten Aufenthaltsort."

„Exakt. Ich würde mich in der ersten Zeit öfter in Edinburgh aufhalten, bis das Interesse nachlässt. In Edinburgh ist die Zauberergemeinschaft ohnehin nur klein und es werden wohl nicht extra Heerscharen aus London angereist kommen, um mich aufzusuchen. Der Aufruhr sollte sich auf diese Weise bald gelegt haben. Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich bin einverstanden. Das ist eine sehr gute Lösung."

„Danke." Snape wirkte einen Moment erleichtert. Doch dann musterte er Merian einen Moment abwägend. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie so gut über den Trank des Vergessens Bescheid wissen?"

„Hermione hat mit Ihnen gesprochen", stellte Merian fest.

„Nun?"

„Sie erinnern sich an unser Gespräch über die Vergangenheit. Ich habe auch diesen Trank gebraut. Unter Malieri. Er wollte ihn vervollkommnen, um irgendwann in der Lage zu sein, das letzte bisschen Gewissen seiner Gefolgsleute einzuschläfern, ihnen das Bewusstsein für das zu nehmen, was sie tun. Die Nebeneffekte waren gewaltig und der drohende Wahnsinn immer in Sichtweite. Doch das wissen Sie ja."

Snape nickte. „Ich nahm den Trank 18 Jahre lang bis zu meinem vermeintlichen Tod phasenweise ein, um die schlimmsten Dämonen zu bändigen, aber seitdem nicht mehr. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?"

Merian wirkte schockiert. „18 Jahre!! Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie das überlebt haben!"

„Wie es scheint, besitze ich ein ausgesprochen zähes Naturell." Severus Snape lächelte sardonisch, löste den Schutzzauber, hob den Zauberstab und ging zur Tür. „Und das werde ich jetzt auch brauchen, wie mir scheint."

Die Tür fiel mit einem leichten Klicken ins Schloss.

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Das Schreiben bringt keine finanziellen Vorteile, aber viel Freude._


	45. Severus Snape

**Kapitel 45 – Severus Snape**

Snape schritt mit unbeweglichem Gesicht durch die Menge. Ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln, schockiertes Starren und neugierige Blicke folgten ihm, bis er mit einem leisen Plopp vor den Augen der Meute verschwand.

sssssssssssssssssss

Zwei Tage nach dem kurzen Auftritt in Hogsmeade erschien eine knappe Ministeriumserklärung im Tagespropheten, in welcher das Überleben von Severus Snape mitgeteilt wurde.

Die zuständigen Pressesprecher des Ministeriums verstanden etwas von der suggestiven Macht der Sprache und streuten gleichzeitig einen Hinweis ein, dass er in Edinburgh lebe und unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums stehe. Hingewiesen wurde eindringlich auf Paragraph 55, Absatz 3 des Zaubergesetzbuches, der die Privatsphäre von Personen, die unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums stehen, besonders unterstrich. Die Strafen bei Zuwiderhandlungen waren detailliert aufgelistet. Zu Snapes Erleichterung schloss der Paragraph die Presse mit ein und auch Hermiones Buchhandlung kam in den Genuss des gleichen Schutzes.

Der Minister selbst hatte die Presseerklärung unterzeichnet.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Rita Kimmkorn wurde ins St. Mungos eingeliefert!", wurde Snape von Hermione begrüßt, welche die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten schwenkte. „Sie ist völlig durchgedreht. Man hat mittlerweile herausgefunden, wer ihre Helfershelfer waren: Jack und Paul Bleakmurrows, Söhne eines Todessers, dessen Vater noch immer in Azkaban sitzt. Die Kimmkorn hat sie damit aufgehetzt, dass ich mit Harry Potter befreundet bin, damit sie mir Druck machen. Sie wurden gestern vernommen."

„Ich hoffe, dass die Angelegenheit damit erledigt ist", murmelte Snape. „Durch Kingsleys Protektion ist die Sache doch noch recht glimpflich verlaufen und wir haben gute Chancen, dass dies hier unsere Oase bleibt. Und falls – er dehnte das Wort – ich jemals das Bedürfnis nach Trubel und einer aufgescheuchten Menge verspüren sollte, brauche ich nur nach Edinburgh zu fahren oder mich in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse blicken zu lassen."

Hermione lächelte. Das „wir" und „unsere" kam aus Severus Mund einer Liebeserklärung gleich.

„Ich habe beschlossen, Lucius aufzusuchen", bemerkte er ein paar Stunden später. „Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Nein!" Ihre Antwort kam unmittelbar und klang entsetzt. „Das muss ich mir nicht antun."

„Ich werde den Besuch auch nicht ausdehnen. Bis später", verabschiedete er sich und küsste sie leicht.

sssssssssssssssssss

Er hoffte, dass der Türklopfer von Malfoy Manor nicht den Zustand seiner Bewohner widerspiegelte. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte unbarmherzig an dem einst so prächtigen Haus genagt. Mit einem Gefühl, das gleichermaßen aus Neugier und Unbehagen bestand, folgte er dem Angestellten, der ihn in den Salon führte.

„Mr. Severus Snape" kündigte dieser an. Die kerzengerade aufgerichtete Gestalt im Sessel fuhr herum und Snape blickte ins Gesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes. Draco hatte nicht übertrieben. Auch wenn er einen gepflegten Eindruck machte, so war von seiner früheren Kraft und Arroganz nur eine Ahnung übriggeblieben.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy seine äußerliche Attraktivität komplett eingebüßt hatte, aber zahllose schlaflose Nächte hatten ihre Spuren ebenso hinterlassen wie vermutlich ungezählte Gläser Feuerwhisky und Berge von Betäubungsmitteln.

„Lucius", grüßte er zurückhaltend.

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch erklang, doch als ein Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien, erkannte Snape, dass das Geräusch ein Lachen war.

„Severus. Du bist es wahrhaftig." Er musste sich vorbeugen, um die heiser geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen. Seine Hände wurden von Malfoys umklammert. Sie zitterten.

„Was nimmst du ein, Lucius?", fragte Severus Snape sachlich.

„Alles." Er wies auf ein Regal, das mit diversen Fläschchen überfüllt war. „Das Leben ist für mich vorbei, Severus. ICH bin es, der damals gestorben ist." Snape fühlte sich einem prüfenden Blick ausgesetzt.

„Wo ist Narzissa?"

„Sie ist mit Draco und seiner Frau in London, Einkäufe erledigen. Stimmt das, was die Presse über deine … Geliebte… schreibt? Hat sie nicht einen Buchladen in der Winkelgasse?"

„Ja. Und ich dulde keine abwertenden Bemerkungen über sie, verstanden, Lucius?"

Malfoy stand auf. Die langen, inzwischen schlohweißen Haare verhüllten einen Moment sein Gesicht. „So war das nicht gemeint. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Severus."

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape verließ Malfoy Manor nach zwei Stunden mit zwiespältigen Empfindungen und dem Versprechen, wiederzukommen. Lucius krankte an seiner Seele, dachte er. Die Zeit hatte in seinem Fall nicht heilend gewirkt. Ihm hingegen war sie gnädig gewesen und ein plötzlicher Anflug von Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn.

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian balancierte erneut auf der Leiter und sortierte große Glaskruken um. Er freute sich auf seine neue Aufgabe. Nach 20 Jahren Lehrtätigkeit war es eine willkommene Abwechslung. Er teilte momentan seine Zeit zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts auf, wo er zusammen mit Minerva seinen Nachfolger einarbeitete. Seine neue Wohnung lag in der Nähe. Besonders positiv empfand er, dass Neville außerhalb von Hogwarts viel ungezwungener mit ihm umging.

Er hatte gerade seinen Umhang umgelegt und die Schlüssel nach einer längeren Suche unter einem Stapel Papier hervorgezogen, als es an der Ladentür klopfte. Erstaunt öffnete er.

„Überraschung", rief ein sehr resolut aussehender alter Herr mit welligem weißem Haar. Die Ähnlichkeit mit dem fast 50 Jahre jüngeren Mann war frappierend.

„Großvater! Was führt dich hierher?"

Hieronymus Forster schaute ihn forschend an und lächelte dann. „Ich habe Minerva besucht und dachte, ich könnte auf dem Rückweg einen kleinen Umweg über Hogsmeade machen. Ich hörte, dass du heute hier bist. Deine Besuche waren rar in letzter Zeit, mein Lieber. Lust auf eine Tasse Kaffee?"

„Natürlich. Mit Kaffee kriegst du mich doch immer", lachte Merian.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Minerva hat mir von dem Fluch erzählt", begann sein Großvater übergangslos, als sie sich gegenübersaßen.

Merian wurde blass.

„Es wurde auch langsam mal Zeit, findest du nicht? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."

Die Augenbrauen des Älteren zogen sich zusammen. „Du bist meine Familie, Merian."

„Deswegen."

„Ich habe auch gehört, dass Severus überlebt hat und ihr mit Legilimentik herausfinden wolltet, wer am Mord deiner Schwester schuldig ist."

Merian blickte perplex auf.

„Das hättet ihr euch sparen können, wenn du mal mit mir gesprochen hättest!"

Hieronymus fixierte ihn und sein Blick wurde weicher.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, was man dir angetan hat. Aber ich weiß mehr von früher als du denkst."

„Was weißt du?" Merians Stimme war kaum hörbar.

„Bist du bereit, es zu hören?"

„Ja."

„Dein Vater und ich sind im Streit auseinandergegangen. Es ist zum Teil meine Schuld gewesen, aber er hat mir nie verziehen. Ich habe euch all die Jahre im Blick behalten: Deinen Vater, deine Mutter, deine Schwester und dich. Ich war sehr stolz auf dich, als du dich gegen den Willen deines Vaters für den Tränkebereich entschieden hast. Er wollte natürlich nicht, dass du in meine Fußstapfen trittst."

„Er hat mich abgelehnt, als ich älter wurde. Mutter hat immer vermittelt, aber nach ihrem Tod konnten wir kaum noch miteinander umgehen. Gemma war sein Liebling."

„Du bist mir sehr ähnlich, vielleicht war das der Grund."

„Er gab mir die Schuld an Gemmas Tod."

„Er war schon immer ein Narr, der nicht nach links und nach rechts geblickt hat und sich die Wirklichkeit so zurechtbastelte, wie sie ihm am liebsten war", meinte Hieronymus bitter.

„Was mit dir und anderen jungen Absolventen geschehen ist, wurde auch schon zu anderen Zeiten praktiziert. Jungen, vielversprechenden Wissenschaftlern wurde Macht und Belohnung versprochen, wenn sie ihr Wissen bestimmten Personen und Experimenten zur Verfügung stellen. Du hast dich dem widersetzt, also erpresste man dich mit dem Leben deiner Familie. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass sie so weit gehen würden, nachdem du eingewilligt hast, für sie zu arbeiten", schloss er nachdenklich.

Merian hielt seine Tasse in den Händen, als müsse er auf diese Weise die Wärme zurückgewinnen, die seinen Körper seit Beginn des Gespräches verlassen hatte.

„Malieri war der Mörder deiner Schwester. Und dein Vater weiß das, denn er erhielt vor ein paar Jahren ein höhnisches Schreiben von ihm aus dem Gefängnis", ließ Hieronymus die Bombe platzen.

„WAS?!???" Merian sprang auf. „Wieso hat er mir nichts davon gesagt? Und DU? WARUM HAST DU MICH NICHT INFORMIERT?!"

Die drei Besucher, die am Nachbartisch saßen, verfolgten das Geschehen neugierig.

Hieronymus hatte seinen sonst so ausgeglichenen Enkel noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt und er erinnerte sich umgehend an Minervas mahnende Worte, dass Merian auf keine Fall in Rage oder in einen emotional instabilen Zustand geraten durfte, damit der Fluch nicht aktiviert wurde.

„Bitte, bitte beruhige dich Merian. Ich habe geschwiegen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du Rache suchen würdest und dich in Gefahr bringst."

Sein beunruhigter Blick brachte Merian zur Besinnung. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und ließ sich langsam zurück auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Minerva meinte, ich soll dir die Wahrheit schonend beibringen. Dein Vater hat mir seit ein paar Jahren gelegentlich geschrieben. Aber vor zwei Tagen kündigte er überraschend an, dass er mich besuchen und auch dich gern sehen möchte."

„Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein", kommentierte Merian ungläubig. „Erst bricht er den Kontakt zu dir ab, dann macht er mir das Leben schwer und schließlich taucht er nach über zwanzig Jahren wieder auf und will mit uns sprechen?"

„Gib ihm eine Chance, Merian. Er hatte es auch nicht immer einfach. Es ist ein großer Schritt für ihn, nach England zu reisen, zurück in die Vergangenheit."

„Ich überlege es mir. Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen. Ebenso die Sache mit Malieri."

„Mach keine Dummheiten, Junge. Malieri wird für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern sitzen. Du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. Denk an Neville Longbottom."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Merian misstrauisch.

„Ich bin doch nicht blind. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie vernarrt du in ihn bist, so oft, wie du von ihm gesprochen hast", lächelte Hieronymus hintergründig.

„Großvater!" Merian fasste es nicht, aber er fühlte sich trotz seiner 48 Jahre plötzlich ertappt wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Kommt ihr mal zusammen vorbei? Ich habe ein paar neue Schafe, sie werden dir gefallen. Sonderzüchtung aus Galway."

sssssssssssssssssss

Merian lief langsam durch den Ort, um die vielen Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Dem Besuch seines Vaters sah er mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, aber dass sein Großvater von der Vergangenheit und dem Fluch wusste, nahm ihm eine Last von der Seele. Der alte Herr war zäher als gedacht, dachte er zärtlich.

Und noch etwas wunderte ihn: Trotz der unglaublichen Informationen hatte er kein Panikanfall bekommen, kein Anzeichen von dem unterschwelligen Zwang verspürt, der sich sonst bei Aufregungen unweigerlich einstellte – lag das an der Anwesenheit seines Großvaters? Oder hieß es etwa, dass die Wirkung des Fluches… Nein, soweit wollte er nicht zu hoffen wagen und auch keine weitere solche Situation provozieren, nur um Gewissheit zu erlangen. Aber zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren verspürte er das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das oft einer großen Anspannung folgt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Schatten der Blätter des großen Ahorns vor dem Haus tanzten in der Morgensonne an der Wand. Hermione streckte sich und genoss noch einen Moment die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Hand stieß auf einen Widerstand. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich im Bett auf.

„Ausgeschlafen?", ertönte die vertraute Stimme unmittelbar neben ihr. Severus hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und blickte sie an.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr die Ungeheuerlichkeit der Situation bewusst. „Du bist hier…"

„Offensichtlich."

„…und nicht im Nebenzimmer?"

„Deine Beobachtungsgabe am frühen Morgen ist bemerkenswert, Hermione."

Noch immer verschlafen und ungläubig rieb sie sich die Augen.

Snape war inzwischen aufgestanden, suchte mit sparsamen Bewegungen seine Garderobe zusammen und warf ihr gelegentlich amüsierte Blicke zu.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nach den Aufregungen der vergangenen Tage erschien ihm der Frieden in seinem Garten noch erstrebenswerter als jemals zuvor. Snape hoffte, dass er sich durch seine List dieses Paradies dauerhaft würde erhalten können.

Hermione hatte sich am Nachmittag auf der Gartenbank ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. Er lächelte. Innerhalb eines knappen Jahres hatte sie es geschafft, sein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen und er konnte es sich ohne sie inzwischen nicht mehr vorstellen.

„Ich gehe noch mal in die Apotheke, um die Details zu klären", bemerkte er.

sssssssssssssssssss

Er beschloss er aus einem Impuls heraus, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade einen Schlenker in die Gegend zu machen, wo das Schicksal vor mehr als 21 Jahren seinen Lauf genommen hatte und wo er öfter verweilte: zum Gebiet der Heulenden Hütte.

Die Hütte war einige Zeit nach der Schlacht abgebrannt und man hatte den Rest abgerissen. Der Blumenkreis war inzwischen verblüht. Dieses Jahr hatte er die Blüten nicht gesehen, die sich an jedem Jahrestag der Schlacht für 7 Tage öffneten. Dort, wo ihn die Schlange gebissen hatte, bildeten Himbeersträucher ihre Knospen.

Er schritt näher. Ein Knacken in der Umgebung ließ ihn wachsam stehenbleiben. Man traf hier normalerweise selten auf Menschen, denn das Gebiet galt noch immer als verflucht. Das Gerücht hielt sich konsequent seit Lupins Zeiten.

Remus Lupin. Der Wolf. Schon der Name war wie eine sich selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung, dachte er. Obwohl er maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hatte, dessen Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts zu beenden, war Remus eines Tages wieder auf ihn zugegangen und sie hatten eine Aussprache gehabt. Freunde waren sie nie geworden, aber sich danach neutraler und höflicher begegnet. Nun war Remus schon so viele Jahre tot.

Das Knacken ertönte erneut, dieses Mal näher. Snape suchte Schutz hinter einem Baum. Jemand war auf dem Gelände der Hütte. Vorsichtig schlich er näher. Er sah deutlich einen Umriss, doch plötzlich entschwand die andere Gestalt aus seinem Blickfeld. Merkwürdig. Er hatte die verblühten Pflanzen fast erreicht, als er ihn im Gras sitzen sah, den Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt.

„Mr. Potter!"

Harry fuhr auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.

Als er ihn erkannte, ließ er ihn sinken.

„Was machen SIE hier?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Das Gleiche wollte ich gerade fragen", knurrte Snape.

„Ich komme oft hierher."

Snape wartete auf weitere Erklärungen, aber es kamen keine.

„Wieso?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich habe sie damals gesehen. Mit dem Wiederbelebungsstein. Meine Eltern, Sirus, Remus – bevor Voldemort versuchte, mich zu töten."

Snape schien erstaunt. „Sie haben den Stein eingesetzt?"

Harry nickte und registrierte erstaunt, dass Snape seinen Umhang ausbreitete und sich ihm gegenüber im Gras niederließ. Die dunklen Augen durchbohrten ihn, eine Haarsträhne fiel Snape ins Gesicht und seine Stimme vibrierte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er fragte:

„Was genau ist nach den Ereignissen hier in der Hütte passiert? Minerva hat mich allgemein informiert, aber ich möchte die Details von Ihnen hören."

Harry erbleichte. Er hatte noch nie vermocht, diese Stunden genauer in Worte zu fassen, sondern immer nur einen kurzen Abriss gegeben.

Sein Unbehagen war greifbar, doch dann begann er zu sprechen. Erst langsam und abgehackt, dann immer schneller und zum Schluss fast wie unter einem Zwang: über die Entdeckungen im Denkarium, seinen Weg durch den Wald, die Begegnung mit seinen Eltern, Sirius und Remus, danach die Konfrontation mit Voldemort, Narzissa Malfoys Hilfe, Hagrid, die Schlacht, Voldemorts Tod…

Harry durchlebte diese Erinnerungen so intensiv, dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Er atmete langsam ein und aus, um die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen und Snape nicht zum Zeugen seiner Schwäche werden zu lassen.

Dieser saß ihm mit konzentriertem Gesicht und gerunzelter Stirn gegenüber, doch er unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal. Schließlich wiederholte er fast die gleichen Worte, die er schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch zu Harrys Überraschung geäußert hatte: „Sie haben Mut bewiesen, für einen Schüler Ihres damaligen Alters sogar sehr viel Mut."

Snapes angespannte Züge lockerten sich plötzlich auf und er fragte ruhig: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der magische Pflanzenkreis Ihr Werk ist, Harry? Es wäre eine Art von Sentimentalität, die zu Ihnen passt. Eine Hommage an Ihre Eltern und an die Toten?"

Harry schwieg überrascht.

Snape musterte ihn einen Moment scharf, blickte auf die Uhr und erhob sich. „Es wird Zeit für mich."

Auch Harry stand auf. „Ich bleibe noch einen Moment hier. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."

Snape nickte, hüllte sich in seinen Umhang und hatte sich bereits ein paar Schritte entfernt, als er sich plötzlich umwandte:

„Sie können mich künftig Severus nennen."

Allein der perplexe Ausdruck auf Harry Potters Gesicht war das wert, dachte Snape amüsiert, bevor Harry entgegnete: „Wenn mir das früher jemand gesagt hätte…"

„Als Sie mich noch _die Fledermaus mit den fettigen Haaren _nannten?", fragte Snape mit einem diabolischen Lächeln. „In dem Fall bevorzuge ich meinen Vornamen."

Harry lachte. „Sie sind gut informiert, Severus. Bitte grüßen Sie Hermione von mir."

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem Snape über eine Stunde in der Apotheke verbracht und gemeinsam mit Merian Jenkins Pläne für die kommenden Tage geschmiedet hatte, kehrte er zurück.

Hermione hatte Wein auf den Tisch im Garten gestellt und hörte seinem Bericht gespannt zu.

Als er die Begegnung mit Harry auf dem Gebiet der Heulenden Hütte erwähnte, sah sie ihn zärtlich an.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass du überlebt hast und ich diejenige war, die dich zuerst entdeckte."

Snape hielt ihren Blick einen Moment fest und ließ eine Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten, bevor er entgegnete: „Das bin ich auch."

Die Grillen zirpten und der Duft der ersten Blüten des Zierlichen Feuersterns erfüllte die Luft, als sich sein Glas und seine Mundwinkel synchron hoben und in den dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen all das stand, was sie schon lange wusste.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**ENDE **

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Die Charaktere sind – bis auf Merian Jenkins und seinen Großvater – von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Die Geschichte jedoch gehört mir. _

_Das Schreiben hat keine finanziellen Vorteile gebracht, aber dafür viel Freude (was wiederum unbezahlbar ist)._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, _

_nach 45 Wochen schlage ich nun die letzte virtuelle Seite zu. Ihr habt wesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass diese 45 Kapitel zustande gekommen sind._

_**Besonders danken möchte ich **_

_**Kathi:**__ deinem aufmerksamen Auge verdankt die Geschichte einige Verbesserungen, unter anderem Snapes unvergleichlichen Duft nach Holunder (statt Thymian), der vermutlich bewirkte, Hermione noch mehr zu bezaubern. Ganz herzlichen Dank für deine Reviews, Mails und Anmerkungen!_

_**Eve**__: deine längere Erfahrung mit FF-Net war für mich als Neueinsteigerin sehr hilfreich! Vielen Dank für deine Gedanken und Mails, besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein gewisser Blonder in meiner Geschichte nur wenige Male als „üblicher Verdächtiger" und „gebrochener Mann" Erwähnung fand… _

_**Marian**__ - Du hast mich zu Merian Jenkins inspiriert und ich finde wunderbar, dass du die Geschichte in den letzten Tagen so gründlich studiert hast. Danke für deine vielen Gedanken, Ideen und Fragen. Damit hast du bestimmt den Umfang jeder Hausaufgabe gesprengt, die Snape jemals seinen Schülern aufgab (wie viele Zoll Pergament mögen das wohl sein?) ^^lach^^. Ich hoffe, dass der Kompromiss im Abschlusskapitel auch in deinem Sinne ist._

_**Il Romano **__– Da du Neville so magst, ist er in dieser Geschichte nach deinem Vorbild entstanden. Es hat mir viel Freude gemacht, von der üblichen Charakterisierung abzuweichen._

_**Sepsis, one77, Daya80, lufa, Hexchen, mija-ela, SoyTryphena, diedoetlinger, Mortianna's Morgana, JoNiTo **__– Ihr habt die Geschichte bis zum Schluss begleitet und dadurch mit dazu beigetragen, dass ich die vermutlich unvermeidlich auftretenden Tiefs und Schreibblockaden immer relativ schnell überwinden und regelmäßig updaten konnte. Vielen Dank für eure lieben und motivierenden Worte!_

_**Auch allen anderen Leser(innen)**__, welche sich die Zeit genommen haben, nach dem Lesen eines Kapitels Feedback zu geben, zu motivieren und die eine oder andere Ungereimtheit aufzudecken und zu verbessern, möchte ich herzlich danken! _

_sssssssssssssssssss_

_Den Nachnamen__** Jenkins**__ habe ich vom fiktiven Charakter Howell Jenkins entliehen, dem Zauberer aus „Howls Moving Castle" (Das wandelnde Schloss) von Diana Wynne Jones (Buch) und den Gibli Studios (Film). Es ist eine bezaubernde Geschichte über Mut, Verantwortung, Jugend und Alter, die ich sehr empfehlen kann. Howell Jenkins (Pendragon) ist ein chaotischer, aber sympathischer Zauberer. _

_**Hieronymus **__ist unter anderem der Schutzgott der Übersetzer. Er ist als Gruß an alle gedacht, die die täglichen Freuden und Leiden des Übersetzens fremdsprachlicher Texte kennen und die sich auch bei FF-Net die Mühe machen, Texte aus anderen Sprachen zu übertragen._

_**Sowa** und** Gufo** sind polnische und italienische Waldohreulen (unter anderem)._

sssssssssssssssssss

_Wenn es mir gelungen ist, dass ihr ein paar unterhaltsame und schöne Lesestunden hattet, bin ich glücklich. _

_In diesem Sinne liebe Grüße an alle Leserinnen und Leser,_

_Tiziana _


End file.
